Taking a chance when no one else will
by NicoleRivera13
Summary: this story involves two completely Different people who are both opposite in many ways but are looking for the one thing they have in common , One has worked so hard to get where he is , while the other was born with a silver spoon in her mouth but can these two find the one thing they have both been wanting for a very long time ! (Gender swap Emma )
1. Getting to know you

Chapter 1 : Getting to Know You

An alarm clock goes off playing some random radio station always on at five A.M. A hand reaches over turning the device off, a woman stretches but looks over next to her seeing her bed companion is still sleeping " Hey I'm about to head to work "

Moving, the body turns over smirks as he moves off the bed he gathering his clothes and shoes off the bedroom floor "I'm leaving, yeah I knew what this was when I agreed to have a nightcap," he smiled, "Listen last night was amazing, and I would really love to do it again, which reminds me, I never got your name"

Regina walked out of her huge walk in closet putting on a leather skirt and blue blouse, "That's because I never gave you one," she informed the half naked man while moving to put her shoes on, "But I guess since this was a one time thing it's-"

"REGINA "

Pursing her lips the woman blew out a breath, "That would be my name." Hearing the door close Regina looked herself over one last time before grabbing her purse and heading out making sure the man was sure to follow. You see, Regina is a business woman, she so well off her family owns property , restaurants , and a few other types of business' she can't seem to remember. Just know The Mills family were so wealthy she was able to afford to live in Sunny California well, Los Angeles to be exact.

~~XXX~~

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, not really actually, more like Honolulu Hawaii

Emmett Swan lived like Regina, without the family wealth because he didn't have any family that he knew of at the moment. Up until he turned 18 years of age he was in the foster system for most of his life.

He struggled most of the time through life, but eventually decided he wanted his own business. So one day he had the thought 'so why not start your own production company' to which he is now the proud owner of Swan Song Productions or "SSP" for short.

He even had a small team in his corner at first; Neal Gold worked alongside Em to start this business raising it from the ground, then came August Booth, the Line producer in charge of day to day operations because Emmett was the Executive producer and producer which meant he was Beyond busy. If he wasn't around then Neal, his second in command the co-executive and co-producer was in charge. Swan Song Productions also had a few new faces including a certain man named Jones who'd be arriving from England. Graduating from the arts he decided to join the swan team and get on board becoming the supervising producer.

Being an only child, and not having any children himself, Emmett had a huge house in a suburb part of Hawaii. It would seem he had it all. However what you don't know is even though he loves his company his real passion is surfing. Emmett has been surfing ever since he was a teen entering small tournament where he would actually win occasionally. Looking at his shelf Emmett sighed because what was a case full of trophies worth when you had no one to share them with?

Opening up his door Emmett was greeted by his two Irish wolf hounds Kalea and Keanu their names having been inspired by the native language of the island on which he lived(Bright & cool mountain breeze) both weighed at least close to two hundred pounds, "Hi Guys," he greeted his two favorite guys kneeling and accepting their affection all the while rubbing their heads, "Are you guys hungry?" Keanu let out a great bark telling his friend that, yes, he was hungry. Laughing Emmett stood, "Alright, kitchen time boys."

Opening up the fridge he got out the raw dog food placing a portion of the food in each bowl, "Hey," each dog sat on command he put the bowls down, while they ate their food Em walked over to his computer and tapped on the table popping up a wireless keyboard. Typing in his password he found out he had some voicemails, pushing the start button the automated voice spoke

"You have four new voice messages, and Zero saved"

" First message Monday 8:25 P.M. Hello Mr. Swan this is Tracy from Aulani resort, we were wondering if you would be interested in teaching a few surfing lessons for the month of May, please call back and let us know?!

"Second Message Monday 10:45 P.M. Hey Emmett this is your old friend Leroy, I was wondering if we could meet up and discuss a business proposition. If you can get back with me just call me at this number thanks Brother!" Shaking his head he smirked while still scratching Keanu's head and pushed for the next message

"Third Message Wednesday 2 A.M. * A throat clears* Hi this is Nicole Berli, I'm sure you forgot about me, we had an amazing date last Friday and I didn't hear anything back and I just wanted to leave you my number. " Smirking the blonde remembered how good she was in bed and also he how quickly he made her cum before he even got inside of her.

"Fourth Message Today Friday 1 P.M, Emmett this is Neal give me a call bro because guess what?" There was a dramatic pause, "We are pitching our movie to Warner Brothers studios! That's right, we have a Skype call meeting with their executives to discuss our plans. Call me A.S.A.P!"

~~XXX!~~

Meanwhile, all the way back in sunny Los Angeles, Regina was placing her belongings in her new 2015 Porsche Macan, a gift given to her from a wealthy client, at first she couldn't accept it but eventually she decided to keep it.

Turning around she was waiting when all of a sudden a little boy came running out the door "Mommy!" The small boy ran and jumped into her arm's, "There's my sweet baby boy!" Regina cooed holding him in her arms, "I love you so much Henry."

Looking up at the door she walked over to the baby sitter, "He wasn't any trouble was he?" She asked, "I hate leaving him,"

"No ma'am," the girl smiled, "Henry's the sweetest three year old I know," she praised the small boy. Taking out her wallet Regina paid the teenager for keeping her son over for two nights.

"Thank's Melissa," she said before her cellphone went off inside the car and Henry called for his mother.

Getting back into the car Regina answered her phone in the car while making sure Henry was in his seat before driving off.

"This is Regina Mills speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Hey Ms. Mills this is Belle, I was calling because your meeting at two P.M. just got pushed to ten A.M. and I was told to let you know."

Getting angry Regina sighed, "Alright tell them I will be there, I had to pick up my son. "

Belle typed up the message "Right away Ms. Mills, goodbye." The call ended and the brunette looked in the rearview mirror to see Henry asleep.

~~XXX!~~

Back over in Honolulu Emmett was just getting up when someone was knocking on his front door, "I'm coming!" He groused rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Looking at his clock it said seven P.M. opening up the door it was the guys Neal , August and Killian, "What do you fools want? It's Friday and I'm trying to get at least some rest this weekend," the four men looked at him with 'really?' Expressions to which he simply said, "No interruptions. Period."

Moving past the man and into his house followed by the others August moved to sit on Emmett's couch, "Listen we did not come here to bother anyone, did we guy's?" They all shook their heads no, "Actually we came here to take you out because it's Friday and what guy in their right mind stays in on a Friday night?" They all agreed once more, "On top of that we're living on paradise Island!"

Em just shook his head, "First off, I do go out and yes I have hooked up a few times, but none of them really satisfy me. I'm twenty-nine years old and I do not see myself settling down anytime soon. I mean yeah it would be nice to have a wife or girlfriend to come home to eventually but not right now. So tonight I need just me, myself, and the dogs."

Neal got near his dear friend "Dude I love you but you're a buzz kill," he gestured to Emmett before looking to his other friends, "Okay fine, suit yourself are you two ready?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us? The club just opened up." August tried to make his friend see it another way, "I mean Em, you would love all the women that are going to be there tonight."

Looking at his friend Emmett's tone was anything but enthusiastic, "I'm sure."

~~XXX~~

Speaking of paradise, Regina was in for a surprise because her friends Katherine, Mal and Ella booked her trip to a tropical island that she didn't know about yet. Walking into her office the brunette sat her purse down before having Belle take Henry to the daycare, that her family personally had put in all their corporate buildings, sighing she sat behind her desk.

Looking through some files she logged onto her Mac, she was just logging in when there was a knock at her door, "Come in " she called out. The door opened all three of her friends walked into her office. Unsure of why they were all her she rose from her desk, "To what do I owe this special visit?"

Katherine smiled deviously, "We decided because today is your thirty first birthday that you needed, well we all needed," she gestured around the room, "a much deserved vacation away from the office for at least two weeks," Regina went to speak but efore she could her friend continued, "and before you even reject the idea, Mal already booked it and Ella had arrangements made for Henry."

Smiling she turned back to her desk to gather her things, "Well, I suppose I have to head home and pack my suitcase," She closed her laptop and grabbed her purse, "Where are we going? If I'm allowed to even ask that, since my friends booked a trip for us to get away."

All three women looked at each other then turned around turning their backs to Regina, she actually felt a little offended, "Might as well tell her, "Mal reasoned. Turning back around he women let Kat continue to speak, "All three of us as well as your father that we are going to a place that have the best pineapples and also the best surf besides L.A of course," the excitement in her voice was evident should Regina not be able to tell by the smile on their faces, "So on three we say," she informed the other two, "One…Two….Three….! We're going to HAWAII!" All three shouted.

~~XXX~~

While the ladies were getting ready for their adventure, a certain Mr. Swan was having his own Adventure inside his house sitting on the couch. Emmett had his shirt off and pants pretty much forgotten his head thrown back in pleasure, "FUCK!" Is the exact word that came out of his mouth. He was currently balls deep inside this beautiful woman who he usually called for a quickie whenever he needed one.

"God Em I forgot how big your dick is," she moaned riding the man while he held her ass bringing her down roughly so they both were enjoying it too much to stop, and who'd want to? Before he knew it Emmett came quietly while his woman, or should we say Nicole, was still trying to reach her orgasm. It didn't take very long as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving really fast before coming hard and covering him in her juices, "That was amazing as always," the woman's voice was hoarse as she moved off him while Emmett removed the latex barrier that had kept them protected.

"Yeah," he agreed moving from the couch to the bathroom and throwing away the evidence of what happened just five minutes ago. Obvious to their activities being finished Nicole found her shoes and purse moving to the front door before turning back, "If you need me again just text me," she closed the door leaving him to himself.

The first half hour spent after the encounter was fine until he began to think. He wanted more than some one night stands and quickies, but it seemed like an impossible thing in that moment. Groaning Emmett laid on the couch soon joined by his boys, "What is going on with my life?" He asked to which the hounds simply whined, "Yeah, I don't know either." He whispered petting them behind their ears.

PLEASE BARE WITH ME THIS WOULD BE MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY THIS JUST CAME TO ME AND I HOPE SOME OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS CAN REVIEW ALSO MAYBE GIVE ME A FEW POINTERS !


	2. Fly Away With Me

Chapter 2 : Fly Away Away with Me

 **I DO NOT OWN THE TV SHOW OUAT OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS !**

 **Review Review Review please !**

 **A/N : I am not finished but I also want to slow down a bit Just to give Regina time to Enjoy her time with her friends. Eventually We will have a SQ meet up soon I am thinking of something Just to give out a little tease.**

 **Also Aulani Resort is also Owned by Disney it's basically in a well master-planned community in Honolulu County Called Kalopei beautiful place if you ever visit.**

 **And Finally if you are a new reader please Review my New story do not hesitate to give me your Honest Opinion this is my First time writing and I want to make sure you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Emmett woke up to someone or should I say Someone's Knocking on his door moving to open the door. He looked in his peephole and Saw that is was Neal & August at the door."

Opening it he stepped aside to let his two best friends inside The House, not before they walked past Him smiling!

" you Missed out Last Night Em , August sat down on his couch I know you have said you're getting too old to go out and & Party but some girls were asking where you were ."

Smiling while setting up his **Jura Impressa Z9 One** Touch TFT, "I know what I Told you guys & honestly this whole sleeping around is Kind of tiring me out Yeah this is the last of my " 20's and you two expect me to go out and enjoy it."

Neal looked at August, Dude we never told you to do anything because Em your own person and trust me no one knows that better than me Right "

In Los Angeles, Regina was at home about to fix dinner for her & Henry she thought about her surprise Vacation with The girls leaving her son for two weeks."

Grabbing two plates she called upstairs for Him , " Henry time to eat baby " listening she heard footsteps running down Regina smiled when she saw Him coming into the kitchen .

* * *

" Hey Mama , Henry said walking to her Guess what I have a tooth coming out and My friends Says I'm supposed to put it under my Pillow tonight so a lady with wings can come get it & Give me Money can you help me

Regina put the plates down the Table, your tooth is coming out Let me see walking over to his mother Henry showed her which tooth was exactly loose Inspecting it she wiggled it and her son winced Just a little Bit .

Tell you what How about tonight I give the tooth fairy a call and let her know to make an extra special visit to a certain little boy who will be losing a tooth soon Just so she knows where to come she smiled walking over. To Henry and kissing He on top of his head while he was eating his food it was almost time for another haircut for her little man & usually some mothers wait till their kids turn two. But since He Just turned three Regina thought it was time for one."

Smiling from ear to ear Henry Jumped up to the table , and waited for his mother to bring over the Hot Homemade meal she prepared for them " what did you cook Mama .

"Spaghetti & Chicken Meatballs with your favorite vegetables, also for dessert I have prepared Yummy Apple Pear Turnovers don't those sound Good. she asked her three Year old Son who grinned at her like the Cheshire cat from Alice & Wonderland."

After Dinner Regina was cleaning up in the Kitchen, when she heard her Cell go off and it had a specific ringtone made for a specific Person walking over to her purse she picked it & saw who was calling pushing the green answer button she also put on speaker."

"Hello Zelena what do I owe for you to be calling at this time."

(Phone is on speaker)

"HELLO Little Sister I was just calling to see if I was still babysitting, my One & Only Nephew while his mother goes on gallivanting with some of her friends on a tropical Island Paradise? "

Sighing and grabbed the phone taking it off speaker, yes you're still watching him I leave Friday and I'm not gallivanting Mal and the girls think I need a vacation which I don't. But since it's paid for why waste Money besides Zelena I will only be gone for two weeks"

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Honolulu, Emmett was getting prepared for the Skype meeting he was going to have with Warner Brother Exec's so they could discuss like a partnership with his studio and theirs. Hopefully come up with some more brilliant Idea's Right now he was also waiting on Neal to show up at the same time."

Not even turning "30 Yet Emmett has had a lot of work, cut out for him running not only his own production company but also his own Business. That's why he is always grateful to have Neal by his side because they took his Idea to the next level and made what he has now possible."

Hearing a knock Emmett Just told Neal to come in and that he did wearing a nice suit & tie he was Adjusting his cuffs to make sure he looked, Just as presentable as Em was both them looked at each other and just nodded because if this meeting goes as planned Swan Song productions would be doing some Major Partnering up but also they would be working on more movies which could lead to other Major production companies asking to partner with them also."

"Are You Ready "Emmett asked Neal and he nodded, all of a sudden a video message popped up he pushed the button and five well-dressed men were sitting inside of office."

Let's say they each person got to say what they wanted on either side of the Skype session, after the meeting was over Both Neal & Emmett looked at each other everything was Quiet for literally two minutes before. Both Men were jumping up and down because they were now partnering up Warner brother studios."

* * *

Walking into his Kitchen Emmett could not stop smiling, because who would have thought at 29 years old he would be doing some Major things that includes being partners with another production studio. Even so he still was thinking about what else was coming his way."

" Hey Neal I will be going out for a bit lock up before you leave , he asked before going into the bedroom to change his clothes because there was only one thing he wanted to do know and that was Surf coming out the room he had his board shorts and sandals.

Leaving Neal at the house Emmett drove to his favorite spot that not many Tourists knew about but a few Locals did parking his Jeep he got out and saw that the waves were just right, he removed his shirt and also saw some of his childhood friends already in the water.

His Friends were Makani, Kai, and Pono & Pua they turned around when they saw Emmett getting into the water with his board, Brother we have been waiting for you to join us where you have Been Makani asked. "I'm sorry I have just been busy but I will be back I actually have to teach a surf class in a week or so at the Aulani Resort."

* * *

Thursday popped up Quick and that also meant one thing Regina would be leaving for her trip Friday morning, but right now she was doing some running around like making sure Henry had everything he needed before her sister came to the house to pick Him up."

Zelena pulled up to Regina's house getting out the car and looking around her sister's house she saw that her car was there, Knocking she waited for Regina to open up the door Listening she heard heels clicking meaning. Regina was at the door about to let her in."

Opening up the door Regina saw her sister on the other side, took you long enough she moved into her kitchen Henry's stuff is by the stairs and also grabbing a paper from her computer. This is my list for Him please follow it Handing Zelena the sheet."

My List of Expectations while I'm Gone

1\. No sugar after 8pm

2\. Make sure his bottom & top teeth are brushed

3\. Organic shampoo and conditioner are in a Ziploc

4\. Organic cookies & snacks also in a bag

5 No R-rated anything or inappropriate TV shows

6\. Bed time is exactly at 8:30pm Sharp

7\. Keep your cell phone close by if I happen to call

8\. No cussing in front of my son while I'm gone

9 Absolutely No man of any kind around Henry

Zelena looked over looked over the List and she had to laugh Honestly Regina, you are treating Him like he's some teenager Henry's 3 years old. Besides mother & father spoiled us and we turned out pretty fine Didn't we."

"Gathering up all of Henry's things Regina turned around Listen I will not let anyone change my son especially not mother I make rules not to punish Henry but to give him stability. Mother barely raised us I mean sure she challenged us but was she really around besides trying to keep the family businesses together Let's not talk about when she found out I was pregnant with Henry I wasn't her precious princess after that we are not Perfect Zelena. But I'm at least there for my son now please just following my rules and take care of Him."

Back to our boy Emmett Who Just finished an amazing surfing session with his friends but instead of paddling back in he was drifting with the waves just lying on his board thinking about how a scrawny 19 year old out on his Own ended up on an amazing paradise Island surrounded by incredible friends. Becoming so blessed with everything he does have now."

Eventually he sat up on the Board waiting for something to come in , and that something was a wave using his Muscular arms Em propelled himself-up and balanced on the board like he has done at a million times. When he did reach the shore getting to his car he saw he had no missed calls smirking & drying himself-off he got back in the car driving to do some grocery shopping."

* * *

" Friday came Quicker than a TV show Ad which meant one thing Regina & the women were leaving today and No one was more excited, then Mal she already had her bags packed before she even told Regina they were going. Picking up her phone she looked at the Time it said "4am. Looking through her contacts she called the first number she saw."

"Hello Regina answered her cell, Yes Mal I'm putting on my clothes now how long is our flight anyways. She listened to what Mal was saying we leave at 7am and then there is one connecting Flight but we are flying first class so do not worry. But please meet us at the airport in the next hour or so."

"Oh & Regina "do not Forget to bring at least two of your skimpiest bikini's and then she hanged up the Phone."

Finished with The house, Regina grabbed her keys and Luggage heading towards the airport making sure she had locked up her house. Putting in the security code Thank God she didn't have any pets with everything in order Regina got to LAX And waited for the other's to show up."

Emmett was lying up in his bed with the covers pretty much just covering his waist, currently it was 5am Friday morning he had a few things to do before he had to be at the Aulani resort to teach a few people. He couldn't be more excited especially after yesterday he got to Just relax and do the second thing he loved Surfing don't get Him wrong he Loves his movies he Just thought about how he wasn't your Average Twenty year old man he loved clubbing and the women but eventually it got tiresome he wasn't ready to settle down to fast. But he thought it would be nice to at least have someone to come home to and be able to share whatever was going on in their lives."

* * *

The sun started showing and that meant morning for our Handsome Native man to go run a few errands, jumping up Emmett showered first ate breakfast. & fed the dogs before actually leaving the house when he got outside he was trying to decide which car he would take he loved his Jeep but when it came to running business he wanted to look more professional and he decided on his 2017 Ford GT that's right this car hasn't been released yet "Oh your boy has his ways."

Going into his Office Emmett walked in wearing a Nice Silver Suit nothing too expensive, yeah he had the money but he wasn't the type to flash what he had around more like making sure everyone else had before he did. And that still applies to this day walking to get into his room he stopped by his assistant Rachel "Hi Mr. Swan you actually got two calls."

"Okay he grabbed some papers off his desk, what were the calls he said sitting down Looking through the Items."

Rachel the receptionist looked down at the paper, "first call came from August and Neal they said just gives them a call to discuss plans about the new movie you guys will be working on soon. Also the second call was from the resort asking if you were still coming."

Thanks' Rachel If you could please send some flowers over to granny's I wanted to thank her for the amazing brunch yesterday, Emmett was trying to get stuff done before he left he would the Guys later to go over a few things but Right now he was more excited to be teaching this class."

Finishing up with what he had to do , Emmett picked up his cell and Aulani Resort to let them know he was not flaking out on teaching some newbie's. How to surf he could not wait he was more Excited to teach them," then when he was taught That he definitely will never forget

* * *

Meanwhile Regina and the Girls had all made it to the airport But they had enough time before they boarded their flight so why Not Have some time to discuss what would they be doing while on this tropical vacation of theirs Katherine said she would doing what she did best which was soaking up sun & getting the best tan Could get."

Mal almost laughed out loud because she also said she would be doing the same thing but also checking out any other tourist preferably Men or even the Local Native Men . that happen to be vacationing on the same Island as them Just because they were going to enjoy some girl time. Doesn't mean she couldn't Enjoy getting some at the same time also."

Ella let them know what she was going to do One thing while there & that was to taste all the Tropical drinks that she could get her hands she wasn't a Alcoholic but she did enjoy a few here and there whenever she got the chance. But she was looking forward to enjoying this Vacation with her friends."

The Women all looked at their dear work-o-holic friend Regina Mills she was on her Mini Ipad typing god knows what on it. But her best friend Mal knew what she was up to " Oh no not on this vacation." They asked her what she was going to do. And Regina sighed and said she Just would love Rest Relaxation & Maybe go to the spa at this time she wasn't looking to get into too much. But she knew that was going to change Once they all got to the Resort."

The flight From LAX Literally took Five Hours, but that wasn't to bad for Regina & Her crew they landed at the Honolulu Airport or HNL for short They were walking to go to baggage a whole bunch of women moved in front of them. Only to place these beautiful Flower necklaces around their necks called Lei's."

Mal went to see about the rental car that she got so that they could get to the resort, after talking to a few people they walked out front where a Limo was waiting instead and driver also the door wide open Ella didn't know what to think of it but she looked at Mal , Katherine and Regina neither woman knew who go them the Limo. Regina had a sneaky suspension but she wasn't going to say she Just wanted to Enjoy herself."

* * *

Emmett called again to speak to Tracy at the resort to let her know he would be there first thing Saturday afternoon. Because he knew if he started the session early in the morning there was a good chance sharks would be around and he didn't want to start at dawn there would still be a possibility of sharks so why not pick a in between which he did."

The Women pulled up to the Resort the first person to step out was Katherine she was in love with the place already. Mal got out second , then Ella who was more than ready to check into their got out and was Just as amazed at the Resort & they haven't even gone in."

Eventually they gathered their bags and walked into the Lobby of Aulani Resort where they were greeted with amazing Hospitality."

Hi welcome to Aulani Resort My Name is Tracy How may I help you all out. "Katherine gave the last name they would be checking into with and she looked the name up " Yes it says you are checking into the Three-Bedroom Villa she handed Katherine her room Keys." I hope you all enjoy your stay

Walking over to Mal and the rest of them they all got onto the elevator to head to the room getting on there was beautiful music playing and then the Elevator stopped walking off they made it to the room Not before Katherine put the key in and the door opened."

" Sighing out a breath while looking at her friends check out their rooms , Regina couldn't help but smile she was about to have the best Vacation Ever."

 **WELCOME TO HAWAII** !


	3. Take Me to Paradise

Chapter 3 : Take to Me To Paradise

 **A/N : I know everyone is ready for our favorite couple to get together , Just so you all know they will Not this chapter but We will get some Encounters and a few Bumps here and there. Maybe even some flirting Be Patient and for those asking what does Emmett look like think about a cross between chris-Hemsworth , Channing tatum & Dwayne Johnson he's pretty much ****6′ 5″ Muscular Build with a few Tattoos Including one being a Tribal one coming all away across his Shoulder & a the most Gorgeous Blue-ish Green eyes ;D **

**Reviewers : How cool is it that I have people telling me they are stumbling onto my story , that's seriously amazing and I am more than grateful I hope my Stories can live up to some the amazing writers I follow Stories." Review Review Review this let's me know you all are enjoying it so far & Tell your friends !**

* * *

 **XXX**

Pulling back the Curtains to her Conjoined suite , Regina was the first to really Admire the Beauty that was Hawaii. Smiling because she Just thought about when she was Younger.

And her father took her , her mother & Zelena on a beautiful Vacation like this " Oh how she Enjoyed it.

Walking away from the window feeling rested & Rejuvenated. She was Hoping to go grab something to eat."

Eventually Katherine , Ella and Mal all Got up after taking the Longest Nap that they could have ever taken.

Katherine went looking for Regina and saw she was already up & Ready to leave the resort."

 **xxx**

Emmett was driving down the Highway to head to the resort, to say he was more than excited was an understatement. He was Beyond ecstatic because surfing helped him get relaxed after a long day of doing Corporate stuff."

Making it to the Resort parking lot he was greeted by the Valet Parker " Afternoon Mr. Swan "

Getting out the car. He handed the Valet his keys right before he headed into the resort to report to Tracy."

" We didn't think you would have made it Thanks so much for doing this. She said while they walked through the building. Me and the Others are so grateful you decided to take us on the offer" to Teach a few surfing Lessons ."

Katherine and the other's were dressed and already headed to the Elevator , They said a few hello's to the other Guests who were also vacationing there . eventually the Elevator stopped on the first floor they got out."

Walking to get outside Mal had a pamphlet about everything that was included staying at the Aulani , So since this was Regina's Birthday/Vacation. They all decided that she should choose what they were going to eat.

Handing the Paper over to her Regina looked all around a few of the Activities sounded right Now they were really Hungry I vote let's eat at " ULU Cafe " They have salads Katherine so you do not have to worry about Gaining any weight."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile our Boy Emmett had Just finished setting up the boards. He called Neal, August & Killian to come down and help out Just in case he would need it ."

Before Em was about to start he looked over and saw the Guys walking over to him. He already had his shirt off so of course he body was on display. Him and Neal decided before he got the lesson started why Not get something to snack on."

Neal and Emmett made their way over to the ULU Cafe while doing some Meaningful stopped in his tracks and put his hand against Em's chest. I know you see those beautiful women sitting at the Bar."

Emmett looked the same spot Neal was looking " Oh No " I told you I was done hooking up with Random Girls you told me you understood. Yes But Em those are not Girls they are Grown sexy ass Women probably here on Vacation looking to hook up with some Polynesian Studs."

 **XXX**

" Mal happened to turn around and when she did she saw two of the most Gorgeous men walking their way. Don't look Now girls but Two sexy as Hell men are walking this way . Katherine , Ella & Regina all turned to see what she was talking about."

And Low and behold she was not Kidding Ella could stop staring at the Blonde God with the Tattoo running from His shoulder into his Left Pectoral Muscle. Katherine , Mal and Ella Fixed their makeup while Regina Just turned around."

Excuse me Ladies Em said reaching over to grab a bar menu. Of course they couldn't help notice the way his Muscles flexed when he did . Neal of course not wanting to be out done took cleared his throat and moved Next to his friend."

" So what are we getting for Snacks I mean we ate earlier but knowing you Mr. you have not eaten anything He looked at his childhood I'll get a small Sandwich to go since you're so worried about me put the Menu Down and Not before catching Someone's eye."

 **XXX**

Regina really wasn't paying any of them attention at when this God-Like man excused Himself to reach Right next to Her Oh she noticed Him Then."

Emmett walked back over to where a few people started Waiting for Him to start the he ate his lunch August watched his friend begin his class."

" Welcome and Mahalo for Joining my Class " Now before we even get into the water I have set up a few Surfboards on the I want at least Five of you to Hop on the board try to keep your balance he smiled."

Watching a few of the tourists trying to balance themselves on the Emmett finished part one of the Lesson. Dismissing the Group not before letting them know he would see them Tomorrow at the sametime."

Emmett asked Neal , And August if they wanted to Get in the water and at least catch a few waves before the day ends. The friends smiled at each other as they all sat lined up waiting to turn ."

 **XXX**

" Later On Regina and Katherine decided to walk around a bit while Mal & Ella stayed behind to look at some of the local Men. but while Walking she caught sight of the same Guys she saw earlier."

Katherine Saw How she was looking out towards the Guys. Just go talk to Him if you want Regina I mean Clearly he was trying to flirt with you."

Looking around " I Just want relax while I'm here" they both stopped walking. When cheering was heard because a big wave was coming in & the Main Surfer was about to roll back in."

 **XXX**

" Emmett was Backside on his Board with the a Big Wave following behind Him along with cheers from the shore made by onlookers. Including Katherine and Regina they saw Em coming in pretty Fast so they stood back far enough."

The Wave brought Em into shore and he Jumped off before he Could in front of Regina her breath hitched because This Gorgeous Man was Just standing in front of her."

Honestly she Looked up only to be Met with the most beautiful set Of Green-ish-blue eyes. and a Broad chest that looked like it was sculpted from the heavens and those arms."

" Next time watch where you're Going " Regina said ignoring the cocky smirk coming from Emmett, Trying to collect herself she turned around and left Him Standing there He wasn't going to Lie & Not he didn't get an Erection Just by standing so close."

August , Killian & Neal ran up to their friend '' who is She and who are her friends" Not sure he answered but I will find out Emmett said before drying himself off with the towel he was given.

Walking back to Mal and Ella Katherine couldn't help but smirk at her friend right now. Who was Regina fooling she saw the way she was looking at that Man,"

Meanwhile Dinner was about to be served at some of The restaurants around the resort. & Our Lovely Lady crew ran back up to their suite to change into something more appropriate yet comfortable."

" Emmett and the Guys went home to change also. before he was invited to have dinner at the resort Neal asked if their old friend Reuben could Maybe Join them he said Yes & Off August went to call Granny's."

Deciding which place they would be eating at was , like the most difficult thank God for Katherine's thinking she made reservations at the 'AMA'AMA – Contemporary Island Cooking before they even left L.A ."

The Guys Arrived back at the Resort, & with a extra Passenger. Reuben Or Red pretty Much grew up with Neal and Emmett he's the reason Em moved here when he was Just Nine-teen Years Old."

" Inside the Resort Ella , Mal , Regina and Katherine made their way. Over to the Restaurant Once Katherine's Name was found they followed the Hostess to their Table."

Next to be seated was Emmett and His Friends, " God Did he look amazing in His tight black Jeans" along with a Nice crisp shirt . the Fella's didn't look too bad themselves what he didn't notice was his table wasn't located too far from Regina's She was too busy looking at the menu Herself."

" Hi Kialani your Waitress" , I will be serving you Lovely Gentlemen what can I get you all she asked smiling and pulling out a notePad

Emmett- " Water for Me please , and for dinner I will have the Duck Salad "

Neal - " sparkling water also , for me also The Legacy TOURNEDOS "

August - " whatever wine there is , CHICKEN MARSALA Is my Choice "

Killian - " Nothing for me , Mine would be GRILLED RIB-EYE "

Reuben - Sparkling water as well I guess it's my Turn , CATCH OF THE DAY"

Perfect I will be back with your drinks, and great Orders I will be giving this to the Chef and your meals should be out shortly. She walked away meanwhile August caught a Glimpse of Mal. looking over at their table too I guess some friendly table restaurant flirting wouldn't hurt anyone."

 **XXX**

After Dinner and After pretty Much everybody ate , the Girls were about to Head back up to the Room but Not before Mal did some Flirting with August. He was talking to her alone from the rest of the Group."

Katherine was having a convo with None other than Neal who she met earlier at the Cafe , with his amazingly Handsome friend who was very Much single. Thinking she asked her new friend Neal to do something for her she whispered in her ear."

Meanwhile Killian Was kind of sort of trying to get ella back To his place for a Night-Cap even though, she let him know nothing serious because she was leaving in two weeks and tonight was her first night here. He really did not care."

" Regina watched her friends flirt with these Men they Just met , Smiling to herself she let them be I mean today was only friday. Making her way over to a bench she sat down and was about to use her Phone. When someone else also had the same Idea."

Sitting down Emmett did not notice who he was sitting next to , but he looked over and saw that it was the Same Women he almost ran over when coming in from surfing Turning towards her Em worked up the courage to say a few words."

" I'm sorry Hi I'm Emmett…..Emmett Swan Holding His Hand out…..!

* * *

 **Ahh I'm sorry Cliffhanger I know But I gotta leave you all with something Hahaha it's Just getting Good I did say they would be Bumping into each other for a Minute Let's give it time before we get to the Really Really Sexy/Good stuff !**

 **Trust me Next chapter Might be where Regina Might feel a little Tingly because a certain Swan will be charming his way into her heart for the next two weeks also How is she going to resist Him Just Know Emmett is going to be a Savior more than Once in the next chapter**

 **Also Don't forget to Review Guys Let Me Know how you feel about the story so far Or when would you Like for me to Update I might Do One or two chapter's twice In one week or pick a day you all would Love a New Update ! LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY YOU'RE LOVING IT SO FAR :D**


	4. Is It True What They Say

**Chapter 4 : Is It True what they say**

 **A/N : Hi Guys Don't Kill me Haha About the Cliffhanger But Honestly What's a story with a few CliffHangers, Part Four Might be getting a little more Sexier ;D and stick with Me Because I Have a whole lot in store for our favorite two people ! Don't Forget To REVIEW !**

 **This chapter also might be a little longer because Guess what Regina Maybe also giving into Emmett which means this will start the two week-Love affair Just gotta wait & See But there Is some Smutty Smut Smut Just the Right Amount ! :D **

* * *

**XXX**

Now Where Did We leave Off

" I'm sorry Hi I'm Emmett…...Emmett Swan…Holding His Hand out !

Regina Looked at Him Turning Her Mouth sideways Smirking, " I know who you are " you're the Idiot that almost ran me over on the beach the Other day she took the the time Out this time to Really Look at Emmett."

Seeing those eyes again , His Smile How Big His Hands were That Voice. Shaking her head She got up to walk over to a Rock wall."

" Em Followed closely behind Her , Listen I know you're thinking I'm trying to Flirt with you which I totally am but at the same time We don't have to do what Our friends are going to do."

Listen **Swan** was it" you seem Nice but you're right I am not interested at this moment, Now please go get your love sick friends so I can retrieve mine so we can go our separate ways."

 **XXX**

The next Day Emmett sat up In his Bed along with both the Dogs, Lying in different positions He could not Get Regina out of His Mind. And He was really Hoping to Bump into Her Today."

Loud Knocking was heard throughout his house Em was in his office Coming up with a Plot for a Movie that they partnered up with Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. But at this Moment he couldn't concentrate."

" Getting up to Answer the Door he Opened it and saw that it was August , he was grinning from ear to ear. Emmett Knew what that Meant whenever August came back smiling."

Moving Back to His Office and Laptop Emmett was also looking into his Business emails, trying to finish a few things before heading out."

The Guys Decided to go Out Hiking in Oahu because of How beautiful it was , Grabbing the gear of course they headed to where they would start first."

 **XXX**

It was Saturday the Second Day of The Girls Trip and As Always, They were trying to figure out what they were going to do first. Katherine suggested Exploring more of the Island."

And After some Arguing it was decided, they would Going Horseback riding so her clothes they Just Ate Breakfast Before they Left Regina wanted to Facetime Henry."

Getting Her Ipad Regina walked out to her suite villa and Pushed to call Henry, It took a few minutes before He popped up onto Face time."

 **XXX**

* Hi Mommy I hope your having Funs Auntie Z got me new toys, she says my Old one's were too Safe and I needed cooler One's. He smiled with the missing tooth showing*

*That's Good Baby Mommy is missing you soo Much, I will be back to give you Lots & Lots of Kisses Okay I am Having a wonderful time But I miss me Talk to your Aunt Z *

*There's My Little Sister How Much fun are you having , you don't have a Naked man In your room right Now Ravishing you do you *

* Regina sighed Of course Not and I wouldn't do it while I was Video Chatting with my Son , Henry told me you Got Him New Toys Zelena we talked about this ask me first *

*Oh Yes I completely forgot I am sorry Gina really Next Time I will face time you, while you're being Taking behind by some Hot sexy Native Polynesian Man *

*Don't get Sarcastic with me Just follow my Rules and Kiss Henry for me we are about to head out to go Horseback riding Love you Both *

Face-time Ended and Regina put Her Ipad back in the case, and Went to meet up with Katherine and. the others Because she was about to go do something she use to love doing as a young Girl Horseback Riding ."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile Our Guys Just got to their Hiking Spot Just waiting On , Ruben who came a few minutes later, After checking their Gear they headed up the trail."

Not too Far from them the girls were on a ranch Picking out their Horses that they would be taking for a Ride , Regina Picked out a beautiful Appaloosa Named Apache. Jumping up to Sit on the Saddle They were ready to go."

After Reaching a certain Part of the Trail Apache started acting weird turning around Erratically, Big Ray the Ranch Owner went to Regina's Aid trying to Grab the horse's reins but he was Yanked down because of Apache."

All of a sudden he took off With Regina on His Back , " Katherine and the other's panicked not Knowing what would happen to their friend Helping Big Ray Up. He got up about to go looking for the both of them."

" Enjoying the Bonding time with his friends Emmett could've Sworn he heard Yelling, " Hey wait do you All hear People others Listened closely Killian said he heard it too so why Not run up and see what's wrong."

They were Met by Big Ray , Mal , Ella , and Katherine. " What's wrong why all the Yelling " Ella explained to Em that Regina was on a Horse who got spooked all of sudden taking off with her on it's back. Emmett not caring walked up to Big Ray."

" I will find her let me please " and he told him yes getting on the horse Big Ray told Him. the horse's Name Rocinante Emmett Nodded and They both Took Off in search of Regina."

 **XXX**

" Regina was trying to Get Apache to stop but the spooked horse Was not listening instead he was zipping through the tree's, the same one's she was trying to Avoid. Then she heard her Name being called."

Emmett was Pushing Rocinante through the Trail also calling Out Regina's Name. All of a sudden he saw a flash of Fur Knowing that it had to be them, Kicking His sides Rocinante Ran as fast as he could."

" Regina " Calling her Name he Got Impossibly closer to her Keeping Rocinante steady he Jumped behind her. Pulling hard on Apache's Reins who then stopped Running along with the Other Horse, Coming to a complete stop he Jumped Down first."

Then Helped her Down Asking if she was Okay, Of course she was Regina was a Mills. and they never showed weakness, '' I am fine Mr. Swan " Great he sighed please call me Emmett. Listen we should head back your friends were worried."

Getting Back on both Their Horse's Regina & Emmett made sure they stayed side by side with Apache's Lead Tied with Rocinante they headed back to the Group, Not before having a little Conversation while doing Just that."

 **ХХХ**

" Emmett turned his head to look at the Beautiful Woman next to him, " Tell me this what brings you here to Hawaii Needed to get away a Vacation or are you here for Business Maybe even continued to stare.''

Feeling His eyes on her Regina Sighed. " I am here On Vacation if you must Know , my friends the one's your friends have been flirting with they Booked this Trip for My Birthday and I agreed to come along and Enjoy Myself."

" Wow Happy Birthday" He said Listen some people call this crazy but I call it Fate when you Keep bumping into the Same person over & Over , and I was wondering since it was your Birthday. If you would let me Take you out to a Birthday Dinner or Lunch."

You are serious about taking out a complete stranger who you Only met Yesterday" on a Date I'm sorry a Birthday Date" , I know eventually after us going out you're going to want to Bring me back to your place and I Just can't do that."

Wait Who said anything about my place" I Just suggested Lunch or whatever you want to do nothing else. But I won't force you to do anything but please Know I wasn't trying to Upset you Happy Birthday 's."

 **XXX**

Making it back to Their Friends , Katherine was the first to Run and Hug Regina Extremely tight , " I'm Okay Just some bruises really. She smiled a little Bit while her girls checked her over she happen to look over to Emmett & His friends."

" Dude we thought you got Lost , Neal said he laughed before Hugging his friend So since it was Just you Two alone. Did you even talk to her or at least get a Number."

I am Going to Keep trying Neal It's something About that Woman I mean he leaned closer " I've never had an erection this hard", for anyone before and Honestly I Think I want Her."

After a while and everyone was where they were suppose to be , Regina came out the Shower with her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body she didn't notice."

That someone was in her room, " Ya Know I don't take no for an answer . turning around she almost screamed until she saw who it was what the Hell are you doing in my room."

" Your friends told me what floor you were staying on and where your room was . He standing up he moved over to Regina who held the Towel closer to her Naked Body, she knew he was Admiring her body."

Can I tell you Something Emmett got In Regina's face , Smelling his cologne I never been this attracted to a Woman before. Feeling herself growing wetter Than she's ever been and She knew who was the cause for it ."

Grabbing Regina's Hand Emmett & Led it up his chest she felt his heart Matching her's Beating Fast, " **I'm Attracted to you & I know you are too. " ** One Outing that's it and at the end of it if you feel nothing."

Then I'll leave Not bothering You Anymore Emmett Gave his signature eyebrow raise , waiting on her to Reject the Idea. He looked into her eyes this time."

" Okay One date Regina breathed Out. Now If you do not Mind " **SWAN** " I need to get dressed in order to prepare for this Outing walking away from Emmett's Body so she could also cool herself down."

Emmett Smirked Because He Knew Regina found Him Beyond Attractive, I mean let's face it he felt her Nipples through the Towel she had on. That wasn't from the cold either going Home He showered Also."

 **ΧΧΧ**

Coming out the shower He had a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at Himself Em flexed in front of the Mirror You couldn't Lie the Guy. Had a Body out of this world Well do Did Regina he thought to Himself."

Meanwhile Regina finished putting on a simple outfit , checking her Makeup again in the bathroom mirror she didn't hear Katherine come In smirking Behind your giving our Swan Savior a chance."

Maybe It's not what you think he asked me and besides we are only going to be here for a minute and he know's that. And if we happen to have " **Sex** " that's all it will be because I'm not looking to get into a relationship."

" Emmett made it to the little cafe in Oahu where he waited for Regina , looking at his watch he was a little early. Are you always the Punctual turning he saw this Gorgeous woman standing behind Him."

 **ХХХ**

" **Damn** , you Look amazing but You also could have dressed as comfortable as you wanted. I know Regina said She moved to walk in front of Him you Look Handsome also."

Opening up the door Emmett watched Regina walk through the door & he watched her Ass as she did, following closely behind her they went to sit down at a table They found a Quiet spot he grabbed his Menu while she Grabbed her's."

Ordering their Meals and a few drinks , Regina * cleared her throat * So how did you end up on this Beautiful Island he moved to answer her Question."

" Well I was an Orphan and I was in the foster system until I turned 18 " and I wanted a fresh start so I worked for a minute while In Boston then Los Angeles But . then I Decided it was time for Change."

So I packed what I had with me Booked. a Flight from L.A to Honolulu Been here ever Since Loving every Minute of it He put His Arm around Her chair * Tell me more about Regina Mills *

 **ΧΧΧ**

Before Regina could even answer his Question , she saw a Man she was hoping to Never see sadly there he was Leopold White or King Leopold Is what he want's everyone to call Him He spotted Regina and walked over to her."

* Regina Mills In the flesh I cannot Believe it * He sat down Wow you still look amazing , looking over he also saw Emmett sitting there looking Tight Jawed."

Sorry Kid * the Name is Leopold Prince if you Must say , I see you all are enjoying a Meal are you On a Date. Emmett answered No but Regina said Yes."

Emmett Kept Looking at this Older Guy * I think it's time for you to leave * , He said staring Him straight in the eyes and Leave Ms. Mill's alone ."

Leopold stood Up out the chair and got In Em's face * Listen Boy You Know Nothing of Royalty or the Mills family Because if you did You would Know she wouldn't be Sitting here with Common Like yourself * then again she's known to open her legs for Just about any Pretty Face."

Getting up out the chair Emmett smirked before he Punched , Leopold so Hard the Man flew Back hard he landed on the Guests next to them table."

 **XXX**

Not saying anything Regina Grabbed Emmett's Hand before Leopold's flunkies could come to His Aid but really she was ready to leave once she saw Him outside of the restaurant she saw Emmett Massaging His Hand."

" He was rubbing his Knuckles Hand but he looked to see Regina looking at Him, Before he could Apologize to Regina her Lips. were on His & he Instinctively put his hands on her waist they Kept Kissing."

Regina pulled Away already having Lust in her eyes, she saw the same thing In his eyes also Moving away . Emmett called for a Uber both got in the car he told the Guy a address and they Drove off."

Making it to the resort Emmett Let Regina get out first , then Em got out Both walking through the Lobby Watching Em push his floor Number she got a little Nervous."

" The Elevator stopped on the Last floor for the suites Emmett again allowed Regina to walk out first they Made it to his room Number Pushing his Key In the door clicked Open Pushing His way Inside He saw that Regina was still in the doorway."

 **XXX**

 *** Hey If you're Not Ready *** He handed Regina some Wine , we can Just sit and talk Listen I know you're not looking for a relationship then It can be. Just Sex You're here for what Two weeks I will Not push you into anything."

Looking at Him Regina Sighed Again and got up walking out the door , Not even saying a word Just gone , Putting the drinks back on the Kitchen counter. Emmett went to take a shower because Honestly He didn't know what he did wrong."

While In the shower Someone Knocked on his door , Em grabbed a towel * **Neal if that's you I'm really in No mood *** he got to the door and opened it But His childhood friend was not standing there it was Regina."

" Did you Forget something , He asked her but she walked right passed him turning around. * **I want to do it what you talked about earlier *** Emmett didn't flinch folding his Muscular Arms. what was that."

 **ΧΧΧ**

* **I want Sex , Mind Blowing , Earth shattering , Back scratching , Moaning until we get kicked out your room Sex or do you prefer Fucking either One is good for me *** Looking at Emmett who's Towel was falling lower and Lower down His Body waiting for this Man to do something Regina Unzipped her dress letting it fall Down Quietly on his floor."

" Being the Man he is , Emmett got an Erection Under his towel '' I mean come on this beautiful woman. Just came back only to let Him know she wanted Him to Ravish her Literally Until her two weeks of vacation were over

Regina being Only in her Lingerie walked over to this Six-foot Man and Unfolded his arms , Putting his hands on her waist She looked down and saw that the only barrier he had was the Suite towel. Smirking She pulled His towel Loose which fell on the floor also."

" Raising an Eyebrow Regina got to see what was under that Towel , Emmett had the Hardest Hard on Imagined & It was evident he was Horny Just as Much as she was Moving to Grab his Penis she wondered How Big he Was * **How Big Are if you don't mind me asking *** Looking down at Regina he Smirked I don't, * **Eight** **and a Half inches & 6 In Girth * **She couldn't get any wetter could she."

Moving to the Bed & raising the covers she got in , slipping off her Bra first throwing at this man, Next came the Dark colored thong. Which Meant Emmett got to truly see what he did to Her but that didn't make Him Moan, what Made this grown Man Moan was he could smell the Evidence on how Turned on Regina was."

Emmett got over to the bed he opened up the drawer pulling out a few Latex's smirking he pulled back the covers, and moved to Hover over Regina her legs fell apart Instinctively he knew he didn't Need to really get her ready because Regina was Drenched & His Erection was pretty Much seeking out that delicious Smell."

" Just tell me when you want me stop okay , cause I will he laid his body down on Regina's after putting the Condom on. Moving a little bit he found the Hot warm Tavern that was Regina's Vagina Pulling up on arms Emmett Pushed forward getting pulled in the tightest part of this Woman's Body."

 **ΧΧΧ**

" **SHIT"** Is what was said inside the Room Emmett was currently in as he Pounded Into Regina who had her legs wrapped this Man's Back as he made sure he Gave Regina all that he got, she could Feel Him in Her stomach which Made her Moan even Louder."

" **God Emmett go deeper "** Making sure he did pushed further into her The bed started Banging against the wall, Regina grabbed Emmett's Ass for support but really she was enjoying this too Much to care.

After Hour Number two Regina Let Em Know this * **I'm about to Cum , Emmett Make me Cum Now *** Doing what she asked he reached between their Bodies and Rubbed her Clit , Making her Moan & Then Cum not soon after. Emmett pulled out of her and laid down on his pillow while they both tried to catch their Breath He pulled the covers over them."

Not long After Emmett heard the toilet Flush he turned to look at the Clock it Read * **3:15 Am *** Knowing it was Regina he sat up on the headboard waiting for her to come out and when she did " Oh Boy She was walking out Naked, Breasts on full Display."

With His cock lying Dormant Under the cover's he took one look at this Beautiful Naked woman, And His Penis was at full Salute. Regina got back to the bed and Moved to straddle Him. " **Someone is Up "**

 **ΧΧΧ**

Regina gathered her clothes Up while Emmett was watching her , Yes the covers were pooled around His waist , So Last Night was pretty Much Amazing. Walking to the door Naked Emmett Opened for her

" I Guess I'm seeing you Later On he gave his signature Smirk while standing Naked behind the door, Making sure Regina got another Glimpse Of Him. * **Of course you will be seeing me *** Leaning over to Kiss again she walked out the door."

Making it back to her floor Regina tried to make as less noise as possible she opened her door tip toeing inside, * **Well Well, Look who is Doing the walk of shame at Five am** * Knowing who that Voice belonged to she turned to see Ella."

Before She could even say One word, Ella smirked * **Don't worry darling, Judging by your Limp I presume . Blonde & Sexy was Packing very well * **Going back to her room Regina sighed made it to her bed without pulling covers Back she went to rest her Eye's before the others started Bombarding Her with Questions."

* * *

 **What a Chapter See I told you all we would be getting to the Sexy . Smutty Down Right Raunchy Good Stuff , I hope you all Have enjoyed this Chapter I know I did a little Bit Finally Our Favorite people did the Nasty !**

 **Honestly this is the Longest chapter I have ever written I have been writing this one since I uploaded chapter Two yes But don't worry It Ain't Over Regina and Her Sexy Hump Buddy have a whole Two Weeks to Conquer a few Sexual Urges**

 **Okay Hahaha I'm done Seriously Hoping you Guys Love this One & Don't forget to Tell your friends About Taking Chances Also REVIEW Or send me a PM Letting me Know how you felt about this Chapter !**

 **My Friend YTS Homie also came up with a cool Idea with the Hashtags I may try the two chapters a week first Maybe Wednesday and then either a friday or saturday I would Upload another Just let Me Know with the #TACWednesday or #TACFriday or saturday whichever you Guys would Like !**


	5. Were You Always this Way

Chapter 5 : Were you Always this way

 **Hi Guy's I am so Glad you All Loved Chapter 4 I really wanted to Give it my first try at The SQ Sexiness , Needlessly to say I was Told I passed Awesome haha**

 **A Lot Of people are wondering If Once Em's and Regina's Friends with Benefits is over the story Will end. Well Nope I am Here to say It won't we Are going to see More of both of the of them Including Emmett meeting a certain Three Year old !**

 **I have made a Decision Pretty Much I will be Uploading and Updating this story Randomly On Two Day's out of the week Not sure which days as I don't want to Overshadow others who Update Just Know When I do be Out on the Lookout ! Love You Guys**

 **Also a few of You wanted to Know what Role does Leopold Play well of course he's a Much older Family Friend who Know's her father Henry & Who Want's Regina No matter the Age difference! **

* * *

**XXX**

Regina Knew what was coming when she Returned, to her suite after a Night with Emmett and because She Knew Mal could Not keep anything to a warm shower and changing into New Clothes she waited for the Girls Questions."

The First to Ask anything of course was **Ella** , she wanted to know How good was Sir Emmett Swan In bed * Her new Nickname for Him * she Knew Regina would Spill Eventually."

 **Mal** already Knew the Answer to her Question because The proof was the Way Regina was moving and she Moaned a little whenever she sat on a hard surface * **This man Must know how to use his Gift *** Because her friend also looked more rested."

 **Katherine** Just wanted to Make sure Regina was safe & if she knew what she was doing , they weren't staying here too long and she doesn't want her hurt I mean she was her best friend."

* * *

Emmett Just Made it Back To his place after spending what he would say was the best night ever, He couldn't wait to see Regina again. Opening up his door Keanu and Kalea who could not wagging their tails."

Taking a warm shower Himself Just so he could start the day because Our Boy Had to head to the studio to see How His writers were doing and Hopefully get to producing a Box Office Hit Again He couldn't wait."

Before Em get even get out the door , Neal and August showed up to his house they pushed Him Back Inside."

" **What** are you two doing here " Neal Looked at Him and started smiling, " Word has spread you spent the Night at the resort. Who was she Emmett & don't lie."

Laughing he Offered them a drink But they said he was stalling , which he kind of was " **Okay do you remember when I left on the horse to find your new girlfriend Mal's friend** " Both Neal and August looked at each other."

'' **I thought she didn't want anything to do with you , "** August said before grabbing Himself a drink . " **I thought you said you were done with one night stands anyways "** Neal put his two cents in but at the same time they were proud."

Yeah Well we decided while she's here whenever either one of us has that Itch then we either text or call , and I will be right over. I know sounds dumb right she's only here for what another week that's it."

I'm not falling in love right Now but she's what two years older than me Not much of Age Gap, & Besides you two have flirting with her friends anyways."

Both August & Neal Laughed at the same don't forget Killian, although he said Katherine is a tough one but God Mal and Ella we could go All night with them if Needed."

" **wait aren't going to bring her here and have sex all around your house are you"** I mean this is your place I just don't want to walk in on you taking this woman ontop of your Kitchen Counter."

 **XXX**

After an Incredible weekend , Regina was ready to start her second week, in Hawaii but she also was missing Her Baby Boy who she would be calling Later on."

The girls decided to go into Town and do a little shopping , for themselves and others walking around, they looked at all the different vendor's who were selling some Beautiful Merchandise."

Katherine Bought a few necklaces and a Amazing skirt that she would be wearing before leaving the Island. Ella got herself a fan and a few rings Just to accessorize she loved them . Mal found a Necklace she loved that she was going to buy for her Niece Lily."

Regina was still looking around she wanted to make sure she got good souvenirs for Henry , Her father , Zelena & Unfortunately her mother also. When she was about to reach for a object a hand Much Bigger than hers appeared she looked up."

" **I figured you would be here why are you here again "** The hand's belonged to none other than Leopold he smirked not before looking to see if her Blonde Body Guard was around anywhere when he didn't see Emmett he got closer."

" **where's the Blonde Hero I thought he would surely be up under you after last night " did you finally realize he wasn't really no one. Listen Regina I was wondering if you would like to have Dinner with me tonight Just us."**

Katherine Looked over and saw Regina in a Uncomfortable situation she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her , because she saw None other than Leopold White being his Cheesy Self excusing herself she walked over to her friend."

Regina smirked when she saw Katherine coming her way " **would you settle for another Blonde then** " he turned to see who she was referring to Sitting up straight he waited for what was about to come he knew all her friends were jealous of Him."

" **Leopold what are you doing here "** Ahh good to see you too Katherine I was Just talking to Regina seeing if she wanted to go to dinner with me and I am still waiting on that Answer he looked back at the Brunette."

 **I'm sorry Leopold but I have other prior engagements to attend to"** Clearing His throat he grabbed some Shades , Alright Regina when you get tired of that Blonde wannabe you know I know where to find you."

Watching the man leave Both Katherine and Regina let out a sigh of breath they watched Him walk away. " **God he still creeps me out "** you aren't the Only One but at least I got to finish shopping before he showed up.''

* * *

Emmett Got to Listen to some of the Pitched Movie Idea's which loved all of them , but a decision was to be made & It had to be Made soon."

His Phone Went Off and he saw that it was a Text it was from An Unsaved Number, he thought about who could this person could be but then he Smirked Remembered it's a California Number Regina he opened the message."

* **I am finally finished with the little shopping and i was wondering if you wanted to do a meet up & Maybe a repeat of saturday night ***

Thinking about the Night He did get a little aroused I mean why Not they agreed to, whenever they wanted & Clearly. * **Regina was in the mood for another round *** Adjusting his Sweatpants he decided to text Her His Address."

 **XXX**

Emmett Just moved some stuff around , made sure to make Kalea and Keanu go into their room which he custom Built Spraying some Smell good around the House. was proving to be difficult."

 *** Hearing that Knock at his door made Emmett Jump a little *** He opened the door She looked amazing even if she wasn't wearing make up , stepping back he let Regina walk into his House while he closed the door."

Taking her Jacket he put on the Holder , Emmett went and grabbed her a glass of wine before he could even get it to where she sitting. **Regina was on Him like fly to paper** he dropped the glass bringing her body closer to his."

Regina Just needed Emmett Right Now , **Did they not agree to a two week friends with benefits type thing.** Ripping open His shirt she sort of apologized not really Rubbing her hands on this Delicious Man's sculpted chest."

The only thing she had left on was a thin Lace which allowed Emmett a chance to see her body once again, They Kissed actually They had a tongue Battle Moving her across the room Emmett Lifted regina up while her legs were wrapped around his waist as they went up to his room."

Wasting No time Pulling back the covers Em dropped her on his bed before going into His Bathroom Regina asked Him what was he looking for * **CONDOMS *** He said before walking back into the room seeing as she was already under the covers Naked."

Emmett could Not strip fast enough Moving his Boxers down, He didn't need to waste anytime getting an Erection because he already had one. that was resting against his Six Pack Moving to Regina Emmett got under the covers but also he hovered above this beautiful woman."

* * *

 **Regina looked into His eyes.** signaling Him that she was ready , Emmett grabbed his erection and pushed again into her making Regina scratch her nails down this man's back  & Thus Began a repeat of what happened on saturday's Sex-escapades he pushed in a little harder making Our Girl Hitch her breath for a moment."

" There were A Lot More **Oh God's , a few Yeses Just the right of Moaning was also Included with a few bed banging the wall here and there.**

Not Long after Emmett went soft and Pulled out of Regina tip-toeing to his restroom to throw away the Used Condom, Making His way back. to the bed He laid on On his back so that Regina could Lay on his chest & Rest."

Around Six Am Em was having the most amazing dream that he was being Ridden by this beautiful exoctic woman with the most darkest hair. * **actually the dream felt all too real, opening his eyes he saw that He wasn't dreaming Regina was Riding Him while he slept * you should have woken me up he said. Moaning Quietly she said she didn't want to wake Him because he looked peaceful."**

Jumping up Out his sleep He saw that Regina was about to get dressed again , before she could he grabbed her wrist " **where are you going "** Regina smiled I need to shower besides We aren't dating remember I will see you later " **SWAN " she walked down his stairs**

 **XXX**

Another uneventful Night with Regina he knew what they were doing , In a couple of days she would be heading back to California. & he was working on his production company Showered for the Day Emmett decided to Go Surfing Once again to clear his head."

Meanwhile Regina decided since it was Tuesday they should go explore another Island so Instead of Fighting they decided on Big Island Hawaii which they were excited grabbing all their purses our ladies got on a small Boat & Made the Trek to the Island Anyone of them could not wait

While Just relaxing in the sun & Listening to the waves crash , Killian Showed Up to watch his friend pretty Much lay on a piece of board he didn't get surfing at all but he loved that his friend Enjoyed it but he also wanted to talk to Emmett about the arrangement he has with Regina ya see Killian did a little research that he needed to share with Him."

Sensing someone watching Him Emmett looked up from his board and saw Killian , so he paddled back in. " **Aloha Killian what's up " Well wanted to discuss your relationship with the tourist Regina. What about her I told you guys it's nothing but friends with benefits Just until she leaves."**

" **Okay fine but did you know she was a Mills , As in the family that Owns a few properties here they are filthy rich.** Sighing Emmett Toweled Off and was about to get in the car yeah she mentioned something about her family Listen if it's any better she doesn't know all about me  & Plus we didn't have sex at my House Just a rental property that I fixed up a while back."

" **Besides Killian we aren't entering a relationship Me & Regina Agreed this would only be until she left for California.** Yeah but will you tell her about your fame also & that you're Not Just a surfer, **I will Tell her No show her who I really am."**

The Girls got to the Big Island Safely some were a little dizzy from the Bumps, they Kept Hitting Getting to Land Ella smiled because she called a few days ago To reserve a few activities for them I mean this is their last week on vacation."

* * *

Instead of Arguing like they usually did , they decided to go on the Kohala Waterfalls Adventure I mean why not they were all dressed for it , Of course they would be coming back & forth to this island and two more before leaving."

Waiting on their Guide to Show Up, Mal Happen to look over to see Regina who was smiling at her Phone " **Someone must be getting a really sexy text "** Looking up she smirked at Mal and got up because their Guide arrived."

 **XXX**

What She didn't Know was Emmett , Killian , Neal & August also drove over to the Big Island because Granny's Diner & Their Good Friend Ruben were in the same place Of course Emmett was driving in His car he had a hands free device. that allowed Him to text by Just saying what he wanted You can only Guess who he was texting."

Stopping the car they all got out and went into Granny's, where Ruben was moving around tables getting orders when he heard the Diner front door Bell , Looking up he saw it was His friends after taking three more orders he let granny Know that he was going to take a break."

" Walking outside the Diner the guys headed to a shaded spot Just to sit ** & **Watch the Waves crash onto the Beach. Emmett was thinking about Life How he ended up with these amazing Guys as friends when he was younger he thought he had No one until he met Neal."

Finishing up with the tour Regina and the others got Hungry so where were they going to eat!? , earlier they heard some other tourists talk about a place called granny's they heard was amazing deciding. on getting something from there They thanked the Guide and walked Off But before they even made it Twenty feet **Ella** Saw some familiar faces over by the tree's."

" **Regina darling isn't that your current bed warmer sitting over there with his friends.** She looked and Furrowed her eyebrows Noticing that it was Emmett and his buddies what was he doing over here , **Honestly that could be anyone she looked again knowing that it was Him.** Walking over with the others she saw Him turn & wave."

* * *

Emmett Noticed a few people walking over he saw that it was Regina & her group of friends, Nudging Neal he looked the same way his friend did **" Oh boy It's Sexy Regina with her equally sexy friends "** Stop he said before Jumping Up the Guys followed His lead and did the same thing."

" **Hi Regina I did not know you Guys were on the Big Island.** Smirking she knew what kind of effect she had on this Man. Ella got into Ruben's face and put her hand on his chest **Well since we are How about you guys treat us to Lunch.** Making their way over to Granny's Not before Arm stopped Emmett first."

" **Hold on Guys me and** **S** **wan will catch Up !** Regina yelled before pulling her attention back to Emmett he had a confused look on his face. Until he saw that she had a Towel and was headed to a wooded Area " **Seriously Regina Now you want a Quickie in a wooded area Not that I'm complaining "**

 **Kind seems like you are Emmett !** She said before a Nice place near tree's Unbuttoning her top she waited for Him to catch up & Oh **OH GOD** when he did because Regina Kind of sort of Slipped her panties Off Throwing them at Em **He Could Literally Smell How turned On this woman was."**

" **Are you Trying to give me a heart-attack!** Unzipping His Jeans pretty much Below His Ass. he moved to get between this woman's beautiful sculpted legs. Feeling Himself Getting Hard In record Time Emmett moved the Opening to His briefs Releasing His Penis sighing In relief at the same time."

Before Emmett could even get His erection inside of Regina's Vagina he stopped " **Wait Wait, do you have a Condom " because Normally I do but this fucking in the woods thing is new to me.** Moving up she looked in her pant's bringing Out a Magnum Condom Handing it to Him."

'' **I know you're going to ask Just know when someone like me has a Guy like you Inside of her I can sometimes feel you literally so I guessed How Big your Cock would be & I may have seen your DP When you had on your surfing shorts.! ** Shocked by what he heard instead Em made sure he was hard enough before moving between Regina's Legs."

Feeling around Emmett Knew he found her **G-spot** Because Regina moaned louder than ever she pretty much encased Him , Making a few movements Em found His Rhythm and continued to Literally Fuck **Regina** In the Woods."

* * *

After a while the Other's wondered where Their Regina & Emmett went the true only person who had a clue was Mal she Knew Regina had a craving that Only this Man could help her with. **The Diner door opened & both Emmett and Regina walked in , Emmett was Adjusting His pants which meant only one thing **

Ella and Katherine rushed over to their friend to ask what took her so long she smiled for a few minutes, she asked if they could go to another Table they did & **Regina made sure no one else heard her. " Well I lead Emmett to the woods not too far & we Fucked I know sex but this was different this time." **

At the other table Emmett was being asked the exact same thing he was laughing and smirking Not trying to get into too much Details, " **Come on Em you have to tell us something Killian said. Yeah** **you and her were gone for at least thirty-five minutes it's not like I was counting August put his two cents in. At least she had a Rubber on hand otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here smiling Neal smiled. You have to be starving after what you went through Ruben Chidded."**

 **XXX**

Wednesday Came Quickly which meant that Emmett Really, didn't have Much time With Regina because of Studio Business. he had one meeting after the Next Back to Back His last one Pixar Was interested In Him Also Which made this Guy Beyond Ecstatic."

Regina's . Katherine's . Ella's. & Mal's Vacation was almost over which was kind of making them sad because Katherine was really liking Neal Gold even though he was younger than she was, Mal had August he was Still flirting with Mal don't get Him wrong He has had Sex with her Multiple times since meeting , & of Course Ella found out about Ruben and she could not get enough."

Meanwhile Emmett asked if Regina could meet Him in the Lobby , so she did when she got there he was waiting by his car. * **Since we're friends right I wanted to show you something before you left can you ride with me ∗** She Nodded Getting into His car they drove for a few Minutes & Regina Noticed these Big Houses wondering where he was taking them."

" **Where are we at SWAN** Getting out the car Regina saw that they were parked in front of a Beautiful Three story House that had Neutral in color Emmett got beside her and he walked her to the door. Pulling out a Key **" Welcome to Casa Dey Swan " This is my house you were right there was more to me Have you ever heard of Swan Song Productions. "** Yes I have heard a few Whispers of a production studio called that why. **" well That would be owned by me."**

" **Wow I had no clue your Home is Beautiful,** they walked on into the Inside while he closed the front door , They walked to his living room sitting on the couch But not before the sound of Clicking Nails could be heard Signaling that Keanu and Kalea were coming to greet their Dad."

 **What the Hell are those** " Regina Jumped she never seen dogs that Big besides Great Danes Hell she didn't even want to get Henry a Dog, **these Guys are Keanu and Kalea * Keanu has white on his chest * they are my best friends Oh & they are called Irish Wolf Hounds he smirked. They want you to Rub their Bellies." **

Here try this he let the Boys sniff her hand and then she rubbed them, **are you Hungry would you like some Whine.** Some whine would be fine she said before Em went into to the Kitchen grabbing two glasses pouring an equal amount in each Glass. Regina finished hers first before looking at the time *** Oh god I was suppose to face-time Henry again."**

" **Easy relax Just use my Ipad Pro ,** walking over to his desk he got the Tablet making His way back over to the Beautiful Woman. * **Here you go Just let me know when you're done Okay I'm gonna go into another room to give you privacy** he walked back out Giving Regina time to dial her Number and wait for her son to open up the Video Not Long though a Image popped Up & then a Mop of Brown hair matching her's showed up On screen."

* * *

 **FACE- TIME**

 *** Hi Mama I miss you Lots & Lots when are you coming Home Henry said wearing his Pajamas.**

 *** Hi Mama's sweet Boy I miss you too. I will be back Friday I cannot wait to get one of those Famous Henry Hugs Have you been behaving."**

 *** Yes I have Did you bring me anything Back I told Auntie Z that's you would be where Vacanoe's were ."**

 *** They are Called Volcano's Baby & Yes your Mom did it was so cool I will have to bring You here next time & Also you do have something coming to you she smiled you need to be in bed I Just wanted to see your face Night Sweet Boy." **

*** Bye Mama I loves you a lot Good Nights!?**

 **Face time Ended** and she she went looking for Emmett to give Him his Ipad back she walked to a room that looked like a Game room, He turned his head **Henry sounds like a cool Kid he's lucky to have you as Him Mom.** were you Listening she smirked and he is I can't wait to get back to Him this Vacation was fun but I Miss my Son."

Emmett Got up Alright let's get you Back to The Resort moving to get the Keys before he could a hand stopped His Telling Him " **NO "** Green looking into brown He knew that look grabbing Regina's waist they Kissed and laid on his couch This Time Regina was between his legs Making out for a while she got up walking up Em's stairs " **Here we Go Again "**

* * *

 **Friday** Came which meant the girls were leaving today with everything Packed checking to make sure they didn't leave anything they walked out the Suite this Vacation is what they really needed especially Regina since she got To rest . Relax. Explore  & Among other things."

Heading to the Airport She kept looking out the window, Katherine asked if she was okay because she seemed sad but she said she was Alright. Remembering the other night with Emmett he said he loved that he had made friends with her besides the Amazing Sex he enjoyed their Conversations A Lot."

 **Neal** Knocked on Emmett's Door and he heard a Come In walking in he saw Em was sitting on the couch watching an Old Cowboy Movie. **Dude I see your woman has left are sad is that why you're sulking inside your house, I'm not sulking Emmett said Just thinking about everything ya Know.** I get it you said you were tired of Hook Up's and Now you had a Taste of Regina you want More **I get it Em She's Addictive."**

Making it back Home Regina felt Relieved that she was going to be able to see her Baby Boy Henry, walking up to the door she Unlocked the door. and Pulled her Suitcase along with her Sighing she got upstairs and started to go take a shower a Long flight Back she needed to Relax.

After getting out the shower she Wanted to Unpack but felt too. tired all she wanted to do was Just curl up on the Couch and watch a movie with Henry when he got Home, Going into the Kitchen she didn't hear the Knock but the door Busted Open."

 **XXX**

Henry Pushed the Door open and he Saw his Mother He ran fast and Jumped into Regina's arms * **Mama your back I missed you * he said Holding her neck tight ,** Oh Henry I missed you soo Much How about you go wash up & we will Order Pizza In Okay While I talk to your Aunt Z."

 **So My Little sister is back from her Adventure'' Tell me sis did you have an Unbelievable time on the perfect Island.** I did actually got to see other Islands and spending time with your friends there is nothing Like it, I would love to go back but for Now I Just wanna spend time with Henry and go back to work I'm sure mother is thrilled I'm Back."

 **I'm sure mother is anyways, I haven't been able to have any fun so'' I am returning my darling nephew to his rightful parent . so this Auntie can finally breathe & Have me some Me time Maybe Take a Hot Sexy Guy Home Anyway's see you Later sis **Regina shook her head before closing the door. Henry came down and Jumped onto the couch they were about to Enjoy Just some Regina & Henry time for a while."

 **Few weeks later a certain Production Studio Owner/ Surfer** was trying to decide what he was going to do because even though he & Regina agreed on their Sex Buddy Benefits she's been gone & Honestly the Kid could not get Her off His Mind, Neal Killian and August tried everything so they Just asked Emmett what did he want to do."

Picking up His Phone he Dialed a Number * **This is Southwest American Airline ticket Hotline Denise speaking what Can I do for you today *** Getting up he moved to His Desktop and keyed in his search & then smiled once he Found what he was Looking for * **Hi yes How Much for a One Way Ticket *, Where would you like to Go Sir."**

 *** LOS ANGELES ***

* * *

 **Don't forget to REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU FELT IF YOU LIKED IT OR WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO NEXT CHAPTER DON'T WORRY LIKE I SAID BEFORE THIS STORY IS NOT OVER BY A LONG SHOT ;D**

 **Boom I know another Cliff-Hanger Don't Hurt me Haha I wasn't sure how to end Chapter 5 but I am Glad I did Whew. I hope you Guys enjoy Chapter 5 it's got a little more Sexiness but not a whole lot I wasn't sure How to end This chapter but I am glad I went with my Gut.**

 **Okay So Now Emmett's going to go into Regina's territory wonder How that will Work out I think ential shock at first but don't Worry Em won't stay long Hey He might even Meet A little Three Year Old either next chapter or after that Not sure yet but I definitely have more in store for our favorite Two people….!**


	6. Sometimes we go a little Crazy

Chapter 6 : Sometimes we go a little Crazy

 **A/N : I am Happy to hear that alot of you Enjoyed the last chapter….Oh Boy are things going to get crazy Emmett is going to be In L.A I wonder what Regina is going to think about that and Yes He might Just run Into Other Members of the Mills Family Not Including Zelena and Henry !**

 **I Know I'm late posting chapter six I have been enjoying my little mini vacation and also working on this chapter at the same time usually I would have this up before the end of the day Like Always Just let me Know how you Guys Loved this chapter Remember to REVIEW**

* * *

 *** Los Angeles ***

 **XXX**

Currently Emmett was on the Plane Thinking " **What the Hell am I thinking "** he was headed to L.A to Not only have a meeting with Pixar, But to also Hopefully run into a Certain Regina Mills that's who he really couldn't get off His Mind."

The Plane Landed In **LAX** Getting off his flight Em walked outside the Airport and waited on For His Uber, getting into the car he said which Hotel he was staying at. Unpacking a few of His Items he waited for Either August or Neal to call Him."

Meanwhile Not Far from Him Regina was headed to One of The Families Buildings The Clicking Of Heels could be heard, and she came to her receptionists Desk asking if she had any calls or Messages."

* **You Have Three Messages Two from your Mother and another from Henry's school ***

Rolling her eyes she knew what her mother wanted and she wasn't about to call her back, and she told herself she would call Henry's school. Getting into Her Office she also still had one particular person on her mind."

* * *

After taking his Shower Emmett Got dressed and headed to go get His rental Car But Not before His Phone went off Indicating he had a incoming phone call Sighing, He already knew who was calling Him."

 *** Neal what's up don't get upset but yeah I'm In L.A Just for a Few Days then I'm coming Back.***

 *** What are you stalking Her Now Em you Know she's a Mills Right she's Like Royalty besides you two Agreed ***

 *** Yeah I know but She Know's who I am & what I do , but she never told me the History about her or her family ***

 *** Which may be a good thing Listen Just be careful Em I do not want to see you get hurt You're My Brother No matter what ***

 *** Thanks Brother & Okay I will it's Okay I am simply Interested to Know more about her that's all nothing else for Now ***

Both **Emmett & Neal **Hung up their Phones Em Got dressed And headed out because, He had a Meeting with a few Pixar People and some One Name Cora Nobleman "

Finally having the right Directions He went to His meeting and it was beyond successful, he learned a lot more than he had ever had he could not wait to Face-Time with the Guys He had lots to share with them.''

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was Finishing up with work. so she could head over to her Mother's Office which she was dreading, Because Honestly all she is going to do is talk about How she should find a Man that Has either the Equal amount of wealth as them or a little more."

Emmett Just was beyond Hyped after his meeting and Now he another one. to Go to a Miss Nobleman He was seeing if he could rent a Location before they started Shooting for his movie with Warner Brother's he had One in Particular but first he had to get permission and The Mills Family like before Owned a few Properties In Hawaii."

Making His way Into the Biggest Building In L.A which had Gigantic Words saying clear as day " **Mills Inc " sighing Emmett Hoped this meeting would go Just like his last** Walking inside he saw a huge Front desk where Two Security Guards were sitting."

∗ **How can we help you sir welcome to Mills Inc do you have business here with us today ∗**

" **I do actually Emmett said , I need to be in Mrs. Nobleman's Office I wasn't sure where that was if you could tell me "**

∗ **Yeah Mrs.N's Floor is all the way to the Top she's on the 50th floor make a Left. a right. Two more Lefts and her office should be on the right ∗**

 **Thanks** Emmett said before walking to get onto the elevator he looked around while in it listening to the Music. also the door dinged and opened signaling that he made it to His floor Walking out the door and turning Left he made it the Receptionists Desk, **∗ Hello welcome To 's Office How can I help you ∗**

* * *

Hi I Have a Two pm Meeting with I was told to wait in her office. She looked through the computer **∗ What's the Name I'm looking for ∗** SWAN EMMETT SWAN She put her head down again **∗ yeah here you are please have a seat will be up in a few minutes ∗**

Sitting down in the waiting room he found a Magazine and waited for her to show up, Not before hearing small Footsteps running down the Hall he paid No attention until he heard them closer. Looking up he saw a Brunette Little boy Maybe three staring straight into His face."

∗ **Hi What's your Name ∗** Emmett turned His head to Fully look at this Young Kid he had a few freckles and the Biggest smile this Kid had to be at least Three years Old or Two  & a Half

∗ **My Name Is Emmett Swan , what's yours didn't your Mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers,** Henry Kept Smiling and Looked at Him before answering

∗ **I'm Henwey and I'm this Many "** Putting Up Three Fingers " **I'm actually two but I will be three soon My Mamma Says if you meet new peoples you're always supposed to be polite ∗**

∗ **Nice to meet you Henry and I think your mom meant New people at school in class but don't worry I won't tell ∗**

After a few Minutes Em was called to go into the Office, Trying to even out his breathing he made sure his suit coat was straight and had No type of Wrinkles before going into this Woman's Office Hearing a Stern " **Come In " Emmett Opened the door Only to be greeted by a woman with a Mean look."**

* * *

 **The Woman with the stern Look was None other than Cora Mills, the Sole Owner of Mills Inc well Her Husband Henry was the True Owner but eventually she took over She was the reason the family Name is really a legacy."**

" **Welcome** I see you're Originally from Here But Now you Live On a Island Honolulu Hawaii Correct. Emmett Swallowed Hard **Yes I Have Lived L.A but Moved to Hawaii After I turned Eighteen.** Cora looked up from the paper & you have your Own Production Company Called **Swan Song Productions."**

 **Clearing His Throat** I do I have worked really hard to have my Own, and this production Company is it and I wanted to take the time out and Thank You for meeting with me before he could finish anymore words Emmett saw a picture of a certain brunette Boy **You Know Henry."**

 **Yes I do he's my Grandson How Do you Know Him,** I don't Em Said " I met Him out in your Lobby He's Pretty Friendly. **He is I have been meaning to tell His Mother That he's a Mills He needs not associate Himself with Certain people."**

Emmett Looked at this Older Woman " I'm not sure what you mean by that " **Well I want My grandson to be established he is a mills After all & that means he Needs to be surrounded. by Others Like Him Not Just Anybody, ** Huh he said before handing her the approval for some Land Over in Hawaii."

* * *

Henry waited On His mother to show Up which did Not take long at all, **Mama Guess what I made a new friend while in the ∗ Wobby today he had a Funny Name like the Bird In the book you read me the Ugly Duckling ∗**

Regina Just finished reading a Text she got before looking up and Listening to her Baby Boy Talk she Loved Hearing Him talk about what he did today, Thinking he was talking about an Imaginary friend she Just Nodded her head. But Henry Being only Two and a Half Still Knew His Mother didn't believe Him **∗ But it's True Mama He had a Funny Name Like the Bird ∗**

" **I'm sure he did Henry But what did I say about talking to strangers ,** Making Him walking in front of her so she could get to Her Office before her mother Came out of hers  & Saw them she was Hoping that she stayed busy Until it was time for them to Leave."

 **Meanwhile Emmett Got up From His chair In Cora's Office,** Thank You for even Meeting with Me Moving to leave her Office. **I will look over your paperwork and Maybe approve your renting of One of my Properties You can see yourself out Can't You she grabbed her Cell Phone Turning her back."**

 **Walking out the Office onto the Elevator Emmett thought about How Awful this woman was But he needed her approval for this property** , so His team could start Production and start shooting their Movie which he was beyond Excited for Making His way Out the Elevator he was Paying No Attention when he Bumped into Someone."

* * *

 **I'm Sorry Please forgive** Me He said before looking up and seeing the same set of Eyes He Met Back Home In Honolulu There was no mistaking who they Belonged to, Getting up he Put His Hand out **Hey what are you doing here fancy seeing you again."**

 **Regina** Did Not Know how to React because she thought she would never see those set of Blue-Greenish eyes Ever again, but here they were  & the Owner of Said Eye's staring back at Her **I could same thing about you " SWAN " are you Stalking Me or look Me up** She asked Angrily."

Before He could Even Get One Word Out, Henry Showed up and Stood Next to his Mother **See MAMA this is My New Fwiend He's the One with the Funny Last Name ∗** you Have been talking to My Son What Did you Tell Him."

 **Relax Regina I did not tell your Son Anything , Besides I did not know you had a son you never told me**. That's because He's None of Your business and I asked you a Question What are you Doing here Last time I saw you **I was Naked in my Own bed while you left to go pack to come back Home Yeah Besides you can relax I'm here on partial business I had a Meeting with ."**

* * *

 **There is No here With the Name Nobleman Unless you're talking about My Mother She use to go by father's Family's real Name before his Family changed it to Mills when they came to America,** That's the only person I would Think your talking about."

 **Looking at His paper he saw the Name,** Wait so your Mother Is who I was in a meeting with Why didn't you tell me your Last Name in the first place. **Wait you Had a meeting with Mother For what Please tell me you didn't tell her anything or at least give yourself away,** If you need to Know your Family Owns some property in the perfect spot Not far from My Place that I would love to Rent but I needed approval first."

 **And so what?! You decide to Jump on the first plane Not what a few weeks after I left to have this meeting with my Mother to discuss Property Permission,** Emmett smirked Exactly, If you think I'm In L.A Because of you you're Crazy I told you I had My Own Production Company I'm going to have business Meetings and sometimes have to fly here or somewhere else  & we might sometimes bump into each other will that be a Problem Ms. **Mills."**

 **Shaking her Head No Regina watched Emmett walk past her and leave the Building,** Henry came back from Using the Restroom He was looking around, **Where did my New fwiend go mama did he leave.** She looked down he did baby Let's go into Mama's Office Okay they both moved to walk away from the from where they were standing **Regina Looked back wondering was emmett here for her.''**

 **XXX**

Making His way to the car Emmett could not believe His day Yeah he did Just lie to Regina well not all of it was lie he was there for Business but also to get to Know her more and he knew he had to get to know her son & some of the rest of Her Family before Making any true Moves Good thing Emmett Christopher Swan didn't Give Up easily he was ready for the Challenge

* * *

 **For those Asking who Ella is It's Short for Cruella ;D I just pretty Much Shortened it I hope that makes a little sense !**

 **I know I know I am later than Late posting Chapter Six Please forgive me I had so Much going On trying to get back to a regular schedule is like the Hardest Thing to do But I am Back LOL**

 **So Chapter Six Is Done and I will be working on Chapter Seven As we speak I am beyond excited to see Beyond the Friends with Benefits with our Main Couple I Love How Henry Got to Meet Him first Pretty Much he is a stranger to Him Hopefully in the Up and Coming Chapters it won't be for Too Long Yes Zelena will be Making an true appearance tomorrow and so will Henry ( Regina's Daddy) DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK FOR CHAPTER 6 I LOVE YOU ALL AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT !**


	7. We Do Things No One Else Will

Chapter 7 : We do Things No One Else Will

 **A/N : Hey Guys Tell Me was Last Chapter So Amazing Thank you Guys for the Continued Support I am Definitely working Upload Chapters behind each other Not too close though I am Uploading Chapter 7 today to Make up for Missing Wednesday Also Bear with for Now :D**

 **Uh Oh Now that Regina Knows Emmett's In L.A I wonder what's going To Happen I mean he's Kind of Already Met Henry already and was that not the cutest Interaction There will be more also Yes Zelena will be making another appearance in this chapter which means Look out Emmett !**

* * *

 **XXX**

Waking up Emmett Stretched before going to take a shower so he do some Walking around Mel rose and Beverly Hills, No he wasn't going to go shopping for Gifts He Just wanted to check a few things Out because he hasn't gotten a call Back From Cora Mills Yet."

Thinking about How Regina Reacted to Him meeting Henry and also seeing her again Got Him really wondering was it a good Idea to have Flown to Cali, Yeah he Knew he was Known to Have Fallen In Love too Quickly But this was different there something about Regina he could not shake."

After Doing his Little Shopping He saw that paparazzi, was following Him and asking Him some Personal Questions which he didn't Answer Making His way over to His car His Phone went Off which meant it was either Neal, August or Killian Or Maybe even The Mills Office letting Him Know he got the Approval."

Sadly it wasn't But it was Killian letting Him Know that the Script was coming along and that August would be sending Him a copy through His Email. **Hanging up the Phone Emmett drove off to have Himself some Lunch."**

 **XXX**

 **Meanwhile Regina** Was Thinking about what Just Happened Yesterday Her son Met her Vacation Friends with Benefits and he Liked Him, I mean yes **Emmett was good Looking No denying that All** But she Barely Knew the Man  & she was Kind of Bitchy Towards Him when he was Here for Business."

Thinking she Also wondered why her Mother **CORA.** Didn't mention anything to Him about her since she's always looking of ways to Get Her Married No man was good Enough Unless they Got the Mills Approval from Her which she never Understood."

 **Hearing a Knock on her front Door Regina went to Answer it** , " Oh it's Just she said before Opening it up **Zelena** Looked at her Little sister and Just shrugged her shoulders. **Wow is that any way to greet your Big sister you seem down how was it working Inside of mothers Building I would Guess dreadful God that Awful Woman.** Regina made her Some Tea I didn't see Mother thank God But I did run Into a familiar face Though, she said before taking a sip of her Herbal Green Matcha Tea."

Zelena walked over to her sister and sat on the opposite side of the couch, **Tell me what went wrong did one your Clients cancel a meeting with you is your father sick.** None of that Lena Remember when I told you I had a Exciting Trip In Hawaii Well it went beyond that."

Sitting up Zelena was Definitely Interested In what her sister had to tell her, **Regina cleared her throat well actually while there I met a Guy well we first sort of Bumped into each other. Then he started flirting with me which I kept putting Off, and I got Lost on a Horse he rescued me shortly after I went out on One date with Him he stood up for Me with Leopold. Long story short We started Having sex like for the past two weeks I was there & here we are today."**

* * *

 **Wait My Little Always have a plan , Never disappoint Mother , Perfect Sister was having sex with a stranger while On Vacation,** Sadly yes I felt like I Couldn't Stop **Lena** He was beyond Amazing and I'm Not talking about the Way he Worshipped My Body he was Romantic and sweet And I told myself I wouldn't have a repeat of what happened With Robin or Daniel **so we both agreed to a Friends with Benefits type thing for Two weeks."**

 **First Off that is The most Stupidest thing ever who Ever created the friends with Benefits had to only have One year of College,** Second Regina you are Not over this Man and from the Pictures you have shown Me I wouldn't Blame you He's Beyond Sexy. Is the Guy That Henry said he made friends with **" OH MY GOD " Regina** Is He here if he is we have to Find Him Now."

 **Calm Down Zelena** And Second yes that Is Emmett Swan & Yes He Is Here Claiming to only to be In L.A for Business But I think he's also here To Find out more about Me, He's already Met My Son which I do not appreciate He's My Child and when I want to Introduce Him to Someone New I will. Now **Henry Thinks he has made a new friend."**

Zelena Moved Closer to Her Sister, **Reg Listen to me If Henry Like's Him what's making you afraid I haven't Met the Man but clearly he made you do things that I know you would never do like Have Sex In Public Especially In the Woods.** What More do you Need Mother's Approval God Knows she Met Him yesterday but Thank God she doesn't Know your Short History With Also."

 **XXX**

 **Emmett** went to the Gym Not Too Far From the Hotel He needed to Keep His Mind preoccupied While he waited On that Phone Call, Also to Keep His Mind Office a certain **Brunette who had the Sexiest Smile , Kissable Lips Especially That Scar , Her Voice , Her Body Everything Including her Mind.** Granted She was Pissed at Him But at the same time he Got it If He had a Child He would be Protective too."

 **Working Out** Was the Best thing for Him this gave Emmett the chance to Test His Body Certain Limits he always was In shape & he wanted to Keep it that Way Since he Surfed A Lot Balance was always Key Too. Em moved to the Weights putting On an extra Fifty Pounds he Got up under the Weights and Lifted but he went slowly Because he did not want to throw his Back out."

Finished with His Workout Routine Our Boy went back and showered Got Dressed and Drove around the City of ANGELS, He found a Outside Fresh Market which meant he could get a few things & cook Himself a Meal in the Kitchen he was provided with at the Hotel. **What He didn't Know was Regina was there with Zelena also getting some fresh vegetables and fruits for Henry for their Family dinner their Mother Insisted On having tonight."**

 **Emmett** Was wearing a t-shirt with Both sides Cut showing Off His Amazing Body that he Just finished working out with, Never Noticed the Redhead or her Brunette Sister Otherwise he would have recognized her **But Zelena Noticed Our Boy and she could Not stop Staring at Him Including the Tattoo's he had which were six I mean No one was counting except Zelena was**

 **Listen Regina can you describe your Love Toy In Hawaii,** Regina Smirked why so you can fantasize Him well he was '6'5 , Blonde Hair **∗ Cut short of course ∗ the Bluest-Greenish Eyes, Perfect Body , Muscles On top of Muscles , His Abs Made by Gods , His Smile could Honestly Make your Panties wetter than they already are , He has Tattoo's that Just Made you want Him more, & His Hands Fit perfectly into yours, " Why are you asking " **Well because Dear Little Sister your Dream Man is Standing Ten Feet away from you Picking Fruit."

* * *

 **Picking Fruit he was doing** Em was paying No one any Attention Until he turned His head and Noticed a Red Head Looking His way Giving His Signature Eyebrow raise and Smirk He kept showing Not Noticing that Right Next to her Stood None Other Than Regina, Really are they going to Keep Bumping into each other L.A is Big enough to steer clear from someone you didn't want to see but clearly **FATE** Has other plans and they were about to be set in Motion as of Today or Maybe."

 **Seriously he couldn't find any other Outdoor Markets That L.A Currently Has ,** Regina said to Zelena only to be Looking at Emmett at the same time In Reality she was Glad to see Him because Now Z Could Truly see what she talking about.  & **Oh Boy Did Zelena See** This Man Was Illegally Sexy Now she see's why her sister Did what she did In Hawaii Who would Blame Her."

Let's Go Say Hello Dear Sister she Told Regina, **No Lena he looks Busy and besides I was Beyond Rude to Him yesterday.** Which is why it's better to Apologize In person that way he Knows it's coming from the Heart Now Let's Go Gina and See your Man Zelena smiled before they walked over to Emmett ."

" **Thinking Nothing Of it Emmett saw out the corner of His eye Regina and Her friend Or Maybe Her sister walking over to Him.** After Noon **Swan** I see you're Doing some Shopping and Stalking Me again she Looked Him in His Eyes You do know there are Plenty of Other Markets surrounding Los Angeles, But here you are Are these Bumpings going to become Frequent."

 **First Off I am aware What L.A has & No I'm not stalking you My Hotel Has a Kitchen and I wanted to get a few things, **Zelena sensing some tension Moved to in front of her sister and Introduced herself **∗ I'm sorry about My sister she's always been like our Mother ∗ Hi I'm Zelena Samuel's ,** Holding her Hand out for Emmett to take it. **Hi Zelena I'm Emmett Swan Nice to meet you."**

 **Regina** Did not Know where these out Bursts were coming from, but she Knew this wasn't like her maybe because she felt a strong connection to Emmett but She was afraid to show it **I mean these Two did have a Two-Week Nothing But Sex Without Benefits Type thing Going on."**

* * *

Zelena could stand there and Talk to this Gorgeous Man all day But they had to get to the House in order for the Family Cook Out, **Since My sister won't Ask you But my Family Is Having a Little Cook Out and We would Love it if you could Join us Especially My Nephew Henry he's been talking Nonstop about you**

 **Wow** Thanks for the Invitation but I don't think your Mother or Regina Would appreciate that I'm going to have to Pass , He Gathered his stuff and walked Pass Zelena **∗ Tell Henry I'm sorry Maybe Next time ∗** Sighing In Disappointment Okay But I think He's going to be a little Sad It was Nice Meeting you Finally Zelena Winked."

Walking Pass **Regina** He went to check out & Head Back to His Hotel, She couldn't help but look at Emmett feeling Upset at the way she was Acting Towards Him Smoothing Down her Skirt Regina Watched Em walk out the Line after Buying His Items. She saw Emmett get into His car leaving the Parking Lot."

 **Zelena Looked at Her sister shaking her head '' You need to make this right Gina "** she walked to the car and Left Regina to think about what she was going to do Calling her Office she asked her mothers Receptionist for Emmett's Hotel Number. Giving Her the Information Regina Told Zelena to take the car & she caught a **Uber** Car Giving the Man the Info to take her to this Hotel."

Emmett got back to His Room and put His Small thing of Groceries inside the Fridge, Before he even got to prepare anything he heard the Room Suite Phone Ring Off **Rushing he ran to the Phone Picking it up ∗ Hello SWAN Speaking who's this ∗ Sorry but there is a Down in our Lobby that says she Knows you what would you like for me to do.** Yeah I know her Let her up He Hung up the Phone."

 **Making her way up to His Room Regina thought about what Zelena said.** Knocking on the Room door she waited for it to Open, when it did Emmett was standing on the Other side Looking Like he Always Looked " **What are you doing Here Regina Didn't you say something about stalking earlier "** I did and I wanted to say I'm sorry walking into His room she went  & sat down on His bed. When I was in Hawaii things Moved pretty Quickly and Honestly we didn't get Much a chance to Know more about each other."

* * *

" **I couldn't agree with you More with you Regina** Is that all you wanted to tell, ya Know you Could have Just called Me Instead of coming all this Way and How did you find out where I stayed. I Thought there was something about client Confidential so None of my Information can be shared he **Raised that famous Eyebrow, No that wasn't all My sister said she Invited you to Our family Cookout and you Declined " Well I'm Re-Inviting Henry Likes you after Just meeting you Once " And I think he would love it if you showed up later on today please."**

Not Wanting to Disappoint this Beautiful Mother Emmett Told Regina he would think about it before he Just showed up to a family function He only had a few days Left In **L.A He was Hoping to spend some of it at least at a few beaches Just getting to relax but this could work too. He let regina out and closed the door sitting on His bed.** Em thought about what to do He did not want to Upset Henry but at the same time He was thinking about running into Regina's Mother Cora."

 **XXX**

 **Regina Made it to The Family Estate Not too Far outside of Big Bear, Which was a Large Mansion with at least Twenty Something Bedrooms and Honestly Too many Bathrooms to count, Also a Theatre, a Bowling Alley and Underground Car Garage The House was Huge they also Had so Much Land sometimes they would let People rent it out For the right Price of Course."**

 **Getting Out the Car** Regina Grabbed her purse and made her way into the House she was greeted by Ingrid the Maid who took her purse and coat, **∗ Mother Father I'm here anyone Home ∗ Regina darling we are in the Family Room she heard Cora Yell Out walking further into the the House she saw her mother reading a magazine while on the other side sat her father Henry he was Older Balding on the top with Old fashion Sideburns."**

" **My Darling Daughter How are you today Henry said,** Regina walked over to her father she Hugged Him sitting down next to Him. **∗ Everything has been wonderful No complaints ∗ Henry smiled** That's good Now where is that Grandson of Mine I Have been missing Him."

" **He is wonderful actually he should be on His way here with Zelena,** That's Good Dear I can't wait to see My Namesake again Are you ready for Our Annual Family Cookout your Mother Insisted on Inviting some of her Associates also. **Cora looked up from her magazine " That's right Dear I did because some of them have Very well respected Son's that I hope Regina Picks & Hopefully Gives me More Grandchildren." **

* * *

**Meanwhile Emmett was trying to Decide if he wanted to Go to this Family thing Regina Just Invited Him to Well Not her But Her Almost three year old son Did,** Alright Swan do you go or do you stay in your Hotel suite He had to Talk to Neal. before Making any Hasty Decisions Grabbing His Ipad and going to sit on the couch he waited for Neal to show up On Video."

 **FACE TIME**

 **Neal Popped up onto Video ∗ what's going on Em I was about to Have really Good Evening Until My Phone Went off ∗**

∗ **Neal Brother I need your Advice , Regina came to My Room and pretty Much Invited me to her family Cookout Well not more so Her Son Henry ∗**

∗ **Wait did you say her son , Em I told you not to move Fast, Okay well what do you want to do If I was you If I wanted to get on her Good side I wouldn't disappoint the Kid ∗**

∗ **You're right I Met the Kid a couple of Days ago and he's like the coolest little dude ever, Grant it His Mother wasn't to pleased to see me again or learn I was talking to her son ∗**

∗ **what do you expect Man you two were having a sexual relationship for what two weeks, and then she leaves to go back to L.A & you end up showing your face talking to her son ∗**

∗ **I Guess I'm going I do not want to Disappoint Henry he really wants me there Wish me Luck Hopefully nothing Bad Happens ∗**

 **Hanging Up Face time , Emmett Went to take another shower so he could head to Regina's family Cookout He also Texted Her to get the Address when he did he decided he wanted to get His New friend a toy so Off to Toys R us He went."**

* * *

 **Zelena** Made it to the estate also her Backseat Passenger was None other than Henry he was more than excited to get out the car Because he was ready to see His Mother, Just like she was ready To see her Baby Boy Getting into the House Henry ran straight for the Kitchen where His **Mother & Grandmother were sitting. ∗ How's My Sweet Grandson How have you been Henry ∗** Cora asked the Two & a Half year old going on three."

Guests starting Arriving Including Mal. Ella and ,Katherine But also a certain someone Invited Himself, **That you would Be Robin Locksley Of Locksley Incorporated His family Just Like Regina's he was born wealthy and that's what Cora Loved about Him she was Hoping He would Sweep Regina Off her Feet."**

 **Emmett** Made it to The Address he couldn't believe His eyes , he was Hoping that he got the Wrong Place But he looked above his Head and the saw the Name Big as Day " **MILLS RANCH "** Getting out the car he walked to the front Door and rang the door Bell. The door opened & a Older man opened the door **∗ I'm claxton how may I help you sir ∗** Hi I'm Emmett and I was invited to this house by Regina Mills."

 **Opening the door wider** Em walked In and was told everyone was out Back , hearing the door close behind Him Emmett Gulped he wasn't sure what was about to Happen. Walking further he made it to the back where there A lot of people who all stopped what they were doing and **Looked His way."**

* * *

 **The first person to See Him was** Henry Well Little Henry, **∗ you made it you made it ∗ he said before Jumping into Emmett's arms.** Of course I did Kid you thought I would Decline an Invite from the Greatest Kid in the world he said before putting Henry Down."

 **Cora** Beyond Shocked to say the least she was wondering why this Man who she met Just a few days ago was inside her Home & Who Invited Him she looked towards her Older daughter, **Zelena sensing her mother's stare Looked at her " I Invited Him earlier but he declined so it Must have been your Precious youngest "** She smirked before walking away then cora turned to Regina who wasn't looking her way."

 **Her Mother Pulled Her to the side,** Are you Crazy Regina Inviting this Man into our Home we Know nothing of this Man. Only that he is trying to rent some property from Us which I haven't decided or Approved Yet why On Earth would he be here."

 **Regina Looked at Cora** Because Mother Your Grandson Befriended Him in **YOUR LOBBY** and He asked Me if I could invite his new friend to our Annual Cookout besides you have done yourself a favor by Inviting Robin here. **Because Dear he was Born into Money and that means Once you Marry and Have Children they too will be born into Wealth that is all that Matters ."**

 **Emmett** Felt the tension and he was contemplating On Thanking Henry for the Invitation but he was going to leave, That Is Until Older Henry Showed Up telling everyone go back to what they were doing. **Walking over to Em he asked if he would love a drink and a tour of the place well Him and Robin Looking around he saw who was Robin Nodding he Followed Henry into His House."**

 **Katherine, Mal & Ella All caught up with Regina and Zelena, **So How come we didn't Know , Blonde & Beyond Sexy was here in L.A they all looked at Regina who Blushed because those three Knew what went down In Hawaii while they were there for Vacation, **Because at the time I didn't Know he was here that is until Henry came and told me he made a new friend and I didn't catch On until he came Out the elevator of my Mother's Office. And Honestly I haven't Been the Nicest person to Him He claims to be here only on business but who know's why he really is here."**

" **Oh we know why because he has fallen for the Great Regina Mills " Katherine said before going to go get a drink for herself and the Other's he really really want's you Reg."**

* * *

 **Finishing Up with the Tour Henry,** went back to the Kitchen with Emmett & Robin following right behind them He said he would be right back, Meanwhile Em was being sized Up by Robin to say he was Jealous was beyond a Understatement."

" **Listen I know you said you didn't want to Hurt Young Henry's feelings "** But let's face it he does not Know better Robin said but I think it would be best if you Just told Him you couldn't stay and went on with whatever you have to do. **Smirking Emmett turned To Robin Listen Locksley was it I know you think I'm Just some common person Know this he got into His face I'm not I have Produced A Number of Movies & I am proud to say I have Just as Much wealth as your family does." **

**Cora Overheard Emmett talking,** Walking into her Kitchen she smiled before asking Robin to give her a Minute and he Nodded before walking out " **Listen was it " I think that's sweet you didn't want to disappoint my grandson but I think it's best you did leave you see Regina doesn't know what's best for her or Henry On the other Hand I do & Although I have seen your resume You Own your Own production Company which I find Fascinating." **

**But you see she was Born Into Wealth and I am Hoping Once she finds that Person My Next Grandchildren will be born into also Like Henry yes you're wealthy and That I think is One of the Qualities I am looking for but How would our families Merge what If You God Forbid Go Bankrupt you would have to start Dipping into the family funds & that I can't simply Allow." **

**Listening to Cora,** Emmett didn't Know what to do he was thinking about everything she was saying but at the same time his heart was saying stay and Get to Know Regina & Henry, More **So what you're saying is you want me to Leave because I'm not good enough for Henry or regina."**

 **Exactly** Cora said while smiling Just think of it as Ripping Off a Band-Aid or whatever you would pull off as a Metaphor, Now if you do not Mind I am going back to the Party **I hope you have a wonderful day " " Robin Come Along** she said before leaving the Kitchen."

Emmett Just stood there watching this Evil walk away and head back to the Party, **looking out the window he saw Little Henry Just Smiling Waving Em over to Join Him & His mother **Feeling Conflicted he did not Know what to do He started truly to have real feelings for Regina what was he going to do."

 **Making his way to through the house , Emmett took one last look at Henry & Regina who had a confused Look on her face, Making His way to the Door It was Now or Never what was he Going to Do ∗ THE FRONT DOOR OPENED AND CLOSED ∗ **

* * *

**I think I'm Kind of Getting the Hang of these Cliff-Hangers Don't you Think Hahaha Man that was Intense Is Cora Not a B∗TCH I wonder if Emmett Left Poor Henry I was trying to decide what to do for the last few chapters but I am Glad I went with my Gut again Tell me How you all Loved Chapter 7 and your three favorite people make another appearance !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW And tell Me what you really Thought I am having so Much fun with this story I haven't decided How Many chapters there will be Just Know I am not tired of writing Yet and I hope to continue this story for as Long as my Fingers let me After this weekend I am Hopeful I will be going back to Uploading to my Regular days ! HERE'S TO A AWESOME WEEKEND GUYS ENJOY**


	8. Things Don't Always Go As Planned

Chapter 8 : Things Don't Always Go As Planned

 **A/N** : **Wow Wow News travels fast that I uploaded a New chapter Last Night & No you were not seeing things I told you Guys I wanted to Make up for missing** **Wednesday and Yesterday I hope you all Love It I know I did because we're seeing more & More of Our Favorite Couple….!**

 **I'm With you All Don't Leave Emmett Fight for Them Especially Little Henry Does he Not Adore this Man & Yeah Pretty Much Regina Is In Denial I mean Her Son is basically Handing her the Perfect Man on a Golden Plate. Who else is ready for Emmett to put Cora In her Place**."

* * *

 **XXX**

 ***** T **he Door Opened And Closed** But No One Walked out of it because Emmett did not Give Up that easily He wasn't about to Hurt Henry's feelings, he Liked Him Too Much Already and If Wanted Him Gone she would have to try a little Harder than Insulting Him **walking back into the Backyard He moved passed a few Guests and Looked dead into Cora's face and said ∗ Gotta try a little more than that ∗**

Cora Watched this Man walk Pass her, she thought She Got Rid Of this Stranger But Clearly she was going to have to try Harder, Excusing herself she went to Find the One person who Took her every word In & That Would Be Robin and she saw **he was flirting with some Other Women besides her Daughter."**

Emmett Felt More Confident after doing that to Cora so he went Looking for Regina and before he got Five Feet, **Zelena was on Him She Liked what she saw Definitely She Knew if her sister didn't want Him she'd take Him.** Em Just Knew he had to Talk to Regina No flirting Just Genuinely talk **Before sir Robin Doof Showed Up."**

* * *

 **Robin** Was fixing Himself something to Drink before Cora Showed Up next to Him, **I'm going to need you to work your Magic at Regina because " Clearly this SWAN Person did not Get the Message you do Not Challenge Cora Mills & Get away with it." **

Katherine was sitting next to her best friend and she talked to her **, " It seems that Henry Has taken to Emmett very Quickly I think It's sweet**. Regina turned to look at Her friend " I don't know what to think I mean what do we really Know about each other besides the fact that we both Have Money. **Well he loves Kids Obviously , He's Smart , Sexy and he Literally Makes you weak at the Knees."**

 **Making her Way into the Kitchen Cora Saw her husband Henry ,** " What about Our Daughter's Happiness Only Regina Know's what she wants & As her parents shouldn't we respect whatever or whoever she chooses. **" Oh dear do you think I don't care about what she wants of course I do Cora said But she doesn't Know what it is she wants that's why I am trying to push her into the right direction."**

Henry Stood Up **" You will do No Such Thing Cora " you allow Our daughter to Find Her Own Happiness & If It Happens to be with this SWAN Man then so be it " ** Excuse me It's not Just our Daughter I'm worried about Henry " **Your Family legacy Is also Important "** Do you really want a stranger to come in and Ruin it."

" **What Is he Ruining Cora he Makes our Grandson smile, they're Not Getting married He's Just Regina's friend,** But do you Not see the way he Looks at her " **He Loves her But Regina doesn't Know it yet ''** **Talk to her before you make Assumptions Now Let's get back to the party and Enjoy our family & friends.** Walking back into the Backyard Henry left His wife to think."

 **XXX**

Seeing Her sister Not Making any moves Zelena made her way over to The Blonde Swan to strike up some Decent Conversation with Him, **" I Loved the way you stood up to Our Mother Back there usually some men are afraid of her.** **Your Mother doesn't scare & Besides she thinks I want to ruin your families Name all because I like Regina, ****that is Mother for you Never thinking about her Children Only her Business and Besides it's Not my Family Name It's Just Regina's."**

" **Honestly I do not want anything from your family Me & Regina are friends **Looking over at Regina, **∗ Sort of Kind of friends ∗** Zelena Sighed " She doesn't know what she wants "On One hand she has Robin Locksley Begging to Take her somewhere Romantic. You on the Other Hand Are driving Her Crazy & I'm Not Just Talking **Sexually** That's the Bonus She said Making them Both Laugh & Nudge each other."

What they didn't Notice was **Regina** Was paying close attention to them Both while she sipped on the Wine her friend gave her and Trying Not to Look Jealous all at the same time, **" Ya Know if you Just told Him How you felt I'm sure Emmett would tell you the same thing but instead you're sitting at the table with us watching your sister Flirt with Most Perfect Man in the world I Mean come On Gina He is Perfect Not Just for you But also for Your Son you Remember Henry."**

* * *

Robin was trying His best to Get Regina's attention he was doing what Cora told Him to do Distract her from the Blonde Meanous, **" Hi Regina if you don't Mind I was wondering tomorrow Night you, Me & Dinner I rented a Boat Just the two Of us. **'' Wow Robin that is Nice But I….. **Of course she will Join you isn't that right dear Cora Looked at her daughter,** Yes Robin I would be Honored to Accompany you to dinner tomorrow."

 **Hearing her daughter Agree to the date Cora was Satisfied Now it was time to discuss the Swan SAVIOR,** Robin could you Excuse me and Regina Please Nodding His head he left the Two Mills women Alone. **I am proud of you dear for making the right choice Now you need to Get rid of your Male Blonde friend.** Mother I Cannot Just Tell Him to Leave he's also Henry's New friend what do I say to Him **Cora Moved to her daughter you're going to say exactly this not Now But when everyone leaves she whispered into Regina's ear."**

 **The Party finished without Incident everyone said their Goodbyes for the night** The One person who was Knocked Out was None other than Henry he had his fun and was getting tired, Robin insisted on picking Him and helping Regina put Him bed But Henry said No " **I don't want Robin I want Emmett to tuck me In and read me a story please.** Okay One story and then you're closing your eyes His Mother said Emmett was speechless He picked up Henry & Followed Regina Up to the Bedroom. Not before he saw **Zelena wink at Him** Making his way upstairs with a sleepy **Two & a Half year old Emmett found the room and placed Henry in the bed. **Don't go Yet Henry crawled out his bed and reached for his Favorite Book " **Read this One to me please mama say's my dad use to "** Looking at the Book he Read the Title **"** **ONCE UPON A TIME "** Clearing His throat Emmett began reading One of the stories to Henry."

 **Closing the bedroom door Behind Him Emmett walked down the stairs where Regina was waiting But Not with a Happy smile more like a serious look,** We Need To talk she said before walking outside to the front of the house With Em Following close Behind. **Did I do something wrong Regina you have this look and I am sorry if I did.** No you didn't do anything But this cannot continue I'm sorry But I think it's best if you finished whatever Business you Have In L.A and then go Back to Hawaii & Never Talk to me or my son again."

 **Walking Back Inside she closed the door** Emmett did Not know what to do but He Gathered Himself and went to Tell His New Flirty Friend Zelena good Bye because he wasn't even sure What Just Happened, Finding Zelena he told her he had to Leave and thanks for Making Him feel less awkward today. **Do Not worry SWAN i Will find out what is going on besides if Regina wants to Fool around with Sir Duce-Sley then fine By Me because I have you she's passing on a really Great Person."**

* * *

 **What In the Hell Just Happened he Was Just reading Henry a Story what Changed,** Emmett was going to March Back into the Mills House but decided against it and Got into His car. **Not before looking and seeing Zelena Looking Hurt she shook her head**.Watching the Car Drive Off She knew she was Beyond mad and needed to Find out what the Hell Happened **between putting her Nephew to bed and them coming down stairs."**

 **Making her way through the House** Zelena went looking for her sister so she could the Explanation she definitely wanted , Seeing Regina talking to Her friends she walked back over and Stood next to them. " **I'm sorry Ladies if you don't Mind I would Like to speak to my Sister for a few Minutes.** **Of Course we don't Katherine and Mal walked away."**

" **What Do I Owe this little Side Bar dear Sister** Regina asked turning To Look At Zelena who Looked she was ready to Rip Regina a New One, **Oh don't you act like you don't know why I wanted to talk to you alone " What the Hell Happened with you and Emmett " I mean all he did was tuck Henry In.** **Exactly I know nothing of this Man & I allowed Him to be near My " SON " Mother Helped me Realize that."**

Zelena wished she didn't hear Their Mother's Name every time the Sisters, had a Conversation, **Mother Knows Nothing of anyone else's Happiness she's Incapable trust me Regina If you think Robin** Zelena pointed to the Insufferable man sitting at a table not too Far from them **Is the Right Guy for you then you're In more Denial than I truly Figured. And what did Our Dear Mother Whisper into your Ear."**

 **Nothing that concerns you** Besides Mother makes No decisions for me I do, and I came to that Conclusion and I think Robin will make an excellent Father Figure for Henry He was friends with Daniel and I believe Robin can tell a few stories about Henry's father to Him. **That has got to be the craziest thing I have ever Heard Regina Henry wasn't born yet I doubt He would want to Remember a man that He never got to Meet " Whatever Mother Told You I hope it was worth it because you Just lost yourself an amazing Man."**

* * *

 **Emmett** Got back to His Room and Laid down, on the bed Just trying to figure out when did everything go Wrong maybe he said something Wrong before walking to tuck Henry into Bed, Not Dwelling On it He grabbed His Laptop and Researched A few Airline Tickets to see If he could get a Ticket early out of L.A."

But then someone was Knocking on His Suite door **"** **One Second I'm coming "** Opening up the door He saw it was ZELENA, **what are you doing here I told you I wasn't going to Fight I'm leaving tonight I'll Just tell your mothers receptionist to call me if she Approves the Site for Other wise I will look else where.** Snatching His Phone Zelena told the Agent to cancel the ticket because he wasn't leaving."

" **Listen Zelena I do Need to get back to Hawaii So I can start production on my Movie I told the Guys I wouldn't be gone long.** I Know you do which Is why you're Not leaving Ya Know I Did some Research On you **" SWAN"** and the main thing that caught my eye **Besides the fact that you're beyond Incredibly SEXY Is in a Article you said you Never Give up So your Not today or any other day."**

So What you want me **To What** Punch Robin every Time He Makes some Kind of Move On Regina, **Of course not But If you did happen to Punch Him say for something else Then I wouldn't Mind " I'm definitely sure my sister wouldn't either "** Emmett Looked at His new friend Okay Okay I won't leave at least Not Yet. I Like Henry a lot he's grown on me **Even though I only met Him a few days ago He's awesome."**

 **Perfect which Is why My MOTHER is having a Luncheon sometime This week on One of the family Yacht's & Regina will be there so will My Adorable Nephew Henry Including Robin Also **

**which I do Not Know why he is Invited.** So Am I going as your Date or a Friend Emmett Asked But Zelena Smirked Herself and Looked her New Blonde Friend **you Sir are going as my sexy Date."**

* * *

 **And Zelena was Not Kidding Wednesday** Is when Cora was having her Luncheon is what Zelena Learned so she of Course Called Our Blonde God to Her Place. **Which didn't go Unnoticed Because Mal happened to see Emmett out with Zelena Both Laughing and smiling which she assumed meant that Regina's Big sister Was Messing around with Him. Grabbing her Phone she texted Ella and Katherine** Telling them Both what she saw."

Finished with doing a little shopping Both **Emmett & Zelena **Changed their Clothes so they could head to her Mother's Luncheon which She still despised Attending, **Are you ready to go SWAN because I am** she checked herself out One last time  & waiting on **Emmett to finish**. **He eventually did Looking over she saw what he was wearing tight Black Jeans with some Expensive** Blake **Venezia Leather Derby Shoes & a White Tight Button Up shirt " I'm ready whenever you are." **

**Taking a good look at this Man Before heading out,** Zelena Couldn't believe this Man existed He was Beyond **SEXY** Especially when he dressed up " Yes I'm ready let's go I am Too **Because we are going to show My Sister How crazy she is for Going Out with that Robin Deuce Instead of Going Out With you ."**

 **Meanwhile At a certain House " Wait Ladies Slow down Now Mal you said you saw who with who "** Regina was busy getting dressed herself when Mal , Ella and Katherine all Called & Put her On Three way. **Mal Is the first to tell Regina what she saw at the store Today In Beverly Hills**

 **Mal - " I saw Your sister with her hand wrapped around that delicious blonde Swan's Bicep while they walked around the store "**

 **Ella- " I thought you said he was leaving , looks like Zelena made a move since you didn't He is truly a Man I wouldn't mind having on my arm either**

 **Katherine- " I knew this would Happen Regina you two started that Friends with Benefits in Hawaii and Now you don't Know what you want or who want either Robin or Emmett "**

 **XXX**

 **Now Remember " Swan my Mother Will be here "** Zelena said while they walked along the Dock searching for which Yatch to get On, **Just Remember you're here to make my Dear sister Realize she's making the Biggest Mistake. & I'm doing this Just to make her Jealous and Hopefully get rid of Robin for Good " I mean she doesn't even like the Guy " ****They found the Boat Emmett Helped Zelena On first."**

" **Meanwhile** Regina Just finished Getting dressed when she went to Find her Little Prince " **Henry sweetheart** Mamma Is coming In Okay, Walking into Her son's room she found Him sitting on the Bed " **My sweet Prince what's wrong I thought you were happy to be spending time with me "** I am Mama It's Just I miss my friend Emmett does he Not like me anymore. **" Oh My Baby boy of course he does , Things are Just complicated Mama doesn't Know really well & I want to before he hangs out with us" **Besides I thought Robin was doing a good Job being your friend. **NO Mama Robin Isn't my fwiend I Like Emmett."**

* * *

 **Everybody Started Making it to the Yacht** Before it Took Off, The second to Arrive after **Zelena & Emmett **Were , Katherine , Mal & Ella Who saw our couple sitting pretty close to each other Which is what Zelena wanted Perfect way to Make your sister Jealous first Get her friends to Gossip. Third to Arrive Emmett Knew Too Well It was Neal's Parents Mr.& He shifted His tie Right to Left Signaling he was a Little nervous."

Henry, Regina and Unfortunately Robin Got to the Docks also & Getting onto the Boat , **Emmett** Saw Little Henry and His day Just Got Better he Made His way Back over to Zelena Regina Lifted her skirt Just a little to Get on the Deck She held her son's Hand while saying hello to a few people she did not Notice her sister or the Beautiful Man Who's forearm she was hanging off Of Neither. The Last to Hop on the Ship or Boat were **Of Course CORA AND Henry."**

" To All our friends & Family Thank you for Joining Us both to the Luncheon I Hope you Enjoy the refreshments and Snacks, Cora said before Removing Herself From Henry and walking away to talk to The Guests. Meanwhile Little Henry who had his stuffed Lab In his hand was told to stay put at the table his Mother Placed Him at & do Not talk to strangers " But really was Emmett a stranger Henry Saw His New found friend Standing with His Aunt Zelena so He did what Any Almost Three Year old would do He ran to His Friend & Aunt who Saw Him Just before the Kid raced towards them."

* * *

" **Aunt Z** You're Here he said while the older Woman Held her Nephew Close to Her heart, That is Right I am Here  & Look who I brought With me She Pointed to Emmett Henry Was confused because he hadn't seen his friend at all for the past few days " **I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore "** What Henry No Em Said Come here Kid Listen " **You are the coolest Three year old I know & I am Honored to be your friend alright Bud " ** Shaking his Head Yeah Henry asked if he could Hug Emmett which he did."

Alright Kid Let's get you Back to your Table before your Mother Has a Heart attack Okay, How comes You didn't come see Me Mama say's it's comishiated. Smiling at Henry trying to repeat Big words Emmett sighed " Yeah it is Complicated Right Now " your mother is right But That does not mean I don't want to see you Am I not looking at you right Now. Smiling the Biggest smile that he could ever had **Henry Shook His head yes,** Good Now You stay put and **Do not move** Okay."

 **Emmett** Got Back over to Zelena before Regina Caught Him talking to Her son, Getting Back Over to Zelena he couldn't help but smile Because he got to Let Henry Know he wasn't Ignoring Him, **Don't Look Now Em but Two of my sisters friends are Making their way over to Us** And she wasn't Lying because Mal and Ella walked straight Up to them Both " **Do you Mind Getting Us something to drink Darling "** Ella said while Looking at Emmett he Walked away from them so they could talk."

" Lookie Lookie SomeOne stole Regina's Dream Man Ella said smiling at the same time , **No One stole Him from anyone " Regina has said many times she's not Interested So I'm Simply giving her Motivation "** Zelena said Back .

Katherine Stood Back & Watched Ella and Mal confront Zelena in telling them Why she Had Regina's Blonde Matriarch On Arm Tonight, What didn't Notice was Regina walking up along side her smiling " **Who are you looking at that has you so distracted"** Looking where her Dear friend was Looking she Saw what Katherine was Looking at " **Didn't I tell Him to stay Clear of my family "**

 **XXX**

 **After people go Acquainted with each other** The Yacht Took off and all the Guests Including **Emmett** were seated at their Tables When he felt a hand on His thigh Looking over he saw that It was Just Zelena reassuring Him, Just a few Feet from them Robin was trying His best to Distract Regina after learning That **EMMETT is On the Boat with them** Babe Let's go somewhere else a little Quieter He said before Pulling Regina With Him."

" I'm Not Leaving My son Up here by Himself Just so we can sneak Off & Have Sex Robin, **Emmett** Heard Regina say he looked to see her coming Back to her Table Sighing In Relief Robin Saw Em Looking His Way and Decided since he was Failing at Romancing His Woman why Not do something else. " You're right Regina that was selfish of me to try to get you to sneak off Henry should be your Main Priority " Sensing Him being sincere **Regina** Put her arms around Robin and Kissed Him on the Cheek."

Smirking Emmett Knew what **Robin-Deuce** was doing and It was not working Before Long Dinner was about to be served and Low and Behold Cora was walking with Regina's Father to get something to eat, She Smiled at Robin but Seeing Emmett Made her Scowl because She was really tired of seeing this Man Making her way Over to Her Eldest Daughter & Her Current date."

* * *

Walking Over to Zelena Cora Made sure she put On a fake smile , " Well if it isn't my Lovely Eldest Zelena & Mr. **SWAN was it** Emmett Held out his hand " yes Ma'am it is Actually Emmett Swan " She looked at His hand **I must say I am surprised you showed Up Zelena usually You stay Away from Family or friend Functions Like this.** Well Mother I Just wanted My New Friend to see what Our family Get Together's Look like and Behold **Now If you do not Mind Me and My Date are going to find a seat and Have Dinner."**

 **Regina Finally Had time to Spend with Henry for a few Minutes,** How's My Sweet Boy **I'm Fine Mama I got's to see My Fwiend Emmett You Should go See Him Mama "** I can't right Now Mama has Her friend Robin With her right Now. ∗ **Okay Mama Can I Fwinish Eating my food You always says To Eats My Vegetables.** Smiling Regina Nodded her head & Watched her son go Back to the Table to Finish eating But Not before looking over at her sister seeing Her with Him Made her Want to Punch Zelena Once."

After a Few Drinks All the Adults were Enjoying the View, Zelena Happen to see Regina looking their way So she Grabbed Emmett's Hand And Placed it around Her waist Pulling The Man closer. **Seeing this Regina Huffed and walked over to the Couple she cleared her throat signaling for them both to turn towards her, "** What Can I do for You Sis " Regina Smiled If you do not Mind I wish to speak to By Himself."

* * *

Zelena Moved Away from Emmett But Not Before Kissing His Cheek **, "** **If you need me I will be Over by the Bar** , I'll Be Fine Zelena and she walked away leaving Her Date with Her sister. **What can I do for you Regina I'm not bothering anyone** " **I know you're Not But Henry Told me something Interesting He said He talked to His friend Earlier , His friend said he wasn't Ignoring Him Now I wonder who that friend is "** **You tell me since I've Only Known the Kid for a Week or so Sighing He turned to look listen He's a Good Little Dude & He saw I was Just Make Sure he got back to his seat, " ** I Know and I'm not Angry He has Taken the Biggest Liking To you I am truly sorry for What I said to you earlier."

Robin Looked Over and Saw **That His woman was talking to the Man he couldn't stand even though Only Knowing literally for a few days ,** He Walked fast over to **REGINA and Emmett** **What are you doing Next to My Woman** Slurring his words. Emmett Turned around " **Listen Robin Take it easy We were Just talking** Oh Really Pulling Regina next to Him " Just leave and go back to whatever Poor state you came from."

" **I'm being Nice Locksley Me & Regina are friends That's All ,** Robin Got all In Emmett's Face before trying to Punch Him they Struggled for a few seconds Before Em Pushed the Man Away from Him , Take it Easy Robin Okay I do Not want to Hurt you Please. Robin Not listening Ran for Our Boy Before He got Put Into a headlock They Struggled some more But then Henry showed Up he Had His Stuffed Lab & Pajamas On."

" What's Going On You're Hurting My friend He went to help Emmett Out But **Robin ,** TurnedQuickly with Emmet On his Back & Henry Close to the Edge. Knocked the Two & a Half Year old into the water **Regina Screamed " HENRY "** With Guests Gasping No One Knew what to do Unless Your Last Name was **SWAN** Emmett Didn't think at All he stripped Down to His Underwear and Long Sleeve Shirt Jumping Into the **Water To rescue His Friend Because God Knows that water Probably was Beyond Freezing."**

* * *

 **Tell Me Tell Me How did I do for Chapter 8 I was debating On How to Write this One because I didn't want to Move too fast Into the story Just Like Maybe Have our Two Favorite People Be friends for a Minute Or at Least Until Henry Finally Gets them Together !**

 **REVIEW . PM ME . EMAIL ME . SHOUT IT OUT . TELL YOUR FRIENDS . TELL A NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR.**

 **I'm Wondering Too If Emmett Got to Henry before he Got Out Too far somewhere I had to do something to Give this Chapter Dramatics & Trust me Nothing Bad Is Happening to Henry I would Never I just Can't wait for The Next Chapter Let Me Know If You Guys Loved Or Should I have Added more Or less…!**


	9. I'd Say Just Go With It

Chapter 9 : I'd Say Just Go With it

 **A/N : How Insane Was chapter 8 I know I was Shocked Myself & I Wrote it , Haha I hope you Guys are Loving How this Story Is going So far I know I'm going Slow with The Whole SQ Relationship But I didn't want These Two To Jump into a Relationship Just Yet But trust me With Help from a Few Friends , Family & a Certain Three year Old There Will be One Coming Soon !**

 **Give Me your Honest Opinion & Sorry for All the Ranting Like I said this Is my first Time even Writing a Story, Do I need to Add More Characters Is the Story Missing Something Just Let Me Know But I do Know this I am Not Sure How Many Chapters there Will be Just Stick Around and See :D HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND REMEMBER DON'T LET ANYTHING GET YOU DOWN !**

* * *

 **XXX**

Jumping into The water was the Only Thing **Emmett** Could think about which **Is** **why he did it** , He Just Knew he had to Get to Henry The **Water was cold But Not too Much** Hearing Regina Yell for her son is made What Made Him Not think about His Own Safety Just Henry's Swimming he was Use to because of All the surfing He does Back In Hawaii."

Regina was frantic she didn't know what to do Honestly what could she do her son Just got Knocked overBoard, But Zelena did Hold Her back so she wouldn't Jump in or Hurt herself She didn't care at All all she knew was her son was somewhere in the water, asking everyone to look over the edges to see if they Saw Anything " Some said Nope , Others Just shook their heads " Robin was No Help either."

 **Emmett** Swam Out further from the Boat Calling Out Henry's Name " **Henry , Henry Say something Bud "** He heard Some Splashing and wasn't sure if it was Henry or Something else Making His Way Over to the Noise Emmett didn't care what is was he had to make sure it was Him. Getting closer He saw that it was Henry who was trying to climb on top of a Buoy that was Big enough Just for Him."

" **Henry easy Kid** Em Swam closer to His Little friend He got to Him and grabbed Him which Made Henry scream, Because he had His Eyes closed Tight Em could still see Tears fresh on His face " **Easy Henry it's Me , it's Emmett come here Bud "** Henry Turned to Look at Him and Hugged Emmett so Tight around His Neck **" I know you're scared I am too "** Can You Hold On to me I will swim Backwards Okay. Henry did what Em Asked because that way the three year old was resting on His chest."

Wondering How Henry Got so far , Em saw that Henry had on a Small Life Vest Under Neath His clothes **which meant his Mother put that on Him as soon as they got on the boat** Making sure he had a Hold On Him Emmett started looking for somewhere where there was at least a small patch of dry land Seeing something Off In the Distance He swam But Also Kept Another Hand around Henry so he felt Safe While Swimming Emmett heard some Splashing Not Trying to find out what it was he Told Henry to get on His Back which he was reluctant to do but he did anyways."

* * *

 **Meanwhile On the Boat Zelena grabbed a Phone to call** a friend of hers who was Out fishing Not too far from them she asked Him **Please if you could Help search for my Nephew His Name is Henry he's a brunette some freckles and the most perfect brownish-green eyes and also My friend Emmett swan he's Blonde short hair, Also freckles tall at least Six-foot or more and he has Blueish-green eyes** Yeah he Jumped over to save my Nephew thank you Let me Know if you find anything."

 **Regina** was inside a room where her friends put her she didn't want to be Un-useful but they told her Henry wasn't alone and He would be found Nothing else mattered as Long as Her baby was found, Big Henry Knocked and came into the room his daughter was being Held In " **Giving a small smile He sat down Next to Regina Hugging her tight letting her know everyone is doing everything they can to find wanting to Make his Baby girl more upset Henry told Regina He would right outside and told her he would let her know if anything changes."**

 **Emmett** Finally got to shore shaking and cold He took Henry off His back, so he could catch his breath for a second he Looked at His Little friend who started shaking Picking Him Up Emmett carried Him to sit on His Lap Just to give this Kid all the warmth he could even though he was shaking Himself But He was not worried about Himself Only **Henry** Keeping Him close he was hoping they were found soon."

What he didn't Notice was the light **Emmett** Turned His head and saw a small boat Wrapping Henry In His Now dry shirt , He ran to the edge of the water waving His hands **" Hey Over Here Please I got a Kid with me "** The Boat came to the shore and a Man Jumped out it " **Are you Emmett & Henry " ** we are Who are you I'm Oliver your friend and my Friend Zelena said she needed Help Yes We do He went to Pick **Henry** Up please take Him first & He did Emmett Followed After Making sure to Keep His friend warm while they headed to shore & Warm Clothes."

The Boat got a call and Zelena Answered it , it was her friend & He said He got **Henry & Emmett **Jumping she ran to find her sister and tell her who was found Knocking on the Door she saw her sister Lying down " **Regina come Quickly My friend who I called Found Henry & he's taking Him to shore the Ambulance has been called " **Hearing those words she Jumped up grabbing a Jacket and leaving the room with her sister."

* * *

While the Ambulance Looked Over Henry **,** **Emmett** Kept saying He was fine even though he was still Shaking checking His vitals & Henry's he still wasn't worried about Himself. What he didn't see was when a car pulled up and **Regina** Ran out the car towards her son reaching Him in record Time " **My sweet sweet Baby Boy God I thought I lost You " Smiling Henry Just Hugged His mother tight before he started Crying."**

 **Without even thinking, Zelena** ran up and Hugged Emmett Tight also " **God I Thought you were Hurt "** I'm fine Z Just some scratches but I'm good But what he didn't anticipate was a certain Brunette Woman standing behind her sister " **Regina what can I do for you "** Not thinking for One Minute she rushed over and Hugged Emmett thanking Him for Saving her son But Quickly letting Him go before Robin  & Her mother Showed Up."

The Ambulance was getting ready to leave but they Needed **Emmett To Get back into the Back but he refused** Because it was his choice the Truck Closed His doors and drove Off But the Other Ambulance truck was Just loading **Henry Into the Back while Regina climbed In she told Zelena to meet her at the Hospital** Nodding the doors closed with Her sister  & Nephew On the Inside she watched them drive off to the **Hospital."**

 **XXX**

Making it to the Hospital Emmett was ready to see Henry But Cora was already there Luckily so was Her Husband and Zelena " **You Need to stay away from My Daughter & My Grandson " Moving back to the room she closed the door.** Just Sighing Emmett Knew he was not about to Argue with this Woman **Not after What He Just went through especially Since He Jumped Off a Boat that was still moving."**

 **Luckily** Zelena showed Up to see Her friend was Not Looking so good " **Em I think you should see a doctor Please for me "** Zelena I'm perfectly fine I feel great walking Past her to sit in the Chair, **But Not before Passing out on the floor she Yelled His Name running to Our Boy.** A few Nurses ran over and checked Him before asking for a doctor " He has a fever & More than Likely **Hypothermia "** I'm Doctor Whale Now who is Zelena blinked Once " His Name Is **Emmett Swan He's 29 years Old "** Is He going to be Okay Doctor. Not sure yet but first His fever has got to come down."

 **Regina** Came Back from using the Restroom when she saw all the Nurses thinking they were for Henry, Lena what's going on is it **Henry** Is something Wrong with my son Zelena turned to look at Her sister " **It's Not Henry Gina it Is Emmett he Spiked a fever & Collapsed **Crossing Her Arms " Will he be alright I mean I'm not asking for myself It's Just Henry Will be Devastated If something Does " **, Of course he Will Zelena Rolled her eyes since I'm not married to Him or Nor am I a relative they won't tell me Much."**

* * *

Regina Sighed Knowing God Damn Well she Owed This Man So Much , Because what Sane Person Would Just Jump off a Boat to Save A child that wasn't there's Fixing her Makeup and Hair Making her way over to the Nurses Station " **Excuse Nurse Percy I wanted to Know some Information on a patient "** The Nurse Looked I'm sorry Miss unless your family I can't do that. Regina Looked around Making sure her Mother wasn't near her **" Well you are speaking to His Wife Now How Is my Husband "** The Nurse looked her up  & Down At Regina then a paper Doesn't say to contact a wife on here says he's Single."

" **Obviously He's Not we are Private people and Not everyone needs to Know our Business** , Fine You're right Grabbing the chart it says Patient Emmett saw was taken to Hopefully Break down the Fever that your Husband refused to seek any treatment from the Ambulance. " **Can I see Him or at least His son "** I'd say you can but not for Another Hour Let Both your **Son** and **Husband** Rest for Now."

Zelena Smiled Because In All Honesty Regina didn't have to do what she did Which meant One thing, Operation Swan Was working Now all she needed to do was get Rid Of Robin & Her mother that way Little sis can Move on with Our Blonde Savior before it's too late. Overhearing someone talking she saw that it was Her Mother & Regina's father Discussing Her Behavior that Led to Robin Knocking His **Grandson** Into the water."

Henry Looked Directly Into His wife's face " **you are Not going to be Mean to that young Man any longer He has done something No one else has He Jumped over to Save Henry " and for that I am Beyond Grateful & you should be too.** Walking to go see His Name sake Henry walked away from His wife leaving her to think or at least try to Redeem herself some How."

* * *

Emmett Woke Up in a Bed He wasn't sure who's those Until he saw who was staring Back at Him, Zelena Just smiled when she Saw that he was awake " **Welcome Back sleeping Beauty I hope you had a Great Nap "** Smirking Couldn't Help but Laugh. " Wait How do you get Back here Anyways, " **Now that you have to thank My Sister for she told a Nurse you were her Husband " and she gave her the room you would be in."**

" **Wait did you say Regina said she was Married to me "** Smiling To Himself he thought she could have said she was his distant relative But Instead Regina Mills Said she was **Married.** Zelena stepped out to take a call  & The Joyfulness Em was feeling didn't last Long because."

He Remembered She was Just acting Out Purely for Henry's sake and he was certain as soon as he was Up Walking she would be back to treating Him like he Was Just a Stranger which Technically he still was."

Speaking Of Henry he was awake and Asking for His Mother First " **I'm Right here I am Not going Anywhere Henry "** She Kissed His Forehead Before seeing if he wanted something to Eat which he Of course said yes as An **Distraction so His Mother could leave the room."**

Getting up Out His bed Henry Made his way to the door and Listened to One of the nurses say " **Take this to he's In a Room Now Let me see 2201 Until tomorrow "** Not sure who to Follow so he Just Followed the Woman who was carrying the Tray."

Following her a little Further Henry Looked at a Open door and saw His friend sitting up in the bed, Beyond Excited to Henry Yelled " **Emmett you're Okay " Running over to Him and Jumping."**

* * *

" **Hey Kid What are you doing out your Room "** Does your family Know you are Here , Shaking His Head **NO** Of course they don't why even asked Emmett said Laughing " **I over heard Auntie Z talking to Mama telling her you were in a room "** Yeah I am But Just Until Tomorrow Hopefully."

Are You leaving Because of Me " **Henry** Asked while looking at His friend " **What No of course Not Bud Come here "** Henry climbed Into Emmett's Hospital bed  & Onto his Lap " **Don't Ever Blame yourself for something I do Okay "** Shaking His head Henry sort of Kind Understood Em Well as Much as a Child could."

Regina Came Back to the Room and started Panicking because her Son was Missing Running to the front desk she Asked the Nurses have they seen a Little Boy with the same color hair she had, **a Few No's and shrugged shoulders did not help any but they all did start Looking** Zelena came back from being on the Phone & Wondered What was going On. **Regina got in her face " Henry Is Missing " ."**

 **Zelena texted a few people before going to Help look for her Nephew,** Not Having to Look far she went to **Emmett's** Room and saw that Both **Emmett & Henry **Snuggling together in his bed with Henry On his chest Just Oblivious to what is going on. " **Gina you don't have to look Far anymore I found Henry "**

 **Regina Came Back** To where her sister was and She couldn't help But Not be Upset Because Currently her Son was taking a Nap with the World's Most Perfect Man , Both Of them Looking Content while Dreaming Of God Knows What **Zelena** Couldn't Help But Snap a Pic For The Gram #TheSleepingSavior."

* * *

Later On Emmett did Wake Up Because He was getting Texts Messages After Text Messages Looking at His Phone He Couldn't Help But Laugh because they were all from His friends And Mostly Neal wondering when was he Coming Back Home."

 **August** \- Ahhha Is that you and The Little Man He Looks He has made a new friend Cute Kid Em.

 **Killian** \- I can Babysit anytime you need me too He's a cute Kid What's His Name.

 **Ruben** \- Bring Him to Hawaii I think Granny would Love this Little Dude see you Soon Man Aloha.

 **Neal** \- Just wondering when you were coming Back Is that Henry Brother Someone Is Making Progress ;D .

But Who Currently wasn't smiling was Robin " **Oh yeah He was Beyond Pissed Off " Making His way to Henry's Room He found No one in there But Looking down the Hall** He saw Regina With her sister Standing In the Doorway of None Other than Than That " **SWAN'S Room "** Pulling His Phone Out Robin Texted Regina and waited for an Answer."

 **Regina** Noticed her Phone Making a Noise Signaling she got a text Sighing she already Knew who it was From, **Zelena Noticed How her sister's Demeanor changed when she looked down at Her Phone " Who Is it Lena Is it Mother tell her to Kiss your Ass "** Looking Up Regina Said No it wasn't her  & **Looked down the Hallway where Robin was waiting."**

* * *

 **A few days Later** Emmett  & Henry were released from the Hospital finally Both were ready to go Home, Some More than Some **Em was currently Hanging out with Henry at the Park because In a few Days Our Guy was Heading Back to Hawaii & Henry Didn't Know it Yet.**

 **Meanwhile** Robin was Getting Kind of Pissed off that Henry would Rather spend time with this Man Instead of Him. Meeting with His childHood friend John Or **Little John some called Him " I don't get it John I'm doing everything to get On that Little Brats good graces But he'd Rather be with that Blonde Nobody "** Well Robin John Said You are Just trying to get into His mother's Body Kind of don't Blame the Kid."

" **Guess what Emmett Mama Say's I gots a T-ball Game coming Up and you can come "** Emmett Was In shock Because Regina actually Invited Him somewhere without it being Zelena, " **Wow Henry That's Awesome & Thank you for the Invite " ** Come here he said before Moving Henry Off His Lap to sit Next to Him " **Remember On the Boat How I told you if I did something never to blame yourself "** Understanding Just a little Henry shook His head."

Em decided to Just Tell Henry But he didn't want to Upset the Three year old at all " **I won't be able to come to your Game Henry I'm leaving Bud "** Turning around Henry could help but have the Smallest saddest looking Expression Ever that Ate Em Alive. " **But I'm not going to Miss it your Aunt Zelena will have her Ipad with her so I can watch through Face Time ".**

* * *

 **A few days Later Emmett Knew He couldn't Miss** **Henry's Game** The Perks About Owning your Own Plane, or Jet is that you can Fly Out whenever you wanted Which is what Our Boy Was doing. " **Can you Hold Off On Taking Off Please I have somewhere to be for a minute "** The Captain shooked His Head yes Thank you Em Got In a car and Drove Off to Go see His Buddies Game."

Henry was about to be Called On to Bat, But he also Kept looking Over to see If His friend would be here Sadly No. **Regina Noticed this and Looked at her sister Zelena " I can't believe he couldn't Put Off leaving for a few Hours Just to see Him Play a Game " I knew bringing a stranger into My son's life would be a Mistake."**

" **Don't think so bad about Him yet GINA "** Zelena said before pointing over to where she saw Our Blonde Casanova Watching Henry Getting Ready to Bad, Signaling for a time out he was granted One **Henry Saw Emmett** And smiled the Biggest smile ever " **You made it , I thoughts you said you wouldn't be here "** Are you Kidding Me Kid  & Miss a Certain **Batter Hit a Home-run Never in a Million years** Winking at **Henry** Are you Nervous Bud."

Giving **Henry** a Pep talk Emmett went to sit down on the further part of the Bleachers He turned  & Winked at Zelena and Regina, Making His way over to the Base Little Henry Remembered the Pep talk he got to Have With his friend. The Announcer Spoke " **Now Up to Base to Bat Number 7 Henry Mills " Everyone Got Quiet watching Him** Swing the Bat **Knocking the Ball** Off The **Stationery Tee."**

 **The Crowd Cheered** While also telling Henry to Run Which He did , Making it all the way to Home The Game was not meant to be competition but Rather teach the Kids Good sportsmanship also But Boy was Henry so Happy to See Emmett " **You came you came , I thought you wouldn't " He said before Jumping into His friend's Arms.** Would Not Have Missed it for the world Emmett said before Hugging Him Harder " **I'm proud of you Bud " ."**

 **And Of course Zelena** Would Insist on going out to Celebrate at Henry's Favorite Pizza Spot , & Emmett Insisted on Paying for everyone Including the Other Parents. While the Kids Were Playing Video Games It Gave the Adults a Chance to Talk Nothing More Zelena said she would go supervise the kids Winking at Emmett which he Knew what that meant."

Turning around to Look at His Table companion " **Listen Regina I wanted to thank you for Being My friend and Trusting me with Henry "** Hearing the word Friend Stung Just a Little Bit, Well it was her Own Damn Fault because she hasn't shown how she has really been feeling about Emmett Of course he's going to think Their Just **Friends " you're Welcome as Long as Henry Is Happy "** Turning to stop looking at This **Sinful Man It should have been against the Law In her Books."**

* * *

 **Bet you won't Guess who showed Up ,** Emmett Didn't Have to Because he was looking at the Disappointment Robin Hood Walked Inside Not Giving Any Acknowledgment to AnyOne " **Where is Regina I need to speak to her Now "** Yelling He looked around Rolling His eyes after seeing Emmett. Who walked over to Him " Regina is Enjoying some time with her son " **Smirking Robin Got Up close into His face again."**

" **God why didn't I see it before "** Your trying to steal my Woman from me Being pretty Desperate since No one Want's a Washed Up Whatever you are " **No One is stealing Anybody Because I belong to No One " Regina** Said walking over with Zelena By her side Now if you would Kindly **Leave Robin we will Discuss everything at my parents."**

 **No I'm Not this time Regina ,** were we not Okay Until you Go On this Vacation with your Girlfriends and then this Guy shows Up " **I at least deserve something since I'm the One that Has put Up with your Brat "** I don't even get a Glance of at least some Kind Of Lace he said before Pulling Regina Hard Against His Body " I Mean I was told you do Open your legs for any man that shows you some Affection."

Zelena feeling the Big sister getting ready to come Out Her because she was sure ready To Knock Robin onto His Ass, But Before she could a certain " 6'5 Blonde stood Up from His chair and Moved Over to Robin Balling His fists , **Even though Zelena has Only Known Emmett for these few short weeks But she has never seen Him look this Mad beyond Pissed."**

 **Tapping Robin** Who then turned around Smirking he had to look up At Our Blonde Casa Blanca, " What Do you want Now **SWA…... "** Before he could finish Emmett pulled his fist Back and Punched Robin so hard the Place Got Quiet. **Zelena** Doesn't Know how long she's been waiting for Him to do it But she is Beyond Happy he Just did, Emmett tossed Robin Across the Floor Making sure he slid **with His Knuckles Bruised Emmett was ready to finish this But a certain Brunette stood In Front of Him** & Put her Hand On His Muscular chest " **Enough Please No More for Me "** Snapping Out of It Em saw what he did and he Just Grabbed His **Jacket , kissed Henry On Top of His Head & Left Leaving A Lot of People confused & a Broken Nosed Robin O**n the Floor."

Zelena was Just As Shocked But Happy at the Same time Because Finally Someone Put Robin In his Place , **Regina** Was Relieved that Emmett Didn't Kill Robin Telling everyone Including the Kids to ignore what Just Happened. Grabbing Her Phone She Went Outside to try to Call Emmett."

But His Phone went Straight to Voicemail Sighing she was Hoping Maybe Her sister Could Reach Him, " **Lena Can you try to Call Him I can't reach Him "** And Tell Him what Regina I'm not the One that Is In Love with The Man. But You're My sister so I will Call Him for you But you Will Have to Talk to Him yourself " **That's fair and I'm Not In love with Him "** Keep Lying to yourself Little Sis It's Starting to Sound Rehearsed."

* * *

 **Emmett** Was Back at His Hotel Suite and he was Making sure he had everything Packed, but before he Could Check His Phone was Ringing & he Pretty Much Knew who was Calling. **" What can I do for you Dear friend Zelena "**

Well My friend First I wanted to check On you Making sure you were alright and Second you are My New found Hero

∗ **I Dunno what Really Happened Just I was tired Of hearing Robin Insult Henry and Regina & I guess I Just Lost it That has Never Happened to Me before ∗**

I do Get it You were protecting your Future Family, Speaking of that I have a surprise coming Your way Listen out for the door & since I know you're leaving Take care yourself and You are My New found Best-Friend Please Be Careful call me when you Land In Hawaii 

Smiling and Hanging up the Phone He wasn't sure what she Meant by a Surprise , But he got His Answer when there was a Knock at His Door Getting up to See who it was he Had to smirk and Roll His eyes before Opening up the door."

" Regina What are you Doing here, She stood In His doorway with her Big Purse in front her " **May I come In "** she Asked Emmett stood Off to the Side Signaling her to come In which she did. " **Would you Like something to drink "** She Noticed he had Bags by the door No Thank you are You leaving. Shaking His head yes."

I figured you were I know Henry is Going to be Upset But I will tell Him, Emmett moved closer to her getting Into Regina's space " **Me and Henry already had a talk, I told Him do Not blame Himself for anything I do "** Looking down at this Beautiful Woman Em couldn't Help But feel His Heart beat Against His chest."

" You already had a talk with **Henry "** Em shooked His Head all While looking into Regina's eyes I wanted to Also thank you for Standing Up for Henry and Me He's going to think you are his Hero Now Smiling **Regina was about to head out the door** Okay thank you again But Before she could even get to the Door."

* * *

 **Emmett** Grabbed Regina Spinning her around towards Him She was Closer to His chest Once again, Not Making any Sound He Picked her Up which Instinctively made Her Legs Wrap around His waist **Emmett Pushed Regina up against a wall and Kissed her Hard.** She wasn't so Innocent either She ran her hands through Emmett's Short Hair."

Putting Her Back Down on the Ground Both Him & **Regina** Were Out of Breath that had to be the Most Intense Make out she's ever Had But why did he stop, Grabbing His Bags Emmett Picked them Up and moved to Regina's Lips again but stopped Mid-Way " **If You Want Me You Know where to Find Me or YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL " Emmett Said Before Closing The Room Door LEAVING A CONFUSED AND KIND OF SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED WOMAN INSIDE HIS HOTEL ROOM."**

* * *

 **Ahhh So Who Loves Chapter 9 I do Truly dearly Loved How this Chapter turned OuT Especially all the Henry/Emmett Moments so Cute But Oh Wow Emmett is Now Messing with Regina I wonder If she chooses To Go After Him I sure Do Hope so I Am currently working On Chapter 10 As we Speak so Who Know's Maybe Friday It will be Up…!**

 **Also I too Have A Twitter Now My User Name Is RiveraNicole13_**

 **Who is Ready for More I know You Guys have probably Been seeing me or Noticing Me Uploading the story On Random Days I wanted to try that Out , Just if I get a chapter Done early I am going to Try to Upload it As Soon As Possible DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**


	10. Is That All

Chapter 10 : Is That All

 **A/N : How dare Emmett Do Regina Like that Just Kidding & Man Did Robin Not Deserve What He got Who's Ready for More , How cute was Henry at His First T-Ball Game Stay Tuned for more Next week.!**

 **Normally I stay Quiet But I Couldn't this time I Just wanted to Say This Love Is Love No Matter what Gender . Race. Or Orientation Whether you're Black. White . Purple Or Orange...!**

* * *

Still Trying to Bounce Back from the Kiss , Regina Went Over to the Mirror and fixed Her Hair than Her skirt Before, Walking out the Room She was thinking about what Emmett Told Her before leaving Her Getting into the Car she Pushed a Button In the car " Call Zelena " Not long the Phone could be heard ringing inside the car."

Zelena Saw that her sister was calling and she had to Smirk because She Knew something Had to have gone down for her to be calling Right After **"** **Well Darling sister , How was your little Meeting with Swan "**

" **You already Know how** **it Went "** We Kissed Z I'm not talking about a Kiss on the cheek  & Then he said If I wanted Him I know where to find Him. Smiling Zelena couldn't Help to Know her Boy made a Move & Now it was her sister's Turn because this Denial stuff was only to Make Her More Frustrated."

Meanwhile **Emmett** Made it Back to Honolulu Safely and was greeted by None other than August and Killian Both Happy to See their Friend Back, August ended up texting Neal to Meet them at Granny's for brunch so that they could catch up Ruben worked there so he was already there."

Jet Lag Hit Em Hard But he wanted to have a little brunch with his Guys But Not before he got a text from a certain Red Head Smirking he Zelena wanted Details about what happened in His Hotel room Of course he wanted to have sex but that was Up to Regina & If she really wanted Him. Looking Back Down at His Phone."

∗ **Zelena -** **My Sister told me What Happened inside your room & I gotta say Swan- 1 Robin 0 ∗**

∗ Emmett- Did she also Happen to Tell what I told her before I left to come back to Hawaii I meant what I said

∗ **Zelena- She did and I think you may have made her a little Wet in the process, I do miss though tell your friends I said Hello ;D ∗**

Emmett couldn't Help but Smirk at Her last Text Even though Him & Zelena got to Hang out for a few weeks she became his really good friend She was Included into His list alongside Neal . August. Killian & Ruben, He was also thinking about Hooking Her Up with One of His friends But Knew Those goofballs wouldn't Measure up to **Zelena."**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **After a Few Shakes and Sandwiches** with His Boys Em decided he needed to Head Home but not before getting His Boys from His Good Friend Graham Huntsman Who Owned a Large Free range Boarding Facility, Driving to Another Part of the Island Emmett was met with a Gate that Had the Words " **HUNTSMAN'S ENCHANTED BOARDING FACILITY "** Going up to the Gate Em Pushed a Button & waited to be Buzzed In."

Getting Out the Car , Em was Met by a few Animals Two Horses & a Miniature Pony Looking Up he saw His friend Graham walking Out his House along with Emmett's Dogs Keanu and Kalea who Could Not contain their Excitement seeing Him Both Running Full Speed. Seeing Both 100+ Pound Wolf hounds coming at Him Emmett braced for Impact which came Quicker than He expected " **Alright Boys Alright I missed you too " Go Run and Play** Signaling for them to Them to Both go somewhere."

" **I see they are Beyond Happy your Back "** Emmett dusted His pants Off Before making it Over to His Yeah so Am I well sort of , They Met in the Middle Hugging Each other " **You look like you had more fun besides the meeting in L.A "** Em Asked if they could go Sit down and Graham walked over to a bench. I Know those Knuckle Heads Probably told you about a woman I met while she was Vacationing here a few weeks Back."

 **No They didn't well Neal said something about you telling me the story Who is this Woman, Emmett sighed.** Her Name Is Regina and While She was here with her Girlfriends I kind of sort of Kept Bumping into her & Long story Short I gave her a Proposition, **What do you Mean you gave her a proposition like a business proposal Or was it something else."**

Rubbing the Back of His Neck Emmett told Graham everything including The **Friends with Benefits** for two weeks **, Are you Insane Em Even I know who the Mills Family Is Cora Mills Is One Woman you do not mess with.** " Well Yeah I do Know now but I can't help it If you saw Regina  & Met Her you would completely Understand Taking His Phone Out Emmett showed His Oldest friend a picture of **Regina & Her Sister zelena." **

* * *

**Back In L.A** **Regina** was going over some paperwork in her Office when there was a Knock " **COME IN " Cora walked into her Daughter's Office** My You have Been Busy How about we go to Lunch Just the Two of Us. **Why Mother What do you have on your Agenda Robin is already Relentlessly trying to get me to go out on another date with Him."**

Cora Grabbed Her Purse **your Mother is doing Nothing but Offering to treat her Youngest daughter to Lunch that's All,** **Finishing up with a file Regina** Looked Up. Okay Let close this Desk top and grab My Keys & that she did Both The Older Mills and Younger Mills walked out the building heading to Lunch Or should I say The Ivy Restaurant."

Walking Inside the Restaurant Both Cora and Regina were met by the Hostess following her they made it to a table sitting down their Server Melissa showed up She asked what would they like to drink, " Can I have Just a Glass a water Please " & For you " **I'll Have the French Rosé Champagne Sangria "** Great choice I will be back with your drinks."

Few Moments later she was Back Sitting Both their Drinks in front of them, Now are we ready to order. " We **are you ready " Darling You go first cora said to Regina**

 **Regina - I** Will Have the Grilled Fresh Vegetable Salad With Mesquite Grilled Lime Chicken breast ( Jidori Natural )

 **Cora -** Now I will have The Fresh **Loch Duart** Scottish Salmon Mesquite Grilled Please  & another Glass of French Rose."

I am handing these to the chef as we speak and your Orders should be ready in Just a little while , Melissa walked away leaving the Two Mills women to Talk or at least Discuss whatever is on their Minds."

 **XXX**

Back In Hawaii Emmett Told Graham everything that Has Happened over the past few weeks, Now I can't get her out Of my Mind being In L.A I got to Hang with her & her family & Her son Henry He is the Coolest Kid ever. " Sounds like you're Falling In L.O.V.E " Kid and I'm asking out of Respect **WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. "** **I'm Back here because I'm giving her an Option , either she wants me or Not "**

 **Grabbing a beer** Graham Sat back down " So what Now " Emmett Just Looked, I Dunno I mean I haven't gotten a text from her. **But I did get One from her Older sister** Winking Em handed Graham Her Picture " **Damn is she the sister, she's beautiful "** That would be Zelena she has More personality than you Emmett Laughed."

Regina was Enjoying her dinner with Surprisingly her mother , But Sadly that ended when Robin showed Up Making Her Lose her Appetite " **Mother what is he doing here "** Cora turned to see who she was talking about. I Invited Him Once I knew you agreed to Dinner with Me."

Looking Worse for Wear after Getting His Ass Kicked Robin was still trying to Woo Regina, " Where's that Blonde Neanderthal He isn't here is he **Robin Did look around** Not paying any attention to Robin Regina answered " Actually You Just Missed Him , But Emmett said he'll be back " Smirking to herself Knowing he was Now afraid Of her Blonde savior after Yesterday."

Fixing His shirt Robin Didn't seem bothered " I am not afraid of Him trust me , Now I wanted to Invite you to an Art Gala Fundraiser that's coming Up Next week . You mean you need someone To go On your Arm why not ask One of your followers to Accompany you Because I will be busy next week and the week after that. Cora being who she Accepted the Offer On Her Behalf & Robin took that answer & Left."

" You do Know this Man called your grandson a Brat & Me a Slut simply because I wouldn't nor will I ever sleep with Him, " And that Will be dealt with But you do Now the Locksley's are the second Richest family alongside Us Since we are first " And I want to combine our families Making us Even more Powerful. " You can do whatever you want But I'm not dating that man."

* * *

" **Come On Em You're telling me you didn't put her mother In Place** , Shaking his head Emmett said No You already Know me Graham I do not Like to flaunt what I have It makes me feel like all those other Douche bags Which You Know I'm Not. I Do and Now Let's Get back to this **Zelena Character** Is she Available I'm Just asking for a friend He said to Emmett Winking."

She Might Be Listen I'm not trying to Just throw any Woman at you But she Is My friend Also so Maybe I we can have a Skype thing going On Sort of like a meet & Greet and then you Decide if you wanna Date Her Just Know Zelena is Just like you Ambitious and Driven Sounds Familiar."

What about You Swan Graham Looked at His friend " Do you think Regina will come and Tell you she's Chosen You " Maybe She Will Maybe She Won't Only Regina Know's what Regina Wants , But if she Happens to choose me I have a Box Of **CONDOMS In one of my bedrooms So I am prepared** He laughed Listen Man I'm going to get out your hair & Head Home thank you for taking my Boys."

After Lunch with her Mother **Regina** Needed some Sister Time with Zelena Texting to see if she was Busy Regina got her Bag and Made her way Over to Zelena's, Knocking on the door she waited for an Answer. " **Come In Little sis I'm In the Kitchen " Making her way into her sister's House** She was Hoping she didn't catch a Naked Man Sitting In the Kitchen Like Last time. But **Regina** Was relieved that there wasn't **Zelena sensing her sister needing a drink she headed to her Huge Freezer."**

" **I know you texted me you were going to Lunch with Mother so I made Us these** Handing her sister a Big ass Margarita Glass Pouring themselves each a drink, Unfortunately I did Have Lunch with Our Mother and as Usual it went great Until Robin showed Up again she Tried to convince me that it would be a Great Idea for me and Him to Get together because then we Can Merge our families making them Powerful."

 **That does Sound Like Her & Why was Robin there Was getting His Ass Beat Not Enough, **Both taking a Sip from their Glasses I'm going to Say No I Honestly thought Having a decent Meal with her she would Back Off me & Let me be Happy with Whomever I wanted. " **Huh with who ever , does this Include a certain Blonde Hawaiian Native who's Looks should be Illegal "** Knowing where her sister was going with that Question she chose to Ignore it for Now."

 **XXX**

 **Meanwhile Emmett was Home resting** Because In the next day or so they Would be starting day One of shooting A few scenes for the Movie **THE SELECTED** But at the same time he could not get Two Certain Brunette's out of his Mind, **Henry was one of them he missed His Little dude so much & then his Mother was the other One ** Was he crazy if he thinks someone like Regina would choose Him when she had plenty of other choices. Taking a Hot shower he grabbed a towel to Put around His waist he grabbed some sweats & Climbing into Bed he sighed before closing His eyes Dreaming."

" **I mean is a very Attractive Man , But clearly he won't get Our Mother's Approval "** who Gives a Damn what Our Mother thinks This Man Literally Jumped into Water to Save your Son you do Remember **Henry** The Kid Adores Emmett so Much. " What are you really afraid of Gina that he won't live up to Daniel's standards or your mother's " That is Not fair I haven't said anything about Daniel  & I am not afraid I Just what If he isn't what we think he is & **Henry."**

 **Zelena** Moved closer to Her sister " Which why You two go out on a date , Get to Know each other I mean you did literally Have Sex for those two weeks while you were there " & God Knows that was the Best Sex I Have ever Had Daniel was the perfect Person for the bedroom. But Emmett had this way about Him like he knew what he wanted Being taken from Behind was the best feeling ever & I really don't regret Riding that Man In the Forest when we did Made me feel alive for the first time since Having **Henry."**

See there's my Sister I knew you would still be Horny" Zelena Laughed before going to get a Bottle water. I am Beyond Horny I don't think I ever felt a Man's Penis inside of my stomach before but when I was with Emmett I definitely felt all Of Him Including His Shaft, " **Okay How about you go Skype or face-time Him and Maybe wear something sexy "**

* * *

 **Emmett was almost asleep when His Iphone vibrated** Looking over he saw that it was face-time thinking it was Graham He got the Biggest surprise when he opened up the Video and saw that it was None other than **Regina Mills** Herself Looking beyond gorgeous with Out Makeup & a Silk Robe On. " is Henry Okay Regina what's going On " Not noticing that she was playing with the string on her robe Em sat up."

" Nothing Is wrong I Just Kind of Missed you " Really Kind of Wouldn't your Mother be upset you're talking to me He smiled " **She is not of my concern at this moment neither is Robin "** But I wanted to show you something If that is Okay. Yeah sure you know you can show me anything I wouldn't Mind Not realizing he would be eating those words Emmett watched Regina stand up and untie the Robe that Was wrapped around her beautiful body It fell silently onto her floor & God Knows Em had No words After that."

Regina Had On See Through Lingerie, Emmett did not Know what to do But His Body Did He had The Hardest **Erection Ever** Could you Blame Him He's seeing this gorgeous woman stand in front of Him ( Well technically Video ) Half Naked and Possibly Wet Clearing His throat " **Dammit Regina you know this is not fair you're dressed like that Knowing What that does to me You're Lucky I Left early out Of L.A.** Yeah If you were here what would you " Making sure he heard the huskiness in her voice."

Is that even a Question did you Not get your Answers when you were In Hawaii a few weeks ago , Emmett said while trying to Keep His Penis at Bay , " **God Emmett I have never been this wet before Have I " Showing Off her wet Spot through the Video** What Regina didn't Know was Emmett was Booking Himself a flight to Los Angeles for Next week because First Of all He missed Henry too Much & Second He knew Once he saw Regina they wouldn't be leaving her House for a few days **In all Honesty he knew she hadn't chosen Him but for her to have Face- time video sex Him That meant he was getting to her Judging by that Wet Spot he had an effect on and he was going to take Advantage of that for as along as he could."**

 **XXX**

Movie Filming started Day One and everything was going Off with Out a Hitch which Made Emmett Happy and Neal they started early this morning But Em did not tell the Guys what Happened to Him a few days ago & that he was flying to L.A to Have Sex with the Most Beautiful woman in the world. Neal Noticed His friend and asked if they needed to change anything But he told them No and He agreed With Day One Done The crew Packed Up for the night & went out to celebrate first day shooting."

August Asked Em had he heard from Regina, Emmett said yeah they Just have been talking that's it but In Reality Emmett & Regina have been having Phone sex. Video sex . Skype sex all of the Above except the real thing Which is why he couldn't wait to see her Like he thought before He knew she would be in denial for as long as she could. Ruben handed Em a Drink and They Just Watched Killian try to talk to a Local Woman who was Not giving Him the time Or Day."

With almost a week of Filming Emmett Packed Himself a bag for L.A Having August drop Him Off He told Him that he would be back and to Make sure Production stayed on track, Getting on His Private Plane Em couldn't stop Thinking about where His Relationship with Regina would go because She was In denial about How she felt about Him Yeah Emmett had to Admit he was too but getting to Know **Regina More** He can't Help but feel The Attraction  & then Little Henry Was like his best friend & he really couldn't help but feel close to this Kid."

 **Zelena** Just finished up with a Big Business meeting she got Home And was about to go upstairs to take a shower when there was a Knock at Her door Looking through the peepHole she had to smirk " **It was about damn time you came Back , a few weeks is too long almost a month " Emmett walked through her door "** I am sorry Z but I Had to start shooting my movie " How have you been  & Henry Is he Okay I missed Him alot."

 **XXX**

With a day like hers Regina was Excited to be going Home & watching a Movie with Henry she was about to go Pick up, Before Getting into her **Porsche Macan** Regina Didn't Notice The message she got from Zelena Telling her Emmett was Back In town. Making it to Henry's school she Picked Him up " I had so Much fun today Mama " Did you Sweet Boy Guess what Mama Is going to surprise you I ordered Pizza and Movies for the whole weekend Just you & Me Okay."

Zelena decided to take Her friend to Dinner even though He Kept protesting she Knew he needed it and so they went to The Palms Restaurant in Downtown Los Angeles , while waiting On their Orders She told Emmett about How her mother is still trying to Push Robin Onto **Regina. Emmett** Couldn't help but feel a little Mad He saved Henry , been to both Luncheons she has had what more did the Older Mills want. " **Trust me Swan it's Not you My Mother Never liked people who were Outspoken Like you & Regina's father " that's Just how she's been since I can remember." **

**Finished eating** Our Boy Decided to head to where ever Zelena was going, they drove through Beverly Hills After some Miles she stopped at a Beautiful Rustic Home, Zelena got out the car and Motioned for Emmett to Follow her & **that he did Knocking on the door Zelena waited for it to Open & when it did Emmett got the shock of His life. On the other side was Henry He couldn't help but smile seeing His friend standing in the doorway with His Aunt Z."**

" **Henry** who is it did you ask " Emmett heard Regina's voice before walking to where her son was, She stopped Mid-way seeing her sister & Em standing outside she couldn't believe he was back here and at her House what was Zelena thinking. " **Please come inside remove your shoes first "**

 **Doing what he was told** Emmett couldn't help but walk into the House and Look around at the same time Her Home was beautiful, Seeing Regina Grab Zelena's wrist he Knew it was most likely so they could talk about Him. **" Zelena have you lost your Damn Mind bringing Him here to where i Live "** Sensing her sisters Tone " **Wait did you not tell me he took you to His house where you both Had sex , Now you can switch it up" Besides Henry Loves Him why can't you Just accept that you are In Love with Him Just as Much as He is."**

* * *

 **Henry** Was Perfectly content Sitting In between His Mother  & Emmett , Em thought this three year old had a Plan to try to get Him & His mother together & It was kind of working. It was getting late and Zelena yawned she got up and Looked to see Henry sleeping in Emmett's Lap she went to Regina " They are both Sleeping Just Make him go into the Guest room when he wakes Up " I will be back in the Morning she closed the front door, Not long Emmett did move and wake up looking for His Phone it read " **12:25am "** he Looked down seeing Henry sleeping On Him."

 **Emmett** Moved Henry and Picked Him up waiting On His mother's Instructions Regina walked in front of Him, showing where to Put her son Em placed Henry Under the covers Smiling while doing so Regina walked downstairs into her Kitchen Not long after she heard Heavy footsteps Knowing who they belonged to. Well he Is out for the night Em said making into her Kitchen " **Listen Regina I am sorry for showing up out the Blue like this again It's Just seeing you in that Outfit did it for me "** Knowing what he meant she got closer to this Gorgeous Man " What were you going to do about it "

Not Giving a care in the world Emmett Got closer to Regina and Bent down Kissing her like last time this time pulling her closer to His Body, **Regina Felt Ems's Erection and she knew what he wanted Pulling On his shirt she yanked it open making a Ripping sound.** He was Impressed and Really turned on Pushing her Back against the Kitchen counter Emmett Picked her up and Placed Regina on her top of it Keeping eye contact he did the sexiest thing Possible undoing her pants & Unzipping her Jeans seeing her Lace Made Him Harder so Emmett took an Edge of her Underwear and started sliding It down her Leg."

Regina Felt Emmett Sink down onto the Kitchen Floor & Already Knew what he was about to do , " Wait she said Not In here Henry's room is Not far from the Kitchen Grabbing His hand Emmett Let Her drag Him further down to the other side of her house. She found the room she was looking for and Opened it Turning around Regina Pulled Him Inside with her Em was Beyond turned on seeing this woman climb into the bed Basically Naked Beckoning for Him to come to her."

* * *

 **Feeling this Man's** Head between her legs Made Regina Hornier Gripping the Disheveled sheets that he pulled away before flipping her over, Moaning was the Only thing she could do right Now Emmett's Tongue was **BeyondHeaven** he had to thank College & His roommates for Teaching Him a few things about Giving Oral Because he was Beyond Amazing at it **Judging by the way Regina was gripping the hairs on his head he had been doing something right."**

 **With Her about to have a Orgasm** Regina was very Vocal about it also trying to Tell Emmett she pulled on his Hairs " **Emmett I'm about to Cum really soon "** Hearing her He made a few Tongue thrusts and God the Shock Of His Life " **Oh GOD I'm cumming " And Regina did that and then some Emmett's never had or Made a Woman Squirt before & To be Honest that had to be the Hottest and Sexiest thing he has Ever Experienced**. Damn you were not kidding He said before sitting up looking at this Beautiful woman while his Green eyes turned Darker with Lust."

Sitting Up Just a little Bit Regina Had to catch her breath, " **that has never happened to me before not even with Henry's father "** Really I believe that Em said before Removing his Jeans and tight Black Underwear Climbing into the bed he Pulled the Covers Back. Regina instinctively opened her legs to Allow this God-Like man to get between them But Not before he forgot a Condom He didn't have to worry because She pulled opened the bedside table and got one out " **Should I have to ask why there are condoms in there "** Saying No Regina wanted to Help put the Condom on this time and Emmett Told her she could."

Moving the covers Back Regina got to see this Impressive Package that was Attached to this Man Removing the Condom from the wrapper she took Emmett's Friend into her hand and Put the Condom On, Trying Not to Cum Early Em Had to think of other things because How can he not when this Woman asked if she could put the Rubber on Him, Feeling the familiar Barrier He turned and Looked at her. Smiling Emmett got back between Regina's legs She pulled Him up and they kissed before he Pushed deep inside her."

Honestly she Missed Having Him Inside of her Regina Knew that She still had Robin Trying to convince her they could work out and He had her mother on His side, But then there was Emmett God she Knew she couldn't choose even though he came back they would still have to talk Okay yes she Knew she was In denial about Having feelings for Emmett But At the same time did he feel the same way about her She didn't want Henry to get hurt he Loved Emmett and her son's Happiness was most Important."

* * *

Emmett Gave a Particular Hard Thrust Making **Regina** Cry out In a good way she scratched down His Back before grabbing His Ass Signaling for Him to go Deeper, & Deeper he went Em forgot How Good Regina felt around Him and He too Knew they would have to really Talk or at least Discuss what this was Since she still was seeing Robin. Using His forearms as leverage he Kept Pushing Into Regina & The Headboard started Hitting up against the wall Emmett felt Regina flutter which meant she was going to Cum Soon to be fair so was He Making a few moves he moved His Hand between their bodies Finding what he was Looking for **He Made Regina Stiffen and he felt her Clamp Hard around His Shaft he tried One last time But Emmett Followed Not far from Behind her & Came Harder than he ever did with any Woman."**

 **Moving Off Of Regina** **Em took the Used Condom Off His Limp Cock ,** Catching their Breaths She Moved and Laid her head on His Naked chest while Regina had a sheet wrapped around hers Both No realizing they were falling asleep which happened Quicker than they expected. Morning came and Neither really paid attention Regina was currently sleeping on top Of Emmett which she wasn't sure how that Happened either He woke up First taking in a deep breath she felt His chest Go up then Down Opening up her eye's she was met with His Green One's ."

" **Good Morning I thought this was a dream "** Emmett said while both his arms were behind His head, No it's not and it is a **Great Morning She moved up and Kissed Him well sort of Made out** But Em Pulled away " Morning Breath Not you , Me " He was about to get up when They Both heard Little Foot stomps and Knew what that meant. **Henry was Up** Racing to find some clothes Regina always kept some spare clothes In each of her rooms she found a shirt and shorts, Then they heard the Knock " **Mama Are you In here , I can't find Emmett anywhere did he go home ".**

* * *

 **To Make Matters worse** **Zelena** Showed Up and walked into her sister's Place Since she left Emmett here she was coming to take Him to Breakfast, But when she got Halfway she heard Her Nephew talking to a door. " **Henry what's wrong** " Auntie Z Mom is in there and I Can't find Emmett I wanted to Asks hers has she seen Him. Zelena Knowing she left Him Here she tried to open the door but it was Locked so she turned to Henry & Smiled " **How about you go brush your teeth while Auntie Z see's if your Mama has seen Emmett okay " shaking his head yes Henry ran Off to do what she said."**

Turning Back to the door Zelena Knocked On the Door " **Gina I know you're in there and your probably Naked Just tell Me if Emmett Is There " Not waiting for an Answer She turned the door and It opened."**

* * *

Another Cliff Hanger what do you think No Regina hasn't chosen Emmett Yet she's Just trying to Hold onto that Denial Until the end of Time But I think it's about to get Complicated After what they did & Graham will be Making an Appearance In L.A to Help His Dear friend with some Business I think we might have a Zelena/Graham first Encounter…!

I am writing as Much as I can so that I can Upload each story when I want to, Just Know I So Happy to have written Ten chapters that is Insane & I wanted to thank everyone that is Following this Story Because they will be more to Come


	11. But Need I Say More

Chapter 11 : But Need I say More

 **A/N : Was the Last chapter Not crazy, Regina does need to get her head together Hopefully soon I think Cora Might be getting a Reality check very soon Maybe this chapter & me too I am ready for Graham to Meet Zelena P.S So Much is going to Happen in this Chapter Just so you Know..! ;D**

 **Oh Yeah I do have another Story In the works but I am trying it out first before posting it , For Now I am Having too Much fun with this One Haha Just Not knowing what's going to Happen Next when it's your story Makes it more Exciting thank you for sticking with Me this Far !**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Now where did we Leave Off….** Not waiting for an Answer she turned the doorKnob and it Opened.

Zelena Walked In Only to see Her sister fixing the Bed and wearing shorts & a Long T-shirt, Regina Noticing her smiled " You Know you could have Just Knocked what if I was Naked. Then I would Know you What you Two did Last Night, Zelena said smirking and sitting on the Bed."

" I'm not sure what you are talking about, **He** slept in His room and then decided not to make it after getting up this morning. Oh Please Regina he did more than Just sleep in here & you know it where is he anyway, Henry heard someone in the Kitchen and went to Investigate " **Emmett you're up "** Getting startled before turning around with a out a shirt on he saw Henry."

Yeah Bud I am How about you and Me make some breakfast that sound fun, What three year old wouldn't love helping out in the Kitchen Henry showed Him where the Kitchen utensils were and Supplies, Regina & Zelena both walked in to see Them fixing Breakfast. Being His usual self Henry went to His Mother and Gave her a Big Kiss on her Cheek."

 **Both Boys finished Cooking** But Henry wanted to be the One to put the food on the Table  & Of course he did with the Help of Emmett, Zelena sat by Her Lovable Nephew while Regina sat by Emmett Neither One of them spoke to each other but they were Enjoying their breakfast, **Henry was the first to finish , then Regina and last were Zelena and Emmett who helped with dishes but Regina insisted he didn't have to."**

 **Henry went with his mother to go get dressed leaving Emmett and Zelena downstairs,** She couldn't help but look at her friend and smirk because She thought he was Just going to talk to her sister Not Have Sex with her in one of the rooms. Emmett sensed she was looking at him so he turned His head " **why are you looking at me that way "**

 **Oh you Know why SWAN** , Em Couldn't help but smile is it because I spent the Night here because that's all we did Z. " **Really cause those scratches down your Back say other wise "** He turned around to see what she was talking about He Just sighed " I couldn't help myself she was on Skype Pretty Much Naked , saying she missed " **and you flew back here not even a month later for what a Booty call."**

 **XXX**

 **Regina** was thinking about last night Besides the Amazing Sex could she see herself In a serious Relationship with a Guy she Is Just getting to Know, Grant it did she love the way he stood up to her mother something she knows she is going to have to do  & Personally she felt her sister became friends with Him way too fast but that wasn't any of her business Was it Nope."

Dropping Off Henry she had Zelena in the car with her and right Now her sister was getting on her nerves, " **Since you and Swan Had your sleep over last night, Do you feel any different about Him "** Not sure what you are trying to ask me Lena That was a One time thing that will never happen again Not while my Son is in the House. Listen Little Sis I am proud of you for Going out your Comfort Zone because if Cora Knew what you have been doing with Emmett she would Flip and I actually would be proud if you did."

 **You nor Anyone else** will be telling Mother about My Sex Life She's already Trying to Push me and Robin together, I want something to myself & That is the One thing she will never Know about Okay. " **Easy Gina my Lips are sealed I am proud though "** The Car stopped and Both Zelena and Regina got out the car purses in hand while walking into the Building."

* * *

 **Emmett** Just finished working out at the Gym with His trainer friend Ezekiel who he met while Living In L.A Drying His face off with His shirt Em didn't Notice some One was watching Him Not Just Anyone It was Mal's Niece Lily she couldn't help but stare at this Man But Not before tripping over some Equipment, Em Noticed her and ran right Over Holding His hand Out " **Hey are you Okay do you need help "** she couldn't come out with Words so she Instead Nods her head yes. Lifting her Up he placed her down on a chair."

" **I'm Lily by the way & you are ** Emmett looked at her sorry Emmett….Emmett Swan he shooked her hand She couldn't believe it She was meeting Thė **Emmett Swan,** Wow I definitely Know who you are You Own Swan Song Productions Some of the best movies came from you and Let me Just say Thank you, He couldn't help but laugh You are more than welcome but I can't take all the credit by Boys Neal. August and Killian are a Big part of my team."

" Well since they aren't around could you thank them for me also she Winked before walking away from Him, **Oh No you stay away from her Dude** Turning he saw Ezekiel giving Him the look. Hey almost broke her Neck I was Just trying to help & Besides I have my eyes On another Woman. " **I know you said her last name was Mills right, Regina Good Luck with her " Finished** with his work out Em was going to go back to the hotel but Zelena said he was staying with her."

Getting to Zelena's House Emmett took off his shoes and went to the Guest room , going through his bag he found some sweatpants and of course his favorite tight Underwear. Heading into the shower He threw his shirt down, and then his pants and Underwear pretty Much leaving Himself Naked He found the Shampoo and Soap Turning the water on he grabbed his phone and Played some Old school Music ."

 **Zelena** Walked into her house along with some Friends Gwen and stacie Setting their purses down she told them to head to the Living room while she got some glasses and poured some wine , While they got comfortable She got Chilled Glasses and Went down her to wine fridge grabbing the **Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon Making her way over to the woman she smiled and sat down on the other side of the room smiling because she knew what they wanted to talk about."**

 **XXX**

 **On the other side of L.A Regina** was going to pick Henry Up from his Daycare She Knew he wanted to talk about what he learned today, Pulling her car into the parking lot She got out and waited for Henry's Class to let out while looking down at her Phone she checked her emails seeing she had three meetings , four lunches and a Brunch with Her Mother  & Sister coming up smiling she already Knew how that would be going."

 **Henry** came running out and he saw his mother " Mama Guess what, Guess what " My teacher say's we's are having career day and we have's to bring someone we look up. " That's cool Baby and who are you bringing " Not's yet but she said we have a few weeks, " Putting her son in the car seat Regina started the car and drove them Home looking at Henry through the mirror."

Back At Zelena's House her and her friends were enjoying their wine and cheeses , But what they didn't count on was a Sexy Ass Six foot man wearing Just Sweatpants to come down stairs , Both Gwen and Stacie Could not help but put both drinks down & Lift their eyebrows Hoping Drunkenness was the cause for seeing this Man. But **Zelena** told Them No and that Who they were seeing was actually a Sexy Man."

Emmett didn't see the two Women in Zelena's Living Room when he walked by , but he did hear her talking to somebody So he made his way over into the Living room seeing that Zelena Had Company " **Hi I'm sorry I didn't know Z had company I'm Emmett by the way " putting his hand Out for them to shake it.** Stacie was the first to do " Zelena didn't tell us you were staying here , I am stacie Nice to meet you " & Then Gwen " I'm Gwen a friend of Zelena's " He shooked both Hands Neither women wanted to let go " **Nice Meeting you Both I'm off to do some Business "** Zelena walked her friend to the door and winked closing it while he got into His Car."

* * *

 **Henry and Regina** Got Home and he Threw His BackPack to the corner of the Room , While His Mother placed some files on to the Kitchen counter and was trying to come up with something to Fix her and Her son for Dinner she wasn't sure Yet. But then Henry came running down the stars "

 **Hey Mama You Think's my friend Emmett would come overs today's "** He might I will text Him while you go take a Nap for a while Okay Henry looked at His mother and smiled before heading back up to His room for a Much Needed Nap  & while she Figured out what to Make Before she could she got a text Message And she rolled her eyes seeing who it was from."

 **RL- I was wondering if you would be able to be my date for a event coming up**

 **∗ Regina -** **I will Let you Know Robin I have a lot of things Coming up for the Next few weeks Maybe But I'll contact you when I do**

Almost forgetting what she promised Henry She Texted Robin Bye and tried to Remember if she Still had Emmett's Number when she looked she did, Feeling herself get nervous which she wasn't sure why Regina Went back into her contact List and Found His Name Again . Making a Message she wasn't sure what to text him trying to come up with what to say she decided she was Just tell Him Henry wanted Him over for Dinner which was the truth."

 **Regina- Hi Swan Listen I'm cooking Dinner Tonight and you already Know who told me to text you and see if you wanted to come Over and Join Us.**

Waiting for a Answer from this Man she couldn't help but feel Like a Teenager again waiting to see if her crush would text her Back.

∗ **-** **You sure it's Just Henry that wants me Over , Yes Tell Henry I accept His Invite I'm Running errands right now and Hopefully I will be done with them before Dinner is ready.**

∗ **Regina -** O **h I'm Very sure it's Just Him Dinner will be promptly at 7:30pm You can bring something if you like but Just bring yourself & " SWAN " Don't Be Late."**

 **Back at Zelena's** Gwen and Stacie Could Not Get a certain Swan Out of their Minds, was that Man The Most Sexiest Being on the Planet, and to Think Zelena has been letting Him stay here with wanting to Ravage Him. Both Women turned to look at her " **Trust me Em is a Very sexy Man , but I'm not the One that loves Him Regina does " Well she won't say she is her Denial is thicker than L.A's Smog Problem."**

 **Are you Serious "** Stacie said getting a Bottled water And handing her friends One's also she sat back down " **that's the Emmett you were telling us About a few weeks back "** Yes that is Him she's Also Has Sir Robin Deuce of Locksley also Sniffing his way around her waiting for to come into **Heat but** My Bet is she's going to Fall For Swan sooner or later, **what does your mother think of Him "** Gwen got into the convo " **You Know Cora Mills if it's not who she chooses then it's a No "** But Henry Loves this Man and he's only been around Him for a Month or so It's Cute."

* * *

 **Deciding on her famous Lasagna Regina,** **Just finished preparing it now she Just needed to wait for it to cook** Meanwhile Henry woke up from His Nap and came down the Stairs seeing his smiled " **Hi Mama did you talk to Emmett is he coming over "** Nodding her head Regina told Him **Yes He is** and Dinner would be at 7:30 getting up on the stool he asked if she needed help and Regina told Him he would help with making the Desert whatever that was going to be."

Emmett Drove into the Mills Residence at Exactly 7:15 Just a few Minutes Early he said , before reaching Behind Grabbing two bags he made his way to the door and Knocked Hoping it wasn't going to be Regina Answering it. He got His wish because after a few seconds the door opened but revealing the Tall Brunette but a shorter version of her **Henry** Couldn't contain his Excitement " **You Came Mama says you are Earlies "** **Oh No I am should I just go back and leave my presents i got you at the Hotel "** Shaking his head Henry led his friend into his Home Preferably where his mother was standing which was the Kitchen."

" **Hey Mama look who is here** Regina stood up and saw that it was Emmett he was dressed in Dark Jeans , Expensive Stallworth Cognac's and a simple Black shirt **That kind of showed off His amazing arms,** she couldn't help but smile because he was Early and very Punctual Smoothing out her skirt Regina met Emmett in the Middle " **Hello I see you decided to come early "** Emmett being Emmett couldn't help but take a look at Regina Before getting close into her ear " **really gina again with the so formal trust me and you are more than formal Especially since I know what you look like underneath your Skirts "** Blushing she moved passed the man going to oven to retrieve the Lasagna."

 **XXX**

 **And Let's Not forget the Mills Mansion** Cora was in her Office at the House , when she got word that Regina had a Guest Looking up she thanked the person and he walked away. Finished with her paperwork she decided to Join Husband Henry who was watching his favorite Nature channel and eating a Meal prepared by One of the cooks " Dear I got the most dreadful news about our Daughter Regina " Henry looked at his wife and asked what was it " **Regina has that Swan Character inside her house tonight for Dinner ",** Henry didn't know if he was angry at Cora or Disappointed Probably Both."

" **What is wrong with Regina having a friend over for dinner, Just because we rushed to get married does not mean she will,** " but what does she really Know Him Of course Not & Besides where did she Meet this Man She Should be paying attention to **Robin Locksley.** Now that's who has Money Oh Cora be Honest with yourself does Our Daughter Really want to be with this man the Locksley's are No Better than What my family was. " Which is why I told her it is Important that She Makes their relationship so that we can Merge our Families companies together."

 **Do what you will Cora But don't expect me to Keep Quiet,** That's fine Dear you Just go sit down and watch your show. Cora went into their Bedroom and closed the door not before opening up her computer and grabbing her Phone she looked for a Number and Dialed waiting for the person or persons to Pick up " **Hello Yes this Is She I know it's been a long time , Listen I need you to do something for me I need you to look up all the Information about a Man Named Emmett Swan "** No I want it done Discreetly and Send the file to my office when you're done Hanging the Phone Up Cora Went to take a relaxing Bath."

* * *

 **Back at Regina's House** Emmett Helped Henry place Some Plates onto the Table while his mother grabbed their Dinner and Dessert, Washing their Hands Regina , Henry and Em Sat down to Enjoy dinner Henry wanted to pray first which they did and She handed Emmett a Plate getting some of her Lasagna. Henry on the other hand was more than Excited again to have Him over While he ran upstairs to Change into His Pajamas they stayed downstairs he washed dishes while she Put up the Leftovers Emmett could not help but look over at this Beautiful woman who wasn't paying Him Any Attention."

" **Thanks for Inviting me over for Dinner** , It was Henry's Idea and I could not say No to him Since he Truly looks up to you she said while putting the food away. He sensed she didn't want Him here longer than he had to be so he grabbed His Jacket and Keys But before he could even get to the door " **Where are you going , Henry would be devastated If you left before he came back down "** Em thought about what Regina said and moved away he also reached for one of the bags he brought Handing it to her."

Regina Took the Bag from Emmett and Opened it " **Wow how did you Know I liked this type of wine, did Zelena tell you "** He turned to look at her, **What No She didn't I remembered it when you were in Hawaii and we went on our date & you ordered the Exact same wine.** Thank you I appreciate this and I'm sure Henry is going to Love whatever you got Him, Speaking of Henry he came down the stairs and Jumped into **Emmett's arms** Hey Bud What's Up Is that For Me He told Henry yes and Put The Three year old Down and grabbing the Bag Handing **Henry His Bag** **Pulling out the Paper Inside was A New stuffed Animal Well a Giant Great dane to be exact. "** **Henry what do we say To " Regina said** **He couldn't believe his eyes "** **Thanks yous Emmett I loved Him "** Hey you are more than welcome Now I know this won't replace Barnaby but I thought Why Not give this Guy a Home."

After everything pretty Much Put away and a Certain Three year old started fighting his sleep Emmett didn't go up to tuck Henry in this time because he Knew what would Happen, But he did wait for Regina who came Back down and smiled at Him " He's **Out Like a light and Holding onto his new stuffed best friend " thank you again he's in love with it.** Emmett couldn't help but get closer to her You are more than welcome and besides since I know you don't want to get Him a Real Just Yet I Opted On a life like one Instead and I kind of felt bad after he lost His Lab one when he got Knocked off on the Boat So I'm grateful for dinner tonight and I guess I'm heading out have a good Night Regina."

* * *

 **Getting Back to Zelena's** Em walked through the door and His phone made a whistle Noise Indicating he had a text Message Putting His stuff down it showed It was a Message from Graham and he said Pull Up Face time. Em said give Him a Minute to get situated which didn't take very long grabbing His Ipad He sat down on the Couch in the Guest room and waited for Graham to come to the screen."

 **Graham - What's up Kid How have you been and do not worry part one of shooting has went off without any problems ∗**

∗ **Emmett - Mahalo for doing this Man and when I get back we are going to have a Bar B Que Okay I will be back friday so be ready ∗**

∗ **Graham - I will hold you to that , Haha hey listen who is that pretty Woman standing in your doorway ∗**

 **Looking over his Back Em Saw** That Zelena Must have heard their convo and came upstairs , but this couldn't have been the best Opportunity ever " **Graham this is Zelena the One I showed you in a Picture " Zelena walked all the way into the room and smiled Blushing if you said so,** " I'm Zelena Samuels It's a Pleasure to meet you " , Graham smiled " **The Pleasure Is All Mine " Em smiled and got up handing Zelena the Ipad and walking down stairs into the Kitchen."**

 **Regina** Couldn't Help but think about what Zelena has been telling her, She did Like Emmett A lot and so did Henry But at The same time She's Only Loved One another man and Has Had her broken Many times. But Zelena did ask her did she believe he was like any of those Men Sighing She Knew her heart was the most complicated thing Inside her Body finished with the Kitchen Regina turned to light out  & Headed upstairs so she could crawl into her Son's bed and Sleep with Him for the Night."

* * *

 **Waking up Emmett** Looked around and saw that he wasn't in his Room but in the Living room smirking to Himself, Em Got up Off the Couch and made his way Upstairs Coming into the Room He was Just confirming what he already knew. Looking over to the bed He saw Zelena sleeping on His Bed with the Ipad not too Far from her , Shaking His head he went into his Bag to Grab some clothes Quietly he closed the Bathroom door."

Not Long After Zelena was awake & she had the Biggest smile on her face, Hearing the shower because she Knew Emmett Had seen her waiting for her friend to get out the bathroom she pulled her legs up to her chest pretty Much how a teenage Girl would do if she Just talked to her came out the Bathroom with clothes on but he did have a Towel wrapped Around His Perfect Waist. " **Well Well Look who is finally Up , You and Graham talk all night "**

" **We did not talk All Night Necessarily Okay Maybe until 5am ,** Emmett finished getting dressed and stood in front of her. Listen I Have Known Graham pretty Much all my Life and he's like the coolest Guy Behind me  & Plus I May have talked to him about you when i went back, " **You really talked about me while you were gone"** Of course Z Listen I got something to do but How about before I leave to go home we take a trip somewhere for a day or two with Regina and Henry also Heading out the door he Hugged **Zelena Before leaving."**

 **XXX**

 **Regina was up and she also woke Henry** Going down to make them breakfast He asked where was Emmett and she told Him he spent the night somewhere else, Putting the plate down in front of her son and made her way up to put on her Blue Skirt and White Blouse On Yelling for Henry to finish his breakfast and come get Phone did indicate she had a meeting today along side her mother which she wanted to get over with Quickly dropping Her son Off."

" Belle Had Just finished getting coffee and was about to sit down when she saw Her Boss Regina walking in " Good Morning , Here is a few Papers I was going to sit on your desk " Thank you , I will in a meeting so please delay any calls that come my way " Yes Anything Else you need. Not be disturb thanks."

On Another Floor Cora was waiting On something when she got a Knock at her door Opening it she saw it was her Receptionist Gladys, Who then Handed Cora a white large envelope Smiling " **Thank you Gladys that is all " Closing the door** before she could Open it her Cell Phone rang Looking at the Number Cora couldn't help but Smile Answering the Phone " **Hello yes Dear I did Just Receive the Envelope are you Sure everything that you found out is in here "** It was a Pleasure as Always. Cora put her Phone down and Proceeded to Open up the Envelope But not before she Smirked."

* * *

 **Our Boy Emmett** Unaware that things were about to Unravel was currently listening to His Good friend Graham talk about How long Him and Zelena talked last night, But then He Received a text From Regina Telling Him Henry is having Career day Next week & Instead of Choosing someone In His family He Wants Emmett to come to His class and Talk about How he surfs and Makes lots and lots of Movies. Em couldn't help but laugh " **Tell Mr. Young Henry Mills that I accept His Invitation "** Hell He couldn't wait Himself He would be proud to talk to Kids about Not giving Up on your Dreams."

Later On Back at the Mills Building Cora Just Finished With the File That was given to her , Honestly she couldn't help Give One of her signature Smiles because after everything she read She put the File back in the Folder and reached for her Phone She called her Daughter Zelena told her that she wanted to have Lunch Friday with Her and her sister Plus Henry and that Swan Character. Both Responded with a yes She Told Older Henry where to meet them all at Grabbing her Purse she had some things set in Motion."

 **XXX**

 **Zelena was changing her clothes when she got the** Strangest Text from her Dear Mother Asking if She could bring herself and Emmett to dinner with them along with Regina and henry Friday Afternoon Not sure How to Answer Her mother's Text She told her she would Text Regina to see what she would say. Emmett came back and Saw that Zelena had a confused look on her face " **Hey what's wrong something Happened "** I just got a text from My Dear mother asking me to bring you to Dinner friday Night along with Regina and Henry."

" You don't think she has something Planned do you , Zelena couldn't help look kind of Sad " **With my Mother you will Never Know "** Well then You at least Have me so She can try whatever she wants I have your Back Okay. You do Know you are like the Hottest . Sweetest Guy I Know Well Now since I met your Friend Graham maybe the second Sexiest, Em Just smiled and put his hand over His heart acting hurt."

Meanwhile Friday came Sooner than Any of them Could Imagine which meant Cora's Little Family dinner plans were tonight and Em was getting ready alongside Zelena Well She already Knew what she was going to wear, He on the other side could Not but eventually he chose a simple suit Because This was Dinner with the Mills and He wanted to try one more time to Impress the Queen of the family. Zelena was putting her earrings on and she saw her friend was fixing his tie in front of the Mirror " **Relax SWAN Okay , it's Just dinner Nothing else " Winking at Him I will be at the car."**

 **Cora was done getting dressed and she was waiting for her Husband** to Come down so that they could head over to the restaurant for a Quiet Dinner with the Family Including **."**

* * *

 **Getting to the Restaurant Cora told Henry to go ahead Inside and get the table's ready** , Not sure what His Wife was up to he Just went inside Greeted by the Hostess " **Welcome to Cicada My Names Sasha and I'm your Host How many will be sitting with Us " Henry wasn't sure** My wife is usually the one that walks in before me. " **How about we put three tables together"** That would be fine, Henry followed her and she asked for the Tables."

While Henry was Busy getting the Tables together he didn't notice Cora go back to the car and reach Inside the Glove compartment Smiling while doing so Getting back out the car she Saw Zelena's car Pull and & she got Out the Passenger side , Emmett came out the Drivers side smiling he walked over to **Zelena Holding His arm out for her she took it and they started walking to go inside the restaurant Not Noticing Cora Inside her car."**

Cora's went Inside the restaurant Quickly Putting the file inside her Purse , Guests started Arriving Regina & Henry, Gwen & Stacie **Mal, Ella and Katherine But we could Not forget the Insufferable Robin & To Everyone's Surprise Leopold White was there Also** Cora told themshe was Happy they Could come tonight. Zelena & Regina were suspicious of what she was up to because she said this was a family dinner."

Finished with Ordering their Meals and Drinks Cora couldn't help but Look over and see Emmett whispering something to Regina who had a smile On her face, She couldn't wait She Nudged Robin who Moved to a seat Next to Regina, who a Disgusted Look on His face when he tried to put His Arm around her chair Emmett saw this and got Angry " If she doesn't want any part of your Body near take the Hint " All of a sudden every turned to look at Him including Cora who Knew she had to Put this So called Swan In His Place."

* * *

 **Reaching into Her Purse Cora** Had the White Folder and she stood Up , " What are you doing Cora Sit Back down " Henry said Looking At His wife. **Doing what Regina should have done when this Man came into Town She Looked at Emmett You all Would be surprise what a Good friend will do for you when you tell Him About your situation,** Emmett Looked at Cora and what Situation would that Be ."

" **Don't Play Stupid You** of All People Know what I am Talking about and what I'm Holding, Honestly You will be Surprised How Far I am willing to go to Get Rid of Someone and you Know I asked my dear friend Leo To find out whatever he could find on Our Dear here and Let's Just say What I have read Has Not shocked me at all, Henry Knowing what His wife was about to do " **Do not do this Cora for your Daughter's sake and grandsons** , **Whatever you have on Him Let it go Now " Cora looked at her Lover " Now you Know I cannot do that Dear."**

 **Finally Noticing what this Woman Had ,** Emmett stood Up and got Close to Cora and looked her dead in the face " **where did you get that file , It's Suppose to be sealed and That's Illegal "** Cora couldn't help but smirk at Him Is it You wanna talk about Illegal How about We show My Dear Daughter Who she's be letting around her Son " **MS. Mills please don't do this "** OH No Dear you don't do this **Walking over to Regina she handed the File Over to her & As Regina Looked at It she came upon One Page & Her eyes Bugged out her Head then she Looked at Emmett with the Most Shocked Expression and Disappointed Face " Now How about Read all out Past Shall WE CLEARING HER THROAT SHE TURNED AND OPENED HER MOUTH TO BEGIN….!**

* * *

 **OH MAN How Insane crazy was Chapter 11 and I can't wait to get to work on Chapter 12 , Cora is still a Bitch but don't worry she won't be for long, a Tyrants always has to come to an end and Trust me her's Is soon I am excited to start writing the next One Hopefully tomorrow….! P.S what do you think is ON EMMETT'S FILE**

 **Don't FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU AND REVIEW DON'T WORRY I AM WRITING AS WE SPEAK I AM SORRY I'M LATE POSTING Just Had a few things to do first But The Next Update Is Friday so be On the Look Out ! Love you Guys**


	12. Somethings Do Come To Light

Chapter 12 : Somethings Do come To Light

A/N : So Everyone is wondering what's going to Happen Now that Cora Has Shown Regina the File On Our Boy Emmett, we already Know how Regina is towards Him Anyways especially when it comes to Henry…. But do Know this It Is Not Over & I think Emmett's going to Start Playing Her at her Own Game….STAY TUNED

Thank Ya Guys for the Awesome feedBack at first I didn't Know If I was going to Put the whole File thing In the Next chapter Glad I didn't Just Know Chapter 13 Might have Some Major Drama….. !

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Emmett** Watched as Cora was about to List a few of the things he did On His file that he Knew was suppose to be sealed, Cora Being Who she Is stood in the Middle of the Restaurant as Family and friends Looked her way " **Now where do I begin " Let's see Hmmm You say you're a good Guy but I Will list everything you have done from a Juvenile to a teenager and then an Adult First On the List."**

 **Emmett's List Of Crimes**

 **Attempt**

 **Theft/Larceny**

 **Burglary**

 **Arson**

 **Bribery**

 **Fraud**

 **Forgery**

 **Robbery**

 **Shoplifting**

 **Aiding and Abetting**

 **Assault/Battery**

Cora Closed the File Now there is more in here , But Those were Just some of the things Had Dismissed and I wonder why, Emmett couldn't Help but feel Pissed Off How Dare she Invade His private life Yeah he made Mistakes growing up **Hell who hasn't He's Pretty Sure Cora has plenty of Skeletons in her closet.** He Looked around and saw that a few of the others were looking at Him But One person In Particular was Not And that Was Regina she couldn't even Look at this Man."

Making a Decision Emmett walked over to Regina who Moved further away from Him while she Grabbed Henry , Hey Regina please you Know I wouldn't do Anything to you or Henry You both are my friends those things on the list they are not who I am Now As Kids do we Not Make Mistakes I'm sure you have made a few. Looking into this Man's eyes she Knew he wouldn't Hurt Either of them But She didn't Budge or say anything to Him Looking over she saw that Zelena was wanting to go to her new friend."

" Please Z tell me you aren't on your Mother's Side I have made Do's with everything I did. Zelena getting up to Defend Emmett Until Regina touched her Arm " **Why In the Hell would I listen to anything she has to say " Moving away from her sister you are my friend Em and Yes we all have made Mistakes Including Regina Isn't that Right Sis** or is it when we do Something Spontaneous Zelena looked Directly into Regina's face."

Sitting down Em had to Get His thoughts together Because He Knew that Cora is trying to throw everything at her daughter so she can get Rid Of Him but this is One Swan that was not about to

Back Down He cared about Henry too Much to let this Foul Woman Ruin His spirits but he couldn't contain anything Anymore."

* * *

 **XXX**

Henry was beyond furious at His Wife , He leaned over and talked lightly you Had No right Cora where did you get that file in the first place. " That would be None of your Business Just Know Leopold always comes through for me, " of course he does Cora you have been pushing these men on our daughter since she turned Twenty it's stops Now " Cora are you forgetting who brought your families Company to where it is Now you Married me Henry Mills Not the Other way around."

Being the Furious Man he was Who could Blame Him , seeing Cora sipping on her wine like she didn't Just Expose His Private information walking over Our Boy was about to let this Woman Have it " I see you're proud of yourself Listen Lady whatever I did to you in the past I am sorry " Cora stopped drinking and looked up at this Blonde No Dear we have never Met I Just don't want you near my Daughter or Grandson & I have made that clear Multiple times but You Kept Coming Back."

" you Just can't seem to let your daughter have her Own Happy ending, No I want what's best for Her and You Just aren't It. Wow look at you trying to sound like mother of the Year are you forgetting you also have a Older Daughter Zelena is your child right you treat her like she's Just a friend of the family, " How Dare you you Know nothing about me or my Relationship with either of my Children. No I do not But What I have seen so far you are worst of them all thinking you Know what's best you are nothing but a Miserable Person who goes after people when she doesn't get her way."

" You think you Know Regina so well, Ask her How we met and How we became friends Emmett said Before making her look over at Her Children " **What is he talking about Regina what is he talking about "** Not Knowing what else to do she made her way over to this Man and her mother Honestly what could she say, We met and then started Having sex soon after & then he decided to show up In L.A Zelena sensing that her sister wasn't going to say anything showed back up " **You Might as well tell her Gina "** Zelena this something you do not need to get yourself into Regina said Fine " **I Met Swan while I was In Hawaii and we started Talking I'm not sure when he decided to show Up here and Push his way into my son's life "**

 **XXX**

 **Both Zelena and Emmett couldn't believe it** That Regina would Lie Just like that but Hey Look at who her Mother Is, Robin Got up from his seat " **I Knew this Man had to have been trouble the Minute I saw Him.** Emmett hearing this was about to Show Robin Just How Much trouble he can really get into But Zelena took his arm stopping Him from doing so, Meanwhile Katherine and Mal were also Listening Not believing that their Find would Lie about Emmett Like that she had to find some Kind of Back Bone. Zelena was fed up with How Regina was afraid of their mother and she decided since her little sister would tell her the truth she was going to have to or at least let Emmett take the lead she Nudged her friend and told him to tell her."

" **We Had Sex** Not Just here but In Hawaii also , that's How we met and How we became friends I offered her a chance to Whenever she wanted me she could have & Trust me she did It was a two week Friends with Benefits and after she flew back here I got to thinking about what I told myself Just a few weeks before she showed up. I wouldn't be having these Random Hook ups anymore and I Haven't since then not since Regina she's my friend and so Is Little Henry he is amazing & I wouldn't do anything to hurt Him ever."

Cora Being who she is Told Em He must have Done something to Regina in order for to Agree to their Little arrangement, " I would never take Advantage any woman I May have not have had parents to raise me but I have Plenty of family in hawaii and I was taught How to treat anyone " and for you to think I would Says a lot about you as a person you are nothing a Bitch Cora Mills and that is who you will ever be I feel sorry you and Glad Henry hasn't Inherited His Mother's or His Grandmother's Personality."

 **Regina** Feeling protective Got in Emmett's face , And Pushed Him away from Her Mother " **How dare you Tell my Business Like that & Then Discuss My Son who you Know nothing about you only have Known Him for what a Month You Will Stay away from Him you will Not Mention His Name, Or anything else do you understand me you are a Stranger to Him "** Feeling Like he had to Defend Himself. Ya Know Regina I feel sorry for you cause if you keep letting your Mother Run your Life your Just going to end up Just Like her."

Alright Alright that's enough it's time for you to leave **Robin** Said getting in front of Regina and Emmett Maybe you need to Listen to Regina, Em turned to look at this Man who Looked way too Smug at the Moment. Before even thinking he did what he did last time Em Grabbed Robin and Punched Him Harder than last time throwing Him Away from His Body This time Locksley was sure His Nose was Broken and he held His Nose feeling His Knuckles Might be Broken Emmett was about to walk out when Regina stopped Him."

 **XXX**

Not sure what came over her But Regina Reached Back & Slapped Him Hard , Everyone Inside the Restaurant got Quiet and looked their way Not realizing she had a Ring on her finger she saw **Emmett** wipe his lip " I think it's time for me to go, Zelena I'm sorry for Ruining your family dinner please forgive me " Em went to grab His Jacket **WAIT** Zelena ran up to Him and Hugged her friend Tight who Also Mimicked her action. Henry came looking for His Mother when he saw His Friend getting ready to Leave " **DON'T LEAVE "** Turning around Henry ran faster than he ever did and Jumped into His Friend's arms " Hey Bud Listen to me , Remember What I told you I promise you I will be Back Okay But I gotta go " Henry wouldn't let go of Him and he started Crying."

* * *

Pulling Henry away from Him Emmett Stood back up and walked to the Restaurant Door Before Opening it up and walking Out, Satisfied Cora asked if they wanted Dessert Zelena turned her head and got into her mother's face " **are you serious Right Now you're acting like you did Not Just Invade Emmett's Privacy He's right you are Nothing But a Bitch " And then she turned to Regina " And you My dear Little sister How could you , are you that afraid of Mother that you would do that Em he has been nothing but Nice trying to be your friend when clearly he was in Love with you and News Flash he Loves Henry " But Seeing as you have always been Mother's Number One child you are too Stupid to Notice what True Love is I hope you both Can sleep at Night after this** Zelena grabbed her purse and Left also."

Emmett made it to Zelena's still Fuming After that He went upstairs to Pack His Bags and Hopefully Get Out Of **L.A** Faster than the speed of Light, Almost done Packing He Heard someone come In He Knew who it was. Emmett Zelena called out before going up the stairs she Knew he was up here Knocking on the door " **Yeah Z I am Here "** going up she couldn't help but give Him One of His Signature Smirks " **I am so sorry Em , What my Mother did was Beyond her Bitchiness and Just can't believe she would Violate your Privacy Like that "** Emmett put his hands on Zelena's shoulder. Easy Zelena Okay yeah Your Mother is the worst of them All and for that She actually got me thinking I am going back to Hawaii for a while so I can finish the Movie and my other projects."

And What About My Nephew Em if you leave Henry will Be Beyond Devastated did you not see How he was when you Just left the Restaurant, " I did And you don't think my Heart Broke , seeing Him Cry like that I will forever be apart Of **Henry's** Life But at a Safe Distance because Until His Mother can get over Her Own Denial there Is No Future for me is One of the Main Reasons why I moved From California to Hawaii to be Myself Instead of being who ever everyone else wanted me to be."

" Listen to Me Do not stop whatever Relationship you want with Graham because of what Happened today, Pulling her to Him " He hasn't been this Happy In a Long time and I appreciate that & you Okay. You are about to Make me Cry why are you so Perfect God Why Is My sister so Stupid Choosing that Locksley Over you. Don't be mad at Her Z, Regina Just doesn't Know what she wants Hell she might Not Ever Know But I hope One day she will allow Back In Hers & Henry's Life Until Then I Got My best friend in the whole wide world looking after them right " **You think of me as one of your bestfriends Emmett of course "** Good Now Can I get a Hug Before I leave Zelena walked over and They Hugged before watching Her sister's future Husband walk out the door."

* * *

Zelena was Beyond Furious about Tonight She does Know Once she Know's Regina is at Home it will be time for a Nice Sister to Sister Discussion going to her bedroom she reached for her Phone and Looked up a Number smiling she Texted Graham to tell Him that Emmett was Flying back to Hawaii and he needed to talk to Him as soon as he does Getting a text Back she smiled and moved to take a shower because that is Exactly what she needed after what happened with her mother and Regina."

Emmett made to His Plane and got on it before he got to relax his Phone whistled indicating He got a text he thought he Knew it had to be Zelena, but to His Surprise it wasn't her but His Friend Graham he Knew he probably heard from Zelena about what Happened so he sighed and Unlocked His Phone."

∗ Graham - Hey Kid I just got a text from Zelena telling me to see if you were alright, Are you

∗ Emmett - **I see she didn't tell you , Listen when I get back I promise to tell you everything I don't want to do it over Text I'm good Bro ∗**

∗ **Graham -** Alright I will see you when you get here Just Know if you need anything I will always Have your Back Aloha Em

 **Emmett** Finished his text message with a **Mahalo** and put his Phone down sighing he grabbed his Pillow and Blanket taking his shoes off to get Comfortable He waited for the Plane to take off Em decided On Looking through His Iphone He Played American Dragons - Born to Run Taking in every Lyric he closed His eyes and felt the Plane Move meaning they were taking Off He was sighing ready to be back Home In His Own Bed."

* * *

Meanwhile Regina Made it Home with Henry was sleeping In her Arms Her Heart Broke because she had to Listen to her Son Crying inside the Car while on the way Home, Getting into the House she didn't put Him in His room Instead she had put Him in her Bed after doing so Regina went and showered before finishing & changing into her PJ's ."

She Just couldn't get what Happened today out of her head , But hearing her Son's breathing she Cuddled with Him & Both Mills Drifted Off to Sleep she was Hoping he would sleep through the Night. Tossing In her sleep Regina was having a dream well a very Interesting Dream **In Her dream Henry was being Lifted by Strong arms He was Laughing she couldn't help but smile & Heading down where Her son and this Mystery person was. Getting close Dream Regina Called for Out ∗ You Know that Makes me Nervous when you do that with Him she told this person ∗**

 **Turning around the Person smiled and Regina Gasped, It was Emmett ∗ I Know Babe & I am Sorry I Just Missed this Kid & You also ∗ And let's Not forget this Little Guy or Girl that Is currently Chilling Inside his Amazing Mama ∗** Dream Regina couldn't help but smile and Look down at her Swollen Belly."

Jumping Up from her Sleep Regina Looked around and saw that her son wa still Peacefully sleeping and then she turned to see what Time it really was 4:20am is what her Phone's Clock said, Not sure what that Dream she Just had Meant she Knew she Just couldn't tell anyone Especially Her sister. I mean was she right was She In denial about How she felt about Emmett he was Incredible with Henry and he Made Her Laugh & Besides what he told her made her really start thinking was she going to be Like her Mother."

Meanwhile Emmett's Plane Landed He got Off of it and was Too Tired to see what it was so he Just Grabbed His Bag, getting Into Uber he Gave the Man the Address while he leaned His Head Back, Not long the Car stopped and Em tipped the Man getting out the car he got his House keys heading Inside throwing his Bag. he made it Upstairs and Just dropped onto His bed falling asleep sleeping Until about 8am He stretched when he Saw Graham Called Him saying he was bringing the dogs going to take His shower before he showed Up."

Hearing a Knock at his door Em went the door and Opened it He was Ambushed By Both his Dogs Keanu Pretty Much was the One that Jumped Him first and Then Kealani Rubbing Both His Dogs heads, Emmett got Helped Up by Graham who couldn't help but laugh. They Always go crazy when their papa Comes Home welcome Back again Man they Both hugged before heading into his Kitchen " **are you Hungry I was about to Make breakfast "** Shaking His Head No **Graham** Watched His friend Move around grabbing a Skillet " So What Happened In L.A , you said you would tell me when you got Back" Em finished Mixing His Ingredients for His Omelet and turned His friend."

 **XXX**

Where do I began " Putting His food On a Plate Let's Head To the Table and that they Did before, Emmett told Graham How Much fun he had spending time with Henry and His mother pretty Much everything they did and then he told Him about What Happened with the Kid falling Off the Boat & then Yesterday, To say Graham was Furious was an Understatement he was Ready to Punch something or Someone he Couldn't believe what he was Hearing Yeah he knew alot more about the Mills Family than His Good friend. And before you Get Angry **Zelena** Was defending me she is Beyond pissed Like you."

Graham sighed and Looked at His friend And thanks Man for Introducing Us she's an Incredible Person and I hope she feels the same about me & No before you ask I Won't be doing what you did No Offense, None taken actually I'm about to get dressed and head over to the studio to see how things are going and Plus see the Guys wanna Join me. Graham went to get His Keys I guess I can Just Call Me I just got something to do and I promise I will be ready I am Really Glad your Back Dude."

* * *

 **Back In L.A** Zelena Had Just woken Up and about to start her day when she saw she got a Text from Graham, Telling her he Saw Emmett Feeling relieved she made her way into her shower and finished Not long after heading down the stairs her Phone Lighted Up Meaning One thing a text or a Voicemail Wondering who it was from she Looked and saw it Said **Regina** Seriously she was really trying to get in touch with her after what Happened This couldn't Be fixed Not Like Usual."

Getting Into her Car Zelena couldn't Help but think what In the Hell did her sister want with her, Not thinking Much more of it she Drove to her Business so that she could start her day without Any distractions But Sadly that wasn't the case because her Receptionist Janice told her she had a Guest Wondering who would be In her Office she walked into it and saw that it was Her Nephew Henry."

" Henry What Are you doing does your Mother Know you're Here, Shaking His head No he was Quiet but she Knew he was Upset about something. " I Miss My Friends Emmett Isn't here and he was suppose to be at My School for Careers Days" Oh Henry I Know How you feel Buddy Just Know he Is Missing You Just as Much Kid How about I buy some Pizza while you stay here and then we go Call your Mom."

Zelena Left her Nephew In the Office while She ordered Pizza and Called Her Sister, " Regina Relax Yes he Is here and he is Safe Sure " Getting Off the Phone she Sighed before Back into her Office with The Pizza Henry smiled before turning around because he had Pizza in front of Him Pulling it Up to His Face , she heard a Knock and walked over to the door on the Other was a Worried Looking Regina " I can't Believe He even Knew what Route to take to get here , He had me almost Having a Heart attack "

He's Fine Gina Besides Look at Him Zelena said pointing at Henry who was getting His third Slice of Pizza, Henry Said he Misses Him Regina Kind of Sad that he's not coming to His Classes Career Day. " **Please Stop Okay I told you he is gone and It's Best for Henry if it stayed that way Okay "** Okay Okay I won't mention Emmett's Name But ,You Do Know what you Both did was Beyond Unforgivable and You are letting some One's Past change How you feel about them. Not wanting to Listen to anymore Regina Moved to Get her Son " **Henry are you finished and ready to go "** He looked up from His Plate looking sad he Nodded His head and Moved to get up."

 **Henry** Wasn't ready to go But he Knew he had to, Looking up at His Aunt she smiled and Picked Him up Hugging the 3 year Old " I Love You Henry you Know that be good Okay " Putting Him Back Down And watching Him Leave With His Mother. Sighing she Knew she had to Go see Emmett soon and meet Graham at the same time Smiling The best thing about being your Own Boss is you can Request time Off and Not have to worry about Someone taking over your Job Grabbing Her Laptop Zelena was Looking Up flights for Hawaii."

 **XXX**

 **Emmett Swan** Felt Beyond Relaxed he was Hanging with Graham at His Ranch alongside Neal , August and Killian Who were all taking a Break from shooting At the Production Studio. If you are wondering How Long it's been since he Came It's been Two Months The Movie Making Was going at a Steady Pace which is pretty Much How Em Liked It soon they would be shooting in another Location ."

Graham was Busy Texting Zelena who have been going Back & Forth ever since they got to Meet Via Facetime But what He didn't Know was that she Booked a flight and was Currently Packing her Bags and Listening to Her favorite Songs sung By Coldplay and Imagine Dragons But at the same time reading Texts she Kept getting from Him when she got a Message, Almost done Zelena Kept going Through her bags to Make sure she didn't Forget anything But what she did forget was she was watching Henry for a night because Regina was working Late and the Babysitter would come to her House to Pick Him Up."

Putting the Bags By her door Zelena's Phone Rang Calling for Henry to come Down because the Sitter would be Here In a Few Minutes & Trying to finish with Last Minute Business, Melissa Pulled up into the driveway.

She got out the Car talking to One of her friends and Knocked on the door and she told to come In walking inside Zelena had The Phone up to her ear before telling Melissa that Henry's Bag was by the door Nodding her head she went Back to being on the Phone & Melissa Reached for whatever Bag Henry gave to her She was about to Walk out when Henry said he had to pee she told Him To meet Her in the Car and he said Okays."

* * *

Not Long After Melissa Heard the Car door Open and Assumed Henry got in so she Drove Off , But In reality Our Smart 3 year old was still Inside His Aunt's House Moving His heavy Backpack was proving to be a challenge. Zelena Just got Off the Phone with Her sister Letting Her Know that Henry was On His Way to Her Grabbing her Bags she opened her front door and a car was waiting The driver Helped her while she went to Lock doors."

Little Henry Made His way out the door without Making Noise, He Found an Opportunity to Slip into the car which was Huge Hiding Under the Chair Because he heard His Aunt about to get In Henry Made sure to stay Quiet. Zelena got into the car Not even Noticing that car was carrying extra Luggage.

 **XXX**

 **Meanwhile Emmett** Was Paddling Out to catch a Wave but this time Not alone , Neal and Graham were with Him Pretty Much they were Enjoying some Much Needed Guy time Em Swam out a little further and waited for the Perfect wave Standing up He turned His Head around and saw that One was about to come In and when it did Em Surfed past His friends Back to shore smiling while doing so Jumping Off he Grabbed a towel and Waited for His Boys to Swim into Shore.:

Zelena got to L.A.X walking into the airport she went to go to her gate when her Phone Whistled Looking down she saw it was a Text from Regina well More like a frantic text Opening up the Full message

∗ **Regina -** Have you seen Henry , Melissa Said she came and got Him but he wasn't in the car and I am Beyond worried and Scared ∗

∗ Zelena - Are you Serious Gina I swear I waited for Him to get Picked and No I have Not seen Him since then do I need to stay ∗

∗ **Regina -** No do Not do that but please let everyone Know to be On the Look Out for Him enjoy your trip

* * *

 **Zelena** Sighed Because Now she Felt Awful about going on this trip Making her way to the Gate What she didn't Notice was she had a Guest following right Behind her " **So where's are we's going Auntie Z "** She Jumped looking down " HENRY " what In the Hell are you doing here your Mother was Has been worried looking for you.

And Auntie Z Is going to Hawaii where you are Not going I am going to Call your Mother right Now, " Please Auntie Z dont's calls Mama I wanna go Wif You's " Kid How Do I explain to your Mother and My sister that I allowed her Almost Three Year Old Son who I still don't Know How you Got here to go with me On a Trip to a tropical Paradise."

" Are you Goings to go see Emmett , I wanna Pwease I promise Not To Tell Mama " Sighing Zelena Knew she Would Catch Hell from This But H **enry** Needed a Influential Person in His Life and Her friend Emmett was It Thinking about **Regina would Just Have to Be Pissed which she Knows she will " Fine Kid You Sit still Okay "** Heading to the Desk Zelena and Smiled before asking How Much for a Ticket To Hawaii For a 3 Year Old."

* * *

Uh Oh Looks Like Zelena Is Taking Her Adorable Nephew with her to see Graham and Emmett I wonder How Far Regina is going to Freak Out ESPECIALLY when she finds out that Her Three year old Son Is In another state, Love How the Graham/Zelena relationship is progressing Can't wait Till they actually Meet I'm ready and Yes I skipped A head to a few Months How Do you Think Emmett Is Going To react to Seeing Henry..

I am still fighting a cold Hopefully It will be over soon and also Next chapter We will get Into more of Zelena and why Cora treats her the way she does and also I think Lilly will be Making more a Appearance than Last time We might see more of Her Maybe even Some Flirting Between Emmett and Her but you Just gotta wait and see.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT CHAPTER 12 I AM EXCITED FOR 13 STAY TUNED !


	13. Going With The Flow

Chapter 13 : Going With The Flow

 **A/N : How about Chapter 12 Insane right I wonder What Kinds of things Zelena and Graham will get into while she's Visiting Can't wait to see also How Emmett is going to feel with Henry showing up also Ahh what About Regina we Know she's going to flip After Finding Out where her Son went...and Lily Uh Oh ;D**

 **! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**

 **Thank You I am Happy you All are Enjoying The story Definitely will be Moving forward a lot Quicker But Not too Quick and I we will see Emmett Hangin with Lily a lot also in this Chapter and as for my next story I'm not sure yet I am working out the Kinks first but I think it It's coming along I'm starting to feel Way Better thanks for all the Get Well Wishes !**

* * *

 **XXX**

On the Plane Zelena Held Henry Close while he slept In Her lap , She was Currently thinking of ways to Tell Her sister How a Three year old Snuck Into Car & Followed her all the way to the Airport. And How she then Bought a ticket for that Said Three year old to go to Hawaii with her " Oh God she could hear her Voice Now.

Getting a Headache over stressing Zelena decided to Forget it for Now and Take a Nap while she still could, so she cuddled Up next to her Adorable Nephew and closed her long after closing them she Opened them right Back up Because Henry said he was Hungry signaling for the flight Attendant she asked if they had any chips or crackers, Walking away and coming Back She Handed Him some Animal crackers he smiled before eating Them."

Regina being The frantic Mother she is was trying to figure Out How her son went Missing and wondered if Her sister was telling the truth, checking her Emails to see if anyone had seen Henry but she didn't have anything new in her Inbox which Made her even More Frustrated.

The Plane was getting to land in about five Minutes and Zelena Had Put everything away but she Let Henry sleep a little while Longer, Looking out the window she saw How beautiful the clouds and the water Not Noticing Henry waking he rubbed His eyes and Looked at His Auntie Z. saw that he was awake And Kissed Him on top of His head.

The Captain said he needed everyone to Fasten their seatbelts which is when the Fasten Seatbelt sign came on Henry was Placed In His seat and while his food tray was put up, She came around asking for trash after Not Long the Plane did Land and Of course Henry was ready to go But she told Him they had to wait after waiting a few Minutes as everyone got Off Zelena made sure she Kept a Hold Onto Her Nephew. Walking to go to Baggage claim Zelena and Henry were greeted with Leis around their Neck and Henry was In Awe at seeing the " Honolulu Sign " Getting the Bags weren't so Bad and she got a rental car with a carseat of Course."

 **XXX**

Emmett was Currently at His House showering because Honestly After Being in the Ocean Half the day, Kind Of start smelling Like a sea creature Making sure to get every Nook and Cranny In His Body shampooing His hair was never a Problem because he Kept it short. Getting a Text from August seeing if he wanted to Join them for Dinner Em Agreed to go Out Choosing some Jeans and a Form Fitting T-shirt checking to see if all His doors were Locked and that the dogs were fed he grabbed His Keys and Made His way to the car getting In."

Making It to the Hotel wasn't too Hard Because thank God for GPS, Zelena Put her and Henry's Bags On the bed he went to the rest Room Still Trying to Figure out what to tell Regina she was Secretly Hoping that her sister didn't call but she Knew. as an Adult she would have to call her to tell her Henry is with her and she also knew what Kind Of reaction she be Getting But seeing her Nephew Happy was her Main Goal."

Speaking Of Henry He came out the Bathroom after washing and drying His Hands walking Over to His Aunt who was Currently On her Laptop Looking Up spots Close to the Hotel so that they could get something to eat I mean what Three year Old wouldn't be Hungry Smiling at Him she asked Henry what did he want to eat or if he was Hungry what is a Place he would choose."

* * *

Turning the TV On Zelena told Henry she would in the Bathroom taking a Bath and would be out in a Minute closing the door, shedding Off her clothes she did get into the shower but also was listening out for her Nephew who was currently watching the sprout channel and Laughing getting under the Nozzle she washed her Red Hair and Scrubbed her back after a few minutes Zelena came out in a towel going through her bag to find some Comfort clothes to wear when they go Out In a while."

Henry decided to sit close to His aunt and Ask her " Hey Auntie Z have's you's talks to my Mama yet " She Looked down at Him And Told Him No & that she would Finished with dressing she Helped Henry change His clothes and they headed out to find a Nice place to eat. She was Met so Many friendly people that also Made Henry smile with a big grin he had to stop and say Hello to everyone This Kid was Beyond friendly which was Kind of relief Considering who His Grandmother Is."

The Guys wanted to try Out this New Restaurant that they heard Just Open , you would think being Natives they would Have Known about this Before Hand. Emmett was getting the Address for where to Meet them at Pulling the Parking Lot he got His car Valeted and went to find His friends who he Knew were waiting for Him."

Walking Inside he saw the Guys were waiting to be seated , Of course they wanted Emmett to use His Privilege to get them a seat faster but being the Man that He is and will always be he told them No because that would not be fair. Since there was a Family before them waiting which didn't take long because Then they were shown to their seats."

Zelena walked into the Restaurant with Henry she asked the Hostess How long would it be for a table she told her Maybe thirty Minutes to an Hour, " Is the food Made of Gold , because that is a long wait " But I guess we will she lead henry over to a chair and sat Him in her Lap waiting to be seated The Guys ordered drinks and Emmett couldn't help but laugh that is until he looked over and Saw two familiar faces."

Emmett Excused Himself and walked over to the front and His eyes were Not Playing Tricks on Him because Right In front Of Him was, His Best friend Zelena and His Youngest BFF Henry walking over he cleared His throat " Do you need a Table Ma'm " Zelena Not Noticing Em at first because she was On her Phone didn't look up " Yes me and My Nephew were waiting thanks for Offering " Henry turned His head and Noticed some One he hasn't seen in Two Months His smile Just turned to a thousand Watt Light Bulb."

 **XXX**

" **EMMETT I FOUND YOU "** Henry screamed Before Launching Himself Into the Muscular Arms of His Friend, Who In exchange Hugged the Three year Old So Tight He didn't Know if he wanted to Let go. " You will Always find me Bud, I told you I won't ever forget you " Zelena looked up after hearing her Nephew and she couldn't Help but smile Like Him."

What are you Doing Here , Zelena asked her friend who she Hugged also Emmett didn't Put Henry down and turned around. You see those guys over there I am Just here for a guys night out you two should Join Us. " **Oh Em We couldn't Possibly Intrude " She** said But He Insisted and pulled her along with Henry to His table Getting close The guys stopped talking and looked at their friend who was Now Accompanied by a Beautiful Blue eyed Redhead and a Adorable Kid who looked to be about three."

" Guys I would Like for you to Meet Zelena and This Little Guy Is Henry Mills he Tickled Him before putting Him Down, Henry and Zelena these Guys are my friends August , Killian , Neal , Ruben and I think you already Know the Scruffy looking Man over there Graham She said and he finally got to see this Woman In person and She did not Disappoint."

* * *

Since the Restaurant Had No Booster seats Emmett Put Henry In His Lap and they Ordered he figured the Kid had to be Hungry after flying into Another state, which he wasn't wrong about Em and Henry shared a Huge Plate of Everything the Place had he would eat a little and then try to give Emmett some Zelena couldn't help but watch the exchange. Because ever since Emmett left Henry wasn't Himself but seeing Him tonight she saw How Happy he was to be Back In Em's arms she saw when he Kissed On top of Henry's Head Sort Of what a Father does to His son."

It was getting Late and Emmett was still shocked that he was Holding Henry after Not Seeing Him for a very long time , everyone was ready to go he carried Henry of course because the Kid was Zoned out after Just One day. Zelena told Him where they were staying at and Emmett told her to check out and come stay at His Place Not thinking for One Minute she told Him let her stay there for One night and In the Morning she would cancel."

Emmett Nodded and walked regina to the car as she Buckled Henry In, He couldn't help but Smile and go help Zelena by Opening the door for her, " I think he's going to be excited a lot more in the Morning & thank you for letting me sit next to Graham He is really Nice Guy " Of course He said Listen so how long are you going to be here because I was Hoping to take you guys sightseeing that way you & Graham can spend a lot more time together. Saying yes Zelena and Emmett Hugged before she got in the car and drove to the Hotel which wasn't too Far of a drive for her."

 **XXX**

The Next Morning Henry was Up before His Aunt and being the Good Kid he is , didn't make any noise but found the breakfast bar inside their room and Made Himself something to eat and he went to sit on the bed and watched cartoons. Zelena stretched and woke up she looked to see Henry was out of Bed and already eating His breakfast she smiled and got out the bed walking over to Him she Kissed The Top of His head and saw that he was eating cereal."

" You could have woken me Up Henry , I would have fixed Us something to eat He turned around to look at His Aunt " I know's Auntie Z but I didnt's wants to wake you's Ups " God this Kid was Just perfect. Telling Him she was going to get dressed she said Do not let anyone In Until she got out Turning on the shower. Shaking his head Yes he turned to continue playing on the Ipad When someOne did Knock. Henry Grabbed a chair and tried to Push it up against the door looking through the Hole he saw that it was Emmett, Climbing down He went to the bathroom door and asked his Aunt Zelena if he could let Emmett In she told Him yes."

Running to the door Henry reached for the Locks and Unlocked the door , Smiling because His Emmett walked through the door. " Hey Kid Didn't your Mother teach you not to Open doors for strangers " He Rushed at Henry and Picked Up the Three year old Who Couldn't help but laugh at His friend. You're not a strangers you are Just Silly, Zelena walked out after finishing getting dressed when she saw Henry Laughing at Em who was Tickling Him Emmett's Phone Light Up and He told Zelena to give Him a Second , she Listened to Him talking to whoever and then the Name Lily came UP. The Only Lily she Knows is Mal's Niece Lily."

 **XXX**

 **Emmett** Finished with the Phone and came back from outside, He smiled and Looked at Zelena who was giving him a serious Look. He asked Zelena " What did I Do something wrong " She said No but pulled Him off to the side, It's Just You said the Name Lily and there is only One person I know with that Name Her Aunt Is Mal Ya Know Regina's Good Friend the One that came here with her. Really He said I didn't Know I met her when I was In L.A a few months ago and We kind of Hit it Off after that Is there a Problem."

" Listen I tried to get my sister to choose you , But she didn't which still Makes me mad But if she can't see what a catch you are. Then Damn it why should you wait if you Like Lily I say go for it At least Until Regina realizes Robin is Nothing Compared to you, Emmett couldn't help but smile Thanks for that Z and Yeah ever Since I started Talking to Lily she has had me Laughing every Day & Plus she's cool and Of course a Little Younger than me But Not by Too Much Right."

Right so Now that you are Off the Phone are you taking me and Henry to Breakfast or Am I going to Have to order Room Service, Emmett Moved off the bed " No Room Service actually Little Dude what do you Have a taste for. Henry turned His Aunt and friend & Said " Bacon Big waffles And Pineapples with Lots of Syrup."

* * *

 **Em** turned His Back to Henry who then Jumped on it so that they could Head Out , Zelena wasn't too far Behind them she was Hoping to see Graham also while they were Out. getting Into Emmett's car who exchange the car seat he drove them to the best place He Knew had what the Kid wanted Of course he texted the Guys to meet Him there and they said yeah, Making His way to Granny's he Parked the car and got Out first. Un Buckling Henry Out from His forward Facing Car seat they Both Waited for Zelena Who was Contemplating On calling Regina and telling her where Exactly her son was."

Making her way Inside all the Guys were waiting at the table, Graham saw her first and rushed To Pull her Chair Out , Someone Is Being a Gentleman, That Someone Always is he said right at her. Ruben walked over to Join His friends and grabbed a few Menus Including a Kids Henry was sitting Next to Em this time who was looking at His menu also before looking down at Henry asking Him what he wanted to Eat. Henry said what he wanted Last time and before long Granny came over and smiled because Henry was the Cutest Kid ever she got their orders and gave Henry a Small coloring book with crayons while they waited."

Breakfast was Beyond amazing, Emmett finished His and watched Henry Wolf down His plate Huh the Kid wasn't Lying he was Hungry. After Eating Ruben also got to Meet Zelena and Henry he couldn't help but smile at His good friend. With everyone getting Up she wanted to Know where the guys were headed to All of them Looked at Em who Had Put Henry Back on His Back " Why are you all Looking at Me & **Mahalo** Granny for The Delicious breakfast " Putting a Hundred down for all of them he walked out."

Walking Outside Granny's **Ruben , Neal , Killian** , **August , Graham** and **Zelena** wanted to Know what were they going to do Now, Emmett Had Henry On His Back and He suggested to Go to Kauai Because it had a lot more Fun Stuff to do Well all of the Islands Do But that is my favorite so are we ready to go. **She** said yes but she had Two things to do go check out their Hotel so that they could stay with Emmett  & She had to Call Regina.

 **XXX**

Zelena Got Back to the Hotel without Henry Because she was Checking and they didn't have many bags to take with them getting to the Desk she Waited For Someone to come Up to the front desk, while doing so She couldn't wait to Spend some Alone time With Graham yeah it has been nice to Just sit and talk to each other but Maybe they could go out to dinner while Emmett watched Henry which didn't sound like a Bad Idea & she Also Knew that Regina was Going to Kill her Especially when she finds out. Em told her to Just tell her the truth which really didn't sound like a bad Idea getting her bags she headed out the Hotel and the rental car to follow Emmett to His Place."

Emmett Said that she would be following Him and that Graham could ride with her of course in case she got Lost Which she didn't Find a problem, but they weren't going to His House right Now they were going to Kauai like they had Planned Driving For a Minute Graham Insisted On Letting Him drive so she did while she Enjoyed the Scenery which Made her smile because she was on a Beautiful Island with her Nephew and her Man Yeah she got All Smiley whenever she said those words her Man It felt good."

Making it to Kauai wasn't far and All the Guys got out the Car , Em couldn't help But Look over and see His Two Friends Holding Hands getting out the car also There were a lot of Tourists from pretty Much different states All enjoying the Weather and the water. Graham asked Zelena if she wanted to go Sightseeing with her Not giving it a second thought she said yes but first she had to do something Going Over to Henry she Kissed His head and asked if he would be Okay he said yes Hugging His Aunt of Course she Knew Emmett would take care of her Nephew Telling Graham to give her a Minute she Pulled her tablet out and Looked for Regina's Name and Pushed the Button."

* * *

Zelena Waited for Face time to Reach Regina Because she Definitely Knew what was coming Next, Just Hearing her sister's Voice Made her cringe even though she Hadn't come to Video Yet

∗ **Face time**

∗ Regina - what do you want this Better be Important Something about Henry did you find Out anything.

∗ **Zelena - About that actually Little sis Henry Isn't Missing a Matter of Fact god I was dreading this Henry Is fine because he Is here with Me In Hawaii ∗**

∗ Regina - Are you F∗ck∗∗g Kidding me Zelena , I have been worried sick and all this Damn time he was with you this whole time Damn it Zelena Robin said you probably was lying but I didn't want to believe it.

∗ **Zelena - Wait In my Defense I Didn't Know when you first asked me , She sighed It wasn't Until after you called that He said something and I happen to Be Just as Shocked as you He's a Good Kid Gina.**

∗ Regina - you Still should Have called me and said he was at the Airport so that I could Have Rushed, And got Him But Instead you what take Him with you to Another state withOut my Permission Thanks for that Now that I know where he is at I am Booking my flight Now to come get my son.

∗ **Zelena - Wait Gina Now come On I wanted to tell you But I knew You would be Mad and you do Have every Right to be , But let's be Honest Henry hadn't been Himself at all for these last few months and He is Enjoying His time With Emmett Yes He Is with Him and If you come here to Drag Him Away you don't think he will be sad.**

∗ Regina - You Have Him around that Man After what I told you , God do you even listen and I'm your Little sister and Maybe you are right he hasn't been but that still didn't give you Any right Fine I won't come to Hawaii and Drag Him Back here But he does have school so Just for a few more days and you Both Come Home & Please Keep an Eye out On Him Especially Around Mr. Swan Please Tell Henry I love Him and Will see Him soon Love you Both.

* * *

Face time ended and Zelena Put Up her Tablet and smiled because she convinced Regina Not to Come here , I mean they were here Just for another day or so what Harm could it do finished with her Bag she Headed Back over to where the Guys were At and she told Graham she would Love to Take a Tour with Him Winking at Emmett she walked away with His Oldest friends Arm around Her waist while he smiled at them Both, Before grabbing Henry and Making Him Laugh But what he didn't Notice was he was being watched by a certain Brunette that wasn't Regina."

She Made her way Over and cleared her throat , Both Henry and Emmett turned around He couldn't Help But Smile and Hug this Woman " Lily wow what a crazy Thing what are you doing here " she smiled and Bent down Hi Kiddo do you Remember Me Henry Couldn't Help but Hide Behind Emmett's Legs he shooked His Head yes and clung To His leg. I'm shocked Regina Let you anywhere near here Him after what Happened at that dinner a few Months Back Is She here Uh No Actually She's Not But He's here with His Aunt Zelena and she Happens to be out with a good friend of Mine.

" **Really** Lily Said before getting closer to Emmett , well I am here as a Mini Vacation with some friends and were staying Not too Far from here If you Want to Hang Out Later Maybe go for some drinks Also. Em Smiled and said Sure But for Now he was going to spend as Much time with Henry as he could before he went Back to His Mother Saying their Goodbye's She walked away from Him while he went to Back to Henry who wanted to Get in the water. Lily's friends caught Up with her and asked who was she looking at but they turned their heads and Answered their Own Question " Is that Emmett Swan Like the Sexiest Youngest businessMan I think He Owns His Own Production Company."

 **XXX**

 **Meanwhile** Zelena was Enjoying the Alone time she was getting with Graham who pretty Much was taking her around the Island Just showing her everything, She couldn't help but Feel Like herself when she was around Him which says a lot because she only has done that with One Other Person and that was Emmett Holding Hands With Graham Made her feel like that Sixteen year old Girl who was finally dating the Football **Quarter Back** , Graham told her he Knew where there was a Secret Spot that No One else Knew about Except Him and the Guys."

Zelena Followed Closely Behind Him while he Pulled Back thick Vegetation to get to the Spot, Smiling Because he Knew they were there when he heard the Water Running, Pulling Zelena with Him he Made sure she got in front of Him Just so she could see what he saw and when she did she could not believe it there was a Little waterfall and it was Just Perfect for them. Making His way over to the water Edge He Held His Hand out for Her and she Accepted It Zelena's thoughts were can this Man get any more perfect besides Him and Emmett they were Just alike and she hated that Regina couldn't see that.

Stripping to His swimming trunks Graham Jumped in waiting On Zelena to do the same, Stripping down Making sure No One saw her she Moved to the Edge and Jumped In Behind Graham who waited for her to Surface, When she Did He made His Move Over to her Graham Laughed and Moved His Arms around Her waist Pulling her closer to Him. Zelena Moved her Arms around His Neck and they Looked into each other's Eyes " Graham moved them over to the waterfall and Started Kissing Well More Like Zelena was Giving Her Man a Neck Tattoo which he Didn't Mind at All."

Back by the Beach Emmett and the Guys were waxing their Boards while Little Henry Looked at them wondering why they were doing it Emmett explained to Him the best he could well the Most explaining he could give a three year old , After Making sure Henry had His swimming trunks On and a Life Vest he was ready to Get Into the water Ruben , Neal and August All ran Past Emmett and Henry Jumping into the water with their Boards.

* * *

Making Henry Get Onto His Back Emmett started walking Into the water all while Holding His Board and His Little Friend , He also Noticed a tight Grip which was Henry's arms he was Afraid and it Kind of showed " Henry Hey Listen to me you are Okay I will not let anything Happen to you " Moving the Board He went to Climb On telling Him to hold On getting on the Board. Moving Henry Off His Back and Into the front of Him he couldn't help but see and Feel Henry relaxing Em Laid down and started Paddling a little further But Not too Far Just In case."

Meanwhile On shore Zelena and Graham came Back to the Guys but saw that they were Out In the Water, Including Henry she couldn't Help but feel Nervous herself because she wasn't sure if he Knew How to Swim. But what she did Know was she trusted Emmett and he seemed to Know how to Handle Henry especially when he gets Nervous watching them on the Boards she went back to where her Man was sitting."

Feeling a Small Wave come In Emmett told henry To stay seated and He got On His Belly waiting for the Wave to come and when it did it wasn't very Big, But they did Get Pushed closer to shore and Henry was Enjoying it a lot. While the Guys Surfed around for a while Em Paddled Back and Took Henry Off first before getting Off Himself Henry Had Seen His Aunt and Ran Over to her she Smiled and Let her Nephew Climb All over her he wrapped a towel around His Small Body and Cuddled closer to Her."

 **XXX**

 **Emmett** was about to head Out Back where the Guys were and Before he could Someone Reached for His forearm to turn around, and that He did and who he saw stop Him was None Other than Lily she smiled and Told Him Hello I saw the way you were with Henry and that Had to be the Cutest thing ever. Yeah thank you He wanted to get in the water and Do what I do I just didn't want Him to Fear water And Hey so I was wondering if you aren't Busy later did you Maybe want to Get a drink with Me.

" Wow Emmett Swan Asking Me Out Is Just Perfect and No I don't think I'm busy I am Here Just for a few days with some friends and I would Love to Get a Drink with You, Smiling she wrote her Number down In His Phone and went Back to go Sunbathe with her friends But Not before Looking Back at Em and Saying see you tonight. Zelena Noticed who He was talking to and Told Graham to give her a Minute and watch Henry she walked over to Her friend."

Emmett was about to again head Back out But this time Zelena stopped Him " I didn't Know Lily was Here you do Knew Lily Is Mal's Niece " Turning His head he Looked at His friend, Wait the Same Mal that Hangs with your sister Regina Mal Huh I didn't Know that she's really cool actually I met her when I was In L.A and went to the Gym Were Just talking really Nothing too fast She Knows Henry so that's a Plus. Of Course she does Her Aunt Hangs Out with My Sister and Actually I am Happy for you Like I Said before Life is too Short to wait, Slow down Z I'm not Marrying the girl Just talking besides who Knows where this is going and speaking of Relationships I saw you and Graham come Back rather Late.

" He took to me to the Secret spot where you and Him Use to Go , and it was Amazing Emmett so Is he and I wanted to thank you because you are the One that Introduced Us Grant it it was through the Lap top. Hey I didn't do anything besides he hasn't been able to trust another Woman since he had His heart broken when we're In Our early Twenties But that is for a Later story & I should be thanking you for bringing that Amazing Kid over there to see me. Zelena Looked yeah he Definitely Missed you so Did I."

Since it is getting a Little Dark Maybe we should Head Out and Henry Is Knocked Out Anyways yeah Remember you Both are staying at My House Okay, Em Walked over and Picked Up Henry who was Beyond tired and they walked to the car while Graham said he would Give Zelena another Ride over to Emmett's House. He agreed and Buckled Henry In starting the Car they Drove Off while Neal , Ruben and August said that they would Be over Probably tomorrow they waved Good Bye and got into their Cars and Left the Opposite way."

Getting to Emmett's Place wasn't that far of a Drive , Zelena couldn't believe her eyes at What she was Looking at His House was Beyond Amazing and Huge , Em Pulled His Keys Out and walked through the door along with Henry who was still sleeping waiting On Graham and Zelena to come In who was getting her And Henry's Bags She still couldn't believe she was Walking into her Best Friend's House because it was Beyond that Before she Could Even ask Him a Question Emmett came to her."

 **WELCOME TO CASA DE SWAN He said before putting Henry Into his Designated room !**

* * *

Already thinking about How I'm going to write Chapter 14 And How Cute Is Lily I was going to say she Is Maleficent's daughter But I wanted to Go with the Opposite So why Not Niece and Now that Regina Knows Henry Is In Hawaii with His Aunt What do you think Is going to Happen when they come And I will Get into details about why Emmett Never brought Regina to His real House In Chapter 14 !

I am Stuck On my New story But Not too Stuck I was sick when I started this one but I am Officially Healthy again so I Have started finishing Chapter 1 and I hope you all Will Like It Once I do post it Not sure when Remember to stay Tuned


	14. But Don't We All

Chapter 14 : But Don't We all

 **A/N : So Finally Zelena got herself a Man More Importantly Graham Can't wait to see How their Relationship will be going , Do Not Worry SQ Is Definitely Still Cannon Emmett Might Be Make a Trip to L.A again but also working On His Movie & we will Be Seeing Lily a Little More And a Big Plus a Very Jealous REGINA and for those asking Lily's age she's 25 !**

! **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL THE MOTHERS & MOM TO BE'S OUT THERE !**

 **Okay I Just want to say How Crazy Is it that I'm writing Chapter 14 Already Time Has Flown & I Just finished writing the first chapter to my New story AHHH More than Likely I will Upload it Sometime Tomorrow I am Excited It's Called Pride and Passion**

* * *

 **XXX**

Zelena was still trying to Wrap her head , Em your House Is Beautiful wow Making sure to take her shoes Off which He didn't Know why, because he Didn't asking Her if she wanted a drink she Nodded and he headed into the Kitchen. Walking over to where her friend was he was Grabbing two Glasses they made their way over to One of His Couches."

Handing her a Glass Zelena couldn't Help Laugh at Her friend who seemed Comfortable at the Moment then she Saw that he had something on His Mind " Em What's wrong , do not lie I see it all over your face " Em Turned and Looked at His friend He was still In Cloud Nine Because He Had Her and Henry Here.

" Nothing Much Just How Awesome it is Again that you are Here along with that Little dude in there Pointing to the room Henry was Currently Taking His Nap In, Zelena smiled Because she was thinking the same thing How cool it was she was Enjoying this Mini Getaway with Her Nephew.

 **XXX**

 **Later On** Em Turned on a Movie for the Both of them to Watch , Not long through the Movie He heard a Noise and Knew Henry was Up Because what Almost Three year Old stays asleep for Long Turning His Head Him and Zelena saw that It was Henry who was Walking out the room looking around Confused. He Climbed On the Couch and Laid In Emmett's Lap."

 **She** looked at her Nephew who Had Just woken Up from His Nap  & Was Currently Cuddled Up with His Best friend In the whole wide world, she wondered if he was Hungry so she Got into His Face " Hey H & M Are you Hungry Bud " Yeah he said before going Back to watch the same Movie they were. Emmett Movie Henry Off His Lap and went into His Kitchen But He forget to something he should have done when he got Home."

Walking to a Back room He Closed it Behind and and Zelena Heard Him talking to someone or Someone's , a fre seconds later he came back Out but he wasn't alone she heard Clicking so she Looked and saw that Emmett Brought out what she going to Assume were Some Big Ass Dogs both which were excited because they Had New Guests.

* * *

Henry Moved to where His aunt was And he couldn't Help but smile Because he was seeing two Real Life Dogs walking towards Him Em Had a tight Grip On both His Boys they couldn't stop Wagging their tails He Pulled their Leashes to Make them Sit & They did " Okay Don't freak Out these are my Boys Keanu and Kealani their Irish wolf Hounds they may look scary but they are the sweetest Dogs " Henry come Here Bud He climbed off the couch and walked over to Emmett."

Easy Guys He turned them around and had their backs to Him, Now Henry I want to rub their Backs very Gently Henry did what He was told alright I'm turning them around and you let them come to you Em did so and He allowed them to Smell henry who was giggling because their Hair was tickling Him. Pulling them Both Back a little Emmett wanted to Make sure that he was Okay which he was With them so He let Keanu go First Since he was a little more laid Back so he crawled over to Henry and let the Three year old Rub His Belly, Kealani was a different story He Just turned two so he still had a lot of Energy so Emmett wanted to wait Until he was Calm enough to let Him go also."

Zelena watched How Much Henry was Having fun with Emmett's Dogs or more Like Horses because she couldn't get over How, Huge they were but How Gentle Also when it came to Him All they wanted was for Him to Keep Petting them Kealani ran and brought Back a toy which Normally doesn't for strangers but Henry is the Exception.

Emmett Sat Back down next to His friend and watched Henry and the dogs , Sighing he turned to Zelena " So what is Regina's deal with Always thinking someone will Hurt Henry, I get he's her only child " But you gotta Sometimes let your Kid be who he wants to be But I can't say Much because I never Knew My Parents. She couldn't help but feel Hurt for Him He never got the chance to Experience What it's Like to Have Parents, Well she didn't Either because her Mother said her Birth father Left before she was Born & Cora Is Not Exactly Mother Of the Year Nor will she ever be."

 **XXX**

Have you ever considered Looking for your Birth Parents, I mean who's to Know if they Haven't been Looking for you " Your Right who's to say they Haven't And I tried when I was younger , But I never could get a file on them " and then Moving to Hawaii I was Gifted with my Own family sure we aren't related but Granny helped Raise me along with Graham and the Others & I am Most Grateful that she did. And Plus I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for everything I had been through.

Zelena couldn't help but Slide her fingers between her Friends , Wow you did go through a lot did you ever tell Regina this or Hell even bring her here I mean yeah I get you two Had that whole Friends with Benefits for two weeks. Which I still think was the Stupidest thing ever No I never got the chance and Besides the way she treated me Back In L.A I don't she will ever be Interested In me after that & she has that Robin person there with her, I know I'm not Henry's father But he has Grown On me and I hope he Can Continue Being in my Life Until he doesn't want me to be."

" Are you Crazy Henry Loves you and I don't think that is going to stop, Grant it you are too Old to be a real best friend to Him but that does not matter I have seen how you are with Him and It's not going to change. At least Not while I'm around you are His Friend as you are Mine even though he Never got to meet His father We all see Daniel In Him and He was like the best big brother I never had But Now I got you.

* * *

Wow thanks for that really Z To be considered like a brother to you I appreciate that, And this Daniel you are Talking about Emmett said before Making sure Henry was still Playing with His Dogs what was he like I mean for Regina to fall In Love with Him & Become pregnant with Henry. He was pretty Much Like you she turned her head Compassionate , Loving , Carefree and Just the type of Person you didn't Not want to get to Know Which Is why My Little sister Fell for Him Because. He didn't let Our Mother Get to Him Just Like you didn't let her do the same to you."

Which Is why I don't Know why she is in so Much Denial, You are perfect for her Not Physically wise but everything else Look at How Much Henry Loves you and he hasn't Known you for that Long. If Regina Has given up on finding true Love I say so be it, But you please don't give up on her I think you can Really Push her into telling you How she feels. Emmett couldn't help but give a small Sad smile " Yeah I Haven't But I think that ship has sailed off a long time ago after what she saw In My file" Fuck that file That Is what you did Not who you are today I can see that Fifteen - Eighteen year old Kid Doing Shit he shouldn't have."

But Not the Same Man I am Looking and sitting next to today , Everyone Makes Mistakes Damn it even I did but we learn from them Because I don't want to live in a society where everyone is trying to be perfect No is well No one besides you she Laughed But anyways so what does Lily want with you Besides the Obvious she moved her hand Up & Down in front of His Body signaling that had to be the only reason she's talking to Him But Emmett said He didn't think it was that."

 **XXX**

Trust me when I say This Z Lily is a friend for Now she's cool to talk to , Just I'm not going to rush it like I did with your sister which I do not regret at all. Because I got to meet that Incredible little dude right there and you also so it was worth it But you can't force someone to Fall In love and I do get that Maybe Some day But for Now I'm good."

Zelena couldn't help but punch Emmett In His shoulder, why can't you get angry God Knows I am she act's Like you are the Devil or something Out to Eat little Kids when you are the Complete Opposite you are Graham are Just the Coolest ever. Em Smirked so you and Graham were gone for a little while did anything Happen besides Kissing and If I told you No what would you say Now , I would say Nothing Only Look you dead in the face and wait for Truth he said before staring at her."

Not being able to Look away from Her friends Piercing Blue-ish Green eyes she Caved and told henry to find another toy for the dogs to Play with , Emmett told Him where and the Kid took off with two Big Horse Like dogs following behind Him Making sure that he wasn't in ear Range Zelena sighed. And said Okay so We had Sex And It was the Most Romantic thing Ever he said He was going to take me to His ranch tomorrow wherever that is."

* * *

First Off I knew it Em said smiling You and Him came Back a little Later than I expected and Plus Graham gave it Away, I am Happy for you both because you Guys deserve Happiness Henry came running Back In with dogs right behind Him " **Hey Emmett Do the Doggies Knows Hows to Swims Like you's** " Henry asked while rubbing Kealani's Big Head Em Picked Him and Placed Him between Him and Zelena. They do But Keanu doesn't like water as Much As His brother but How about Tomorrow I cook breakfast first thing in the Morning then we take the takes with us Back to Kauai and go for a Hike , then come Back here and Swim In my Pool in the Back does that sound Fun we can do that."

Henry said yes and Jumped Back down, But since it's still Night how about I order Us some Pizza and we watch a Cool Movie in my Movie room How does that sound right Now. Okay You put on your PJ's and I am going to order us a Million Pizza is that good Henry Laughed " we cant's eat a million Pizzas silly " you are so right I won't order a Million Zelena smiled and went to go Change into her Pajamas Also while Emmett Order three large Pizza's.''

Not Long After Ordering their food , Em Made sure to Move a few Pillows and also Bring a few Blankets He picked out a Movie that was Age appropriate and waited for the Both of them to come Back. Eventually they did and Henry Jumped On the couch getting close to Emmett as Possible who didn't Mind Meanwhile Zelena had some Guests Following her the Boys Discovered that there was a Lady in the House and they wouldn't Leave her Alone."

" Emmett am I In Heat or something because your dogs have Not left me alone at all, Looking down He made Both Dogs move and lay down in their Custom Made Beds with their Names On them and then there was a Knock which meant Pizza was here So he walked over to His front door and Opened it and smiled at the Pizza Delivery Guy Handing Him two twenties and closed the door Heading Back to room with Pizza and Plates. " Hey Guys Pizza Is here come and get it " Henry Jumped Up and ran to get something to eat While Emmett Put On Muppets In Space."

* * *

Not Long After the Movie Emmett Had Made Henry a Pallet On the floor since he didn't want to go to bed yet, The Dogs laid around Him Pretty Much Making a Circle Zelena watched how comfortable her Nephew was but she Knew he would be upset because they were leaving the day after tomorrow But for Now she Just enjoyed watching a movie with Henry and Emmett. Before Long Henry was Knocked Out completely sleep Em wasn't sure what to do But Zelena said Leave Him and so he did watching her go to the room she asked for closing the Door."

Em decided that he wasn't about to leave Henry In there by Himself so he went to His Master bedroom and got two Pillows and two Blankets , going back to the theater room he saw that Henry had Changed Positions and Now was snuggling closer to one of the dogs who really didn't care Sighing Emmett flopped down on the Couch and closed His eyes soon after he was having a Vivid dream about a certain Brunette and it wasn't Lily."

Dream Emmett Stretched His arms above His head, But Not before Noticing that he was Half Naked with only a sheet covering His waist he Looked around and saw that the Pillow Next to him was Half folded so that meant he was sleeping with another person In the bed. Bending down he got Up and Listened to a shower Turning On so of course he walked to the Bathroom and went in he didn't Know who it was Until he Opened up the Shower door His Eyes widen to see that it was Regina in all of her Naked Glory trying to shower her Back , she turned around and looked into His face " Since I can't reach would My Husband Mind Washing my Back off for me " Handing Him the towel."

Getting Naked He Got into the shower and got behind her he was trying to get over to ential shock when she said The word Husband, they were Married Putting the towel on her Back he started doing circles moving down her Back stopping Just above her Perfect Ass he couldn't help but give it a Squeeze which Made Regina Moan a little and she Turned around putting her arms around His Neck then Kissing Him Dropping the towel he put His hands around her waist she felt His Erection against her stomach and smirked she reached between their bodies and gripped His Cock Making Her Husband Moan Himself " God Regina I need to be Inside of you right Now " he Picked her up the waist and made sure His penis was ready to penetrate his wife and before he could."

* * *

 **Emmett Jumped Up from His sleep** he Looked around Trying to Make sure he made No noise Looking down at his Phone and it said 4:45am Sighing he rubbed His face with the Palm of His hands, Feeling His Pajama shorts were a little wet he got up and went to the Bathroom and opened his shorts only to feel sticky he Knew what that meant. He had a wet dream and pretty Much Shot a load into His shorts he hadn't done that since High school Finding some more shorts he took a short shower also to get rid of the stickiness."

The Next Morning Em was the first to wake up and he went into the Kitchen to Make breakfast, Zelena woke Up before Henry and she went to sit down on One of the stools he had Someone is up early and I see you are Making Breakfast. I am I figured Little Man would be Hungry Once he got Up so why Not Make something for My two Special Guests Emmett said before going Back to Flipping Pancakes and scrambling the eggs are you sure you don't Need any help with anything she asked and he told her No."

Before long Henry had woken Up Making His way into the Kitchen he said he smelled the Food sitting down Next to His aunt Z , Emmett put One big Pancake & some scrambled eggs onto His Plate before Making His and Zelena's Plate All three. Sat next to each other Finished with his first Henry Got down with help of course and went into the Kitchen Followed by em who Lifted the three year Old near the Sink he helped clean up and wash dishes before he was put down running to get dressed."

" One thing is for sure Regina is raising Him into a Good Kid, Yeah She is I am Glad she's Not letting Our Mother take part in that at all because he would have been Ruined already Hey don't say that you are not Ruined and besides I have Seen you stand up to that Mom of your's More than I did. Coolest person I know he winked at her and finished washing the dishes Making Zelena roll her eyes and go get dressed so that they could go on this Hike he Promised a Certain Three year old Boy walking to her room she closed the door Grabbing her Phone she Saw she got a Missed text from Graham."

 **XXX**

Emmett was the last to get dressed walking back Out he had His shoes in One Hand and Two Extra Large Harnesses & Leash for the dogs, And Henry was Sitting on the Couch waiting for the Adults His Auntie Z Came out the room finally dressed in shorts and a white shirt she Had her Hair in a ponytail but she also had Tennis shoes On Looking at the two Boys in the room she asked them were they ready Emmett Insisted on taking their 2015 Range Rover And he Put the leashes and Harnesses on the Boys before Opening the door They Jumped In and Zelena Helped Henry into his Seat before closing the door Em walked to the driver's side before getting in and Driving Off Head to go Hiking like Planned."

Back In L.A Regina of Course was working and trying to finish stuff Up before her Baby Boy came Home tomorrow, she was Excited but at the same time she Knew she would Have a talk with Henry about running away And Also she definitely was talking to her Dear sister But for Now she was Allowing her to Have fun with her Nephew. Finished with what she was doing She got her Purse and Keys Heading Home so she could Curl up on the couch and Catch up on her Favorite shows which Regina was Looking forward too."

Making it Home she went Upstairs to change which didn't take long because she found some short shorts and a Big T-shirt, Making her way into her Kitchen she Grabbed a Leftover Container she had brought Home After going Out with Kat and the Girls Last night It Kind of Felt good to Just relax again with friends and enjoy company as Long as they didn't bring Up Robin She still wondering herself why she was with Him the Man was An Ass Hole was it to Please her Mother. And Plus the Number of Dreams she has been having she couldn't Grasp what they Meant Yet but she Knew they Had Meaning & Of Course she told Cora about them but she Just said it meant she was eating too Much late at Night."

* * *

Meanwhile Back In Hawaii Emmett made it to Kauai along with Henry , the dogs and Zelena Putting the car In Park he was Surprised to see Graham and Neal there also Getting out the car they All Hugged while Em went to the Back of the Car Letting Both Dogs Out Jumping down for them wasn't Much Of an Effort . Ready for their Hike Henry Instead of Climbing onto Emmett's Back as Usual he Climbed Onto Grahams who did not mind at all they started walking while the dogs walked at a Pace with their Owner Zelena However was Close to Graham Giggling at whatever he Just told her."

They were Half way but also Sightseeing It was a Beautiful spot Graham Had Put Henry down way before because he asked , and the Boy wasn't too far from them Emmett at The sametime let Both Dogs off Leash which he Knew he wasn't suppose to but did anyways they were Right On Henry's Heel every step he took Meanwhile Zelena was taking Pictures of all the Native Flowers and Beautiful Scenery But she would Laugh because Graham would Sneak Up behind her and Pull on her Waist Making her Laugh really loud. Em was Happy that His friends were Beyond Happy walking with Neal Gave Him the chance to talk about the Movie that is currently being shot he told Em that It was Moving along Just like they Planned."

Almost finished with the Hike the Guys started Turning around to head Back while walking Emmett thought about New Idea's and what other Projects he Knew he was going to be Involved In, which is why he couldn't wait he was very Grateful for Having the Guys because when isn't around to watch and shoot production they Are especially Neal. Graham already Told Him Screw using One of the Mills Properties he had some Land that his Father left Him and it was going Unused so why not put it to good use which Is why he Couldn't wait to get back and start shooting at another Location soon."

Emmett smiled because he was watching Henry Have so Much fun , and talking to Neal of course whatever they were talking about had to be about Three Year Old stuff Turning His head he also saw Graham and Zelena she was on His Back as they came up to Them Henry laughed because he said His Auntie Z was silly she was too big to be getting Piggyback rides she went to pick her Nephew up and spun Him Around Kissing His cheeks as he laughed at the same time. One thing Em Knew he was going to Miss them when they go Back which was Tomorrow but for Now he was going to do everything he promised Henry the other day."

* * *

Making it Back to the Car Zelena noticed a certain Kid was too Quiet , and she Kind of Panicked before seeing that he was on Emmett's Back Fast Asleep the Kid was tired But she Knew he would be up as soon as they got back to His House , Em told Graham and Neal to get the Other Guys and come over to His Place he was going to Barbecue for Zelena & Henry before they left and of course he had to stop at the Store to get as Much meat as he could because he Knew Just How Much those Grown men could eat Parting ways. Emmett got into His car with a Knocked out henry in and the Back and Zelena in the front & two Big Dogs Passed out all the way in the Back he drove off heading to the Local Grocery store."

Pulling into the Parking Lot Em got out But Henry was up so they all got out Including the dogs and walked into the store Waving to the workers into the store, Pretty Much Knew everyone and he walked around to Get everything he needed He had a Basket so he Grabbed the Charcoal also trying to Find something Henry would Like Zelena walked over with Him and he asked Henry what would he Like Of course henry said " I Like's meats Mama Usually buys Me Hot doggies " Okay em said before Grabbing Hot dogs , Sausages , Ribs and a few chickens Also Two fresh Pineapples walking up to the cash he Pulled out His wallet and Paid for the food before walking out with the dogs, Z And Henry."

Making His way Back to His House Parking the car and getting out But Not before Helping Henry out, and Just Opening the Back door letting the dogs Jump out themselves and following their New friend walking into the House Zelena helped Emmett carry some of the Groceries into the House because he had Pulled out the rest she Knew he was going to Make their last day Exciting. Going into the Kitchen he Pulled out His apron and took all the meat out Their Packaging He looked into His Cabinets for the seasoning when he Found them he started seasoning the meat while Zelena looked On.

" If you Want to change your clothes The Pool should be ready , and it shouldn't be too long for the Grill, or are you Going to wait to get in until the Others Show Up Either way is fine with me But Henry wanted to change into His Swimming Trunks. But Didn't want to get In Until your's Truly did which meant Emmett Was about to go Change His Clothes that is Until there was a Knock On his door and Zelena Opened it for Him on the other Side were August , Killian , Neal and Graham they all Hugged her especially Graham it was His Woman they also had something in their hands like drinks walking into their friends House, Emmett came Back in and asked where Ruben was they told Him he said he would be here in a few Minutes."

 **XXX**

Putting the Meat On His Grill Em went upstairs to His room to change His Clothes, and then came Back down wearing His Swimming Trunks which also still showed Off His perfect Body Seriously was her Sister really that stupid. He Knew Henry was ready to get into the water but first he brought out the Life Jacket for the Little Dude " Alright me and Henry are getting into the water " so whenever you guys want to Come Outside he walked out With Henry by His side and Of course Keanu and Kealani were not far behind. Checking His Food first before getting into the water which was pretty warm So he Slid in and started swimming Henry was another case he was sitting by the Steps and was still very Unsure about this Whole Swimming thing. Emmett Noticed this and he Swam back to Him and sat Next to Henry " It's Okay Bud Everyone is afraid no One Is perfect " Come here he Picked Henry Up and walked into the water with Henry Clinging onto His Neck tighter than Before."

Eventually the others Came outside Including Zelena , Graham said he would watch the Meat while they all got into the water which is what they did Z saw that Emmett was talking Low to Henry Probably Trying to Coax Him Not to be afraid of the Water which Seemed to be working. Watching Em float onto His Back He had Literally had Henry On His stomach while he swam Backwards trying to get the three year old to relax which he started to and Now he wanted to get into the water So Emmett Put Him in the Shallowest Part of The Pool and watched Henry start Swimming."

While Graham was finishing with The Meat they were all cheering for Henry Because Now he wasn't afraid, Ruben Did show Up and took Pictures and then there was a Big Ass Splash and they all Looked to see that Kealani Had Jumped into the Pool he was swimming with His Long legs Over towards Henry who was sitting On the Stairs again. When he reached Him he started Licking Him all over to Make sure he was Alright Henry Laughed and Emmett Pushed the Big Headed dog Away and made Him shake off the water not before long he went to lay in the Sun to get dry pretty Much everyone was having a good time."

* * *

Dinner was ready and Everyone got out the water to Fix themselves something to eat But Emmett said the Guys Had To wait, because Henry Had to go First Picking His friend Up he asked Him what he wanted and Of course the Kid said he Wanted a little Bit of Everything. Can you Blame Him He was a Growing Boy Sitting the Plate in front of Henry they all started eating and enjoying what em Made Including the Grilled Pineapple which was so Juicy that was Henry Favorite fruit finished with Their food the dishes were cleaned and drying Of course Henry was ready to go Back In But he was told to Hold off and He did Listen."

But that did Not Last Long Because he was Back in the water But Not swimming he was in a Floating Sea Turtle, Not Long after it was getting Dark and almost time to go in Graham was sitting near the pool with Zelena at His side & their feet in the Pool Just Enjoying each others company before she had to leave Tomorrow like Emmett. He was sad that she was leaving too she asked Him if he would come visit her of course and he said he would she smiled big and they Kissed when No One was Looking more Like sneaking a Kiss , The Only person to see it was Their Friend Emmett of Course who was Smiling."

With Everything Put up the Guys saw that it was getting Late and they said they would be Heading Out, Telling Zelena and Henry it was so Good to meet them Both and Happy that they Did Graham Looked around and He and Zelena Snuck off for a few Minutes to Talk some more he Knew she couldn't be up too Long and they Kissed and Hugged she walked Back into the House, Henry walked in with Emmett following behind Him he smiled seeing Her Looking like Some One was In Love she couldn't help But Hug her friend also and told Him she was Sad they were leaving & What they didn't Count On was Henry Hearing them he Stood there and Yelled " I Dont's wants to Go " Turning around they Looked Down at the Teary eyed Three Year Old."

" Henry wait come here Bud , Listen to me come here You gotta go see your Mom don't you Give Me a Minute " Hey Z Do you mind if I took Henry somewhere " Yeah of Course I'm not going anywhere But I will be Packing Thanks he said before going Back to henry Alright Kid let's me and you go for a little ride. Don't forget to get your Jacket We will be Back Emmett Picked the Three year old Up and they walked out the door. Picking Up a Jacket Just in case it cold where ever they were going he Put Henry in His Car seat and drove Off."

* * *

Parking the car Emmett got out the car First Un Hooking Henry's Car seat He Put The Jacket on Him also because it was getting Cool, " Where's are we's goings Emmett " we are going to spot where I use to go to when I Was Either Sad or Angry he said. walking with Henry On His Back they reached where they were going he put Him down and Walked over to a small Patch of Grass Placing a small Blanket down He called Henry to come to Him which he did before Jumping onto Emmett."

" Now tell me Henry what do you see , I see's Really Bright Light's In the Skies yeah you do Em Smiled and what do you think those Bright Lights In the sky is Used for Henry Shrugged His Shoulders I mean you can only ask so Many Questions. To a Three Year Old But He Knew Henry Understood, that's Okay Bud I'm going to tell you something Whenever you get Scared or feel alone or you get lost Just Look Up to the Sky and Know that I will always be there even when you think you are alone I will be Looking Up at the stars also. Henry Climbed into His Lap and Snuggled against His chest Remember also you gotta be a good Boy for your Mom Okay I promise to call and check on you He stopped talking and they Both Listened to the Ocean waves crashing down Below."

Making It Back to His House , Emmett Turned around to See that Henry was fast asleep content he continued driving Back to the House Stopping the car he Opened the door and Picked the Sleeping Boy Up into His arms carrying Him through the door. Zelena heard the door Open and she came out the room smiling at what she saw Henry was Contently sleeping In his Friend's Arms She went to the bedroom door Opening it He Placed the Kid on the Bed and pulled back the Covers Tucking Him into the bed & Kissing His head."

Both Zelena and Emmett walked out the door closing it Slightly and walking to sit on the couch, She sighed this time and saw that her friend has this Calming Look on His face where did you end up taking Henry you seem content she Bumped His shoulder. I am actually I took Him to a small Secret spot where I use to go when I first got Here and We Just Listened to the Waves and I told Him that if he ever Needs me I will always be there and if he ever felt lost Then Look Up at the stars, Zelena started having tears why are you so Perfect god that had to be the sweetest thing ever he's going to Miss you & I will be Definitely be missing Him and more Importantly you."

 **XXX**

The Next Morning was something that Neither any Of them was ready to deal with Zelena and Henry, Walked out the bedrooms and found Emmett sitting waiting to take them to the Airport Putting the Bags in the car Em let the dogs Say Goodbye to Henry and Zelena Both were whining and Licking The Boy pretty Much Begging him not to leave closing the door they got into His car and made their way to the Airport. Em Put On some Soothing Island Music to lighten The sadness that was going on inside the car Making sure to His Friends Hand Zelena looked Him in the eyes and Just smiled she turned around to look at henry who was Looking outside the car as the tree's were going By."

The Honolulu Airport came into view Emmett was trying to Find a Parking spot so he could help get their Bags out the car, Getting Out he Opened the Back and got the Bags Of course Henry was about to cry And so was His aunt because he was going to Cry Walking into the airport she went to check in and get their tickets while waiting Emmett Picked Henry Up and Told Him he Loved Him and Kissed his Head Hey Bud you are going to be Okay yeah you have your Auntie Z with you. Zelena came Back to them with their tickets and he Looked Knowing this is where he had to say good bye."

Zelena was the first to Hug Him Not wanting to let go of Emmett's Neck but she did, And before long he had Henry wrapped Around Him Holding the Boy tight He heard sobbing and Pulled His face away " Hey Now this is Not goodBye this is I will see you Again Very soon Okay " you Guys flight Should be Boarding soon and Here Em Had two Boxes these are for you two something to Remember your Little Trip here. But Do not Open them Until you get Back to L.A Okay shaking their Heads yes & One last Hug he told Both of them Bye and walked to His Car as they went through the gate."

 **XXX**

Henry was sleeping On the Plane But Zelena wasn't she was thinking and she was also thinking about Graham he wanted to be at The Airport But, He had some Clients to meet Up with and he was Sad He missed them He did tell her when she got Home and Settled In to Facetime him so that they could talk for a bit. Smiling she couldn't help but feel like this Trip changed her even more and she could Not wait to be at Home and making a Nice Relaxing Bath But she had to get Henry Back to His Mother & If god Forbid Their Mother hears where she's been she will Not hear the Last of Cora Mills Mouth sighing she closed her eyes to Catch some Sleep Like her Nephew who was still Knocked Out he had a Awesome Little Mini Get away with His aunt she was Hoping it wasn't his last."

* * *

 **So I finally finished Chapter 14 took for for ever this time because I am writing Another story along with this One , and How cute was The Henry/Emmett Bonding He is definitely growing Closer There was a Little more Lily this time But don't worry she will be around for a Minute Hopefully to Make Regina Even more Jealous Can't wait to begin writing 15 this coming Week !**

 **I will be Posting My Story Pride and Passion Tomorrow and I Just can't wait I am so Grateful for you all and Telling me how Much you Love my stories Just letting you Know Now you all are in for a treat I had a lot of Fun Just Like this one writing it Thanks for Reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME How I'm doing !**


	15. Uh Oh

Chapter 15 : Uh Oh

 **A/N : I Will be getting into more of Regina again this chapter and Of course Henry is going to tell His Mother about His trip Definitely see Lily more why Not Haha Another Trip to L.A made by Our guys Again Don't Lose Faith In Our Guy Just yet….. ;D**

 **Thanks guys on all the Reviews About Chapter 14 and then I am getting new feedback on my other Story Pride and Passion soo Cool Those are The two I will be working On for a while and also I'm trying a new way to write this story Let me Know REVIEW OR Just PM ME !**

* * *

 **XXX**

The Plane Landed at L.A.X and all Everyone was doing was waiting for the Airplane seat belt sign To go Off.

" Zelena had taken a Nap along with Henry, who had finally Stopped crying because he was Sad About Leaving His friend Emmett Behind.

With the Sign Off she grabbed their Bags waited for the rest of The Passengers to get their stuff  
and Get off, which didn't take long Considering there were not that many people on the Plane Zelena Made sure She had a Hold On Henry's Hand before even walking Off The Plane.

But who was waiting for Them was the Biggest surprise, it was Regina she had on Casual clothes Blue Jeans , Some Boots and a Long Sweater that came off One Shoulder Looking Up she Had seen her Baby Boy and Went walking towards her sister and Son. who then Had seen His Mom let go of His Aunt's Hand and took off Running to His Mother Before Jumping into the air where she Had Caught Him.

 **" I missed you so much Henry do not do something like that ever again.**

 **XXX**

Back In Hawaii Emmett Had Just Made it Home before His Phone started Ringing wondering who it was, He looked down and saw that it was Just Neal & a Text Letting Him Know that He was needed To the Set Tomorrow Telling Him yeah Em, Put His Phone down and Made his way into His House.

Not even getting into His Living was he Ambushed by the dogs who were Smelling Him for some Reason, But he Knew why they were Looking for Henry But they couldn't find Him Rubbing Both their heads he went to sit on the Couch & think about everything that Has Happened in the Past couple of Days.

It Had Gotten Dark and Emmett did Not feel like Cooking so he Texted Graham and The Guys to see if they wanted to Grab something Instead, It didn't take Long before he got Every single text he sent with a Simple Reply " Hell Yes " Laughing He went to change clothes and head out to eat at His favorite Restaurant."

 **XXX**

Driving to head Home Regina was in the Back Just Enjoying being close to her Son Again he was Just excited to be Back Home, Zelena sat in row behind Them Looking at her Phone Laughing at all the Pictures her and Graham, had Taken she was So Happy to Have found someone that Made her Feel Like there was No One else.

Zelena got Dropped Off First, since she didn't Live Too Far from Her sister , Getting Out the Car she Moved to get Her Bags Walking To the Front Of The Door She Placed them in front of her Door, and walked Back to Hug Henry Who looked Sad Again.

 **" Hey I'm going to Miss you , But I will See you very soon Okay Make sure to Show your Mom the Pictures.**

Walking away from the Car Zelena Looked Back One more Time, before Unlocking the front door and walking into her house closing the door Behind her.

 **XXX**

Making It Back to Her House Regina Couldn't help, But keep looking Back at Her Three Year Old son Who Had Fallen Asleep again."

The Car did stop and She got Out first And Walked to Unbuckle Her son , Picking Him Up she made her way into their House before her Phone Went Off.

 **" Hello Mother , Yes I Just picked Him Up He's Sleeping for Now and No I have not talked to Robin I just want to spend time with Henry.**

Walking up the stairs with Henry Wrapped around her Body, she couldn't Help But Listen to His light Breathing Walking into His Bedroom she tucked Him into His Bed and closed His door slightly.

While she Put her Son Down, Regina couldn't Help but Think, What her sister and Son Got Into while they were In Hawaii she would Ask Her Tomorrow but for Now she Needed to Get some Sleep too so Off she went.

Henry was the first to Wake Up and Run down the Hallway to His Mother's Room, Opening Up the Door He walked inside and saw that she was still Asleep.

 **" Good Morning My Sweet Boy How are You today , I missed you Henry.**

He couldn't Help but Laugh because His Mother was Currently Tickling Him, He tried Crawling around the Bed to get Away.

 **XXX**

In Hawaii Our Boy Did Not want to get up Good Thing He had friends, who wouldn't let Him waste His time doing so They went Over to Emmett's Place Knocking On the Door waiting for Him to come Let them In Graham Knew where the Key was Usually.

 **" Aha I knew he Kept it in the same Place He Usually Does, See Fella's when your the Best Friend you Know where everything Is.**

Unlocking Emmett's Front Door Neal , Graham and August Walked Into their Friends House they Saw that is was a Little Dark But the Sun was coming through the Window so it Gave them Just enough to Look around before Heading Up to His Bedroom.

Emmett Had Heard them come In, Because they are Not the Most Subtle, people when it comes to being Quiet or when they try to sneak Up On Someone and Besides He had Two Very Alert Irish Wolf Hounds who were also his Security Dogs.

 **" You Know I can Hear You, Right you Guys are so Loud I was in the shower, and I still Heard you three-"**

Making His way Downstairs Em , Saw that His friends were sitting On His stools Like they, were waiting for something Breakfast Maybe So walked into the Kitchen and got all the Ingredients out to Make a Omelet.''

 **" Okay so About the Meeting, that we are suppose to be going to, It's Just to discuss when we are going to L.A Where are we going to shoot Parts of the Movie, I'm for One like Redondo Beach, Or Maybe Huntington?''**

 **'' I Dunno It's Not Just up to me, I want to Make sure everyone else is Okay Flying Out there to shoot for a couple of Days Fly Back here?" and Fly out again.**

 **XXX**

Speaking Of L.A In the Mills Residence, Regina was Racing down the stairs and Calling for Henry, to come down & Eat His Breakfast, so that he could get ready to head to school?" Which is Something she Knew. The three Year Old was Not looking forward he had missed a few days and she Called His teacher to tell her he was out of town and would be Back.

 **" But Mama Does I have to go to school Today?" Cans I Just go to works with you I don't want to go.**

Regina turned to Look at her Son she Knew that face Because, she would Make the same One when she was Younger and It Usually got her what she wanted. Most of the time But Now She Had seen that her Son Inherited Most of His Traits from Her and Some From His Father.

 **" Tell you what How about In a few weeks for Spring Break, Me and you go Somewhere fun You get to Choose, Anywhere you wanna go Okay?''**

Henry shook His Head, and finished Eating His Breakfast before going Back Upstairs to Get his Backpack, Finding his bag and then he Remembered the Gift Emmett, Gave He Grabbed It Running Back down To His Mother.

Walking Out the Door Regina Grabbed Her keys and Purse, Turning the Alarm system On and Locking the front door, she got Into Her Car."

 **XXX**

Emmett and the Guys had finished, with Their Delicious Breakfast Made by Yours truly Going Upstairs, he Changed His Clothes Just so he could head to the meeting. and Discuss their Plans to Fly Out to L.A and start shooting at their Location?"

Driving to the Studio Em was Listening to His favorite Music, Just enjoying the Small Drive to the Studio He let the Other Guys Drive themselves.

Making Into the Front Gate He got out His Badge, He always had it in the Car Even though he was the Owner-"

 **" Hi It's good to see you, Haven't seen you here in a while the Movie looks like it's moving along well Sir?''**

Smiling Emmett Drove into the Lot , Parking His car he got out and waited for the Others to show up so that they could Start the Meeting, Good thing He didn't have to wait too Long because he Saw the Car Pull Up and Park next to His."

He Smirked **" Took you Jerks Long enough I thought you Three got Lost On the way here "**

All four Of them Met up with Killian who was waiting On them, They walked into the Building that Emmett, Couldn't Help but Admire every time he Came Here Because even though he Reminds Himself Sometimes it Helps to See what your Blessings can get you.

 **" How are you All Today?" Are we Ready to Start The Meeting If so Let's Begin Shall We."**

 **XXX**

Regina Had Been In her Office for a Couple of Hours Now, and She Grabbed Her Phone Looking at the time, Seeing that it was almost time for Lunch she wanted to see If Either Mal, Kat Or Ella were Available for a Quick Bite to Eat?''

So All three Women caught Up, at One of Their Favorite Restaurants In L.A Which was called, Bäco Mercat Had the Best Of Everything, Of Course they Ordered Drinks and then. Ordered their Meals While their Food Was being Prepared they did catch Up On small talk."

 **" So I heard That Little Henry, Made a surprise trip?"** With His Aunt Zelena to Hawaii Mal Asked."

 **" I Too Heard the same thing and Was wondering Have you talked to Zelena?" or at least talk to Henry I"m sure he has stories to tell you right!"**

Regina couldn't Help, But Let Out a Small Chuckle because she Knew that Her friends, to see If she heard Her son talk about Emmett at All Even though it's been awhile since she's Heard anything from Him. what did she Expect for Him to Just call her and " Hey Listen your Son is here visiting me " Shaking her head she Opened her Mouth.

And she was about to say something **" Listen Ladies I Haven't Questioned my son, But I hope to see If he Enjoyed His Trip"**

" Now His Auntie Zelena, Is another Story she is suppose to meet Us here for Lunch?"

Zelena was Trying to find a Parking spot, so she Could Meet her Baby sister And friends for Lunch, she Knew that Regina wanted to Talk to her and she was Okay with that Because. She Knew what Regina was going to ask her Questions which Also would Involve a certain Blonde God like Parked her car and got out walking to where her sister and friends were Located."

 **" There you are My Favorite Big sister, How Have you Been?"**

 **XXX**

Meanwhile the Ladies, Questioned Zelena, On Her Mini Vacation with Little Henry In Hawaii Our Guys Back In Hawaii Had Just finished with their meeting with the Whole Crew. It was Decided that they would be shooting In L.A, for a minute and then heading to Canada?" Which was also exciting but they would be taking a break from shooting first.

Neal Stretched His arms Above his head **" I gotta Say that meeting went better than I thought right?"**

 **" Yeah It Kind Of Did, And I'm for One looking Forward to shooting In Canada but also L.A Right-"**

Emmett couldn't help but Laugh at His friends, and think about Lily of course she went Back to California, Not long after Zelena & Henry. He was sort of Kind Of Hoping to Spend some more time with her also Of course he still thought about a certain Brunette But he Knew that wasn't Happening anytime soon."

Emmett Got His Keys and was about to Get in **" Okay Let's go Celebrate, where are we going and let Ruben Know where we are going"**

Getting into the Car, Em Decided to Text Ruben Himself to let Him Know that they were going to go to Maui, and asked if he wanted to Meet them. There He was really Just waiting On a reply from his friend to see if he was He didn't wait too long Because Ruben Got Back With Him. and they were Off to Celebrate why Not?''

 **XXX**

Zelena looked at Her Sister after asking her how has she been , she was wondering what Regina was Up to But kind of Knew what she wanted. And being the sister that she is she Prepared herself for the Questions that were coming her way Turning her body to Regina. Zelena Put On a smiling Face and Opened her Mouth.

 **" I'm doing wonderful Little Sister, What Can I do for you because I know you want to ask me Something "**

Mal answered first Because well, she was Maleficent **" I'll go first Did you get to see Regina's Blonde, Adonis Naked "**

Zelena Chuckled. **" No I did Not see Emmett Naked "**

Kat Couldn't help but Look at Mal **" What she wanted to ask was, Did you do anything Interesting while there "**

 **" I actually did , I got to hang out With Graham who is a really good friend with Emmett he was perfect "**

Regina decided to ask something herself , **" I am Happy you and Henry Enjoyed yourselves, He did have fun Right?"**

 **" Of Course Regina, I wouldn't Just Make Him Sit around?"**

* * *

The Guys were In Maui this time, Even though It's Considered the Honeymoon Island They Decided to Just Kick Back, and Enjoy watching the Tourists while Soaking Up the Sun. They even Saw some of the Locals Heading to a Luau which Gave them an Idea. Going to change their Clothes The Guys Decided to Go Surfing for the day."

 **" Do you ever Regret Not Looking for your Family, I mean I know you Have said it thousand times you didn't care?"** August Had asked His Best Friend Emmett.

 **" Uh Not really, I mean When i was Younger yeah but Now, I really Don't care at this Point-"**

 **" I mean if they Truly wanted to Know, wouldn't they have been looking for me all this time?"**

The Guys agreed with Their friend, and Just enjoyed each other's company and some Light surfing, Which was more like Bobbing in the Ocean. Waiting for some time Of Wave to come their way But this was still Much Needed Guy time From shooting Non-Stop to Picking Places to Shoot for the Movie?! You can Never go Wrong with a little down time to yourself."

Neal looked at His friends **" Okay Since we are leaving, for L.A & Canada shouldn't, choose where to shoot First?"**

Guys Right Now I'm Not worried **" Okay we are taking a break, Like I said and Of course I Will be looking at some Locations?!**

Just a few days Later Emmett and the Others were getting on a flight to Los Angeles, he Had sent a text to let Lily Know he wanted to see her; she Sent Him a Text Back Giving her Address to Him. smirking he was looking forward to Just Relaxation But also he was Hoping to see Henry also; but he Knew that was Up to His Mother who he hasn't spoken to at all."

 **XXX**

Zelena Had been woken Up, by a text message she Wondered, who In their right Mind texted early in the morning?" Reaching over she Opened the message and saw that it was from Graham. Now she was Up and she couldn't help but Smile seeing that it was her Man that sent her the text, she answered His Message.

Getting to her Office Zelena couldn't contain, her excitement because her two favorite people were on their way here, She definitely didn't want to her Mother or Regina. Knowing that Emmett was coming Back after a few months Changing her clothes she went to sit on her couch and continued texting Graham."

The Private Plane did Land at LAX, And the Guys got off they did not have to wait for Baggage claim, Just straight to their Rental Car. Graham had finished texting His woman telling Her what Hotel they would be at; Meanwhile Emmett had did the samething with Lily and he got a response Back smiling when he did, they made it to the Hotel and got their Room Keys all going to their Adjoined Rooms.

 **XXX**

 **" Hey you I was wondering, when you were going to call me Can't wait to see you tonight?"** Graham said to Zelena.

Not Long after she showed up and she took Graham, out to Lunch while Emmett waited for Lily to show up also which wasn't long either, They decided to meet up with Zelena and Graham also."

 **" Hey Lily It's been a long time, I remember when you were Little wow time has flown?"**

 **" I know right?" it's been like forever I turned Twenty five Just two months ago."**

 **Do you guys want anything to drink" , I can get us something."**

 **" No thank you , we're good right Guys?** "

They Had finished Lunch, and decided to Just head down over to Redondo Beach, Graham had His arm thrown over Zelena's shoulders clearly whispering something into her ear. Emmett and Lily walked behind them close by Just talking, trying to get into Convo Hoping that their Plan was going work."

Graham still had his arm around Zelena, but this time their Hands were interlocked, Just smiling and looking Up at each other; They were falling In Love and it was about time for G because he hadn't been in Love since he was a teenager. And Now he was falling In Love all Over again with someone Else.

 **" Listen Zelena, Do you think we're moving too fast?" Because I don't If you need to step back Just say it.**

 **" Of course not, Graham you have made smile More times than I can Count and I don't want it change."** Zelena turned to look at Him smiling."

* * *

The Guys had been In L.A for a few days, and Emmett needed to go over where they were going to shoot, but for Now he was Loving the sun and also the Hiking wasn't so bad?" He also was Hoping to run into Little Henry. Without seeing His Mother or Grandmother He really Missed the Kid a lot and he was pretty sure Henry felt the same way.

Speaking Of Henry Spring Break was Just around the Corner, and The little three year Old Had No clue on what, he wanted to do But his Auntie Z Made a few suggestions. The Beach was One another was going to Big Bear or Mammoth Lake or even Disneyland , The Family Horse Ranch which all sounded Like good suggestions."

 **" I guess They's all sounds fun, Mama what's do you think?"**

 **" Whatever you want My sweet Boy, it's your choice Okay-"**

So Henry Had chosen the Suggestions His Aunt gave Him, more like he had shook His head to everything, and it was Decided that they would leave to head to Mammoth Lake first. and then Follow through with everything else. For the other few days Zelena was excited because she Knew she was going To Invite Graham.

Spring break had Officially started, On a Friday for Three year Old Henry, he was Just Happy he didn't have to wake up so early for the next week and also they were going to the Lake that was definitely a Plus Because Just Auntie Z asked if he could keep a secret?" he told her yeah and she told Him she would have a surprise waiting for Him. for when they got up to the Lake the three Year Old was Beyond Excited Now all they had to wait for Was His Mother."

* * *

Emmett and the Guys, had the rental Van Packed and also he had brought one of the dogs Kealani with Him which was another surprise, for Henry who didn't even know that Em was here and that is why they were headed Up to Mammoth Lake. Graham was waiting for Zelena to text Him when to leave so that they didn't run into the Mills while driving up to there. And she eventually did so they Got on the Road heading to the Lake.

The Group did Make it there before Regina and her crew, August and Killian got out the car, First stretching their arms and legs. Soon after Neal , Graham and Emmett got out also he went into the back of the Van and Opened the door Letting their Biggest Passenger also Kealani who shook his body & stretched like the Others. His Collar and tags also made Noise; he followed His owner to the Rented Cabin."

 **"** **Alright so since we are here what's first, Cause I was thinking Just relaxing here is that good?"** Emmett Had said.

August Got up **" I vote for going into Town and Just Window shop-"**

Graham really didn't care; because he had Zelena, and they decided they were going to go off on their own, and who also was with them was Lily she took Emmett's Offer and decided to Join them. So the Guys Split Neal And August went into town. While Killian , Ruben , Emmett & Zelena stayed around by the Lake."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile Henry, Regina and Unfortunately Robin had made it to The Lake the first to Jump out was of Course Henry he could not Help Himself. Regina was already Irritated because she thought they were going to be here sooner but Robin. Was no where near ready Hence why they had Just gotten there.

 **" Henry Make sure you do Not run Off, And Do not go near the water without Me Please-"**

 **" Okays Mama's I wont's "** Henry smiled and waited for His Mother Kicking rocks at the mean time.

Henry Didn't Notice was Just a few Feet In front of Him, was His best friend Emmett who he hadn't seen, since being Back But that didn't last long because when he did look up This Three year old's Thousand Watt Smile. Could Have been seen from Outer space Henry took Off running without giving His Mother Any type of warning, because when she went to turn around he was gone But she saw who he was running too & she Her panic turned Up even higher."

Emmett heard Yelling and looked up, but his eyes couldn't believe it he braced Himself for a Impact because, a certain three year Old came Barreling towards him. And Jumped into His arms he couldn't believe that he was here Like actually here.

 **" Henry what are you doing here, are you here with your friends?"**

Henry couldn't help but smile and shake His head " Nope's I'm here with mama and Robins there are over there "

 **" what in the world were you thinking, Henry Daniel Mills?"**

Regina was beyond pissed and Happy at the same time that nothing happened to Him, But then Now she had a Bigger problem she was Face to face, with someone she was Hoping Not to see ever again But sadly here he was in His sexy Flesh did she think that Out Loud.

 **" What In the Hell are you Doing Here SWAN?** "

* * *

 **Uh Oh Indeed What do you think is going to Happen Now that Regina and Emmett are seeing each other again face to face Drama Maybe & What Plan do you Guys think Lily and Emmett have cooked up I wonder too Chapter 16 Is going to Get a little deeper but that won't be until Next Wednesday Hang In there I wonder what Zelena & Graham are Up to also….**

 **So I know I usually work on the Next chapter for Friday but I might be Updating chapter 16 Next week Don't Hurt me Hahaha But I wanted to take time working On pride and Passion which I will be doing tomorrow I am truly excited for both Stories !**

 **P.S I wanted to try to write the story a little different instead of Bunched together trying out for Now I might go back to what I was doing by next week Yes I will be updating both stories whenever i can so Guys Just hang on With Me :D**


	16. Change is Coming

Chapter 16 : Change is Coming

 **A/N : I Just wanna say how amazing was Sunday's season finale Just perfect Can't wait for season Six Okay …. I'm thinking about not keeping Emmett in L.A for too long at least Until the Movie premier Canada will be coming up in this chapter also I wonder How Jealous can Regina really Get..!**

 **Thanks Guys for for Feedback really appreciate it still and also I Know I'm still working on my writing skills so please Bare with me also College will be done for In a dew days for me Yay but My stories might Not be as long since I will be an intern for two things this summer So I will be busy But I promise to Update SO NO MY STORIES ARE GOING NO WHERE !**

* * *

 **XXXX**

" **I asked you a Question Swan. What are you doing here?"**

Regina was Upset but not so Much, that she couldn't still Admire this Man. that was truly a godsend but she Knew the Answer to her Question, because she turned to look at her sister who was coming Back out with Graham attached to her waist.

" what's going on, why are you Yelling-"

Of course Henry came Running Past his Mother and her Idiotic boyfriend, the three year old smiled while running, before Jumping into His friend's arms Emmett caught Him Just in time Smiling while doing so.

" Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

putting him down Emmett looked up to see that Regina's facial features had softened. seeing her son so happy, she sighed and went back to unpacking the Car with no help from Robin at all he was concentrated on Em and his friends.

" what's with all this tension-"

Neal and August said while, walking from their little visit into town they saw that another car was parked a few feet, next to theirs wondering who car it was of course those two went to investigate but that didn't take long.

Neal Cleared His throat- " I see that Regina and her Doof boyfriend, are here why?"

" because my sister, promised my nephew a trip for spring break"

* * *

Meanwhile Regina and robin had gathered, all stuff they brought for Henry's spring break since they weren't Just visiting mammoth lake. Finished with putting everything into their rented cabin she went back outside; to see where her son had went."

She didn't have to look far because she heard her sister talking, to her friends and knew Henry had to be with them especially if Emmett was around. Walking back over to get a chair Regina returned and sat down watching her son.

Emmett had changed his clothes he knew what Zelena had planned. Wearing now swimming trunks and a Tank top he went over to Henry, making sure the three year old was wearing his proper gear that meant a life jacket which wasn't too big on him.

" Alright bud, remember what i said, Don't be afraid i got you-"

Getting into the lake Emmett held onto Henry, he didn't go too far out in case the little Boy did panic but sensing that he was okay, they both started to relax Zelena just wanted to give her nephew some time with his friends without his mother being up under him-''

Killian and August had changed their clothes also, Jumping into the lake splashing some nearby people but also getting Emmett and Henry. Who was protecting him

" guys seriously can you splash somewhere else?'' trying to relax.

 **XXXX**

Swimming back to shore Em made sure Henry was on his back, before doing so he knew his mother was probably watching he was right but it wasn't just her watching Robin was too.

" ready to get out Kid, I think we're starting to prune."

Walking out the water Together Emmett let Henry go ahead of him. So he could run to his mother who looked like she was ready to rip him a new one, instead he walked right past to her to give Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Trust me that did not go un-noticed while her son was drying himself off Regina, was watching the interaction between Emmett and Mal's niece Lily.

Speaking of Mal she showed up with the rest of the ladies including, Katherine & Ella they were just getting out the car; trying to find out where their friend was they saw. Regina about to walk Henry into their cabin before walking fast to catch up with her.

" good thing we won't be here too long-" Ella said while walking into the Cabin, but not before catching a Glimpse of Lily first.

* * *

The day wasn't wasted Zelena wanted to combine both cabins, just until they left at least for Henry's sake she knew he would be happy she just had to talk to her sister. And hope she liked the idea just as much as she did.

" come on Gina, think about it first just until we leave.

" why in the hell would I agree to even seeing him while we are here-"

" Because it's not for us but for a certain Three year old.

Regina sighed like usual. " Okay fine but don't forget we are headed to ranch after this."

So the Adults went along with the plan for the day, gathering all the supplies the Kitchen was Occupied with the women since none of them trusted the guys. But there was One that said he didn't mind cooking and his name was Emmett Lily couldn't help but smile at him-"

" I don't mind guys i just need some more supplies.

Short Grocery List

Buttermilk

Eggs

Garlic, Onions, cheese

Cream cheese and ground beef

The group that went were Neal, Ruben , Mal and Ella they looked over the list one last time before heading out to get Chef Swan what he needed. Since he decided to cook for everyone."

" Alright are you guys ready to taste the best Burgers" in the entire world-"

Everyone got up and walked over to the Kitchen ,where Emmett had finished grilling some enormous burgers for everyone Including and unfortunately Robin who was giving Emmett this certain look all day.

The food had to have been amazing because everything was gone, walking back into the Kitchen to clean up his mess Emmett sighed and made dish water before. He felt a presence behind him turning around he couldn't help but laughing seeing it was Lily.

" are you coming to help or just check me out getting wet?"

Lily couldn't help but chuckle. " That depends which one do you prefer-"

Emmett made the same laugh and stood to the side. " Both is perfectly fine with me"

* * *

What those two didn't notice was they were being watched. From the Living room by Mal , Kat , and Ella along with Zelena who had Just finished taking a bath, They couldn't Help watch how Comfortable they both were and of course Ella couldn't but say something first."

" okay I guess I'll ask it, when did that Happen?"

Zelena couldn't help but sip her tea and smile. " Apparently it happened while he was here a few months ago-"

" I think their doing this, to make Gina Jealous at least i think they are."

Finished with the dishes Lily walked out the Kitchen. With Emmett close behind her she grabbed her Jacket and his walking out the front door, making their way over to a nearby tree that they both saw earlier.

" So was today so much fun i enjoyed today.

Emmett couldn't help but wrap his arm around Lily, he scooted closer to her and smiled while doing so.

Kealani came bolting out the door along with Neal and August following behind him, they couldn't help but laugh because the dog went straight for his dad. Jumping he landed on Emmett and Lily licking them both along with his long tail slapping them in the face.

 **XXXX**

" I just think he's stalking you Regina it's creepy-"

Robin said while watching Emmett and his friends outside the window, he was ready to give the blonde man a piece of his mind but he knew that it would not, end well but he decided not to because at the end of the day. He had won the woman that's all that mattered right of course it did."

Regina walked past Him and made her way into the fridge.

" Zelena is the one that invited him she thought it would be good for Henry-"

Mal and Ella plus Katherine made their way over to Regina's she had just finished, giving Henry his bath so he was in front of the Television watching cartoons. The ladies smiled and asked Robin if they borrowed her for a while.

" We wanted to see how you feel about my niece Lily being with your man.

Regina Chuckled and looked at her friends. " Emmett is not my man and Lily is not a little girl-"

Ella got in her friends face & smirked.

 **" You can lie to yourself , you can lie to your sister but you can't lie to us-"**

* * *

Emmett and Lily had got up she walked to go back into the cabin, seeing if he was coming in Em shook his head and told her he would be in shortly. Sighing he found a picnic table climbing on he laid down on it looking up at the stars nothing couldn't ruin this night at all but speaking too soon he found out it could.

" You think you are so slick, coming back here like a stalker-"

Turning his head Em saw who was talking to him it was none other than Robin Locksley."

Moving his head back to where he had it Emmett paid him no attention because. The guy must have lost his mind to come to him Ruining his peaceful moment.

" What do you want Locksley, I'm enjoying this peace & Quiet besides who am i stalking.

Robin moved to be in front of Emmett he Kicked. The table making Em sit up this time he saw that The man was Just crazy which meant he wasn't about to fight him Honestly it wouldn't' be fair right?"

" Hey who is that messing with our boy isn't that Regina's Guy?! August asked making the others go outside.

They walked closer ready to help their friend defending him at any cost, Em signaled them to stay where they were. Because he didn't want it turning into a fight.

 **XXXX**

" Regina you might want to wake up, your men are outside about to fight-" Ella said when she knocked on the door.

" who the hell is fighting is it Robin again.

She grabbed a Robe and went outside to see that it was Robin with Emmett who was trying to keep him at bay since it was to Damn late to even be thinking about punching Him again.-"

" Listen Robin i'm not stalking anyone okay so just go back to your cabin.

Robin scoffed at Emmett before saying. " Why lie to yourself you are using Lily to get to Regina-"

The Guys waited to see what would Happen next because they knew their friend. Did not being accused of something or even told he is using someone, which wasn't much of lie because actually Him and Lily did agree to kind of sort of make Regina Jealous or at least until she figured out who she wanted.

Emmett got off the table and moved to get in Robins face who now was face to face with a 6'3 Blonde who also was built like a god staring back at him, waiting for the punch to come which didn't come by the way he walked past him to go back. Into the Cabin he wasn't about to ruin his night by Hitting someone who had insecurities."

" wait why in the hell did you not hit Him Swan he's a douche-"

Emmett sighed. " you are right about that but he's not worth it.

* * *

That next morning the guys were up first they had made themselves breakfast, while over at the other cabin the ladies were Just getting up. Henry was the only that had woken up super early because he wanted to spend time with you know who.

Regina Yawned and stretched. " Just remember baby be very careful & have fun-"

The guys rented some jet ski's to pass the time while the others wanted to soak up the sun, of course Henry was with his favorite person, in the world besides his mother and aunt she couldn't help look up from time to time seeing her son have fun.

" I see you're allowing Henry to spend time with his siblings future father-" Katherine said while sitting down next to Regina

" Oh please Kat he is not any type of father to any children he's Zelena's friend."

They both couldn't help but watch the three year old laughing as he was having more fun, then he has ever had being to be with other guys besides his mother and Robin. which reminded her she needed to have a discussion with him also about last night.''

 **XXXX**

While the guys enjoyed themselves Zelena decided to Join her friends and her sister over by the chairs, she couldn't help but smile since she had been spending so much time with Graham she was worried about her sister though she wanted to make sure that Robin even though he was a Douche was not upsetting her.

" I see you're watching the guys again, why won't you tell him how you feel?"

Regina Scoffed at the Question. " Have you lost your mind, besides he has Lily now-"

Getting cold everyone got out the water including Lily, she helped Emmett get Henry off the Jet they both made sure he was okay before he ran over to his mother, and Aunt Z jumping into her lap they both laughed.

" Mama can i go with Emmett he says he's goings to C.a.n.a.d.a "

Jumping up Regina picked her son up also she looked into her three year old sons eyes and smiled because she didn't want to upset him but he just asked if he could go with a perfect stranger to another Country.

" Sweetheart do you mean Canada mama is going to have to think about that okay-"

Putting her son down he asked his aunt if she wanted to help him get dressed, she nodded and headed inside while Regina waited for Robin to come out she looked over her shoulder to see that Mal , Ella and Katherine were again flirting with a few other guys.

" Hey Auntie Z do you think, mama will let me go Wif Emmett and his friends to over there?"

* * *

It was time for Emmett and them to head to Canada, for a few days they were going to three different cities to see which one would be best to shoot in of course they would have to get permission first. More than less the guys were excited."

Em Knew someone wasn't going to like him leaving. " Henry can you come here, for a minute Bud please-"

The three year old came running outside, when he saw that his Emmett was leaving again slowing down he did what he usually did he started tearing up. Which August saw first and Nudged Emmett he met Him Halfway scooping Henry up making him laugh for a minute.

" I am leaving again , remember how i told you I'm making a movie-"

Henry nodded his head. While playing with Emmett's tattoo's on his arms he didn't want to be put down, he wrapped his arms tight around his neck."

 **" But I dont's wants you to leaves, Cant's you Just marries my mama so you can't go-"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing because, they all heard what Henry had Just told Emmett he wanted him to marry his mother of course since Robin was with Regina at the moment he assumed that is who his mother was going to marry eventually. Mal happen to look and see Regina and Zelena with both their mouths hanging open."

 **XXXX**

Not knowing what to say Regina walked, up to her son and Emmett she reached for Henry's hand he accepted it watching his friend put the rest of their stuff into the car before he got one last hug from Zelena and Lily Graham had to get his of course.

" Promise i will be back okay, if your mom allows it we can go do something together."

Henry looked up at her and she nodded at the both of them, he was going to the family ranch as of today maybe this will keep his mind preoccupied until, they got back she was wondering if Robin had heard him also.

" Dude did i hear correctly the kid wants you marry his mom?!

Emmett sighed he always felt bad leaving Henry, but he had Business to take care of and that was one of his number one priorities. But now he had to address what had happened back at the lake he wasn't sure if he had to talk to Regina he was her son but then again Zelena was his friend."

" from the mouth of a three year old , don't worry I'm not marrying Regina she has Robin i guess?"

Back at the lake Regina and the others started packing their stuff up, Robin of course had overheard what Henry had told that Blonde menace. Of course their was to be a discussion later but for now packing is what they were doing before heading to the Mills family Ranch for the rest of the week.

Zelena smirked while walking to her sister. " So did my three year old Neph, Just give you an Idea?"

" No he did not, because i'm not marrying someone i barely know."

Zelena laughed and put her arm around Regina's shoulders.

" Really because if I'm not mistaken, you have no feelings for a certain Man Named Robin-"

 **XXXX**

 **Welcome Canada** was the sign the guys saw after getting off the plane they all smiled."

* * *

 **Oh Henry now i wonder how Regina is really going to feel I think next chapter is going to be crazy and LOL to Regina being in denial about being Jealous Zelena knew she was Can't wait to see what happens next since they are going to the Mills Ranch and seriously Robin needs to be gone don't you think!**

 **Writing pride and passion chapter 3 as we speak for Friday or Saturday !**

 **Just a Quick Rant I'm definitely keeping the Wednesday for taking chances but Pride and passion might move to Fridays instead of Saturday like i said before or whenever I finish a chapter let me know how you feel Just make sure you are check for updates**


	17. Here we go Again

Chapter 17 : Here we go Again

 **A/N : I promise that i wouldn't have Emmett and the guys in Canada for too long and for those asking what about Lily she does like Emmett and he likes her but she knows his heart is for one woman and that is Regina who might become single sooner than anyone thinks is it time for Robin to Go!**

 **Thanks to all my new followers I'm loving it also for those asking for more of Interaction in pride and passion Don't worry it's coming next chapter before Emma is even interviewed there will be some Ultimate SwanQueen Coming up Just make sure you stick around….**

* * *

 **XXXX**

Emmett had stretched before getting out the bed, he made sure not to wake any of the guys up since this was their second night in Quebec Canada, Em yawned and went down into the kitchen. To see what he could make for breakfast.

" wake up you douche bags , breakfast is served "

The guys came down the stairs well Neal and August came from upstairs, while Killian , Ruben and Graham were sleeping in the downstairs bedrooms. Just know they came running into the kitchen where their friend just finished cooking the perfect breakfast.

Neal had a plate and he was the first to eat. " okay honestly Kid, if this whole movie thing doesn't work for you become a chef-"

They had finished eating and Emmett told them they had to do the dishes, while he went to go shower and change into some clothes & possibly call Lily. since she went with her aunt and friends to the Mills ranch, he also knew that Graham missed his woman.

" okay since we saw a few location sights here in Quebec, where to next?"

" it's up to the Swan, he is the boss and it is his movie we are working on ask him-"

Emmett had just finished showering walking into his bedroom, he dropped the towel and looked for his underwear he had packed everything was organized, but before he could finish getting dressed he overheard the guys talking. saying that it was his movie and they were just working on it time to set some things straight."

" first off guys, it's not my movie it is ours without you all i wouldn't be here-"

Turning around August and Graham smiled and went to finish their breakfast, Em walked down the stairs and made his way back into the kitchen sitting down at the stool. He unlocked his phone in order to text Lily to see what she was up to and to also get updates on what's going On.

 **XXXX**

Speaking of Mills ranch Lily was inside the huge living room, watching her aunt and the others scramble to put on clothes, she was also texting and getting texts from Emmett she was pretty much letting know everything Henry was doing she knew he needed to be here.

" Henry bud you can come down and eat sweetheart.

" But i wanna's waits for Emmett to gets here mama-"

Mal and Katherine couldn't help but give each other knowing looks, and look at their friend Regina who had a shocked expression on her face. Because her near three year old son thought the man she's been trying to avoid since meeting him would come here for some reason she went to find her sister Zelena.

Meanwhile poor Lilly was being questioned by her aunt, and her friends who found sitting outside in the back by herself she looked up and rolled her eyes. at all three of them since she knew they just wanted to know more about Emmett for Regina.

" i see Mr. tall , blonde and built like a god isn't here.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. " No he is not Emmett had business to take care of-"

" How did you two end up meeting in the first place. Katherine asked while sipping her wine

 **XXXXX**

Back in Canada Emmett and the guys finished getting dressed, and decided to head to over to Montrėal which happened to be the'' largest city in Quebec'' they weren't doing any shooting more like sight seeing before picking a place.

It didn't take long the guys made it to Montrėal, they tried out a few restaurants while some locals recognized Emmett and they wanted to take a picture, with him which of course our boy" did not mind doing he always smiled when he did.

" it's always fun to connect, especially when your make others smile.

" have you talked to Lily, since we left L.A she probably is missing you.

Em smirked and started walking again without his friends, who then noticed he was walking away from they following ''right behind him closely'' he started thinking about Henry and how much he missed him.

" yeah i did, when we landed here, she told me she would call later.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily managed to avoid all questions about Emmett, but she knew that her aunt and her friends would be asking her some more. Like before" she knew she liked Em" but his heart was definitely for another woman.

" I met Emmett when he paid L.A a visit the first time.

Regina couldn't help overhear, everything Lily was talking about to her aunt Mal, and the others ''why should she care'' she hadn't gotten rid of Robin yet right?! But he was Henry's friend.

" I just finished talking to Graham, they had two more stops before heading back here.

Zelena said making her way into the kitchen. Where the others were she was missing her man just like her sister who needed to face the facts, and give up "Robin Locksley for good" and finally jump Emmett's bones before it's too late.

" I'm not having sex, let alone jumping any man's bones at least not again-"

They turned around to see Regina standing in the doorway. "You all really need to learn to whisper" she walked into the living room smiling coming to sit, on one of their over sized chairs.

" does that mean you are leaving Robin, because i can have his bags packed.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Canada the guys had finished all the spots, they named and were ready to head back to L.A but not Neal , August , Ruben and Killian, they decided to go ahead and go back to Hawaii. So that way Emmett can have a little more time with Henry.

Neal and the Guys were at the airport. " Listen Em, Just spend go spend time with the little man"

Em smiled and nodded. " trust me i am, can't wait to see Henry"

While Neal and the others headed back to Hawaii, Emmett and Graham of course were heading back to L.A so that one could see his woman. While the other hung out with a certain three year old that he had missed dearly and possibly look at some locations also.

" I know you can't, and neither can I Zelena texted me she's ready to see me.

Emmett couldn't help but smirk. " dude you literally saw her last week she hadn't gone anywhere.

They got on their flight back to L.A and Emmett couldn't help think, about what Graham told him maybe it was time to tell Regina, but at the same time he doubted she would feel the same way since she had Robin.

* * *

Speaking of the Locksley Robin was walking around the Mills household, he stopped into the kitchen he listened to the conversation that Regina and her sister was having making his way closer he couldn't help but ball his fists.

" well i do know that Graham and Emmett, are on their way back. Zelena said while fixing drinks

" comes on mama, I wanna ride the horses pwease.

Running outside along with his mother and aunt following right behind him, making their way to the stables they all couldn't' help, but laugh at how excited Henry was just being by the large animals.

Regina couldn't help but feel nervous. " baby please be careful, mama wants you to be safe"

" I wills mama don't worries , i will be carefuls.

Cora came out walking with a drink in her hand, she looked for Robin also seeing that he wasn't outside with her daughter, she made her way inside to go get him she smiled at the rest of them before walking away.

" comes on mama, can you come riding with me" Henry asked decked out all the safety riding gear.

 **XXXXX**

Graham and Emmett landed back in L.A they had just got off their flight, making their way through the airport stopping to get something to eat. Em looked over at his friend and saw that his friend was eating small bites and texting on his phone.

" Zelena must be really missing you, are you ready to go?"

Graham smirked at his friend comment. " don't act like you aren't ready to see Regina and Henry.

They laughed while heading to their rental car, outside of LAX heading to the hotel that Em got to choose this time getting to their place, Em Graham went to take his shower first so that he would be able to change his clothes.

" hey em Zelena texted me again, she asked if we were coming up.

Walking out the shower in nothing but his towel and his abs he was towel drying his hair, he sat down on the bed crossing his legs, making sure not to flash his junk at his friend.

" first thing in the morning, cause this man is beyond tired"

Graham nodded his head and pulled the covers back. " you are not the only one so am i "

* * *

Over yonder at Mills ranch Henry had finished his little riding adventure, and his mother told him it was getting dark even though it was a little sun still showing. He got off and rubbed the horse's nose walking to where his mom was standing he was also hoping to see a certain man very soon.

" auntie Z do you miss Emmetts, causes i miss hims alots"

Zelena really couldn't help smile at Henry. " i do miss him, and i know you do too Henry.

The next morning everyone had just woken up, and were ready for breakfast especially a certain three year old he told everyone he was hungry. and also ready to go outside his grandmother Cora came down the stairs with her husband.

" good morning everyone, i hope you all enjoyed your sleeping arrangements"

Cora looked around the huge living room, table to see if anyone had anything to say but no one said a word and were told to bow their heads, in order to bless the food that was coming to their table which they all did and looked up.

" Henry dear Mills do not slouch, sit up straight please.

Rolling her eyes Zelena spoke up. " mother he's three honestly, let him be himself-"

Later on Robin asked if he could speak to Regina, privately out by the families stables she told him to wait and that's what he did. Eventually She showed up and asked him what could possibly be so important.

 **XXXX**

Before Robin could even say anything to Regina, a rental car pulled up into their property it did circles until it found a spot once it did it came to a stop. The doors opened and Regina and Robin waited to see who was inside. Which didn't last long because they both got a shock it was Graham and Emmett looked around before Emmett looked and said.

" are you sure we are at the right place?! because there is enough land to build a mall here.

Graham put his hand on his friends shoulder and sighed. " Yeah we are , trust me this is the Mills residence "

they both walked to the front door and said " HERE WE GO AGAIN"

* * *

 **Ahha good ole family Ranch, i love how Graham was pushing Emmett to admit that he wanted Regina which we all know is true don't worry him and lily will be talking she does have her eye on someone else that is in emmett's group you will find out soon and also what was robin going to ask Regina when they were alone anyways isn't time for Regina to let a certain blonde know how she feels….**

 **ALSO FORGIVE IF THIS CHAPTER TOO SHORT !**

 **Okay so i decided that next chapter will have some major Drama hearts will be breaking but not in a bad way one of them is one we all have been waiting for also I know i am late updating definitely busy sorry guys and also** **i will be trying to write pride and passion for Friday hopefully :D stay tuned for** **CHAPTER 18 !**


	18. Sometimes you don't get What you want

**Chapter 18 : Sometimes you don't get what you want**

 **A/N : A lot of you are ready to see Robin out the picture so am i which is why I love that Emmett's back and hopefully he can get Regina alone it's about time she stopped running from her feelings especially when it comes to Emmett & Hopefully Cora won't intervene**

 **Pride and Passion will be coming up soon !**

 **Ahhh please forgive me I know I am late with updating , I literally have had a lot going on also Went out of town for a few days and to Just get away from the city for a minute and it was amazing plus it got me ready for when I will be super busy coming up so Know this I have not abandoned my stories :D Thank You for being so patient !**

* * *

 **XXXXX**

" what the Hell are you doing here?!

Regina asked walking towards Emmett and Graham, she also had Robin by her side she was also wondering what he wanted to ask her before they were interrupted.

" easy Regina I was invited by Zelena, she texted Graham to come down.

Looking over she saw that Zelena had moved from her spot, to go over to Graham they both held each others hand while looking at her and Emmett talking, which did not last long because of course Robin had to " be right up under her"

What they didn't see was the front door had an occupant, looking straight out of it ready to run out and greet his friends who had Just made it.

 **XXXXX**

Not long after showing his face there a door opening, and sound of feet running towards the group they all turned around and saw who had ran out the door. It was none other than Emmett's all time favorite person.

" Emmett's you's came, mama said you lefts for goods-"

" what no I would never leave you, I just had some stuff to work on.

The three year old ran and Jumped into his friend's arms, of course it was still weird for Henry to think of a grown twenty something man as his best friend. But he was also someone who made this kid smile even on his worst days.

" are you's gonna stay, Pwease say you are Pweeease.

Emmett couldn't help but smirk, and pick the three year old up making him laugh before setting him back down onto the ground he looked up. And saw that Zelena had made her way over to him with Graham they just couldn't stop holding hands.

* * *

" listen my mother will bitch, but my families house has plenty of rooms"

Emmett cleared his throat. " wow uh we couldn't, intrude on your family like that?" but we are good-"

Sighing Zelena couldn't help but look at both the men, she knew that they were tired from the flight and plus they hadn't gotten any rest flying back and forth. I mean even the strongest person " can't just shake off, Jet lag" but these guys were stubborn.

Graham sensed that she wanted them to stay for a reason, and besides lily was still here including her aunt which meant that Em's needed to talk to her. They weren't dating not from his Knowledge he moved to grab Zee's hand so that they could talk also.

" Listen Zee we will stay, but just for one night okay only one.

" fine with me, one night is really all I need-" Zelena pulled Graham's hand and they went upstairs giggling could be heard.

Meanwhile our boy Emmett went to find the room, that he and Graham were going to share walking up the stairs he had found it opening it up the room was Just plane. No decorations or anything he guessed that they had so many why put them all together.

But what he didn't notice was that the door half opened and a body besides his, just walked into the room and stood directly behind him Just looking like if they were plotting something the person moved closer before getting a lot closer.

 **XXXXX**

" mother never was really a decorator, and I see why-"

Turning around quickly Emmett held his hand to his chest, because he didn't know that Regina had even walked into the room she looked amazing. But he knew that she wanted to say something.

" I'm only here for tomorrow, so do not worry about me.

Regina sighed she knew her sister was right about how she treated Emmett, he has been nothing but the nicest person and like an amazing friend to her son. She also knew that they had to be tired even if neither one of them wanted to admit it she knew how tired a person could be after flying like that.

" I wanted to apologize, for what I said earlier"

Emmett sighed her and that name, he told her at least a dozen or so that she can call him by his first name but being who she is he already knew. And besides were they not past the who formalities when it came to them.

" that's okay Regina, & I've told you it's Emmett or Em's not -"

Someone else had joined them in the room clearing their throat, both Regina and Emmett looked away from each other to see that it was none other than Lily. who was standing in the doorway she had a smile on her face and a switch in her walk before she got over to Emmett.

* * *

" I'm sorry was I interrupting, you guys i can leave"

Emmett had reached for arm pulling her back to him.

" wait Lily you weren't, Regina just wanted to apologize for earlier-"

Lily looked at the both of them she knew that clearly, they wanted to do some more talking but she needed to talk to him first she thought he would be in L.A, when they did but sadly they were still on this Ranch house.

" can we talk Privately Emmett, there is something that i need to ask"

Getting the hint Regina excused herself and walked out the guestroom, but not before looking back she watched her friend's niece take a hold of this man's hand go over to the bed the bedroom door closed and she sighed " was she really getting hurt or jealous" shaking her head Regina headed downstairs.

" so what did you want to talk about?'' you seem off is it something i did?!

Lily was taken back that he would believe he did anything to her.

" God no Em, you have been this incredible friend over these past few weeks-"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile somewhere in the house, Graham and Zelena had finished their little reunion in private she got out the bed fully naked and walked over to a chair. Reaching for her robe watching this perfect man breath in and out as he slept.

" you do know that staring, is extremely creepy right"

Graham had said turning over from his stomach letting the sheets pool around his waist, he had saw that Zelena had gotten up before him and was wearing a light green robe. Smiling he sat a little bit more and reached closer to pull her back to him they both smiled and kissed one last time.

" I'm going to shower, and if a certain huntsman want's to join please follow me-"

Graham knew he could not take her up on her offer.

" actually give me a minute beautiful, I'm going to see where Emmett is at.

Grabbing his underwear and pants along with a shirt, Graham walked out the guest room that he and Zelena were definitely going to share walking down the hall. He was looking for Emmett to see where he was staying and to also see if he had talked to Lily at all turning a corner he heard talking stopping in his tracks.

* * *

" we definitely care about each other right?!"

Emmett couldn't believe his ears, that she would even ask him something like that yeah they flirted and he definitely cared for Lily but they both knew where. His heart stood and where hers was too he turned to her and gave her his look.

" how can you even ask me that?! You know how I feel about you-"

Outside the door Graham was still listening, maybe now that him and Lily are okay and are on good terms he can focus on pushing Robin. away from Regina and Henry because he was good with the Kid and from what Zelena has told him "she was ready to get rid of the guy too"

" I was wondering if you had a certain Killian Jones cell number?"

Emmett could not believe his ears, Lily wanted Killians number of course the guy would be more than thrilled to know a woman was calling his cell this time, reaching for his apple phone Em opened up the contacts and texted Lily the number.

" what are you doing here Graham, are we spying on someone?! Is it my sister-"

Reaching over he made sure Zelena didn't give their cover away, smirking he kissed her to keep her distracted but being who she is Zee knew that something was off. And she pulled away looking she saw Emmett and Lily talking she wondered about what.

" I think it's time we helped my sister and Emmett"

 **XXXXX**

Dinner had rolled around and everyone, was pretty much doing their own thing like Regina and the ladies were occupying the backyard where the Olympic sized pool was, and of course Emmett , Graham , and " Jefferson a friend of the family" were by the basketball court inside.

" so tell me Jeff, how did you know the Mills-"

Jefferson turned his head and looked at both the men , smiling he told them that his house was basically not far from their ranch and he would ride his horses, over here and pretty much all three of them would hang out his father of course decided to go into business with the family.

" we just chilled together, they are like my sisters" Jefferson said he saw the way Graham and Emmett were looking at him he kind of felt intimidated, especially since Em stood taller than the rest of the men and he also had some bad ass Tattoos that were sort of noticeable let's just say he knew he wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

" okay if you don't mind me asking, how do you two know Regina and Zelena?"

Emmett told the story because it was his to tell, he started off when Regina had flown to Hawaii with her girlfriends for a stress free two week vacation. But it turned into much more than that and this is where he is now of course he had fallen for the beautiful brunette but she hadn't shown the same feelings he was.

" wow that is a story, and I didn't know Gina was spontaneous-"

The guys laughed and watched Henry throw the ball, at the back board of the basketball hoop he wanted to make a free throw but he was too small, that is until Emmett picked him up " come on Bud let me help you"

* * *

We also can't forget the ladies of course, Mal, Katherine and Ella were all watching the exchange between the three men they couldn't help but look at their friend Regina who was currently sunbathing along with Zelena.

"So no one notices, the three insanely hot men at the court-"

Mal said before the group turned around, she of course could not take her mind off any of them but being friends with the two ladies who were currently sunbathing next to each other she also knew that Graham and Emmett were off limits well at least Zee's Graham was she wasn't sure about Emmett though at least not yet.

Zelena turned over onto her stomach and took her shades off.

" I don't think anyone can, ignore them especially when their shirts are off "

But they were sure they weren't the only women, looking at these men because unfortunately even though their family had the biggest property, and land it also came with a few neighbors who happened to have old dying husbands which meant they would kill to get a glimpse of either one of the guys.

Cora of course was trying her best to ignore Emmett and Graham but she was also making sure that Regina was no where near that Swan she needed Robin to intervene and do what she told him the other day it needed to be done sooner rather than later.

 **XXXXX**

Lily loved cooking and she decided she wanted to help, the staff prepare the dinner for tonight and that is exactly what she did afterwards she walked out back. and went to find everyone since they all are dispersed she was happy her aunt was here also.

" I wanted to let you guys know, that dinner is done so everyone inside please-"

" I wonder what kind of meal mother had prepared knowing her" Zelena said walking behind her sister while holding Graham's hand they followed closely behind Regina. who had Henry on her hip he needed to take a bath first she couldn't help but feel that Emmett was right behind them and of course he was he was ready to eat like everyone else.

" but's mama I dont's want to shower with you I'm a big boy"

the three year old's voice could be heard from upstairs inside the bedroom, Zelena had walked by and saw that her nephew was struggling not to have his clothes taken off of him.

" Hey kiddo if you shower, you get to sit next to Emmett-"

And just like that those were the magic words that all he needed to hear, of course why wouldn't he not want to sit next to his favorite person in the world, okay besides his mother and aunt she smirked and walked back out the room closing the door.

Speaking of Emmett he was currently trying to find an outfit inside his suitcase, it wasn't like he didn't have anything it's just he wanted to look his best but also not show off pulling out all the clothes he had decided on some dark jeans, brown boots and a clean V-neck shirt that showed off his chest and tattoo's was he impressing someone.

* * *

" Regina about what I wanted to ask earlier" Robin said watching the woman try on several different outfits he knew he had to do this before the end of the night.

" can this wait Robin, I'm trying to get dressed-"

Sighing he was actually getting very tired of her ignoring him. or not paying him any attention he was her man and he needed to remind her that is who he, was and that there would be no one else getting irritated Robin moved into the closet where Regina was and grabbed her arm hard he snatched her and threw her on the bed.

" have you lost your damn mind Robin, you do not grab me like that"

Regina was shocked but more so stunned that he would even, put his hands on her in her family's home especially with Henry staying right next door, getting her thoughts together she moved to finish getting dressed but before she could even go back into the closet. Robin grabbed her by the throat and pushed up against her.

" I have tried to be nice, and patient with you but now I'm done-"

Robin was pushing up against her throat harder this time, and no one was around to help her she was hoping that her sister would hear them. but she knew that she was busy with Graham and Regina was definitely hoping that Henry would show up but thank god he didn't she started crying.

" please Robin please, think before you do anything"

Letting go of her throat he pushed her back onto the bed and ripped opened her Robe revealing her red lace set that she had just purchased but it was not for him smirking he pushed his hand against her breast feeling himself getting a erection.

 **XXXXX**

Later on everyone had started going downstairs, including Emmett he was busy fixing his collar and wrist he saw that Henry was pulling his aunt towards the table also.

" Henry slow down kid, we are right here"

Zelena said while holding her nephew's hand and also Graham's they were enjoying each other basically like two teenagers in love she couldn't help but look up at him they made their way to where there names were on the plates.

" Emmett are you goings to sit next to me or mama" Henry had asked while currently sitting in his seat, of course Emmett could not help but smile and laugh this Kid was too much but he loved him and would do anything for him especially when it came to his mother also.

" of course Bud I will, let's go sit down-"

Each person made their way over to their seats and sat down, of course Henry got what he wanted he was sitting with Emmett on his right and a empty space. next to him which meant that Regina hadn't came down yet and also Robin Cora and her husband had came down also.

" are we all here, I wanted to say something before we ate"

Eventually Robin and Regina came down the stairs he had her by the waist, and she had on a cream colored dress that had no sleeves and six inch beige heels. Making it down the stairs Robin made sure he kept his hold onto her waist before they had sat down.

* * *

" Regina Dear are you okay, you were up there a while"

Katherine asked her closest and oldest friend she saw that her friend looked, uncomfortable while walking and also when she went to sit down but she didn't go sit down next to her son she was pulled next to Robin basically sitting down next to him he had this smirk on his face that made a lot of the others uneasy.

Cora cleared her throat and held up a glass.

" the mills would like to extend, our gratitude for being here and enjoying this beautiful dinner with us-"

Everyone had a full coursed meal placed in front of them including some wine, but no Henry he had juice which he was content with they all started eating the food was not bad at all that is because Lily had supervised she was hoping to open up her own restaurant but she was happy to share her gift with her friends.

" I hope you all enjoyed dinner, and now we serve dessert-" Cora said before gold trays were brought out and were also like the food placed in front of them.

Regina went to grab her son's plate and head towards the kitchen, when She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she looked up to see that it was Robin he was giving her a stern look and she went to snatch her wrist away.

 **XXXXXX**

Zelena saw the exchange and she gave her sister a look, and got up from the table and walked into the kitchen but before she did she turned towards the table and sighed.

" Regina could you come, and help me please I need to ask you something-"

" I will be there in a minute Zee, I'll grab Henry's plate"

Snatching her wrist from Robin, she bend down and kissed Henry on top of his head before slowly walking into the kitchen where her sister. was currently standing Zelena had a serious look on her and Regina already knew what she was getting ready to ask her which she was hoping she wouldn't.

" before you say anything, please don't not tonight-"

Zelena saw the look that Regina & she sighed before getting closer to her sister and looking over into the dining room.

" Just answer me this , did he hurt you Gina"

Emmett was sitting down still and he was currently, listening to Henry talk and he could not help but smile before looking over into the kitchen, where Zelena and Regina had walked into he turned to his friend Graham and they both wondered what was going on before either one could go get answers Older Henry walked up to him.

" Hello Gentlemen, if you please Join me in my study-"

* * *

Emmett shrugged his shoulders before waiting, and then following Regina's father into his study he was nervous if that is what you want to call was not sure what was about to happen " was he going to be kicked out" taking one big gulp Em reached two huge doors and knocked on it.

" please come in , I'm the one that invited you"

Emmett smirked and walked further into Henry Sr's study, which had some impressive books stacked on the shelves he thought he had an collection nothing compared to his to say that this 29 year old was impressed was an understatement but Henry Sr could not help but smile " wait to see the cars" he smiled before going over to his personal bar.

" but that is not why I invited, you in here -"

Turning his head Emmett walked over to him and was handed a drink.

" if you do not, mind me asking sir why did you invite me in here"

Henry Sr sighed and went behind his desk sitting down in his chair, he took a swig of his bourbon and placed it back down he knew he had to do something to stop his wife's rain of terror on their daughters. Yes he included Zelena because she was like his other daughter he loved her dearly.

" I need your help, and you are the only person I trust-"

Emmett was taken back with the answer that he was given. " what do you need me to do Sir?"

 **XXXXX**

While Emmett and Henry Sr were talking, somewhere else so were the Mills sisters well more so Zelena she was concerned because first Regina was not herself tonight and also she saw the way she was walking and she knew she needed to know what.

" what happened Gina, while you were upstairs-"

Regina looked at her sister and smiled. " nothing happened sis I am perfectly fine"

But of course she was not buying it she knew Robin, did something and if she had to strip her sister naked to find out what she would pulling her into a room. she locked the door along with the key and put inside her bra turning back to Regina she waited for an answer which she knew she would not get.

" tell the truth Regina, did Robin hurt you did he-"

Regina started having tears and she pulled up her sleeves, showing Zelena the bruises around her arms and also her neck & thighs, she slid her pants down and inside was blood of course Zelena knew that her sister was no virgin of course since she has Henry and also the tales about her and Emmett's sexscapeds on the island she too started tearing up.

" my god Gina did, did Robin Rape you he's going to die"

" please please, Zee don't do anything he said if I told anyone he would kill Henry I can't lose my son please-"

 **XXXXX**

Zelena had told Regina earlier that she would, but she knew she could not keep this from her family and especially not Emmett she also needed to tell Her father. leaving Regina in the room she made her way downstairs with fresh tears in her eyes.

Graham seeing this had excused himself from talking to Robin and Jefferson, walking to where Zelena had went he walked outside and saw that she was sitting down trying to wipe away the evidence that she had been crying.

" Hey you what's wrong, did I do something wrong?"

Zelena heard Graham's voice and turned around she couldn't help but start back up again.

" it's not you , trust me if I told you it wouldn't be nice-"

He couldn't help but feel like something else was going on and he wasn't leaving her side until she told him.

" Zee please whatever it is, Just tell me what's wrong?"

She eventually told Graham that she saw how Regina, had been acting and she took her into a room and waited until she got answer. and basically how they both started crying because Regina told her not to confront him because of the safety of Henry balling his fists he got up walked back inside.

* * *

Back inside the house, Emmett was still inside Henry Sr's study they were just enjoying each others company talking about life and family and what is most important, that is until there came a loud booming knock on the door thinking it was Cora Em went to the door & opened it but it wasn't Cora on the other side But Graham he looked pissed.

He walked inside the study closing the doors, and sitting down he was that angry Emmett of course apologized to Henry about his friends intrusion. but clearly there was something wrong he has only seen his friend this angry a few times growing up but tonight he looked beyond upset.

" What's wrong Graham, did you and Zelena break up?"

Shaking his head he too now had tears in his eyes.

" God Emmett if I told you, you would go crazy and kill someone tonight-"

Sitting down next to Graham Emmett put his hand on his oldest friends shoulder and told him to look him in the eyes and he promised he wouldn't do anything tonight.

" Zelena told me something, she said Regina had been acting weird right so she took her to a room and locked the door, she waited for Regina to give her an answer and when she asked another question she started crying and said yes, Emmett **Robin RAPED Regina** "

It had gone Quiet and cold inside Henry's study, because both men Just heard the most disturbing news and now it needed to be processed especially since, Emmett needed to remain calm right now he was currently sitting on the couch. trying to count to twenty but let's be real honest it was not working and he got up out the chair.

" where are you going Emmett, please don't kill him-"

 **XXXXX**

Emmett pushed open the study doors and walked, out pretty fast with Graham right behind him things were about to go down and it wasn't looking to good. He made his way down the hall but not before telling Graham to get Henry out of here and protect him because right now he wanted Robin and that's who he was looking for.

Katherine, Mal and Ella were sitting around along with Lily she had a smile on her face but then she saw that Emmett didn't he pretty much looked beyond pissed off like he was ready to commit murder tonight.

" have any of you ladies seen where Robin went is he still here?" I need to talk to him.

Katherine shook her head & said.

" No we haven't' seen him, but he was talking to Jefferson try the family room

Thanking them Em made his way to the family room, but not before Graham had rushed in front of him and told him to think before he acted, Robin was rich and he had connections grant it so did Emmett and he wasn't about to let this man get away with what he did. who's say he wouldn't do it again and he probably hurt Henry and that is something he wasn't about to let happen.

Reaching the family room he saw that Cora and her daughters were there along with Henry Sr and Jefferson who of course was talking to the scumbag as we speak the guy had this smug smirk on his face that would be wiped off pretty soon.

 **XXXXX**

" what can I do for you?" this is the family room and you are not family-"

Emmett really did not care of Cora's insults anymore he knew that this was partially her fault he ignored her question and made his way over to Robin and Jefferson, but not before Zelena figured out that Graham had told him what she had found out about Regina she knew what Emmett came to do but.

" Hey Emmett what are you doing?" Jefferson asked looking confused at how he was looking towards his way.

Emmett said nothing and wrapped his hands, around the collar of Robin's shirt and pulled him by his feet he looked the man directly into his eyes. and saw this man had no remorse for what he did because he had a knowing smirk on his face being the 6'2 man he was threw Robin clear across the room where he crashed onto the dining table breaking glass at the same time.

" what in the hell has gotten into "

Cora asked while running over to Robin to help him up, but he did not accept it he just stood up himself and brushed his clothes off smiling he looked back towards the family room and saw that the Blonde was advancing towards him getting to his feet he reached behind his back and Pulled out a gun.

" Where did the Gun come from, Robin just relax-"

* * *

Putting his hands on the trigger Robin moved towards the family room, but stopped midway telling Emmett to move in front of him and told everyone to come to the room and find a seat they all did what he wanted sitting as close as possible hoping he doesn't do something stupid.

" please be rational about this, you can't kill us-"

Turning his head he looked at all of them, he knew that he had to think before he did anything first off Regina told when he told her if she did he would kill her annoying son. He raised the gun towards Regina and Henry before Emmett got in front of them.

" Robin don't do this, you are better than this.

Zelena was desperately trying to persuade him not to shoot, with tears in her eyes she moved closer to Graham and the others they all huddled together. hoping that he wouldn't shoot Henry at the same time but she saw the look he had he was beyond pissed at Regina.

Laughing he raised the gun again towards the toddler and his mother.

" wow are you really trying, because it's not going to get me to stop"

Emmett of course being who he is, moved closer to Robin holding his hands up and wanted to do anything to protect this family, even though he was not related to any of them he felt something for Henry and he be damned if anything happened to this Kid with him around.

" listen Locksley if you want to shoot, someone shoot me I'm the one that has been causing you trouble right-"

 **XXXXX**

Robin started thinking about what Emmett had just said, he was right none of this would be happening if he would have just stayed away but now unfortunately here they were maybe if he got rid of the Swan then maybe things would go back to normal right.

" fine Swan if that is what you want, be outside in five minutes-"

Everyone else watched Robin walk away to go outside, he had took the gun with him as soon as he disappeared each person checked on the other, and then Regina and Henry who was afraid especially Henry he clung to his mother telling her " he was ready to go home" but then they all turned their attention to Emmett.

Emmett gave both Zelena and Graham hugs which turned to them crying silently and then he hugged Lily who also had tears in her eyes, making his way over to Regina and Henry he kneeled and held his arms out giving Henry the biggest hug ever.

The five minutes were up and Robin was waiting, outside until he looked up and saw that Emmett was walking towards him, smirking he loaded the gun and waited for the man to get closer this needed to end quickly and quietly.

" Robin whatever I did, to make you bring a gun into someone else's home I'm sorry-"

 **XXXXX**

" don't you think it's too late to apologize, after everything you took from me including Regina-"

Moving back further on the edge not far from the house, Robin still had the weapon in his hand waiting for this man to make some kind of move, but he made no such thing Just standing there it was like this was too easy and it kind of made him nervous.

" God here you go, trying to be an Hero which you are not I'm going to be the Hero to Regina and Henry not you-"

Emmett hearing those names he thought about today,yesterday and all the times he has made Henry happy ever since he met him and honestly, he was not ready to give that up or lose his life because this man is jealous. Thinking back to when Henry Sr invited him into his study he waited until Robin was distracted and pulled out a Gun himself a Caliber to be exact and Robin noticed.

" I see that Henry Sr, gave you one of his prized guns foolish old man that is what he is"

Em sighed and lowered his weapon and went to talk to Robin instead of shooting.

" I don't want to shoot you Robin, and I know you don't want to shoot me neither so let's lower our guns and go back inside-"

Lowering it for one minute Robin thought about it and decided he wasn't about to listen to him and raised the gun and Emmett did the same.

" Robin don't do it, please you are better than this"

Both men pulled their triggers gunshots rung out and a body and a set of eyes were open watching the front door open and everyone run out towards them but then everything went black but a voice could be heard **∗ please don't die please stay with me keep breathing ∗**

* * *

 **OMG I wonder who it was that got shot first my fingers are crossed that it's not Emmett he needs to live for Henry and Regina cannot wait for you to read the next chapter and how crazy was this chapter I wanted to be dramatic just a little bit maybe now Cora will stay out of things but we all know her haha I asked if you all were ready to say bye bye to Robin just stayed tuned to see if he is truly gone for good Hopefully he is and poor Regina she's going to need pretty much everyone in her life right now including Emmett if she let's him!**

 **This has got to be the longest Ass chapter I have ever written, I was trying to make up for missing last week did I do okay please let me know and don't forget that After I post this story pride and passion is next and I have a few idea's for that cannot wait to share them Remember to let me KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO FAR REVIEW. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. YOUR A STRANGER KIDDING THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE LOVE**


	19. Breath in Breath out

Chapter 19 : Breath in Breath out

 **A/N : How crazy was the last chapter, insane right but we knew that Emmett wouldn't let anything happen to Henry or Regina Cora for sure should feel terrible about what happened she pretty much pushed Robin onto her daughter…..ready to see what happens next & you all guessed right it was Emmett that got shot but he also Shot Robin :D**

 **Side Note : I just wanted to say I never really comment on news but something definitely needs to be done from a 22 year old woman Just smiling signing autographs to friends Just going out to a club trying to have fun on saturday night both Senseless acts pretty soon people will be afraid Just to step outside their own homes…! Rip Christina & to those 50 that lost their lives we as a community as people to need to stand up and say enough is enough**

* * *

 **XXXXX**

 **∗ Beeping noises ∗**

Could be heard in the background, as a set of eyes opened up to look around the person looked around and sighed moving to sit up, Emmett had considerable amounts of pain & soreness he finally figured out that he was in a hospital wearing a hospital gown looking to his left he saw Zelena.

Zelena had came to the hospital every other night since Em was in , if she couldn't be than Graham was of course he had to let Neal & the other's know what happened. a few weeks back that's right that is how long Emmett was out he had lost a considerable amount of blood during surgery but he came out of it okay.

Looking over he touched Zelena's shoulder and said. " do you always make it a habit, to be here everyday"

Zelena Jumped out of her sleep and looked to see that Emmett, was bright eyed and awake she could not help the smile that had now been plastered onto her face. Reaching over she Jumped into her friend's arms but not before hearing a groaning noise.

" Damn you Emmett, you almost gave me an heart attack-"

Smiling Emmett sat up again. " oh yeah I'm sorry Zee, but can I ask a question?"

Zelena fluffed her hair out after literally falling asleep in the comfortable chair, she knew that she would have to let Graham know he had flown to Hawaii. To handle some business for himself and for Emmett since he couldn't fly at this moment.

" yes of course, ask me anything you want"

" Okay are Regina & Henry alright?" is Robin in Jail-"

She knew that he was going to ask because that is just who he is, not caring for himself just others she let him know that both Henry and Regina were okay. and that Henry of course visited him every other day since school wouldn't be out for another two weeks. and also that when he was shot his gun also went off Killing Robin.

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile Regina in the forthcoming weeks since the incident at her family's Ranch, she had been going to see a therapist twice a week and also made sure that she kept her mind, preoccupied which meant spending a lot more time with Henry and less with work.

She was also thankful to have her sister by her side through all of this & her father, right now she just couldn't deal with Cora and for the first time she felt good that she didn't need to because of the people who surrounded her that including Katherine, Mal and Ella they made sure she was okay & a plus that she hadn't become Pregnant with Robin's Unborn child " Thank the Gods that he was Infertile"

" if you could please hold all calls today-"

Belle looked up from the desk and nodded her head at her boss. before going back to the paperwork she had just typed into the computer, and that she hoped to get done before the end of the day.

" of course , and also your mother called again"

Regina looked over her shoulder in rolled her eyes, just hearing her mother's name at this moment made her want to rip someone's throat out, but she knew she couldn't that's why Regina was doing everything she could to avoid her at this moment she was not ready.

" I'm not taking, anything right now especially from my mother-"

* * *

Speaking of anyone Emmett was still up, and smiling at all the cards he had received because mostly all of them came from Henry god did he miss that little Guy, Zelena had left a while ago to change clothes and get something to eat.

" I promise Emmett, I will be back along with a surprise-"

That had to be like an hour ago, but of course Emmett was patient where could he go he had to wait for the doctors to finish their exams, making sure he was healing okay and then he had to do therapy to tell the truth he was ready to go home. but then he heard the door opening & small footsteps and a voice also.

" is Emmett sleeps?" cause mamma says it's not polite to wake someone while they're sleeping-"

Zelena couldn't help but laugh at her nephew, because he was really concerned about Emmett getting rest then him seeing the best person. that he has had in his entire life besides her & Regina of course smiling she got closer.

" I dunno Hen, maybe he's faking and I think this is an exception"

The three year old got closer, by climbing into Emmett's bed he moved around trying to find a comfortable spot his aunt Zee told him to be careful which he sort of listened, getting all up into his friend's face Henry Watched for any signs that he was awake.

" some one has morning breath, and I think i know who it is"

Henry jumped & smiled before saying. " Nuh uh, it's not me's auntie Zee helped me brush this morning-"

 **XXXXXX**

Regina had Just finished an intense workout, when Zelena had texted her that she picked up Henry since he wanted & been asking to see Emmett for the past few days. Of course she couldn't take him because she could not face the man that saved her life Just yet.

Making her way from her gym inside her home, Regina sighed and headed upstairs to shower and change clothes & hopefully meet up with Katherine & the others for a small brunch turning on the warm shower she made her way inside before her phone had rung.

" Hey Gina, this is Mal just wanted to know where are we having brunch?"

Regina jumped out the shower and laughed, because she wondered why Mal always called saying who she was like they had just met a week ago, but she was grateful to have friends who knew how to make her laugh & make her day picking the phone up she redialed the number.

" returning your call, Mal and let the others know we are going to Craft Los Angeles see you there-"

Smiling Regina went into her closet, trying to figure out what to wear that would be comfortable but also still stylish picking out the perfect outfit, she oiled her body down before getting dressed after she was done of course she had to go to a mirror.

" hey Zee if you and henry, leave the hospital early I'm having brunch with the ladies.

 **XXXXXXX**

Zelena had received her sisters, message letting her know that she wouldn't be home and that the keys were under the mat and to make sure Henry, got something to eat smiling she closed her voicemail and made her way back over to the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Have you eaten anything, because I could call the nurse & let them know-"

Emmett loved that Zelena cared & he also loved that she thought about him because he currently had his favorite person sitting in his lap watching cartoons looking up at the T.V. he couldn't help but kiss the top of Henry's head who didn't seem to really notice because his favorite character was on right now.

" No i'm good Zee, actually they said I'm suppose to be moving"

Henry listened to both his aunt and Emmett talk, he really wanted his mother to be here he didn't understand why she wasn't turning his body, he turned to look at both of the Adults who were currently occupying the room.

" Auntie Zee, how come's mama is not here's to see's Emmett?"

Zelena and Emmett both stopped talking and looked towards the three year old , who had the biggest smile on his face oblivious as to the real reason ,why his mother hasn't come to the hospital How do you tell Him what really Happened to his mother. they had Just told him that Robin had hurt Regina that's all.

Emmett looked at Zelena & cleared his throat.

" well Bud come here, something bad happened to your mom and she needs time to Heal but I'm more than happy that I have you here right now-"

* * *

Regina of course had made it to Craft Los Angeles , she got out of her car and walked towards the restaurant she had got a text message telling her, that Katherine and the others had made it there and were waiting for here to show up.

Walking into the Restaurant she looked around for a moment, before standing behind a group of people before they went to be seated, she got closer and waited for the hostess to acknowledge her which didn't take long.

" Hi welcome to the Craft Los Angeles, my Name is Alexandria How may I help you?"

" yes I called a few days ago, Mills party of four-"

Alexandria opened a book and looked for the name that was given to her she smiled because she did recognize that name but then she called over her manager, who rushed over quickly Regina was worried that something happened or she gave the wrong information.

" Sorry for the wait, your friends are actually here and could you please follow me to your table"

Following the man instead of the hostess, she looked around at the guests who were sitting around she smiled at each one before she was taken outside to an beautiful patio that had music playing she followed the man to an incredible scenery flowers surrounded the area. But she saw her friends were already seated & enjoying their drinks.

" Gina finally you made it, we have been waiting here for you to show up-"

 **XXXXXXX**

Back at the hospital a The sound of a toilet flushing, signaled that someone had just finished using the bathroom which they did Emmett walked out slowly while trying to hold the back of his gown closed because he didn't want to Give Zelena a sneak peek of his Ass.

Sensing that her friend was trying to hide his modesty from her, Zelena could not help but stifle a laugh while looking at him Seriously?" did he forget that her dear sister, gave her details describing the things that he had did to her & she was pretty sure that had a clear idea how Em looked Naked.

" why be ashamed, you were blessed with what you got"

Turning his head he looked at Zelena shaking his head, and laughing because he knew that she would find some way to make his day and she did. Okay besides the fact that she also brought Henry to see him Graham was truly lucky to have somebody like her Oh boy now he was sounding like an old man.

" not ashamed, just don't want to give the nurses a peek of my Assets-"

Zelena looked over her shoulder at the nurses station, considering the door was wide open and she saw a few of them hanging around pretending to look at paperwork when she knew what they were really looking at smirking she turned back around to Emmett.

" something tells me, that would all be fine with that"

 **XXXXXXX**

Back at Little Sparrow, the ladies were enjoying their drinks that were given to them, the perks of being a Mills woman they also got complimentary appetizers, that included Marinated Castelvetrano Marinated Olives which were delicious.

" are we going to order?" because I'm starving and i know what i want-"

Adam was the waiter that was waiting on the women hand and foot which Regina thought was ridiculous because it wasn't really necessary, since they were not the only guests occupying the restaurant she waited and let her friends go first.

 **Katherine - Alaskan Halibut with Soubise and Braised Swiss Chard**

 **Mal - Quail with Blueberries, Cucumber and Couscous**

 **Ella - Chicken Salad with Little Gem, Garbanzo Beans, Farro and Pickled Onions**

And of course Regina went last she looked over the menu, everything looked beyond amazing and she found one she had been dying to try looking up, from the menu she smiled and told Adam exactly what she wanted.

 **Regina - Flat Iron Steak with Spaetzel and English Peas**

Taking in their order's Adam left to hand off the paper to the chef, and he told another waiter to make sure that Regina's table was served well and that the drinks were on the house courtesy of the manager and the owner of the restaurant.

Mal of course cleared her throat.

" now since we are waiting, to eat let's talk about the Blonde godlike superhero that is in the hospital"

* * *

Emmett told Zelena that she could leave with Henry, he was hungry and was sure that they were too which is why he said what he said he didn't want them to starve. just because he stuck in the Hospital until he got the OK'd to be released.

" but what about you?", have they even brought you something-"

Zelena said while reaching for her purse, she had got her things and waited for Henry to get out the bathroom she knew that he would be upset because, they were leaving but they really did need to eat & plus Graham said he had a flight coming in soon so he would be visiting Emmett.

" I will be fine, Zee it's about time you and the Kiddo got something to eat"

Just a few moments later Henry, came out of the bathroom he had a smile on his face but then it turned into a sad face because his aunt told him. that they would be leaving so that he could get something to eat & see his mother school would be out soon.

" but..but auntie Zee, do we gots to leaves I don't want to-"

" Yes we do, Henry trust me we will be back besides your mother is ready to see you"

Emmett sat up in the bed with the covers on half his body, he wasn't going to be in here that long and plus he needed to get back to Hawaii, to hopefully finish some of the movie but he knew that was impossible but at least he could get something done.

" Remember Kid I'm not, going anywhere so you will see me okay-"

 **XXXXX**

Regina choked on her drink, before looking up at Mal, seriously did she think of anything else besides men especially when the one said man. she's talking about was currently in the hospital healing from being shot by a crazy man her mother desperately tried to get her to end up with.

" what is there to talk about?" haven't seen him-"

The ladies all looked at their friend who went back. to taking a sip from her glass, and eating the delicious meal that was prepared for them of course. they were enjoying it but then again they wanted to know more like why haven't she seen him. of course they did understand that she had somethings to still get over.

Katherine cleared her throat and sat her fork down.

" have you even, taken Henry to see his friend yet?"

Regina of course was trying to do everything to ignore the question, but she knew that Mal and the others would not let it go she took another sip of her drink, before clearing her throat also and looking at her friends.

" Zelena is the one , that has been taking him I just can't right now I do appreciate what he did for us''

Katherine smiled and looked at her friend she was happy that she finally said she appreciated what Emmett had did for them, the man saved their lives without him Robin probably would have done something much worse besides Regina the ladies were also very grateful for Him also.

* * *

Right after Zelena left with Henry Emmett waited for the nurse, which didn't take long he really wanted to go home but he had not been cleared by the doctors yet, waiting to skype with August who had flew back to Hawaii for him to help with the production of course Neal, August , Killian & Ruben were ready to get to L.A.

" you are looking more lively, My name is Nurse Nancy how are you feeling"

Emmett finished using the restroom and walked back out, he saw that he had a new nurse that looked much older she smiled up at him, after he had came out looking around he saw that his bed was changed and he had new covers and a meal waiting for him.

" I'm feeling better, and I really do feel good can I leave yet?"

Nancy smiled and went to the computer putting in new information, while Em walked to the bed and got back in he sighed and waited for her to finish. which wasn't long another nurse came in writing on the board he was hoping to be in a room very soon.

" well everything looks fine, and if tomorrow goes as planned after the doctors come see you they will probably release you which is good right?"

Smiling from the bed Emmett looked at her.

" That would be amazing, Honestly you all have been nothing but amazing to me but I'm ready to go home or at least get out of here-"

 **XXXXXX**

Henry had made it home along with his aunt, he could not wait to tell his mother about how much fun he had spending time with Emmett she knew, that he had an amazing time especially when it came to that man.

" Hey mama, can you guess what's I did today I saw Emmett-"

Regina smiled and laughed at her son because he sounded. so excited she is the one that told Zelena to take him to see the Blonde man and she was happy. that he had a good time, Honestly she knew that eventually she would have to face Emmett.

" Oh yeah did you, and what did he tell you?"

Henry had went into the kitchen looking for something else to eat even though, he had already eaten not too long ago his auntie Zee took him to his favorite spot ,a very popular burger joint called In-& Out he had ordered two cheeseburgers and some Animal fries. the boy should not be hungry this fast but then again he was growing.

" Emmett says, that he had missed me and couldn't wait to be out the Hospitals-"

Zelena finished her call on the phone she was only talking to Graham who asked about, Emmett since he hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and really could not wait to be out there so that they could spend some time together again but not before he saw his best friend.

" So Today was fun, and I will see you tomorrow love you Henry"

 **XXXXXXX**

The next day like Nurse mentioned, Emmett's doctor, showed up and checked him out and then another nurse came in before she told him that the doctor. had one more thing to do before he could leave.

" Alright , you're officially discharged do you happen to have someone picking you up?"

" I do actually, do i need to sign anything before i go?"

getting his paperwork signed Emmett was released and got dressed slowly, he reached for his phone because Zelena said she would be the one coming to get him and she also had another surprise for him & no it wasn't Henry since he had to go to school and would be out a little later, telling everyone bye he also had to be pushed in a wheelchair until he actually left the hospital Hospital policy making his way into the front he saw that Zelena had parked in the front but she was not alone Graham was in the front giving his friend the biggest smile ever.

* * *

 **Poor Regina she is definitely still feeling the effects about what happened to her and what Robin did for those asking I went ahead and skipped To Emmett recovering from being shot by Robin but on the bright side No more Robin Now we can focus on Regina healing & she will be getting a lot of healing from Zelena and her friends but also Included in that is Emmett himself he is going to be there for sure especially for Henry.**

 **P.S. I WILL PROBABLY BE LATE ON UPDATES PLEASE BARE WITH ME !**

 **Love all the suggestions for the new story and I will be taking in considerations trust me , but don't worry I'm not going to start working on it just yet I have this & pride & passion to keep me busy for now and speaking of busy I start my Internship starting next monday at the walt disney studios seriously excited for it and can't wait to share my experience**


	20. Welcome Back

Chapter 20: Welcome back

 **A/N : Oh wow I Have officially written chapter 20 how crazy is this, I remember when I wasn't sure if I should have continued this story but I am so happy I did & I'm sorry for not updating sooner I literally finished my first week of interning and it's been too much fun thanks again for all the support**

 **! Currently working on chapter 8 of pride and passion do not worry !**

 **Okay so Emmett's getting out of the hospital and heading to rented house that he was about to stay at of course he's going to be working on the movie so no need to worry & plus Graham and the guys are flying back yay but who's ready for Regina and Emmett to really sit down and talk this girl is ready…!**

* * *

 **XXXXX**

Emmett Swan was officially ready to go home, he had been in the hospital for almost Six weeks now and it was time to check out and head home he kind of missed the guys, but he knew flying was out of the Question he heard a knock and his doctor walked into the room.

" well well , your X-rays look exceptional."

" so does that mean, that I can get out of here right?"

The doctor smirked and looked at our Blonde surfer, and grabbed a chair he figured well sort of knew that Emmett was going to ask that and he wanted, to give him a straight answer sighing he fixed his glasses and looked up from the chart.

" actually yes you can, let me run a few tests and then a nurse will be in for you to your release papers & then you sir are free to go.

Watching Dr.E leave the room Em sighed he was happy to be leaving even though, he wasn't going where he really wanted to go which was home home, but on the bright side that also meant he get's to spend more time with Henry.

" alright , told me that you're leaving today if you could sign here then you are good to go.

Signing the paperwork Emmett of course sighed, and said he already had someone coming to pick Him up the nurse left the room and told him, that everybody was sad that he was leaving but happy that he made a full recovery smiling he went into the bathroom.

" I just want to thank you guys, for everything and I promise before i leave for Hawaii I will visit.

Since it was hospital policy Emmett had to be, pushed in a wheelchair to the front and also the doctor's wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to pull his stitches, even though they told him his incision looked good he made it outside where a car, was waiting for him inside was none other than Zelena & Graham he had the biggest smile on his face.

 **XXXXXX**

Regina Just finished an amazing workout along with Katherine, grabbing her gym bag she saw that she had a text message from Zelena telling her that she was going, to the hospital to pick up Emmett and taking him to the House he is renting.

" so is Zelena letting, Tall . Blonde and beyond sexy stay at her house?"

Shaking her head she knew what her friend was trying to do. And even though she hadn't seen Emmett since the whole shooting incident she still. was extremely thankful for him that day.

" actually I got a text, Zee said she's taking him to his rented house.

" I'm sorry Gina, talking about Emmett is probably bringing back memories."

Regina finished taking a quick shower inside the custom showers at the Gym, when she walked out wrapping a towel around her body she smiled, and made her way over to her locker she also could not believe that Katherine was apologizing.

" you do not have to, apologize Kat and it does not it's been almost a month I think we can mention his name but Not Locksley's.

* * *

Speaking of Names Zelena had pulled up into a gated house, and raised her eyebrow really this is the house he was renting while getting therapy, she couldn't help but look back at her friend and smirk before pushing some numbers and driving through the gates.

" really Emmett, you couldn't have found anything smaller for the time being.

Turning his head towards Zelena he too looked at Graham, who said nothing but let out a small laugh at his girlfriend if she knew Em like he did she would, know that ever since they were kids nothing they ever did was simple or small.

" yeah and besides, just in case Henry comes over I will have plenty of room.

Parking the car and getting out the car, she didn't have to tell Graham to get out and help his friend because he was already by Emmett helping him out the car, even though he said he didn't need any help right now he couldn't strain himself too much.

" Okay listen guys, I need to shower bad and then how about we go out for brunch?"

Zelena heard what Emmett asked and wondered if it was okay for him to shower since he had surgery near on his side she was about to walk up the stairs to ask, when Graham reached for her arm and pulled her into the living room.

" Babe relax he's a big boy, and besides he won't be able to stand too long."

 **XXXXXX**

Opening the front door Regina stepped in after telling Katherine, bye over the phone she couldn't help but smile and make her way into the living room when, she heard tiny footsteps knowing who they belonged to.

" mama mama, guess what today was my last of schools."

" wow I almost forgot about summer vacation. You ready to spend it with me?"

The three year old who would officially turn three in a few weeks, looked at his mother…. And jumped up to give her the biggest hug she couldn't help but hold him. closer to her heart until he told her she was squishing him.

" Guess what's mama, auntie Zee said Emmett's out the hospital. And I gets to go visit him's at his house-"

She knew that he would want to spend his summer. Around Emmett as much as possible since she was sure he couldn't fly off to Hawaii just yet. She was hoping to get to talk to him one on one before he did leave.

" oh really and what time. Was your aunt Zelena coming to get you?"

" not….tonight mama, I wanna watch a movie with you and have's pizza."

* * *

Emmett came down dressed in new clothes, feeling refreshed that's for sure but he knew that he had to take it easy and so he went over to the couch. and slowly flopped down onto the couch he looked over and smiled at Graham.

" so what do you feel like having For Brunch anything particular?"

" actually guys I wanted to treat you both myself to something to eat."

Zelena and Graham both looked at their friend they knew if they. Turned him down he would still be persistent so they all agreed that since Em just got out of the. Hospital then they would have brunch at the house.

" well let me and Graham go to the store write down what you need and we will go get it."

Being the person that he is Emmett did write down everything he needed. But what he really didn't know was that a welcome back party was too being organized in the next. Few days for him & the guys were coming in too.

" so we will be back with your items from the list don't do something that will make me punch you in the chest-" Zelena said before reaching for her keys and both her and Graham walked out the door.

 **XXXXXXX**

Just a few days later and Henry being the three year old he was about to be. Was anxious for his aunt Zelena to get to his house because he was about to see the best person in the world. He had asked Regina if she was coming she said No.

" you go with auntie Zee Henry I will be Fine got some paperwork to finish."

There was a knock and Regina walked away from her son to answer the door. Opening it up she saw that is was her sister who had the biggest smile on her face she didn't have to guess. Why she was smiling so big for.

" Okay mama I will be's back and then we can watch's another movie."

Henry ran upstairs so fast and grabbed his little suitcase, I guess he thinks he is leaving for some months but in reality Zelena is taking him off of Regina's hands for a few days. Cause she know's her sister needs a little break.

" Hey listen Gina we are throwing Emmett a welcome back home party in a couple of days and I was wondering if you and Henry would like to come-"

Regina knew her sister was asking for a reason she looked at her son. Coming down the stairs with this huge smile walking with his suitcase and backpack she looked back, at Zelena and nodded her head before hugging Henry.

 **XXXXXXX**

Emmett and Graham had just finished a movie that they had been wanting, to watch since coming back to L.A. it was about to end when the front door opened and Zelena. Walked in with a special guest who happened to be none other than Henry.

" did you miss me Emmett I told auntie Zee you would."

Of course the 29 year old man could not help but laugh at the kid. Yes he missed Henry even though it had been a few weeks since he had last seen him he was acting like he was gone. For an eternity which is what he loved about him.

" you ain't gotta ask Kid you already know I do so how was your last day of school?"

Little Henry had climbed onto the couch sitting as close as possible. Next to Emmett he had some fruit punch in one hand and the biggest smile that took over, his whole face before opening his mouth.

" it's was soo much fun we got's to watch movies & eat pizza's all day."

Not long after since it was getting late Graham and Zelena said they would be. Back in the morning and if he needed anything to just call seriously they were, acting as if he couldn't actually get up off the couch and prepare breakfast lunch and dinner for himself and Henry.

" would you two leave I got this I'm okay and so is Henry we will be fine until the morning time."

* * *

Morning did come around and the day was moving slow well for One. Regina Mills it was she had the house completely to herself since she really didn't need to be in office today. She got the chance to actually clean around the house starting with a certain three year old's room.

Finished with few of the rooms Regina went into her bedroom and. Showered she came back out the bathroom with a towel on and felt like someone was watching her. When she turned she nearly jumped out her skin Mal, Katherine and Ella along with Lily were in her bedroom.

" how did you get into my house and my alarm didn't even go off."

" well Dear you did give me a key which I always have in my purse-"

Regina could not help but shake her head and laugh at her oldest friend before. Disappearing into her unbelievable large walk in closet she was kind of happy when she was hunting. And said that was one of her requirements that & a spot for a jungle gym for Henry.

" Zelena texted me this list for Emmett's welcome back home party and we are going to get supplies we just wanted to see if you wanted to go with us."

Coming back out she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. The ladies all went downstairs reaching the door Regina made sure that everything was turned off. Deciding which car to take instead of them all taking separate cars was a different story.

 **XXXXXX**

Getting everything together that is what was going on right now. Zelena wasn't the most organized person in the world not like her sister and damn sure not her mother. But she made it up by being the person she is today.

" Hey babe I know you said the guys were flying in what time?"

Being at Zelena's house also gave Graham and her the time they needed, to be alone grant it that they have both been busy but definitely has been a lot more these past few weeks. He has been helping out at the studio's in Hawaii.

" they are suppose to get here at 3:30pm which is like in an hour so we have enough time."

Since he was helping his friend with his business Zelena wondered. who was taking care of his since he was flying back and forth from Hawaii to L.A. but he told her not to worry because he had a cousin who he trusted to look after his Business and land.

" well G and Zelena are suppose to pick us up once we land I think." Is what August said while sitting next to Neal , Killian and Ruben they were landing soon. and hopefully surprising their friend at the same time.

" I just hope he can fly soon cause I am ready for our boy to come back to Hawaii and show us how to kill the waves again-"

* * *

The ladies were going over Zelena's list on what she wanted them to get. Which wasn't too much they even stopped at a few little stores to look for Henry something because. His birthday was literally in a few days he would be turning Officially three years old.

" what do you think Henry would like is this not cute."

Regina looked at the women shop she had found a few things she knew. That her son would love he's three what didn't he like she also had a really big surprise next week, one she was hoping to keep secret until then.

" since your sister is throwing this party do you think that Emmett's friends will be there the one's we met in Hawaii-"

" actually Regina are you okay with going to the party we can take you back home."

She smiled and looked to her friends she was at a good place now, it had been about almost a month next week and she wanted to move on from the experience which she had been doing. She didn't want her friends to think they had to walk on eggshells because of her.

" I'm fine and besides Henry already asked if I could come to the party so I will be there-"

They finished what they had to do and made their way back to the car. So that they could head over to Zelena's so she could start cooking and get ready for the party. since Graham had left to head to LAX to get the guys.

 **XXXXXXX**

Speaking of Graham he had told Emmett that he would be back but he had something. To go do for now which wasn't really a lie he just didn't tell his friend. where he was going he made it to the airport and went to find a parking spot.

" hey has your plane landed I'm trying to find a spot now."

The guys had made to the baggage claim and were waiting to get their bags, and head over to where Graham was currently parked he was waiting for them which. wasn't too long because as soon as they did he saw all four them walk out to the front.

" took you all long enough Just throw your bags into the back-"

" calm down forest man we had to wait for Neal's bags his took the longest." August said while putting his stuff along with the rest of them into the backseat of Graham's rental Car.

" so listen Em does not know you four are here so we are heading to Zelena's until the party later on which is why we aren't going to his house-"

Graham drove them and himself to Zelena's they made it there surprisingly. Fast considering how Los Angeles traffic can be sometimes the guys couldn't believe. How big Graham's woman's house was pulling up into a gate they were buzzed in and drove into the driveway.

 **XXXXXXX**

Everything was finished and being set up which take too long Zelena asked, her boyfriend to head over to Emmett's and go get him because guests would be on there way, even though his closest friends were already here.

" Graham will you relax I'm fine I don't need help why are we at Zelena's again?"

They had made it to Zelena's when he saw that the lights were out, getting out the car was not a problem for him but Emmett was a different story he still had to be careful with his stitches, even though he was healing properly.

" at least let me get the door since the big bad savior can take care of himself."

" I haven't been called that since I'm going to say since we were teenagers and I am not a savior trust me-"

Both men walked into the seemingly empty mansion Emmett looked around for the light, switch before he found it and flipped the switch as soon as he did Graham came up. Next to him only to see that no one was in the kitchen.

" I thought you said that Zelena was going to be here no is here."

Receiving a Graham told Emmett to follow him into the living room, and so they both headed to that direction of course before he could ask his friend what was going on he saw a light and then it turned on automatically before everyone Jumped up and Yelled " **WELCOME BACK** "

* * *

To say he was surprised was the least Emmett could not stop smiling, he saw that Neal and the guys were here he was wondering how come he didn't know they had made it, here but that really didn't matter and of course Henry was here also.

" did we surprise you's Auntie Zee asked me if I could's get a secret."

Emmett couldn't help but pick up the three year old and hug him tight, before putting him back down on the ground and making his way over to his friends. who were currently by the food ready to dig into whatever was under the foil.

" I see you Ass-holes flew back in just for little me thanks guys love it and appreciate you if you already didn't know-"

" well we did hear that a certain someone went and got himself shot and was spending his time in the hospital instead of riding waves with us back home."

Emmett loved his friends to the very end even if there wasn't ever an end. He was grateful to have them especially Neal and Graham he really could not wait. to be back in Hawaii and finishing up the movie and getting back to surfing.

" yeah I am ready to get back definitely miss the waves but I would also Miss that little guy over there he's cool."

Not long after the doorbell rang and Zelena along with Henry went to the door. Before opening it on the other side were Katherine , Mal , Ella and Lily they each had a smile on their face. But no Regina which kind of made Henry sad.

" Hey Kiddo your mom was still getting dressed she said to tell you mister that she would be on her way don't worry-"

The ladies made it into Zelena's kitchen where they dropped off, the dishes that they had prepared and looked around because they knew that she redecorated and also they looked, to see if Graham was still around which he was who could miss those pearly white teeth.

" Hi Emmett we are so glad that you are feeling better and we also wanted to thank you for what you did for saving us-"

" Oh wow you guys are more than welcome there is no need to thank me I was just doing what anyone else would have done if they were in my situation."

There was a knock at the door and Emmett excused himself before he went to the it he unlocked the door and was surprised to see the person on the other side. Regina was standing on the other side she looked up to a pair of familiar Green eyes that were looking back at her.

" are you gonna stand there or can I be invited in?"

* * *

 **I wonder** **what's going to happen next chapter kind of excited for myself and yes Regina is still healing but she doesn't want Robin to win even in death so of course she's going to have Emmett by her side 120% can't wait for them to have a conversation and don't worry Zelena's going to get her some Graham time soon also a Certain sweet little boy get's his Third Birthday party next chapter also... ;D**

 **Like I said guys I am so sorry that this chapter is late Just been so busy and I am trying to get back to normal give me a minute and I promise I will be back to normal Plus I am currently working on pride and passion for a day or so hopefully it will be updated on time**


	21. Put Two feet Forward

Chapter 21: Put Two feet Forward

 **So Now, since Regina showed up to Emmett's welcome back party I wonder what they are going to talk about & of course Emmett will be heading back to Hawaii question is will and he & Regina be in a better place after their long conversation.**

 **My Updates are chaotic guys I'm sorry life caught up with me everything has been non stop internship , house hunting and among other things, but don't worry, I'm going to try to update as usual Hope you all are still with me.**

* * *

 **XXXXXX**

Standing at the door, Emmett blinked once and then. He stood off to the side to let the brunette inside the house looking, he watched Regina make her way. Inside and listen to everyone that was there greeting her.

" It's about time, we all were wondering. When you would get here."

Regina couldn't help but, smile and hug her friends before moving. Into the kitchen, she saw that her sister and Graham were smiling, at each other and sneaking a few. Kisses here and there before they both looked up.

" How are you Regina." Graham asked while looping an arm, around Zelena he smiled also.

" I'm doing great, ready to go back to being normal. But just not too fast."

Speaking of normal she looked over, and saw that Emmett was talking. To his friends laughing and Only being himself something, that she wished she could do she sighed. Before looking over to see her son.

" Hey mama guess what?"

" Auntie Zee said's I could, spend the night and also. Emmett's going to be here-"

She looked over at, her sister and then back at Henry. She knew that couldn't say no to him plus this gave her the chance to, really focus on getting his Third birthday. Party plans together, which at the moment wasn't going too well.

 **XXXXXXX**

Emmett was talking, to the guys he was ready to seriously fly out to. Hawaii and focus on his surfing and shooting the movie, which was postponed because of what happened. Zelena asked him why rush he had Henry.

" So you haven't, seen Regina since the shooting. Maybe it's time you both talked."

" Maybe, but I wanna give her the space. She needs until we do-"

The party ended, and of course Emmett thanked his friends. For coming and celebrating he was very grateful. Especially to Zelena & Graham they were amazing, cleaning up was not a problem once so ever.

" I hope you had, an amazing time tonight Swan. and hope you are sticking around."

Emmett couldn't help, himself, he watched Regina laugh & talk with her friends. He was just happy that she has shown up since, he had not seen her since the incident, he was also hoping to get her alone so that they could talk.

" Thanks guys for this, really I had an amazing time. & can't wait to go back home-"

Before she could leave, Regina was almost out the door. When she looked to her left and saw that Emmett was making his way, over to her, she wasn't sure, what to do but she did stand still for those ten seconds.

" Hi Regina thankyou, for coming and I also wanted. To see how you were doing?"

* * *

Regina wasn't sure, what to think right now here was, this guy that literally puts his life on the line to protect her and those she loved, but they both knew they needed. To talk and it needed to be soon.

" You are more than, welcome and I'm doing okay. The best I can."

Emmett knew, that she was saying she was okay, but deep down he also knew that she was going to therapy at least, that's what Zelena had told him not wanting. To feel like a creep he decided to ask her something.

" I wanted to know, if you would like to go to brunch. And maybe talk at least."

Regina did see, the hesitance in his face like he wasn't sure. She too knew it was time for them to talk it had been, almost a month since everything went down, but maybe brunch was too public so she had a plan.

" how about brunch, at my house if that's okay. I would say around noon since Henry will be with my sister & Graham-"

Both agreeing to Regina's offer, Emmett walked her and others. Out the house not long after Neal and the guys, decided to drive to Em's rented spot. And spend the night over there where they also stayed up half the night talking.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Nervous that is what, was in Emmett's vocabulary the next. Morning he really wanted this brunch to go well, even though he was, going over to Regina's he wanted, to make sure he didn't do anything to push back her recovery.

" You don't have to be, Nervous dude just be yourself. I mean isn't that who you are?"

Meanwhile, over, at the Mills residence Regina, was Just as nervous she had woken up a little late after receiving a phone, call from Zelena who said, she has seen her & Emmett talking she knew someone had seen them.

" Now all I gotta, do is figure out what to make. For brunch what would he like-"

She decided to, talk to Graham since he was his best friend. After talking to him she went and look inside her fridge she had, a few of the ingredients so she. Ended up in her kitchen and started fixing brunch.

" Zelena you do not, have to ask if Henry can stay. Another night with you."

" He's your nephew, just remember to follow my list. I have it for a reason-"

Emmett had decided, to wear something casual and made his way. Over to Regina's place he pulled into the driveway and parked. The car he didn't want to make this a date, of any sort Just brunch with a friend hopefully.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Regina heard a car, pull into her driveway and then someone knock. On her front door she tousled her hair and fixed, her skirt before going to front door. She opened it up and saw that is was Emmett he had on straight dark jeans and a white tight shirt.

" Come in , welcome to my humble home please. Make yourself comfortable."

" I have been here, before Regina thank you for the welcome. Do you need any help?"

Following the brunette, further into her home, he saw that. She had changed a few things in her home, he guessed she needed. Change and the first is usually where you live, he kind of liked how she decorated the place.

" I'm almost finished with the salad, but everything else is ready. You can get something to drink first."

Emmett smiled, and made his way into her living room, Where he saw plates sitting out along with glasses and silverware he smiled. Before making his way over to the table, pouring both him and Regina a glass of lemonade he went to sit down.

* * *

Meanwhile Zelena and Graham, were happy to be alone somewhat besides, Having Henry spending the night he wasn't bothering, Anyone since the guys brought Both dogs, from Hawaii down so Emmett wouldn't miss them as much.

" so do you think, the brunch is going good?" I mean considering it's just them."

Graham looked over, at Zelena and smiled, he loved that she was just, As worried as he was that's what he loved about her, she put; His friends in the same category as his, that and also her personality she too was nothing like their mother.

" I wouldn't be too, worried Emmett know's what she has been. Through that's why he's hoping to be friends-"

Cuddling back into him, Zelena couldn't help but look up, at Graham and smile he truly knew what to say to her, she couldn't have asked for a better person, they continued to watch the movie they put on earlier.

Back over at Regina's, she just finished pulling out the Lasagna, and made her way into her living room where Emmett, was currently sitting he looked up with a smile. And asked her if she needed his help even though he was a little sore.

 **XXXXXX**

Even though, it has been just brunch Emmett felt like, Regina didn't have to go all the way out. For him, they sat pretty much, in front of each other, with a smile on her face. She asked him if he needed some more to drink.

" thank you for this meal, Regina honestly you did not. Have to cook at all."

She knew she didn't, have to, but she wanted to because, Regina was trying to find a way. To thank him properly and this, was one way somewhat sighing she went to get up. But Emmett did first and reached for her dish.

" you do not, have to do dishes I asked you. To come over here-"

Hearing his last name, being used like they haven't known each other, he turned to look at her before making his way over into, her kitchen turning the sink on, he waited for the water to get warm before washing the dishes.

" Emmett I'm sorry, for calling you by your last name. I know it felt when we first met."

" it is fine, Regina I am not mad at all. You can do or say whatever you want.

Smiling, she asked, Emmett to join her in the living room, grabbing her glass and his he quickly followed her into, there and sat down on the opposite couch, taking his drink from her hand before doing so.

* * *

Both looking at each other, there was an awkward silence, at first, then someone cleared their throat. which happened to be Emmett, he wanted to get Regina's, attention first before saying anything that would make her uncomfortable.

" So...How are you truly, Regina I hope I'm not making you. Uncomfortable by asking am I?"

Regina looked up, from taking a sip from her glass, she looked into a matching set of Green eyes. And saw that he looked, nervous she didn't want Emmett, to feel thatway at all putting her glass down she faced his direction.

" of course not, I'm getting by day by day. And if it wasn't for Henry I might have been gone crazy."

His heart sank, Emmett felt more than sad hearing, her confession that if it wasn't for Henry she would have gone crazy, he had kept thinking while, in the hospital maybe if he had left Regina alone none of this would have happened.

" I'm sorry Regina, if I would have just left and stayed away. None of this would have happened to you I feel like all that happened to you is my fault-"

 **XXXXXXX**

She could not, believe what she just heard, coming from his mouth, he was apologizing for what another unstable, man did to her it wasn't, his fault and she knew Emmett needed to know that he did nothing wrong.

" Hey don't say that, none of what happened is your fault. The person I should blame is myself and then my mother mostly...Robin was an Unstable man-"

Looking up through, hooded green eyes, he looked into, Her's seeing the way she was looking at him kind of took the heaviness, off his chest because after all, honesty he was hoping that she would say those exact words.

" Of course your mother, but not you Regina like you said. He was an unstable man, but I wondered what if I had listened to your, mother & left you & Henry alone."

Emmett couldn't help, but give off a smirk to his face, he knew that Regina was a strong powerful woman which is something, that had drawn her to him, listening to her talk he knew that she still had things to work out.

" Listen Regina can I, ask you a question?" if you don't mind."

She nodded her head before looking him in the eye's.

" Okay I know, I'm probably the last person you want. Asking you more questions but I was wondering if we could be friends Just start all the way over ya know?" start from the beginning-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Even though, they had just finished talking, a while ago Regina couldn't help but smile at the man sitting in front of her, she wasn't sure at first, how to answer his question because " weren't they friends already?" at least she thought so.

" Can I think on it, I'm not saying no to your question. It's just if you don't mind that's all-"

Meanwhile Zelena, and Graham of course were dropping off, Henry he was somewhat excited to see his mother the 3 year old, hadn't stopped talking since they left, the house and now here they were standing at his front door.

" Mama guess't what, auntie Zee & uncle Graham took me to the Zoo. and I got's to see all the cool Animals Emmett you're Here's."

Both Zelena and Graham, followed behind Henry walking into, the door they saw her sister and of course Emmett who looked, like he was about to leave, wondering if they interrupted something.

" no you guys stay, I gotta leave anyways Physical therapy. And before you get mad Grandpa Graham yes I was told I could drive, a short distance see ya later guys & Regina thanks for listening-"

* * *

 **It's been a minute I know I'm slow on updates but seriously I'm still writing both stories so do not worry I haven't abandoned them thank you for continuing to follow both stories Pride and passion I am thinking about time Jumping and also next chapter for this Will be a completely healed Emmett & a certain THREE YEARS BIRTHDAY YAAAYYY !**

 **Ya'll forgive if this chapter wasn't what you wanted, but know this of course Regina is going to say yes to his friendship proposal for now she's healing but I am thinking about time jumping also not sure when though but do know this I got two surprises coming up for Zelena and Graham!**


	22. I Choose to do It

Chapter 22 : I choose to do it

 **A/N : Hi Guy's I know it's been a while since I updated my stories I'm sorry...It's definitely going to be a up and down thing for a minute since I officially started working at my new Job August 1st so they might become frequent & Plus I wanna re-do both Pride and Passion & Taking a chance THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME & ANY HELP COUNT'S**

 **So I looked over the review's and a lot of you guys say you know what Zelena's & Graham's surprise Is Hmmmm…. I wonder what it could Hope you guys love this chapter!**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

What's an early run and Hike without friends right?"

That's exactly what, Emmett decided he wanted to do since he got back to being his normal self he pretty much went for an run every other day since he couldn't do much almost two months ago he wanted to stay in shape.

"he does realize, he's not out of shape. And can he slow down?"

Slowing down he looked behind, himself and turned to look at his friends Neal, Ruben & August trying to catch up with him waiting for them to catch up with him they kind of looked like they were out of breath.

 **XXXXXXX**

While the guys were out running, Regina was busy trying to get everything ready for Henry's third birthday party she knew he was excited because he not only was he turning three but he also would be able to celebrate with his favorite person.

There was a knock at her front door.

Regina moved away from her laptop, and walked over to unlock the door she looked to see who it was and it happened to be Zelena.

" So I see that, birthday planning has been. Going well I see."

" actually it's been going, nowhere I can't think. Of a thing."

Zelena and her sister sat, in the living room and thought about what to do for the birthday boy whose day was literally a week from now of course Henry would love anything he's two and half so anything would be fun to him.

 **XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Em and the guys had finished their run, and were currently heading back to the rented house of course while discussing business and what Emmett wanted to do since his movie was put on hold.

" I definitely want to, start surfing again for sure. I do miss home."

The guys laughed before making it back to the house, Graham had some business to take care and told them to go without him otherwise he would have been right next to his friend keeping up the pace.

" what's so funny did something happen?"

Emmett went into the kitchen and grabbed everybody, a water and Gatorade to keep hydrated he couldn't help but his hand on his oldest friend shoulder before walking by him he also remembered something.

" so what did you, and Zee wanted tell me & Regina?"

* * *

Back over at Regina's she decided that, since her and Emmett were getting back to normal that he should be here to help plan Henry's birthday celebration she thought it would be weird to even ask him.

" Dear sister, you do know how much. Emmett love's Henry right-"

Regina smiled of course, she knew how much Henry meant to the blonde surfer she was hoping that he would agree to helping because that would be awesome since Henry hadn't had many men in his life.

" So I texted him, and waiting on an answer. He's going to say yes."

After doing what Zelena told her to do, she smiled before walking back into the kitchen where her oldest sister was sitting on one of the stools cooling down a cup of warm honey mint tea and staring into space.

" are you okay?!, because a couple of days ago. You & Graham wanted to talk to me and Emmett about something."

Smiling she knew that, her sister was going to ask and she definitely wanted to tell her but her and Graham agreed to tell the both of them together maybe once Henry's birthday was over she could not wait.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Graham had a smile on his face, as well and looked at his friend who was sitting at one of the chairs him and Zelena agreed that it would be best to tell them after little Henry's birthday so they wouldn't take the attention away from him.

" me and Zelena, decided that we would. Tell you and Regina together."

Of course the blonde god, thought about what it is that his friends needed to speak to him and Regina alone no one else did Graham decide he wanted to stay in California?"

" Hey listen Regina, just texted me she wants me. To help plan Henry's birthday since now that he has a guy in his life she want's new idea's & themes-"

Emmett went to shower, and change clothes before coming back down not soon after wearing a very form fitting shirt and sweat's he reached for his keys and told the guys that he would be back before smiling.

 **XXXXXXX**

Back over at Regina's, she had gathered all the papers she had scattered and went to look for Zelena who was sitting in the living room with her favorite Nephew he had no clue what was going on which was fine.

There was a Knock at the front door.

Getting up Regina straightened, out her clothes and made her way to the front door she opened and saw that it was Emmett wearing his casual clothes which were Just sweats and a white shirt that still looked good on him.

" Hey so I heard, you guys needed my help. Picking out a theme."

Zelena smirked and hugged, Emmett she nodded her head telling him that the invitations had already been sent out months ago but they needed something new since every year since Henry was first born it had always been clowns and a Jumper.

" Well okay what does, Henry like I mean when. He came to Hawaii he had the best time surfing maybe a Hawaiian themed kids party or Dinosaurs?"

* * *

So of course Emmett, had called in some favors and asked an old friend for some party supplies at the last minute which wasn't a problem for him Em asked Graham if he could come help also.

Even though the Kids, birthday wasn't until for another few days his mother wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and he had the best day since growing up she didn't have the most loving Mother.

" Hey Gina listen, don't get upset okay. Mother wasn't the best parent but you are and Henry is beyond lucky to have you."

The mills sisters, Hugged laughed while finishing up with details of course Zelena still had to give her sister & Emmett the news that her and Graham had been holding on she wondered if maybe instead after the party they told them before.

" it's up to you, babe whatever you want. You I'm behind you 115% right?"

Graham reached for Zelena's waist, and hugged her from behind she decided that tonight would be the night she and Graham sat both Regina & Emmett down first and give them the news hopefully they take it well.

" so Graham and I , decided that since the party stuff is. Pretty much finished we would tell you two the news first-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, after finishing the Henry birthday party preparations or Operation ( Surprise ) something Emmett came up with they Joined Zelena and Graham in Regina's living room.

Wondering what was exactly, going on with her sister Regina had gotten worried was she sick?! Did she need money?! Or maybe she was moving to Hawaii with Graham so many different scenario's went through her mind.

" I can literally hear your, thought's Gina and I know what. You are thinking no I'm not moving, or in need of money but you do remember when Emmett was in the hospital right. Well I thought I had gotten sick from stress Graham."

" Lena asked me, to come over which I did. I was prepared to take her to the hospital but apparently she had this hunch well of course. I went to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test she needed and brought it back to her."

Both Emmett and Regina, were seated next to each other and were listening to Graham and Zelena speak of course they kind of figured out what they were about to say but wanted them to tell them first which was acceptable.

" so after taking the test, and me and Graham waiting. For those three long minutes and we both looked and well I'M PREGNANT" we are going to have a baby Henry's getting a little cousin-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Regina couldn't help but, jump and hug her sister she was happy for her since she knew that Zelena always wanted a family of her own ever since Henry was first born she did not want be like Cora.

Of course Emmett, couldn't contain his excitement him and Graham did the exact same thing and hugged they were the closest friends more like brothers actually and now he was going to be an uncle that he could not wait for.

" so you don't think, I'm crazy for wanting to have. A family with Graham he's been supportive and sweet and Just someone I see spending my life with-"

Regina had tears in her eyes, she hugged Zelena again and told her she was the proudest little sister ever and she would never think she was crazy she has supported Regina throughout her life and now it was her turn to support her big sister.

" listen how about, you go home and rest. Everything is pretty much finished and we Just gotta wait until this weekend-"

Not long after Graham and Zelena left, that a car pulled up and a certain three year old came running down the driveway he had a smile on his face and when he reached the door it opened before he could knock & he Jumped into his mother's arms.

" mama I missed you, I had's so much fun. I got's to help dig up Dino-Sawyer bones."

* * *

Regina thanked her neighbor , for taking Henry with her when she had her grandson's visiting and taking them to the museum closing the door she headed into the kitchen where an even bigger surprise was waiting Emmett.

" Emmett you're here, guess what's I got's. To dig for Dino-Sawyer bones with my friends-"

Jumping down from his mother's arms, Henry climbed into Emmett's who picked the three year old up quickly and tickled him both laughing Regina couldn't help but day dream she thought about what would be like with Emmett & their kids.

" Oh you did did you, and where is my dinosaur bone. I didn't get a gift."

Henry thinking about something, climbed out of Emmett's lap and went to his backpack he reached inside and pulled out a white paper bag handing it to his mother she looked inside and smiled he had gotten key chains.

" Awwh thank you baby, for the gift come give Emmett. His gift okay-"

 **XXXXXX**

The weekend was here and that meant, it was Henry's birthday party of course Regina asked Emmett if he and his friends could help set up while Zelena and her took Henry out to Toys R Us and pick out something that way they could take their time setting up.

" alright guys Regina, want's those tables. Moved a little closer."

Graham was instructing and helping, he couldn't wait for Zelena to get back he also had a surprise for her that would be waiting back home for later right now it's all about getting The cutest kid in the world birthday party ready.

Neal, August and Killian were working with Emmett while he climbed the roof to attach some string while Ruben climbed the palm tree and tied the other end of the string they hoped everything would be up to Henry's standard's.

"Okay Regina just, texted me Neal come with me. August, Killian & Ruben finish with the that and we will be done-"

Emmett left with Neal, he told him that Henry's cake was ready for pick up but they needed to go to downtown L.A. and since the ladies weren't anywhere near it she asked if the guys could which Em volunteered.

" you really dig this kid?" don't you he brings. The best out in you Em."

Emmett smiled and drove, to the Address that was given to him by Regina parking the car.

 **XXXXXXX**

After spending nearly two hours, inside the toy store Regina received a text from Emmett telling her he got the cake and he was on his way back to the house she smiled before going over to her sister and pulling her away.

" so the cake is picked up, Graham and the others have finished. We can head home and get Henry ready for his P.A.R.T.Y-"

They checked out and pulled three bags, of toys that Henry got to pick out and headed back to the house where a certain three year olds surprise birthday party was about to commence everyone couldn't wait for the look on his face.

" Hey mama & auntie Zee, guess what today is. It's my birthday and I am Three years old Hey mama do I get's a birthday party-"

Hearing her son ask, Regina looked over at her sister both trying to come up something so they don't give themselves away sighing they knew what had to be done to keep the three year old unsuspicious.

" I'm sorry baby mama, has been so busy. That I didn't have anytime to plan anything but I promise next year you get to do whatever you want-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

They made it home, but now with a heartbroken three year old he didn't care for all the stuff he got today he wanted to have cake and ice cream but hearing his mother tell him that she hadn't planned anything hurt him.

" Oh god Lena, that hurt worse than when. He asked about Daniel."

Picking her son up from his car seat, the 32 year old mother carried him into the backyard of course she watched her son's expressive face change from being hurt to being curious he probably wondered why they were going to the backyard.

As soon as the gate opened Henry got the biggest smile on his face and then everyone Jumped out and yelled.

 **" SURPRISE Happy Birthday Henry "**

His mother put him down, and he looked up right into her face before he saw Emmett walking with a party hat on running towards the man who only had a second before catching the little guy he smiled and kissed the top of Henry's head.

" Happy birthday Henry, I hope you like the setup. I thought of dinosaurs and when you came to visit me do you like it?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

While the three through six year olds, played with all the stuff the guys set up and also getting into the shallow end of the pool the Adults stuck around each other just enjoying everything including Regina she couldn't stop smiling.

" I have to admit, I was a bit hesitant when Graham. Said you guys would handle my backyard but seeing it now it looks amazing thank you."

The guys all smiled, and looked over at their friend who was currently sitting on a stool with Zelena between his legs just enjoying her company smiling at each other and so they decided to give an announcement.

" attention please may we have, your attention we wanted to take. This moment and congratulate one of our dearest & oldest Friend on the soon to be arrival of his first born Kid we are so happy for you guys-"

But not soon after, the gate opened up and in walked Henry Sr and none other than Cora she looked around before her eyes landed on both her daughter's one which got up and walked away from where she was standing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Zelena had excused herself, and walked away from the party heading inside of Regina's house and who happened to be following her was none other than Regina she had a sad look on her face & she sort of knew why.

" How could you invite, that woman here after. Everything she has done to us including you especially she is evil Gina-"

Regina sighed and sat next to her sister rubbing her arm before looking her in the eyes and opening her mouth.

" I didn't want to, but it's Henry's birthday and he had. Been asking if his grandparent's were coming and I just couldn't say no to him."

Graham followed soon after, and made his way into the house followed by Emmett while the guys stayed outside watching the kids he saw the Zelena was upset but he knew he needed to do what he going to do right at this moment.

" if you guys don't mind, I would like to ask Zelena something. And I want you two to be here for it if that is okay-"

* * *

So both Emmett & Regina did what, Graham asked and sat back down they watched him get in front of Zelena and kiss the top of her head she gave off a sad smirk before looking up at him and not soon later he got on one knee.

" Graham what are you doing?!

Smiling he reached into, his back pocket and pulled out a green velvet box and took two deep breaths before opening it Zelena let out the biggest gasp that anyone heard before she brought the box closer.

Mal, Katherine, Ella & Lily were all standing near window looking inside watching the scene before them neither woman could contain their excitement to see what would happen next so they waited.

" Zelena West you have, been this incredible light. In my life not Just because you're carrying my child but because you make my life Just that more exciting & I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you do me the Honor of becoming my Wife."

" yes Graham Humbert, yes I will marry you." Graham grabbed slipped the ring onto her finger.

 **XXXXXXX**

The ladies gathered around Zelena, and could not stop talking but of course it was still Henry's birthday so they waited for him to open present's and eat all the cake he could get into his tiny stomach.

" alright who's ready for cake, but first the birthday boy. And then everyone else get's their slice."

Henry's birthday party, went off without a hitch everyone enjoyed themselves the kids got gift bags before going home and friends stayed behind to help clean up Zelena left with Graham in order to get home and celebrate their engagement.

" Mama can I's spend's, the night over Emmett's. Pweaasssee I wanna spend the night with my friend-"

Regina nodded her head, yes it was a good thing because it gave her time to clean up and get back to being organized she enjoyed the party and she knew that Henry did too she was happy that he had a good time a knock was heard at her front door she walked & looked before opening it up.

On the other side was none other than Cora Mills herself. " Nice to see you, too dear can we talk. Please it's Important-"

* * *

 **Haha see some of you knew already, who's ready for a wicked Huntsman baby I am definitely happy for Zelena and Graham they both deserve it can't wait for the pregnancy to progress and then a wedding Oh boy.**

 **For those asking about Pride and passion I am still writing that new update but It will be a minute before I post anything I haven't forgotten Like I said I wanna re-do both stories as soon as I get time ! :D**

 **And also Love how Emmett and Regina are getting back to normal they both needed it especially Regina can't wait for the next chapter and how cute is little Henry the birthday party was a success and I wonder why Cora needs to talk to Regina for I hope it's to apologize Uhh looking forward to the next chapter...!**


	23. Let's Just Be Us

Chapter 23 : Let's Just Be us

 **A/N : thanks guys for the amazing reviews for last chapter I too loved the birthday party and how Graham proposed I am so excited that not only will their be a baby but there will also be a wedding and don't worry I think you all are going to Love this Chapter for sure….**

 **P.S there will be a time Jump after the Cora/Regina talk so be on the lookout basically giving Regina time to Heal and Focus on Henry but now she's going to focus on someone else that isn't her son a Certain Blonde Hawaiian Native & Don't hurt me LEOPOLD Will be back next chapter **

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

With her arms folded, Regina stood far from the woman that was currently occupying her living room which happened to be her mother Cora who she hadn't seen or spoken to since the incident at the family ranch.

" what could you, possibly want to talk. About I have nothing to say."

She allowed her mother, to sit in her living room before locking the door and walking back to where she was Regina knew that it was crazy that she was about to sit and listen to what her mother had to say after what happened.

" Regina I know, I am the last person. That you want to hear from."

Listening to her mother, Regina didn't know if she should have let her continue but she eventually decided to let her finish and just sat where she was and waited for her mother to tell her what she wanted to say.

" Regina I wanted, to apologize for everything that I have. Done what happened back at the family ranch made me realize that you need to live your own life not for me but for yourself I shouldn't have pushed Robin onto you and what I did to your Swan friend was nothing of inexcusable I Just want the best for you."

Hearing her mother, apologize was something new to Regina since Cora Mills has never apologized in her entire life but to see this woman break down and literally come to her house and tell her that she was sorry for what happened was big of her.

" Mother I don't know, what to say but I accept Your apology. but I do because unlike you I want what's best for Henry and having his grandmother in his life is what I want you have done some horrible things many I allowed you to do no one is perfect and no mother should ever want her daughters to be Just that & as for Emmett you are going have to apologize to him yourself-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile after the proposal, Graham and Zelena decided to head back to her house and celebrate but of course the huntsman was cautious all the way since he found out he was going to be a father soon he was more than excited.

"You do know that, I'm not a porcelain doll Graham. I can still go to my office."

Zelena said before, she felt him reach for waist and pull her back into the bed she let a shriek before accepting that he wanted to spend an extra few minutes with her he too had to take care of business which meant flying back to Hawaii.

" Listen babe I promise, that once I get back we can. Discuss whatever you want to discuss whether it's baby stuff or wedding."

She smiled and reached, around Graham's neck before they brought their bodies closer to each other and kissed passionately Zelena felt him pull back and rest his large hand on her belly which he could have sworn was getting a bump already.

Graham packed a bag, and texted Emmett telling him that he was catching a flight back to Honolulu if he wanted to fly with him they would only be gone for a few days but already knew that Em telling Henry was going to be tricky.

* * *

Speaking of Emmett, he had told Graham he would fly with him since the Killian, Neal, August and Ruben had already left after hooking up with Regina's and Zelena's friends again when will they learn.

" Hey have you, spoken to little man yet. I know he's not going to like that you are leaving."

Emmett heard Graham, ask him before he left to head to his rental property and pack a few bags before they left of course he hadn't told Henry that he would be leaving for a minute but he would be back looks like he was making a trip.

" I completely almost forgot, I do need to see Henry. I hope he isn't too mad at me-"

Grabbing his car keys, Em decided to head over to Regina's and talk to them both since now after moving on from where they were he and Regina had become close sort of since it was the summer she was busy almost all week & he would watch Henry some days.

Making his way to the Mills residence, Emmett walked up to the front door and Knocked waiting to hear footsteps which didn't take long the door opened.

" Emmett you are back's, Im's having cake & Ice scream. Would you like some."

Hearing the adorable, now Official three year old ask if he wanted any cake pulled at his heart strings especially now since considering he was getting ready to leave the said three year old soon.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of soon, Regina heard her son having a conversation with someone and knew it couldn't have been one of his imaginary friends making her way out of her office after having the longest conversation face to face with her mother she got to the living and saw who her son was talking to.

" Swan what are you doing here?" did something happen to Zelena. Please tell me she's okay."

Emmett was taken back, that Regina thought he was bringing bad news but really it wasn't well except that he was leaving by tomorrow and he knew that a certain three year was looking forward to spending copious amounts of time with him.

" what no everything is fine, Zee is okay she's not in danger. But I do have something to tell both you and Henry I'm leaving Regina Just for a week probably but I will be back-"

Of course Regina, wasn't upset that Emmett was leaving she knew he had some unfinished work to do he had spent an ample amount of time in L.A and around Henry but it wasn't her that would be upset she knew that.

" Henry sweetheart, Me and Emmett have something. We have to tell you-"

* * *

The three year old, made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs before running into the arms of his friend who he hadn't seen since yesterday Regina loved that Henry had someone he could look up to.

" Listen Bud can you sit with me?" Okay I'm leaving to go back. Home for a little bit I have somethings to take care of but I won't be staying long because I will miss you too much to be gone for a long time."

Henry looked into, sea green eyes and then into his mother's he somewhat understood what Emmett was saying that he was going to leave again and he wouldn't see him for a while this made him get teary eyed.

" But's you promised, that you wouldnt's leave again. I don't want you to go pwease don't go."

Hearing Henry get upset, kind of turned Emmett into a pile of mush even though he already was whenever he was around him but this made him sad knowing that he needed to go take care of things back home & he wouldn't be around his favorite person for a week or two.

" Henry come here, Emmett's going to come back. Sweetheart he isn't leaving you okay Remember that whenever you miss someone you always look inside your heart that way you won't feel as sad-"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Spending the night, is what Emmett did since Henry was beyond upset that he was leaving again which made the 29 year old even sadder but like Regina said being an Adult means going to take care of business even when you don't want to.

" Regina can I say something, I understand if you. If you don't want me anywhere near Henry because all I do is cause him to be upset."

The clicking of her heels, could be heard from the kitchen before she made her way into her living room she never wanted to see her baby boy upset and tonight was one of those nights she knew that not only was Henry sad but so was Emmett.

" He know's you will be back, give him time you were here. A little longer than expected but I am forever grateful that you have been around for him."

Emmett gave Regina, a knowing smirk before reaching for his keys he would be forever thankful to have this Kid in his life and to have her also he Just wished that they could have do over but he liked where they were now they were friends.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Graham and Emmett had caught , an early flight and were currently about to land neither men seemed enthused to be back in Hawaii and both knew why things seemed different especially when you have something to look forward to when you head back.

" did you ever think, that we would be here right now. You becoming a wealthy owner of your own production company and me owning my own Ranch and business & having a fiance and Kid on the way."

Emmett looked over at his eldest friend, and smiled he couldn't believe it either they have come a long way and he was more than proud of Graham he was happy because his friend finally found the happiness he longingly wanted.

" I'm heading to my house, and let the dogs run around. But we should all go out tonight and Just relax I will text the guys and see if they are up to it see you soon."

Making it home, Em heard the sound of paws running through the house which only meant one thing Kalea and Keanu were brought back before he even made it to the house he had missed them most of all both beasts came bolting towards him once they saw who was in the house.

" I missed my boys, have you been good. Yeah I know you both missed me too."

* * *

Meanwhile back in L.A., Regina currently trying to make a three year old happy which everything she did wasn't working she Knew how Henry felt about Emmett and she hoped that he would be soon so her son wouldn't be so sad.

"How about later on, mama makes you her famous. Three cheese lasagna that you love so much."

Henry sniffled just a little, and nodded his head before moving from where he was and climbed into his mother's lap she hugged him tighter than she usually did and sighed before down where his head was which was under her neck.

" auntie Zee is coming, and she wants to tell you something. You are going to be so surprised-"

Since finding out, she was pregnant Zelena had been moving stuff around the house already trying to design the baby's nursery which she couldn't wait for she had went online and picked out a few colors parking the car she went & knocked on the door.

" I'm sorry I took so long, I was looking at nursery items. Where is my handsome nephew?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Walking alongside, her sister Regina and Zelena both ended up in the living room where Henry was wrapped up in a blanket and watching his favorite cartoons both smiling they sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish.

" Hey Henry guess what?" you are going to be a big cousin."

Turning around from his spot, Henry listened to what his aunt was saying he watched her rub her stomach and smiled before making his way over to her and placing his hand on her belly he looked at his mother also.

" How come's you ate, the baby did he do something bad. Are you going to eat me?"

Both smiling they forgot, that even though he was smarter than your average three year old there was somethings he was clueless about babies was one of them thank god he didn't know where babies came from Regina would have that conversation with him later on in life.

" No...No I didn't eat the baby, and No I'm not going to eat. My favorite nephew actually I was hoping that he would help me once the baby did come."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days, Emmett was nearly done with what he had to do which was hold several meetings two being about his business his brand his production company and a lot of other things he was also glad since that meant he could also give some surfing lessons also.

" Emmett Ho'olu komo la kaua, brother where have you been?"

Em smiled and walked over, to his friends who he hadn't seen since making the last minute trip to L.A. he was happy to be back for the moment and getting to unwind and enjoy what he really loved doing which was surfing.

" I heard you got into something, you had shot someone while there. I believe his name was Robin Locksley-"

Em hadn't thought, about that man since the incident sure did he feel bad that Robin was mental and did what he did to Regina but he also felt grateful that he was there at the right time he never wanted anything to Happen to Henry or Regina.

" Ummm…. Yeah I did, but in the process I was shot also. It was Just crazy ya know."

 **XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back in California, Zelena had literally bought every pregnancy book that the bookstore had and when she couldn't find the one she needed she would drive to the next one until she did she was also Hoping that Graham would be back also.

" It's Just I have, my next ultrasound soon. And I know he wouldn't want to miss it."

Regina could tell, that her sister was worried that Graham wouldn't be back soon enough she almost sounded like a certain Three year old who was waiting for his friend to return she smiled and told her she would be back for Henry later.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Graham had been thinking the same thing that Zelena was thinking he was ready to go back to L.A finished with making sure his business/ Ranch was in good hands while he would be away again.

" have you spoken, to Neal or August since we been back?"

Emmett said yeah he did, the other day and guys wanted to go to Maui for lunch they both smirked and knew what lunch really meant to those four goofballs finished with packing a few things Em let his dogs out in their backyard and closed the door.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

So a certain redhead, received a text from her baby daddy/fiance telling her that they would be catching a flight on Em's plane from Honolulu later on so she didn't need to worry he wasn't missing the appointment.

" are you going to let, Henry know his favorite person. In the entire world is ( your his mother ) is coming back from Hawaii-"

Regina side eyed her sister, and made them a few snacks before they walked into her living room sitting on the couch she enjoyed a fresh glass of wine while Zelena of course had lemonade for now placing the glass back down.

" I was going to do that, until I got a text from a certain. Blonde surfing savior telling me not to say anything to Henry he wants to surprise him with something."

Looking over she saw her sister, giving her a knowing look and Regina knew her all too well and knew what that look meant she didn't want to say anything at least not yet of course Zelena was going to first.

" I'm not saying anything, Gina but I am happy you are back. To your old self I missed you."

* * *

Their flight left, later than expected but it didn't bother neither man since they were going to be back in L.A. before it got dark of course Neal and the others said they would meet them in a few weeks so off went Graham and & Emmett.

" I saw what you got, Henry I think he's going to love it. You just gotta convince his mother to let him use it-"

Emmett wanted to get, the Kid something he knew he would love and since he enjoyed Henry's company when he came to Hawaii last time he requested a good friend to make a custom surf board with his name and a few designs he just picked it up and was ready to hand deliver it.

" Yeah I hope he does, I also hope Regina. Doesn't get mad."

The guys enjoyed, the wine and snacks before their plane had landed of course Graham had to text his woman that his plane landed and they were getting a rental car and he would be over to see her real soon.

" Listen I know I'm headed, to Zelena's are you going to your rental house. Or are you going to the Hotel for the night?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Finished with office work, Regina had gotten home and saw that Henry was home also along with the babysitter who saw her first and smiled before walking over looking for her wallet she asked the young lady if anything happened she said no but wondered who was Emmett.

" He's a friend that Henry, has grown attached to. Thank you again for watching him Henry I'm back are you Hungry?"

" did you have fun today, baby I am sorry mama had work. But I promise you that tomorrow it's Just going to be me and you."

Henry moved from the couch, and climbed into his mother's lap and curled up under her neck he felt his mother grab a blanket and place it over them before she changed the T.V. to a cartoon movie and snuggled him closer.

The next morning, Henry was feeling much better he wasn't as sad and so he went off to wake his mother who happened to be still under the covers he knocked on the door before opening it and running inside.

" Mama...Mama wake up, let's go to the Zoo pweeeaasse. I wanna see the animals."

 **XXXXXXXX**

While Graham and Zelena, prepared to go to the OB-GYN Emmett decided that he was going to surprise Henry and bring him the gift he bought him changing clothes he got the keys and made his way out the door.

" Hey Remember to let me know, If I'm going to be an uncle to an niece or nephew. And I am his or her godfather no doubt love you guys."

Driving in L.A most of the time, wasn't a problem but today it was which is why Emmett wanted to leave early but his alarm didn't go off to a little later sighing he was waiting for the cars to move and thinking about what Henry would think of the gift.

" I'm sorry , & young Henry. Left not too long ago I believe the Zoo is where she said he wanted to go I'd say check either the L.A or San Diego one sir."

Thanking the older gentleman, Emmett Jumped back into his car drove off pondering on which one to check on first since the closest was the L.A Em drove there first and paid for a ticket when he didn't see her nor Henry he changed directions and headed for San Diego.

" I hope they are in San Diego, because I don't know where else to look."

* * *

Beaming from ear to ear, Henry was so excited to be at the Zoo today his mother made him a promise and she intended on keeping it even if she wasn't a fan of it she wanted to always make sure her son was happy.

" Mama look at the animals, that's a flamemingo I read that. turn pink in the wild because of the Shrimp's they eat."

She had to laugh, at her son's pronunciation instead of Flamingo's But he was only three she wasn't expecting him to be a spelling Bee champion Regina was nothing like her mother she didn't want Henry to be perfect.

Emmett had made it to, San Diego and got directions to the parking space at the Zoo finding a cool spot he got out his car and walked to the front entrance making his way to one of the window's to purchase a ticket one of the worker's noticed who he was and freaked out for a moment before she took his money.

" Please...Please don't tell my boss, that I freaked out just now he would. Fire me on the spot and I need this job to take care of my mom-"

Em told her he would never, do something to Jeopardize someone's income especially since he knew what it takes to make something of yourself he smiled and told her to calm down before telling her he wasn't saying anything & that we all fan girl sometimes.

" and what your boss, doesn't know won't hurt him. Just remember next time to breath and that I am regular person Just like you-"

Going inside he looked around, and wondered where Henry and Regina could be but before he went off searching for them he wanted to check out the animals first he hadn't been to the San Diego Zoo since he was little in foster care.

What Emmett didn't notice, was someone else recognized him but it wasn't because of him being famous this guy knew Em before he became this famous all out movie man smiling to himself he wanted to make sure it was him first.

" Emmett Swan is that you, are my eyes playing tricks on me. Look at you man you have grown up wow man."

Recognizing the man's voice, Em turned around and they embraced he knew this guy seemed familiar he remembered Sammy Alister from when they were both in the foster system it had been some years.

" Sammy man whoa, what how long has it been?" what about 15 so years time does fly right."

They couldn't help but sit down, for a few moments and talk pretty much catching up since it had been forever Emmett couldn't believe how small it was that he would run into his oldest friend besides Graham of course.

" so what brings you, out here to San Diego?" Hell California period I remember correctly you said you wouldn't be back at all."

Was it a long story, yes it was and Emmett wanted to find Regina and Henry before the park closed and it had gotten too dark so instead of giving him the long story Emmett shortened for Sammy and told him that they needed to sit down and have lunch so he could go over everything.

" wow that is crazy man, but I know you and I know. That Kid is beyond lucky to have you in his life and good luck with his mom also see ya man-"

Emmett smiled and continued walking, he wondered where both of them could be before he came up on the lions he knew that being a Three year old he knew Henry couldn't resist seeing them so off headed in the Lion's direction hopefully to the Boy and His mother.

" excuse me Hi sorry, how long of a wait is it?"

One of the staff looked, and smiled she said not too long and the line moved everyone was getting on the safari cars and not long Emmett was seated next to an elderly couple who looked to be so in love not paying attention to what was infront of him was none other than Henry and His mother.

" Mama guess what?" did you know that Lions. are also the only cats that live in large, social groups called prides."

Emmett recognized that voice, anywhere and finally looked forward noticing that he saw a small boy that looked too much like Henry and saw a brunette woman turn her head he saw a scar on her lip and knew that it had to be Regina she looked beyond beautiful.

The ride ended, and the passengers were getting off and the last to do so was Emmett he tried to keep an eye on Henry and Regina but there were too many people but suddenly when he hit the corner he saw the boy standing by a glass window looking at the lions again.

" Hey Henry did you know, that even though the females hunt. The big guy over there sometimes join in to help the lionesses."

Turning around, after hearing his name Henry looked and gave the biggest smile in the entire world before running over and Jumping into Emmett's arms who held the kid closer than before that's how much he missed him.

Regina had thrown an napkin, away and turned back around only to notice Henry wasn't where he was and she started panicking until she saw her Son talking to someone she power walked over to Henry about to give him a stern lashing.

" Henry Daniel Mills, have you lost your mind. Walking away like that."

Henry knew that he was in, big trouble with her but he didn't care and continued to be close the person he hadn't seen in weeks.

" I'm sorry Mama… I didn't mean to, run away but look who's here. It's Emmett he come's back for me

Regina looked up, and saw that it was Emmett she didn't know that he and Graham were back smiling she still wanted to have a talk with her son about walking off and not telling her where he was going.

" Hey bud how you been?" Listen Henry I got you something. It's in my car and all you and your mama gotta do is follow me.

They were about to leave until Emmett stopped Regina, " Listen I wanted to ask you, something if you don't mind. Go out with me Regina for real this time."

* * *

 **PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT TO BE UPDATED STAY TUNED..!**

 **This has got to be a long chapter also sorry guys for the delay a lot has been going on school for me starts in a month and then I will be finished sometime in December how awesome is that So I gotta definitely buckle down with my new Job and school My updates might get a little slower but I'm not sure yet.**

 **I love the Zelena/Graham moments especially how they were both worried that one would miss the ultrasound can't wait to find out what they are going to have a boy or girl hopefully we found out next chapter**

 **How cute was Henry telling his mother all the facts while at the Zoo and I hope that Regina says yes to the date since her and Emmett are at a good place now and how cool was it for him to bring Henry back something he also got Regina a little something too….**


	24. A Date To Remember

Chapter 24 : A date to Remember

 **A/N : sorry about the slow updates Guys, literally Just finished my first week of school and I had Zero time to even remotely try to write a chapter but thank you for being patient and I know you are all excited for the date and Also Leopold is making an Appearance**

 **Who's excited and Ready for Emmett's and Regina's first official date I am it has been a long time coming and Honestly she deserves it after what Cora put her through How Romantic do you think Emmett's going to get?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

Clothes were thrown around, and someone could be heard inside this huge walk in closet after a few moments Emmett emerged from it his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his clothes the blonde was trying to get ready for his date with None other than Regina.

" dude can't you Just, I dunno wear what you got on. You look fine Em trust me."

Graham said while looking through his phone.

Looking from where he was standing, Emmett wasn't sure to throw something at his friend and push him off the edge of his bed but then again he didn't want to waste too much time since He told Regina he would pick her up at 9pm.

" I can't Just wear, this I wanna look nice for tonight. I dressed up back in Hawaii."

Shaking his head, Graham laughed and told Emmett he would be downstairs and to stop acting nervous and Just pick something that was him and not to try to hard to impress Regina since Zelena said knew her sister wouldn't care.

" I guess I can go, with some dark jeans and a plain shirt."

Finished with picking out clothes, Emmett went into his bathroom and looked into the mirror of course he had a little stubble growing and his hair was getting longer Em grabbed his razor and took off the remaining hair and then asked Graham to trim his hair a little.

" so what do you, have planned for your date tonight."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on the other side, Regina was doing the exact same thing Emmett had done she pulled out a few of her dresses and wondered which one would be appropriate since all her outfits were form fitting she choose her favorite lavender dress.

" Wow lil Sis, you look like you're ready. Do know where you guys are going?"

Shaking her head no, Regina came back out the bathroom wearing her dress and putting rollers into her short hair hopefully to give it some bounce making her way to the full length mirror Regina went and smoothed down her dress.

" Zee is it weird, that I am nervous?" we went on a date in Hawaii."

Zelena got off the bed, and put a hand on her stomach which now she felt an prominent bump and was more than excited she moved to where her sister was and got in front of her and putting both her hands on Regina's shoulders.

" that was then, this is now and plus. Now you know how incredible this man is."

* * *

Finally dressed and making sure, that he didn't need anything else Emmett reached for his Patek Philippe watch and his shoes he got into his living saw that Both his dogs were laying in their beds looking up at him with sad eyes.

" Don't look sad boys, guess what Henry doesn't know. I brought you both so we're going to keep that a surprise for him be good guys-"

Emmett drove his rental car, to Regina's Address parking the car he reached for the flowers he got her and got out the car making his way to the front door and knocking he waited and a certain smaller brunette opened it.

" Emmmmetttt…..you're here, are here's to see's Me?"

He had to laugh, at the four year old he loved that he was always excited to see him no matter if it had been the day before or the day after the Kid was happy smiling he followed Henry into the house and waited for Regina which wasn't long before he heard high heeled footsteps.

" Henry Daniel Mills, what did I say about. Opening doors before asking who it is."

" I'm sorry Mama, but it wasnt's a strangers. It was Emmett."

Following the voice, Emmett felt his throat do dry because the woman standing before him looked perfect she had on a tight Lavender dress along with six inch heels wearing lighter lipstick which showed off that all too perfect Lip scar.

" I don't care if it was, Santa Claus you know my rules."

Before Emmett could say anything Zelena came down and butted in.

" Oh come on little sis, he's four years old and excited. That his favorite person in the whole wide world showed up speaking of that you Look Hot Emmett."

Regina looked over her shoulder, and Saw that Henry was sitting on the couch looking sad she walked over to her son and kissed the top of his head before she tickled him and they both laughed she told him to behave for his auntie Zee.

" Are we ready to go?" and by the way . you do look Handsome tonight-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Driving around L.A. Regina wondered, where they were going since he hadn't told her what Restaurant he had picked out for them for their first date but she needed to know where they were going.

" I don't want to sound, Impatient but where are we going?"

He smiled and reached for his phone, and dialed a number he spoke to someone and said that they would be there in a few moments hanging the phone up and after a few moments Regina looked around and saw that they had parked.

" ever heard of Chef Michael Mina."

Regina's eyes got wide, and she turned to the blonde god like man and opened her mouth.

" are you kidding me, of course I have heard of him. He is one of the best chefs and it's always hard to get a reservation but How do you know him?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Smiling Emmett helped, Regina out the car and saw that she couldn't stop looking at the building they made their way inside and were greeted by a smiling woman who looked to be much younger than them.

" Welcome to the stone Hill tavern, do you have a reservation?"

" Actually Michael knows me, Tell Him It's Swan."

The young lady looked, and smiled when she got off the phone she made her way to where the menu's were and told both Emmett and Regina to follow them to their table which happened to be secluded but romantic.

" Mr. Michael said order, whatever you want on the menu. And to tell you everything is on the house and my name is Kelsi if you need anything else enjoy."

Both of them smiled, and watched the woman walk away before bringing the menu's up closer.

* * *

After staring at the menu, for at least five more minutes Emmett looked up from it and saw that Regina placed her menu back on the table and told Em that she couldn't choose everything sound wonderful soon their server walked up to their table.

" Hi I'm Ian, what can I get you to drink?"

Em reached for the wine list and found one they would enjoy.

" Hmm let me see, how about the DUMOL CHARDONNAY, RUSSIAN RIVER VALLEY 2013."

" Aaaannddd….I think I'm ready to order, Regina you can go first."

" I'll have the HUD S please what are you having Emmett?"

The blonde man looked up, Menu and smiled that she called him by his first name since usually she called him by his last name even though he told her at least a few times to call him Emmett he cleared his throat.

" Hmmm...I guess I will have, the 18 O Z DRY -AGED BONE -IN RIB EYE."

Ian smiled at both, Regina and Emmett and took their menu's from them before walking away while they enjoyed the wine given to them meanwhile Regina noticed Emmett staring into space.

" Is there something wrong?"

Emmett couldn't help but smile, at Regina before reaching over the table and grabbing her glass so he could pour her and him another glass of wine which she seemed to enjoy he cleared his throat also before speaking.

" Nothing is wrong, trust me It's Just you look. Amazing tonight well everyday you look beautiful."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Not soon later, there meals arrived amongst some other items to go with their meal she was still amazed that he had this dinner so well put together she saw that Emmett reached for her plate and placed it in front of her as he did for himself.

" I wanted to thank you, Regina for even considering. Coming out on a date with me I know we started off crazy back in Hawaii but I would love to get to truly know you more."

Regina smirked at his confession, didn't they already know each other since he had been spending a lot more time with Henry since he had been out of school but she felt like she should get to know him too.

" I should be thanking you, I hadn't been on a real date. Since Henry's father well at least any good one's since my mother was always involved but not anymore thank god she has hopefully learned her lesson."

Both Regina and Emmett, were quiet for a while since they were enjoying their meal that was prepared for them finished with dinner Regina looked at her phone and saw that it was late.

" before you both go, Chef Michael said he would. Be out to see you both-"

Ian the server said before walking away with their dishes.

" My favorite person, in the entire universe. Emmett Swan how have you been look at you you are all grown up-"

Emmett and Regina turned around, and saw a man wearing a chef's Jacket but with the biggest smile on his face as he walked their way clearly him and Emmett go way back she watched him Grab Em and squeeze him tight.

" I have been wonderful, and no I'm not little anymore. All grown up and not scrawny either how have you been Mike?"

Spinning in circles, with his arms out wide gesturing to his restaurant business he couldn't stop laughing but then he noticed Regina who was standing there hoping for an Introduction which Emmett gave after clearing his throat again.

* * *

" Sorry Ummm..yeah, Mike this is my lovely date. Miss Regina Mills of Mills Inc and Regina this is my dear friend Chef Michael Mina."

" Please call me Mike, and It is a pleasure to meet you. you are beautiful in person."

Regina blushed at the cleared her throat before making her way closer to the two men before she put her hand out in front of her.

" thank you Chef Michael, and please you can call me Regina. I am one of your biggest fans your food was delicious by the way."

They all sat down, for another hour or so before Regina said she needed to go home to her four year old son and relieve her pregnant sister of babysitting duties both of thanked him for the meal and Emmett said he would be speaking to him sometime next week and they left.

They made it to Regina's, and Emmett went to open her door he thought he was going too much since this was Just their first date but Regina seemed not to mind she got out the car and smiled before heading to the front door.

" I wanted to thank you, for tonight I enjoyed myself Immensely-"

Scratching the back of his neck, Emmett acted like this was his first date he had even be one which it wasn't okay grant it he hadn't been on dates Just one-night stands mostly but he knew that Regina has/had changed that for him.

"Hey I was thinking, since I picked out our first date. It's only fair that you get to choose our second you don't have to tell me Just text me when you figure something out if that is okay with you-"

Emmett kissed her cheek, and she nodded her head yes before watching this incredible man walk back to his car while she stood in the doorway of her house watching the car drive away Regina closed the door and made her way into the living where her sister and Adorable son were both sleeping on the couch with T.V. down low she smiled and moved to pick Henry up and put him upstairs she kissed his head and Left the Door a Jar before going back down.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Zelena had woken up, from her brief nap since the pregnancy was taking a lot out her she knew she needed all the rest she could and she also couldn't wait for Graham to get back into town sitting up she saw Regina coming back down the stairs.

" Well….look who's home late, did you Enjoy yourself. Little sister where did you go?"

Turning around towards, her older sister Regina had changes clothes and Grabbed two water bottles making her way to Zelena before sitting down on the same couch just inches away from her and handed her a water before smiling.

" You would not guess, where we ended up eating. The stone hill tavern can you believe it?"

Sitting up more, Zelena became alert she wanted to know more details since that place was reservations only and it was beyond expensive but that wasn't the problem it was usually booked almost all the time.

" How in the hell, did you get to the chance. To eat there that place is almost always booked until another year-"

Regina smirked into her bottle, and placed it back down on the table before turning to her sister and opened her mouth telling her that Emmett had planned everything.

" He knew the Owner, he introduced me to Chef Michael Mina. and our dinner was completely free I enjoyed tonight and now he said I get to choose the second date."

They talked for another hour, before Zelena said she was going home to relax in the tub and hopefully talk to her amazing Fiance she told Regina she would see her tomorrow and that Henry was perfect tonight.

" Remember Gina you know, he loves the Ocean and the sky. Plus peacefulness I think their are a few places around California."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It had only been a few days, and Emmett was wondering what Regina had up her sleeve since he had told her that got to choose their location for their second date honestly he wasn't trying to impress her he Just felt like she deserved better after everything that happened he got to her place.

" Mama guess who's here's?"

She heard Henry yelling, which only meant that Emmett had made it to her house she smoothed down the pencil skirt and white blouse placing her feet into her heels and coming down the stairs where Henry was climbing all over the Blonde man.

" Henry Mills, get off of Emmett this instant."

Stopping dead in his tracks, the four year gave his mom a look she has seen before since he was her identical twin he climbed off Emmett but not before he was tickled and Em got up she couldn't help but notice how good he looked.

Before walking out the door, Regina looked to see Henry looking sad this was the second time they were leaving without him and of course it killed them both but mostly it started Hurting the four year old who ran towards Emmett and Jumped into his arms.

" Henry Hey Bud, easy look at me don't be sad. Tell you what how about next week me you and your mom take you somewhere fun does that sound good?"

Henry got placed back, on the floor and looked up at his friend and then he nodded his head before he went to his mother who kept kissing the top of his head and that she told Auntie Zee to order pizza and movies for the both of them.

" I love you Henry, I will be back later okay-"

Both Adults left the house, and Emmett as usual opened the door for the brunette bombshell even though she was driving this was their second date so it was no telling where she was driving them did that sound familiar.

" I know you're waiting, for me to spill where we are going."

* * *

It was Regina's turn, she smiled as she parked and saw the look that the blonde man had on his face getting out the car first she made her way around the car and waited for Emmett which didn't take long and they both started walking down the dirt road.

" Regina this place is amazing, where did you find it?"

As they walked and got to the front, of the restaurant Emmett saw the name of the place it was called under the Stars literally he followed the brunette into the building and saw a woman waiting for them.

" Ahhhh…. welcome, and you must be her handsome date . please welcome to Under the sky My Name is Olivia I will be seating you please follow me."

Following the hostess, Regina went ahead while Emmett looked up and did one of Henry's Number " Woah " he saw that there was no ceiling only sky showing above and the most beautiful stars finally looking down he caught up with Regina and pulled her chair out.

" okay so your server's name is, Nonie and she will be right. With you both please enjoy the music and scenery."

Still revving on the fact, that this place is amazing Emmett finally set his eyes on Regina who looked really sexy tonight but he wasn't going to say that out loud was he clearing his head she opened the menu and wondered what she was ordering.

" Hello Guys how are you? I'm Nonie and I will be your server. What can I get you to drink first and it's always a pleasure to see ."

" Can we have some, water and then some of your best wine please."

Watching the woman walk away, and then a few seconds later she brought a pitcher of water and two wine glasses she smiled and placed everything on the table and popped open the bottle.

" this is one of our, best wines it's called La Loirette Farmhouse Ale. BrasseriePigeonelle. Loire Valley. France one of the best for sure."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner was fantastic, and Emmett enjoyed himself and Regina had one more place she was taking him asking him he had brought an extra Jacket nodding his head they got in the car and drove off somewhere else and then she parked the car.

" Since I know you love, stars and the Ocean I wanted to show you something follow me."

Emmett did what she said, and followed her and then saw that she had stopped walking and was looking out he moved towards her and wondered what she was looking at until Regina pointed and said look down which he did and saw that they were near an Ocean he was beyond amazed and looked up to see stars.

" this place man Regina, I haven't been out here since. I was kid I remember coming here when I always had gotten sad."

Seeing this grown man, turn into this big kid amazed her for the moment Zelena was right that he would love the location but for him to even Remember coming here was Just beyond crazy she moved closer to him and heard him sigh.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Emmett took in a deep breath, and sighed again he felt like he was home grant it he had went back and got to surf for a minute he always felt at home whenever he got into the water he looked out again and raised his hands.

" Mahalo hoaloha, A hui hou kakou."

Now she was definitely interested, and made got closer to Emmett before she turned to him and opened her mouth.

" that was beautiful, what does it mean?" it's Just I never heard you speak like that before."

" It means thank you, old friend until we meet again. And I there is a lot we don't know about each other isn't that why dating was invented so people could get know each other better-"

Getting late Regina, drove Emmett back to her place where he was getting into his car and told her thank you for tonight and to tell Henry that next week he had something planned for the three of them and again she watched him drive back to his rental house while she went inside.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Making good on his promise, Em told Regina and Henry to dress comfortable which meant nothing too fancy Just jeans and a tshirt and he would over in exactly thirty minutes to take them somewhere fun.

" Hey Mama where are we going?"

Regina was fixing lunch, in the kitchen when she heard her son asking her where was Emmett taking them honestly she had no Idea herself.

" No Idea baby, but bring a Jacket just in case please."

They waited for another, few moments until a knock came to the door and Henry raced to open this time he asked who it was but he already knew who was on the other side of that door he smiled and unlocked the door.

" there's my Bud, hey are you guys ready?"

Both nodding their heads, yes getting into the car they were headed to their unknown destination which made Regina think she knew where they were headed but Emmett knew she didn't.

* * *

" are we goings, to the park?"

Henry asked in the back, he strapped in his booster seat and looking out the window this was officially their third date but neither Adults could stand leaving the 4 year old at home so of course Emmett had a plan.

" something like that Kid, have you ever heard of PAWS?" they are these cool people who well you will get to see we are almost there."

Parking the car, looking back Henry had woken up from his nap and was excited to get out the car he waited for his mother to unbuckle the seat and he climbed out only waiting for both his mother and Emmett to both hold his hand.

" welcome to paws, Emmett Swan as I live and breathe how are you?"

" what's up Ed, thanks for allowing me to bring some friends."

Following the man, into the Sanctuary and the one person who more than excited was Henry he was ready to see all the animals including the Elephants which was Regina's favorite animal also she was happy to see her son happy but wondered how Emmett knew.

" How did you know, that I loved Elephants they are my favorite."

" I have my ways, ready to see those said beautiful creatures."

All three got the chance, to see not Just the Elephants but also some other animals up close without touching and the day was going by when Em asked if he could show Regina something and she followed him.

Regina moved closer to Emmett, when she felt one of his Muscular arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled her even closer but then she felt the hairs on her neck stand up and she heard a distinct voice that came from one person she was hoping to never see it was none other than Leopold White.

" Well...Well if it isn't, Regina mills in the living flesh. Still looking more beautiful as always it's been forever since we talked well since Hawaii how have you been?"

* * *

 **Uh Oh I told you guys that Leopold would be making an appearance I wonder what Emmett's going to do don't worry this won't set back our favorite couple they are moving forward and cute were their dates including where Regina had taken Emmett that was romantic….**

 **Mahalo- Thank you**

 **Hoaloha - Good friend/Old friend**

 **A hui hou kakou - Until We meet again**

 **NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FOR PRIDE AND PASSION SINCE PRE-SEASON GAMES HAVE ALREADY STARTED….and I know this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written don't worry pride and passion might get a longer chapter also who knows….. ;D**


	25. Boom

Chapter 25 : Boom

 **A/N : thanks guys for the all the love for the last chapter I wasn't sure at first on how to do their dates but I am glad it turned out good and I love how Emmett and Regina went back and forth and also how He included Henry into their Third & I know ya'll are wondering what does Leopold Want….**

 **Since Emmett and Regina went on their third date does that mean their going to sleep together not necessarily nope hopefully they go slow but not too slow and those wondering when is Emmett's Birthday well you will be happy to know he will be celebrating it this chapter...**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Currently Emmett was resisting the Urge, not to Punch the older man again like he did back in Hawaii he wondered what he wanted with Regina so being the person that he is he walked up next to the brunette and stood next to her.

" Is everything alright Gina?"

Stopping mid talk, both Leopold and Regina turned to look over at the blonde man who was currently standing next to her she smiled and moved closer to Emmett reaching for his hand and putting it on her waist.

" actually Emmett everything is good, Leopold didn't want anything."

The Old man looked, at both Regina and then back at Emmett at first he didn't recognize him but Leo got closer and he eventually had an evil smirk on his face before he crossed his arms along his chest.

" I thought I recognized, you you're the one That punched me. back in Hawaii what was your name again Swan wasn't it-"

Emmett cleared his throat, and let go of Regina's waist he made his way in front of Leopold allowing the man to fully look up at him since he was at least five-six inches taller than the older man who he thought was creepy.

" actually It is Swan, but my Name is Emmett. And I won't apologize for why I did it but I will say I am sorry for putting my hands on you-"

" Now If you'll, excuse us me and Regina. Have some business to discuss."

Being excused meant, that the man didn't want Emmett there and honestly he didn't feel comfortable leaving Regina nor Henry anywhere near him so he being the stubborn person he has always been he didn't move.

" we have no business, Leo if you're looking for my mother. She should be in her office otherwise I am enjoying my date and my son so please leave me alone."

Smirking at him, Emmett walked alongside Regina while they made their way back to Henry of course she felt good about finally getting to tell the Old pervert off since he always thought she was his.

Both Adults made it back, to Henry who was beaming from ear to ear since he had gotten to meet all the incredible animals up close this time seeing his mother and his best friend in the world walking his way he decided to run and then Jump into Emmett's arms.

" I got's to see, all the Animals today Mama they had cool. Tigers and some bears and also those big eared Elephants-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Making it home, Henry had passed out halfway there so of course Emmett parked the car and made sure not make too much noise and watched Regina get out also he smiled before going into the back and unbuckling the four year old and picking him up.

" He is out like a light, and I wanted to thank you. For today the date was perfect and also I think a certain somebody enjoyed themselves a lot more."

Regina came back down, the stairs and saw that Emmett was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets she wondered why he hadn't chose to sit down making her way to him she heard him sigh.

" I wanted to apologize, for earlier calling you out your name. And putting my hands near your body I know I should have asked."

" You do not, have to apologize for anything. Actually I am use to the nickname and also I kind of liked the fact that you were being protective of me and Henry-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Making her way to him, Regina got up into his face more like she looked up and placed her hands on this solid chest and felt his heart flutter Just like hers both Adults stood in front of each other and Just stared.

" I would do it, all over again he had no right."

Smiling in front of this man, she watched his features change and so she watched the Blonde man God pull his head down closer to hers and knew what was coming next making a move she met him halfway and felt his lips on hers she pulled his head down closer and felt his hands on her waist their make out session was getting intense then she felt him pull away.

" What's wrong did I do something?"

Smoothing his hands, on his lips he could still taste her lipstick on his lips Emmett knew he didn't want it to end but they couldn't be the Cliche that every movie he had seen where after the third date the couple would Just have sex.

* * *

" You did absolutely, nothing wrong God you're going to kill me. I Just wanna make sure your heart & Mind is ready not Just your body is 110% sure you are ready to take the next step in our relationship if it is a relationship."

Taken back by what, Emmett Just said she never met someone who was wise and thoughtful like he was she wondered why she had treated him the way she did some of it was because of what her mother was telling her and then the rest was insecurities.

" I guess you're right, I'm not use to someone else. Taking my needs and everything else into consideration It's Just it has been a long time since I felt something after a Kiss like that-"

Emmett couldn't help but bite, his lower lip and look at the beautiful brunette woman with loving eyes if he had to be honest he remembered at one time he would never take in a woman's consideration usually he would Just take her in her bed and left the next morning but Now he's turning 30 in a few days and he's got Henry who has changed him a lot along with his mother.

" Do you wanna have coffee?" right now I have some."

Regina said before making her way, into her kitchen and grabbed two cups and turned on her Keurig reaching for the pods she noticed also that Emmett had yet to move from where he was standing and so she waited for a minute and saw him making his way to her.

" If you're worried, about Henry waking up. Don't worry once he's asleep he's out for the rest of the night."

Smirking to himself, Emmett knew this would be a bad Idea but it was Just a cup of Coffee he made his way over to Regina and sat down on one of her kitchen Island chairs even if they were uncomfortable he sat down and waited.

Moving from the kitchen, to the living room Both Regina and Emmett Just sat up half the night talking that is until he looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight getting up he told her thank you for the Coffee and she watched him walk to his car and then come back to where she was standing he leaned closer and kissed her cheek before getting into his ride and driving off she of course had a smile on her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the Middle of June, and it had proven to be a busy month for Regina business was chaotic and on top of that she hadn't spoken to Zelena at all since she was going over wedding stuff and getting the nursery ready which made no since she wasn't due at this moment.

" Belle can you bring, me my schedule for the next two. Weeks please I want cancel a few things if you do not mind."

A knock came, and Belle entered the woman's office with her book and along with the prettiest purple lilies that Regina had ever seen she had the brightest smile on her face as they made their way to her desk.

" Here is your schedule, and also had these flowers. Delivered plus your mother called she wanted to know if you were coming to the Picnic-"

Regina took the flowers from Belle, and sniffed them before dismissing her and closing her door.

* * *

In Just a week , Emmett's 30th birthday would be approaching he would officially be Joining the thirties club since he was younger than Graham they always Joked that he acted like an old man but now he was going to be one.

" Guys in all Honesty, what's the big deal about turning. 30 I know plenty of people that including Regina I am Just a year older."

Neal, August and Ruben had made it back, into L.A. Just in time for their friends birthday of course Killian was the only one missing since he went back home to check on his mother who had all of a sudden became Ill.

" I get you , but dude Regina's 30 makes her sexy. You on the other hand you're out of your baby stage and into Adulthood-"

Even though, they were all behind each other Neal and August were the same age and Ruben was close behind Emmett being only 27 and then the oldest Patriarch would be Graham he was 34 years old and the wisest.

" a little birdy told me, that you have been courting. A certain Brunette bombshell with the last name Mills does this mean you guys are cool Now?"

Emmett finished putting stuff, away in his kitchen while the guys stayed in the living room he knew that they would find out Him and Regina sooner than later making his way back to his friends he decided to sit down and relax for a minute.

" I decided to have something here, nothing big Just friends and a small dinner."

The guys all turned their heads, and looked at their friend because normally back in Hawaii they would be going to Maui or the big Island to celebrate along with Emmett meeting a beautiful non native woman flirting with her and then taking her back to his place but now he was different but in a good way.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile speaking of Regina, she had just finished up an important meeting and she was getting ready to leave to pick up Henry when all of a sudden she saw a brunette head that matched hers running towards her she smiled and squatted down.

" Mama I had so much fun, with Auntie Zee we gots Ice creams. And then she took me to the water parks where I made new friends."

Putting her son down, Regina couldn't help the smile on her face seeing Zelena who looked worn out of course she was she had a prominent baby bump and she was also Glowing she made her way over to her and they hugged.

" thank you for taking Henry, How are you feeling today. I see my Niece or Nephew is growing do you or Graham know what you're having yet?"

Zelena looked over to her sister and sighed. " No we don't, I wish he/ she would stop being so damn shy I'm ready to paint the nursery also."

* * *

Finally the sisters had a chance, to sit down and have lunch with so much going on this was much needed since Zelena knew that not long after she would be responsible for a newborn and also planning her wedding.

" So I forgot to ask, how did your dates with Emmett go?" I know Graham said Em told him that you guys have been going out a lot lately Is everything Okay with you two now?"

Regina had this knowing smile, on her face she was wondering when her sister was going ask about their dates honestly her and Emmett were better than cool they were good honestly she wanted to get to know more and more about him.

" we are good actually, we have been hanging out talking. And it so happens that he is having a dinner birthday party at his rental home this weekend are you and Graham coming?"

" G did say something, about it being Emmett's birthday I guess we couldn't miss it he's our friend."

Thursday morning came around and Currently a certain Swan, was woken up by his crazy friends who were banging on his bedroom door moving from the bed Emmett reached for some underwear since he usually slept naked opening the door he was greeted by his favorite Knuckleheads.

" Happpy Birthday to you, Lil-big bro how does it feel?" ya know to be in the 30's club now-"

Neal asked Emmett while flopping down on the couch in his bedroom.

" Happy Birrrfffdaaayy man, I honestly remember you. as this scrawny blonde haired teenager that I always had to protect whenever he got into trouble."

August walked in with a gift, behind his back they were all thankful to have Emmett in their lives and each one of them wouldn't have it any other way of course Ruben said he would be over later and Graham would be there soon.

" We can do whatever, you want surf the California coast. Go Hiking like we usually do We are getting dressed right now which means you need to do the same and shower plus brush your teeth."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The guys decided on their favorite secret spot, that they hadn't been to since they were kids and Emmett was also in for another treat while he was upstairs in his bedroom getting dressed August texted Regina and gave her directions.

" Just a year older, and I think even more Sexier than I was before."

Jumping in the car, Emmett whistled and toenails and Jingling could be heard before both of Emmett's dogs came running out the house they raced towards the car and Jumped in also he wasn't going to leave them out.

" don't look now man, but It looks like your favorite two people are here."

Turning around Emmett saw, Henry and Regina making their way over to the men with a big smile on his face he called out for the four year old who then saw him and started to run towards him Em smirked and let Henry Jump up.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Operation Party Swan, was officially a go Regina let Henry stay with the guys while she, Zelena and Graham went all around L.A. to pick up the food and other things even though it wasn't until this weekend they still wanted to get everything together.

" Just make sure, everything is perfect for Saturday."

A pregnant Zelena said, while watching Graham and the others get Emmett's backyard ready of course she was hoping that her Nephew and her sister was enjoying their time with the Blonde surfer.

" Babe relax okay, Emmett's going to love this. He already wanted a party at home I have known the guy since he was a teenager Trust me he doesn't care for perfection."

Everything was finished, and Emmett's backyard was officially ready for Saturday of course Zelena knew that he didn't care for perfection but at least she wanted to do something for him since he has done so much for her family especially her sister Regina.

* * *

So Saturday came quicker than it should have, and the one person more excited than the birthday recipient was Henry he got the chance to spend the night over at Emmett's which Regina knew he would love currently the four year old went into the Surfer's room.

" Emmett's you gotta gets up, todays is your birthday party come on."

Speaking of the surfer Emmett smiled, under the covers he looked and pulled Henry up under the covers along with him laughing was heard and then the four year old wiggled out from him and pulled the covers off his friend.

" Okay Okay….bud I'm up, did you cook me breakfast?"

Following the four year old, Em made it down the stairs and saw that Neal and the guys were moving around Zelena's Kitchen of course it looked like a Hurricane had blown through smirking at them he watched Henry run over to them and grab a plate they told him to go sit down and walked behind him while he did.

" Awwwh thanks guys, and thank you Henry for making me breakfast-"

After eating and cleaning the place up, Emmett had texted Regina to let her know that Henry did good last night and that she could pick him up from the house later on since they would be going to downtown L.A. and probably the pier.

" Dude we are suppose to be, treating you this weekend since it's your birthday."

During the afternoon, it was time to head back to Emmett's he wanted to stop at the store and get some Items but Ruben told him that he didn't need to worry and so they drove to Emmett's place he wondered why there were cars parking his car and Taking Henry out his seat they walked into the house and into the backyard.

" Happpy birthday Emmett….!

Looking around and seeing all his friends, Emmett couldn't help feel like his heart grew bigger than it had ever been he even saw his good friends from Hawaii right behind them was Graham and of course Zelena he made his way over to them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was a success, Emmett was enjoying himself and he kept thanking not Just Graham but Zelena also he asked her if Regina was here and she Just gave him a knowing smirk before she pointed to the door she looked amazing while carrying a sparkling cake.

" Did you think, she would miss her favorite person's birthday?"

While everyone screamed happy birthday, and he had blown out the candles he allowed the other's to cut the cake while he went to see where Regina went he found her talking to one of his oldest Oldest friends making his way to her.

" Makai can I have a minute with please?"

" of course Brother, Mahalo for giving me your time see ya in a minute Emmett."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

He waited for his friend, to walk a little further before Emmett moved in closer to Regina he couldn't help but notice how beyond amazing she looked of course he was more happy that she actually showed up to his party.

" Did I tell you thank you, for coming tonight It means a lot that you're here-"

Feeling that flutter again in her heart, Regina noticed The look Emmett was giving her and if she had to be honest with herself she probably was giving him the exact same look before either one of them could say anything the guys were Yelling for him.

" I will be right there, Ummm...Listen Regina after this party. If you're not busy I would love for us to Just Talk nothing else Just you and me."

Smirking at the nervousness, she heard in his voice she had to Admit one of thousands things she like about him was their conversations she felt like she could be herself whenever she got to talk to him and when no one else was around.

Done that is what, Emmett's party was it was over and guests started helping out around the yard Including the guys which gave Graham time to spend it with Zelena who said that this pregnancy was kicking her ass for sure.

" thanks again everybody, for even coming tonight I had fun. And I enjoyed seeing my extended family I will be back to teach some more surfing lessons."

Finished with clean up, August and Ruben wondered if Emmett wanted to hang out with them but he turned and looked at Regina who was carrying a sleeping Henry into the house Emmett asked if they could take a raincheck and went to help The mother.

" you do not have to go, home right now do you?"

Regina turned around, with a sleeping Henry on her shoulder she watched Emmett pick the four year old from her and help her into the house they closed the door and saw that people were leaving Emmett put Henry in his room and closed the door.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Graham and Zelena walked into the house, and hugged Emmett one last time before they left to go home so they both could relax they asked if they needed to take Henry with him but their friend said he was okay where he was.

" Tonight was fun right?" I Just wanted to thank you again for coming and for allowing Henry to come tonight also."

Regina had gotten a water, and saw Emmett sit down in the chair right in front of her and she couldn't help but smile while she was drinking her beverage to be honest she had been Just as excited as Henry.

" I know you wanted to talk, What's going on what did you want to talk to me about is something wrong?"

" No..nothing's wrong It's Just Well we have been hanging out, like a lot and I have enjoyed your company along with Henry's and Honestly Regina I can't see myself with no one else but I know with everything that you have been through these past couple of months I don't want to rush anything but I wanted to ask you that If Maybe you wanted to make Us Official that's if you want to.

* * *

 **OOOOhhh I like how Emmett wanted to talk to Regina alone and I honestly can't wait to see what she's going to say Hopefully yes or at least something like she will think about it but If I'm being Honest I don't see her with anyone else either.**

 **I just wanna take the time and say thank you for all the new followers for both this story and Pride and Passion and to also Say I think I will writing a few more chapters for this story and then this will be coming to an end I haven't decided yet But do Not worry I will still be writing.**


	26. Are We All In

Chapter 26 : Are we All In

 **A/N : Let me first by saying this thanks for sticking with me so far on this story and my other one and also don't worry I won't be ending this story Until Regina Emmett get their Happy Ending and I decided to either a Sequel to this or something completely different in the works**

 **So Emmett asked Regina last chapter if she wanted to make things Official what do you think she told Our Tall . Blonde. And God Like Surfer?" and Don't worry SQ Sexiness will Commence Next Chapter ; D**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

Emmett was lifting weights, at his Home Just a few days earlier he asked Regina if maybe she wanted to make them official at first she gave him no Answer and so he took that as rejection but then said she would call him with an Answer.

Which is why we were, here now our boy had been waiting by the Phone like a lovesick teenage girl waiting for that special guy to Call when he said he would but Emmett at the same time did not want to put pressure on her.

 **(Emmett's Pov)**

Wondering If I came On too Strong?"

Walking into my kitchen, and grabbing my Vitamix blender wondering what kind of protein shake I should make hopefully distracting my mind long enough to stop thinking about Feeling Rejected from Regina.

But how does one stop, thinking about the world's most gorgeous . Intelligent all out perfect woman maybe giving up one night stands and sleeping Buddies was a bad Idea until I figure out what I really want.

Whistling for both my boys, who come running from being outside rubbing behind their heads and feeling their massive paws flop down onto my lap making smile because I started thinking about Henry he had got the chance to meet them God That Kid was Too Cool.

Alright Swan you gotta, stop If Regina want's you she will Call trust your Heart first Right?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

And also feeling the same, was Regina she had watched and listened to Emmett confess that he couldn't see himself with anyone else other than her and asking her if maybe she wanted to make them official that's when time froze for One Regina Mills.

" But Gina he asked You, not the other way around. Why haven't you called him?"

A pregnant and Hormonal Zelena said, while trying to finish up paperwork in her office even though Graham asked her to at least stay off her feet which was okay because it gave her time to plan the wedding they hoped to have it before she really started showing.

" Listen to me Little sister, Emmett's one of a kind. And be honest with yourself can you see you or Henry with anyone else in your lives think about that-"

Regina left Her sister's, office even though they were literally down the street from each other she smiled and made her way back to the family building and went into her Own Office to think about what Zelena had Just said reaching for her Phone she searched a number and Dialed waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

* * *

A phone was heard ringing, off in the distance and heavy footsteps could be heard and all of a sudden Emmett came into his living room he searched for his phone and found it looking at the caller ID he saw it said Regina breathing in and Breathing out he and answered his phone.

" This Is Emmett, Hey No it's okay. Umm yeah love to see you tonight bye."

Emmett put his phone down, and looked at both Kelea and Keanu both started wagging their tails as if they knew something was about to happen He was happy because Regina called to invite him to dinner tonight at her house.

Making his way, to the fresh supermarket Em wondered what he was going to bring to Regina's house tonight trying to remember what she liked he grabbed organic pasta sauce & Noodles a few spinach bags and multiple cheeses that He knew the Youngest Mills would like Yup Emmett was going home to prepare a Lasagna which would be his first time making.

Getting back Home, was no problem it was making sure he had all the ingredients for what he wanted to prepare of course Our Blonde knew how to cook it was one of his traits but Lasagna was new for him so decided to whip up his own recipe while the guys came to his house and were giving commentary.

" You never cooked for us, and especially not Lasagna Regina Must be Special."

Emmett looked up from chopping, his onions and other Vegetables he gave August a knowing eye roll before continuing on what he was doing washing the spinach off he cooked the sausage and other meat he was adding waiting for the Lasagna shells to finish boiling.

" I'd say Add a little, more sauce and Italian seasoning-"

Ruben said while watching, his friend prepare this meal that he was going to take Regina and Henry Em had finished with cooking and he put the food in the oven and waited for it to start cooking which would take about an Hour or so to fully cook.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Standing in a matching pair, of sexy Blue lace underwear and bra Regina was wondering what was she going to wear tonight so she simply had picked out a tight leather Skirt along with a light Purple sheer top Heels were always an option she turned to her mirror & then the 4 year old that was currently sitting on her bed.

" Henry How do I look?"

Being the Kid he was, and loving his mother like he always did and will always do smiled and climbed down off her bed and made his way to Regina he saw his mother's eyes watching him and she stooped down to his level.

" You're Always pretty, to me Mama Are we going somewhere?"

She picked him up and placed Kisses, all over his face she told him that Emmett was coming over and that he needed to go and change his clothes placing him down she watched him run Off.

A couple of hours later Henry, was sitting on one of the Island chairs inside his mother's kitchen he was watching her put the finishing touches on the food she had prepared for them and while also Keeping Himself entertained and then Regina turned to him.

" Henry How about you, Help me set the table so that. When Emmett comes we can sit down and eat together-"

She watched him race into the dining room, and followed right behind him helping him place the plates and silverware where they needed to be and grabbing three glasses two wine and a drinking glass for him.

" It's all done Mama, is Emmett here yet I wanna answer the door. I'mma wait by the door okay."

Regina hadn't seen Henry more excited, about anything in his short four years of life she laughed a little saw her son wait by the door peeking out the side window hopeful to see if his friend had pulled up into their driveway.

" He will be here Henry, Just be patient okay Baby I promise. Emmett's on his over here."

* * *

Speaking of that man, Emmett was looking for his pants and keys so he could leave the house and head over to Regina's searching around his house he asked the guys if they had seen them they hadn't searching again he found them both grabbing the food and making his way to one of his cars that he had.

" I'm gone guys, do not wait up I'll probably. Spend the night If Henry wants me to."

They watched their friend, drive out of the driveway and into the street making his way to his two favorite people making sure he didn't make any sharp turns or drive too fast Emmett had made it to Regina's in less than thirty minutes he parked the car and got out.

" Alright Swan It's, now or never Knock on the door."

Looking down at himself, Em wondered if he looked presentable enough wearing a Button up shirt and dress pants along with beige boots finished with his once over Emmett knocked on the front door while balancing the Lasagna in the other hand waiting for either Mills to come to the door and open it which wasn't a long wait.

" Hey Kid what are you, doing answering the door?"

Henry had the biggest smile, on his face he opened the door wider before Emmett walked past the four year old who had on a Jacket his favorite hat and a backpack his friend wondered where was He going so of course Henry told him.

" Emmett Mama says I can answer, the door when she gives me Purmission. And I'm going to my friend Jake's house since Mama is going somewhere she said I get to spend the night-"

Smirking at the Kid, Emmett got into their kitchen and placed his food down onto the counter wondering where Regina was that is until he heard the distinctive clicking of Heels more specifically the Heels of One Regina mills walking into her Kitchen.

" Emmett you're here early, Sorry I'm Just getting the last meal out the oven and Henry is going over to a friends house tonight so It will be Just us that way we can talk about the Question you asked me.

Regina had finished cooking, and placing the food onto the table when there was another Knock at her door and this time she answered it before opening it on the other side Was Henry's friend Jake who was a year Older than Henry along with His father.

" Hello , Is Henry ready to come to my house?"

Smiling at the polite boy, who was about a year Older than Henry wait outside along with his father she called for her son who came running out the living room with his backpack she kissed and Hugged Henry telling him to behave.

" Thank you Jake and Mr. Carter, Oh this is my friend Mr. Swan he's my friend. And Henry's Emmett this is Jake and Marcus and also I will be over there tomorrow to pick him up thanks again-"

The boy and his Dad, shook Emmett's hand before seeing Henry come back they were about to leave Until Henry stopped midway turned around and Jumped into Emmett's arms hugging him really tight the Surfer put the four year old down and told him to have fun and don't forget about him both Regina and Emmett watched Henry get into the car and they closed the front door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Henry Left, Regina went back into the kitchen and grabbed drinks she made her way into the living Hoping the Blonde man would follow which he did he also noticed her pouring a glass of wine for the each of them he pulled her chair out as she sat down and he did the same.

" I am so sorry, that you had to wait so long."

Reaching for a plate, Emmett hadn't paid her any attention until he saw her looking at him and he placed his food plate down before getting a little closer to her and giving her the signature Swan Smile that she couldn't resist.

" Don't be sorry I'm sorry, for not coming over soon and helping. At least I could helped set up this table."

" That's fine you're okay, you already know who wanted to help me in the first place and he did good."

Em poured Regina, another glass of wine while he picked up both their plates and headed into her kitchen he was hoping that she would start the conversation even though throughout dinner they Kept each other laughing.

" So about what you asked, a few days ago sorry about you waiting so long in the first place."

Sitting up a little more, Emmett felt his pulse and heart rate go up and Quicken and his mouth go dry Honestly he didn't know why since he had been waiting for her to given him a straight direct answer but he also didn't want to rush her.

" I am a patient man, and you do not need to be. Sorry I'd have waited until the ends of time if that meant being with you."

Regina's heart almost, exploded that's what she loved about him he always said something like that trying to make her feel better even when she was mean to him he stuck by her and he Kept Henry busy whenever she had to stay at her office longer than expected which was not a problem for neither one of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" My Answer to your Question, Is Yes I want to make it official."

The world pretty much, stopped moving at least that what if felt like for Emmett after hearing the woman he had fell in love with tell him Yes of course he did one of Henry's numbers and had the biggest smile on his face at this moment before reaching for the Older Brunette's hand.

" I promise not pressure you, into doing anything you do not want to. And if you need anything from me even if I'm in Hawaii I will stop everything and be here for you and Henry-"

Watching Emmett wash dishes, Regina kept playing what he had said over and over inside his head when he was finished he asked if she wanted him to leave but the brunette had other Idea's reaching for his hand she pulled him with her into the Entertainment room she sat down on the couch while Em picked out a movie turning on the Dvd Player and making his way over to her holding his arm out Regina moved up under it close to his chest while placed it back down they snuggled closer and started watching the movie.

The movie had ended, Emmett with Regina up under his side had both fallen asleep feeling himself get a catch Em woke up and while doing he had woken up the Regina in the process who didn't remember getting a blanket looking at their phones it said 11pm which meant they had been asleep for over two hours

" I guess we both, Needed a nap sooner than we thought."

Regina smiled and looked at Emmett, who was about to reach for his shoes and keys when she stopped his hand from doing so and pulled the Six foot man closer to her this time she got to really look into his beautiful Green eyes that she missed he a smirk on his face and wondered what she was doing.

" Please stay the night, Just for tonight I want you to."

Taken back by her confession Emmett wasn't sure, what to think but he got his bearings together and nodded his head he turned the T.V. off and followed Regina into her bedroom even though he had been here before this was different he also let her know he didn't have any sleeping clothes she knew he didn't which is why she handed him sweats while she went to change into the bathroom.

* * *

Waking up in your boyfriends arms, Regina thought she could get use to that she looked and saw that she had her Head On Emmett's chest and an arm wrapped tightly around her body so she spent time examining the man's features again the way his Muscular chest moved up and down and how good his arms felt also his Jawline was to die for she loved the stubble and let's not forget the Bulge she noticed forming in the sweats she gave him she moved closer and Kissed the man's Jaw making Him stir awake.

" I think this has got to be, the best way for any man to wake up to."

Regina moved from where she was lying, and straddled Emmett who stopped rubbing his eyes Immediately to see that this beautiful woman whose Sacred Lady parts were literally a mere few inches from his Morning Wood which he hadn't had since he was teenager raising a sculpted eyebrow he asked her another Question.

" Is this your normal morning routine?"

Leaning down Emmett met her, halfway and they kissed some people say fireworks go off but for him it was totally different he put his larger hands on her waist and felt Regina move closer up his body they kept kissing for a few more minutes until they both needed Oxygen opening his eyes.

" We Are going to take things slow right?"

Both sighing at this, Regina sat down back on the bed next to him while he tried to Adjust the Erection he currently had in his sweats the Make-out session was hot but he thought it would have been too soon for them to have Sex again.

" Listen how about you shower, and I will go downstairs skulk. Around your Kitchen and fix us some breakfast before a certain 4 year old comes home-"

Nodding her head Regina got out, the bed she turned around Just in time to see the Muscular back that belonged to Emmett as he walked out her bedroom and down into her kitchen while she showered and got dressed she heard him asking what she wanted and told him it didn't matter heading into the bathroom now.

" I guess I'm making, my famous Omelet and Ham cheese bake. Question is does she have any Organic Eggs and Flour."

The shower turned off, and the brunette stepped out with a towel half wrapped around her body.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Footsteps were heard, and Regina made her way down into her kitchen all while still towel drying her hair she happened to look around and See Emmett's back turned towards her smiling she made her way over to him she peeked to see what he had made.

" That smells amazing, is this your first time cooking?"

Emmett turned his head and looked at Regina, he smiled and continued mixing the eggs along with the flour.

" Actually it's not I love cooking, and believe it or not I am usually the chef that cooks for those Goofballs that I call my friends."

Done mixing ingredients and cooking, Em grabbed two plates placed them on the table and reached for the glasses he also had made some fresh squeezed orange Juice telling Regina to go sit down while he put the food down on the plate few minutes later he Joined her and they dug into the breakfast that he prepared which looked amazing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast Just like dinner, came and went which meant that Emmett decided he needed to go home and change his clothes before he came back over and they went to see Graham and a Heavily pregnant Zelena making his way to the door Em turned around to face Regina first who was looking into his eyes Em grabbed her hands.

" I'm going home to change, I will be back over after that."

She watched him lean closer, and kiss her on the cheek before walking to get into his car sighing she hadn't felt this flutter at all inside herself since she had fell in Love with Daniel which said a lot about Emmett and who was in Regina's life now they had to tell Henry which she doubted he would care since he was only Four speaking of Henry she heard a call pull and smiled before opening up the front door.

" Mama...Mama Did you miss me?"

Picking Henry up Regina walked back out, and saw Jake and his father again they waived before driving off she really did miss her sweet boy and hugged him tighter than usual before setting back down they made their way into the kitchen where fixed him a little snack and turned on the T.V. Changing the channels to cartoons.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Graham parked the car, and then went to Help Zelena they had Just came from their OB appointment and were given an envelope with the gender of their unborn child of course she didn't want to know right away which is why they were currently at Regina's house knocking on the front door.

" What are you guys doing here?" Emmett, Henry and I were about to come see you please come in."

Walking into the house they heard little feet running, which told them a certain Kid was coming their way which wasn't long before Henry came running to his mom and then Jumping up so Graham could catch him.

" Uncle Graham where have you's Been, where's Auntie Zee I miss her."

" I'm Here Henry, and how is my favorite Nephew?"

* * *

Emmett made back to Regina's, and saw that Graham and Zelena were there also making his way to the door he knocked and waited as usual and before long the door opened Henry Saw who it was and told him to come in which he did.

" Emmett Guess what's, Auntie Zee and Uncle Graham are here."

This kid was the cutest, and so they made their way to where the others were of course Regina saw that it was Emmett and made her way to him and Kissed him directly on the lips both Zelena and Graham looked at each other and then Regina and Emmett who turned to face them Henry grabbed both their hands and walked to the couch.

" When did this Happen?" Zelena asked looking at her sister, who had a blush forming on her face she cleared her throat.

" It happened last night, we decided to make things official."

" It's about Damn time, I am so happy for you guys-"

Graham said before hugging his friends and then looked to see where Henry currently was.

" Have you told the Kidlet yet, I would assume he's too young to understand."

Speaking of Henry he came running back, to his mother and Emmett getting in between them he looked at both his aunt and New found Uncle and smiled before he moved and opened his mouth giggling while doing so.

" Guess what Uncle Graham, Mama and Emmett are Boyfriends and Girlfriends now I'm not sure what that means but Mama say's it means Emmett get's to spend more time over here and he doesn't haves to go home."

They watched the four year old, climb into his friend's lap and cuddle closer to him before getting his tablet and playing games on it while the Adults talked among themselves which was needed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" I am beyond happy, for you both and which is why we wanted to give you. Guys this Envelope which is our baby's gender were having a Gender reveal party this weekend and we don't want to know until then."

Emmett and Regina looked at each other, and smiled before grabbing the Envelope to which she went and hit it until the party she asked her sister if she needed help since this Gave Graham the chance to finish the nursery and Zelena the time to finish planning their wedding.

" Hey Zelena Umm...Do you have a moment."

She followed the blonde man, into the kitchen and wondered what he wanted to talk about because usually they all talked in front of each other but this time Emmett had this look on his face and that made her think he was trying to propose to Regina.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The party weekend came fast, of course the guys showed up which included August and the others since Graham was the baby daddy and also Mal and Katherine came along with Lily and some other unfamiliar faces that Emmett hadn't met that is until Regina grabbed his hand and introduced them.

" Emmett I would like for you, to meet the Lamarche's that is Gerda, her husband Aron and their two beautiful grown daughter's Elsa and Anna they have been to Hawaii plenty of times-"

More guests started flocking into, the house while Zelena and Regina along with Katherine put the last finishing touches to everything before they came into the house once the cake was finished Everyone was called in Emmett picked up Henry and walked into Graham's and Zelena's place which was decorated with baby stuff.

" thank you all for coming out today, and who Is ready to find out what we're having?"

Graham and Zelena held the knife together, and cut into the cake waiting to see what color it was and as soon as they did The cake came out Pink Zelena smiled at Graham & Said **" IT'S A GIRL"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After finding out that they were, having a little girl Graham and Zelena decided to take a mini vacation she was worried that she had too much to do but Regina told her she had everything covered and told them to leave while Regina finished cleaning Emmett came up next to her laughing and smiling.

" What's got you so Joyful ?"

Emmett wrapped his arm, around Regina's waist and turned her around pulling her closer to him she put her hands on the man's Muscular chest looking up into her favorite pair of greens eyes smirking at him he leaned down and she met him halfway that is until a familiar voice interrupted them.

" Mama I wanna watch a movie, can you and Emmett come's watch it with me please."

Shaking their heads and laughed, Emmett was about to walk away but he turned around and Kissed Regina on lips before pulling her with him so they could watch T.V. with a very demanding 4 year Old.

* * *

 **Awwwh Now that they are official it's too cute who else thought Regina was going to Tell Emmett no But seriously though he brings the best out of her and so does Henry I can't wait to see what these Two will be up to in the Next chapter and don't worry I have decided I'm not going to end the story until we get our Happy ending for sure & we Get some SWANQUEEN BABIES AND A WEDDING ( WHO WANT'S A SEQUEL)**

 **CURRENTLY WORKING ON PRIDE AND PASSION SO BOTH STORIES WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATED REALLY SOON…!**

 **Since Zelena and Graham are having a Girl….I have been trying to come up with names Can't wait for the Wicked Hunter Baby to be born and then a wedding which means we will really Get some SQ Moments**


	27. Oooohow long has it been

Chapter 27 : Ooo..how long has it been

 **A/N : Oh man I know it's been a minute so please forgive me life can get pretty hectic and I know my Updates have been slow & Plus I have been trying to come up with a new story and deciding when I will start the sequel to this story….Stay Tuned**

 **Haha I had to laugh at some of the comments saying Emmett must love Blue Balls I assure you he doesn't but he also didn't want to rush Regina but now it being three months do you think Regina's tired of waiting also…?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Three months that's how long Emmett, had been in a serious relationship with the most amazing woman any man could ask for of Course Regina thought he was trying to butter her up because they were about to hit their Three month Mark.

"Has it been that long already?" dude your Balls should be raisins by now."

The guys teased their friend, he had flew back to Hawaii to take care of business as usual and decided to have Lunch with the Guys and discuss his ongoing commitment to only one woman which was actually shocking considering his age and how many Women he had actually bedded in the course of his thirty years he has been born.

" It's not funny I Just, I dunno she's special & I don't want to rush. After everything she has been through."

So what that it was already the beginning of July, to some it didn't matter but for Em it did because this was Regina's birth month and he had been planning her's since his 30th birthday making reservations at a few of her favorite spots she didn't know he booked them a Tahitian trip Which made it even more romantic.

"Since you're going out your way, Is there a reward for what you're doing?"

To be honest he wasn't worried about a reward, he was Just hoping she would love all the stuff he did for her and she would finally relax something she hadn't done since he first met her sighing he was leaving tomorrow so everything needed to be perfect in his standards.

" Em would you relax, and Just breath Okay Regina is going to love it."

August said to his anxious friend shaking his head while doing so he was too nervous.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Speaking of mills Regina was currently, getting dressed to head into her office for the day of course a certain 4 year old wanted to go which took a little longer since Henry wanted to pick out his own outfit for the day.

" But Mama's I can's pick out my own clothes."

She smiled and kissed his head before putting her shoes on.

" I know you can baby, but mama's running late. So I need you to put your shoes on."

Watching the four year old come down the stairs, he had on a blue short sleeve Ralph Lauren shirt along with beige pants shoes to match she was proud because he actually did dress himself reaching for her car keys they were out the door and heading to the family Company.

" I love you my sweet boy, After work How about we go. Get Pizza and Ice cream for dinner."

* * *

Everything was finalized which was a good thing, because Emmett was heading back to L.A. and to Regina's so he could tell her to pack her bags texting Graham who has been waiting hand and foot on a pregnant fiancé' what time he would fly in.

" Hey dude's ya'll don't mind watching, the house and both dogs in L.A. while I'm gone?"

They agreed to watch Em's rental spot and both dogs, while he was away which was a relief he knew that he needed to see if Regina had her bag packed since they would be leaving tomorrow tonight he also knew that she was going to go through her list to see who was capable of watching Henry.

The plane landed and Emmett got off, carrying his backpack he got to baggage claim and waited for his stuff soon a large group of people recognized who he was and got excited before asking for pictures and his autograph which he happily did before leaving out the airport soon he saw Graham standing on the side of his new Jeep.

" well it's about time, nice Jeep man how does Zelena feel?"

Graham looked over at Emmett, who had this raised eyebrow and knowing look on him of course she thought they needed a different car Once their Daughter was born but He had that covered he also had another surprise that no one knew about.

" Well we talked okay, more so she listened & I talked. And she loves the car and hopefully our daughter will Once she get's here."

The two oldest friends enjoyed their light, conversation while driving to Regina's place and he also told Emmett that Regina was still trying to figure out who would be watching Henry and a light bulb went off in his head turning to Graham who had a confused look.

" Why hasn't she asked You two, to watch Henry it's been done before."

Graham shrugged his shoulders and parked the car, both men got out and made it to the front door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on the inside Regina was sitting, with a pregnant Zelena enjoying wine and water and trying to figure out what a certain Blonde man was up to before they could discuss their clue's a doorbell and then a knock came to the front door Henry went to answer it opening the door he was greeted by Graham & his number one favorite person ( Besides his mother)

" Uncle G you brought's Emmett, your Back….Your back."

Henry Jumped into Emmett's arm's who had no time, putting his bag down before he had to catch the flying four year old but laughing while doing so he did Miss Henry a lot this time since he had been gone a little longer.

" I am back bud how have you been?" I missed you so much Henry."

Carrying Henry with him they made it,to the kitchen where Zelena and Regina were sitting before they both got up to hug Emmett Zelena of course went first she felt him try to not to squish her too much and then her sister came into view biting her lower lip Emmett put Henry down and pulled the brunette closer looking up she saw Emmett lean down and their lips met in the middle she did miss his Kissing skills eventually a throat cleared.

* * *

Things settled and Henry was put to sleep, but not before he told his mother he didn't want Emmett to go home and asked if he could spend the night she of course told him he wasn't & they read him a bedtime story closing the door slightly she walked downstairs where Emmett was.

" Well he's asleep but not before, he asked if you were staying tonight."

Smiling and looking at the man, Regina made her way to where he was sitting flopping down on the couch she felt strong hands bring her feet Regina looked up to see Emmett placing them into her lap before letting out a soft Moan that did not go unnoticed.

" Alright how about we head, to bed because tomorrow. We will be on a flight so I'm headed to the guest room good night -"

Regina watched the Blonde God disappear, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom turning light's out she wondered where they were going because he had yet to give her any clues about the trip.

The next morning Henry was the first up, he climbed out his bed and towards his mother's he looked to see a familiar mop of hair peeking out the cover's he Jumped into her bed and removed the piece that was covering her face making her scrunch her face a little bit.

" Mama time to get up, I wanna make you breakfast."

Regina peeked and saw her saw sitting in front of her, even though she was still tired she couldn't stay mad at henry moving to sit up she saw the smile her son was displaying who then proceeded to nudge her out the bed.

" Okay.. I'm up Henry, How about you wake Emmett he's in our Guest room."

She watched the four year old leap from the bed, and make his way into the room and then heard giggling Regina reached for her silk robe and made it down into the kitchen a few seconds later she watched Henry perched on top of the sculpted shoulders of one Emmett Swan He stopped and put The four year old down.

" Good Morning."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Couple of hours later after getting things done, Graham came to Regina's house he was picking up Henry until his mother and Emmett came back from their trip he was ready to go it was a certain Brunette who wasn't to leave him again.

" Babe we will be back, before you know it & besides. Henry has both Zelena and Graham to keep him entertained and safe."

Their Uber car had arrived, and so Emmett grabbed their bags while Regina Hugged and Kissed her son one last time watching him get into the car and leave her sighing she turned and got into the car first along with Em who followed closely behind.

" where are we going Emmett?"

" It's a surprise and I am not, about to give it up Just yet. Would you relax I'm not kidnapping you Okay Do you Trust me?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Literally after flying only Eight hours & Air Tahiti Nui Emmett had woken up first looking next to him he saw Regina had her head on his shoulder the flight attendant said they were about to land and they would need to buckle up nudging the sleeping Brunette she moved and put her's back on she looked out the window and raised her eyebrow.

" Attention all passengers we are about to, land and will be coming around. For trash and food trays should be in the upright position

" Thank you for riding Tahiti Nui air , and we hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Em made sure Regina had gotten in front of him, while he grabbed their bags she was still in shock that they were actually in Tahiti getting off the plane and into the airport they were greeted left to right before going to baggage claim and grabbing their luggage.

Emmett saw a man standing, in the middle of the Airport holding a sign that said **"** **SWAN "** smiling they followed him to the car and Regina was still in shock to process the fact that Emmett had planned this trip for them.

* * *

Driving to their destination took longer, than expected but that was to be expected since he wasn't the one driving but they finally made it to their Hotel and so Emmett was the first to get out while he helped Regina they eventually walked into the Resort.

" Hello welcome to the Intercontinental, Tahiti Resort and Spa My name is Alayhi do you have a reservation with us."

Emmett handed the front desk woman, his Id and other paperwork including his credit card he waited and then was handed back his stuff along with the Room Key thanking her he called for Regina and made their way to the room.

The door beeped and opened Regina walked in first, and then Emmett who threw their bags onto the extra bed.

" Welcome to our Over-water Motu Villa Suite, so do I surprise you?'

Regina pushed his arm and went to look, out over their private terrace it was beautiful but also scary that they were this close to the water but most of all it was Romantic that he had picked this spot out Just for them.

" What's wrong babe?" Do we need to switch rooms."

She nodded and said no, she loved the Suite they were in but she turned around to face him and sighed letting him know that she had the money to go on a trip and that he did not have to go all out for her Emmett wrapped his arm's around her waist of course he knew that she had her own money it wasn't that it's Just he was use to spending money on himself always buying something new but this felt nice to be able to spend something on another human being one that he couldn't ever stop thinking about and one that he loved.

" I know you have money, babe but So do I and I know. How much you have been wanting to go on Vacation since every time you have booked one something would always come up if it wasn't your business it was your mother and then you had Henry your life is Busy and I wanted to make sure that you got time for yourself."

She turned and Kissed the man she loved, and looked up into those familiar Sea Green eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

A nap was much needed and the first person, to wake up from it was the blonde he had taken his shirt off which usually he did since Emmett never slept with one on and watched a peaceful sleeping brunette sighing he walked out the room grabbing the room phone.

" Hi Yes Hello, this is Emmett Swan, and I would like to order In room Service please."

After a couple of minutes a knock came, and Em went to answer it figuring it probably was their meal he walked to the door and Regina Just woken up she looked around and didn't see her bed companion walking to the next room she saw Emmett fixing two plates.

" Just in time I figured, since you would be starving after. I went ahead and order us some food so we didn't have to go out."

She smiled and Joined Emmett at the table, sitting down she watched the man take off the tray covers off every plate the steam from the vegetables was unbelievable eventually he sat down and started digging into the amazing food provided for them.

The next morning this time, Regina had woken up super early and looked outside it was still a little dark with the star's showing across the water she moved to make a warm cup of Tea turning around she saw Emmett was still sleep in his in the bed she smiled and waited for her Hot water.

" It's beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to see Emmett had woken up, and made his way out to the terrace also sitting in one of the chairs he turned to see Regina had this sad look on her face sensing that he was looking at her she looked up and gave a sad side smile.

" Is it wrong for me, to Miss Henry already it's been a day-"

He told her no and made her move, into his chair they cuddled closer and sighed watched the sun come up before they both felt their stomach's make the biggest rumbling.

" How about I make breakfast?" and then we get dressed and head out a little later."

* * *

Horseback riding and Snorkeling was Just part, of their day and it ended with the couple Just relaxing on the beach next to each other they had met some friendly natives and also other tourists so enjoying the sand and water was a must for One particular person.

" So tonight Babe you get to, pick the restaurant you would like. I'm game it's your birthday vacation so do whatever you like."

Regina looked at Emmett most people, would have gotten her a Card and then she would have gone out with Mal and the other's but No She had this Incredible man who was in her life and literally booked this amazing vacation Just for them.

" Are you sure?" I heard in town they had some. Some good local food we could try there."

They ended up going to a nice restaurant, Just enjoyed each other's company and a little conversation before heading back to their room to watch a movie and spend the rest of the night cuddled up next to each other.

A few days later Emmett asked Regina to go, with him and so she did watching carrying a backpack they hiked for what felt like an hour was really a few minutes until the Man stopped and walked through some tree's calling out to Regina she followed his voice until she literally bumped into his shirtless back.

" Are you Okay Emmett?" why did you stop."

He reached for her hand and pulled her to the front, of him and what she saw made her eyes go wide it was the most perfect waterfall she had ever seen Regina watched Emmett place his backpack on the ground and remove his shoes before going to the water's edge he turned to Regina for a moment smiled and Jumped into the water she rushed to the Edge also waiting for him to resurface.

" Emmett…..Emmett where are you?" this isn't funny

A few seconds later and he did eventually resurface, with the biggest dimpled smile his hair was slicked back & of course his Tattoo's were on display the man Just looked like a Model from one of those Cologne commercials he saw the worried look on Regina's face signaling for her to Join him in the water slipping her shorts and shirt off this time it was Emmett who got an eye full she had on the sexiest Bikini that definitely did not go Unnoticed she slipped into the water and watched Em swim closer to her until they were face to face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett moved closer to the swimming woman, and reached for her making her climb into his lap while he floated they looked into each other's eyes Green meeting the most perfect set of brown and then Brown meeting the sexiest pair of Green one's Em leaned forward and their lips met And Regina wrapped her arms around his neck soon enough they separated after the need for air became a need.

" I'm sorry If I worried you, that is the last thing I want."

They had made it back and Regina showered first, and then Emmett asked her if she wanted to go out to a new restaurant she said yes and the both of them got dressed and left the room enjoying drinks they got the chance to meet another couple there on Vacation talking and laughing Regina never felt like this the way she felt for this man before tonight was the night she was ready and she knew he had to be too another hour later they waved goodbye and left to go back to their room.

" I had fun tonight didn't you?" Emmett asked trying to see where the Brunette bombshell had went.

Walking further into the Hut Em's eyes nearly bulged, right out of his head at the sight that had greeted him sitting on their bed was a half naked Brunette wearing nothing but purple Lingerie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina sat across the bed with her legs crossed, she had this look on her that some people only would describe as predatory she watched the blonde place his stuff on the dresser before giving her a Once over she knew she had him right where she wanted.

" We have been putting this off, For some time and I Now I'm ready. You are an Incredible man for being this patient and I want you to Make love to me Emmett."

Shocked was the only way, to describe how Emmett felt right now and it wasn't a bad shock this one was good feeling himself getting turned on and he knew that Regina was feeling the same way equally as well he got closer until he could literally smell how aroused the Brunette was.

" Regina are you sure about this?" I don't mind waiting a little longer."

Regina smiled and pulled the blonde by his shorts, closer to her she felt how hard he had became and raised an eyebrow pulling on the strings she pushed Emmett's short's down his leg and saw his Cock spring free and up against his stomach she also heard a strangled moan coming from the Man.

Em watched the brunette scoot back further on the bed, she already removed his shorts and so he crawled between her legs they met mid way locking lips moving his hands he helped Regina out of her Bra and then her Matching Lace set panties Yup she was Beyond aroused moving to find his bag he felt an arm stop him.

" Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, Just looking for a Condom I brought a few with us."

An arched raised eyebrow was made, Emmett moved back towards Regina as she watched him place on his Erection and then crawl back between her legs Emmett looked into her eyes trying to see any Hesitation Reaching between them He grabbed himself and guided to Regina's entrance nodding her head she felt Him push a littler further until he was sheathed inside her pausing for a moment when he heard a moan.

" Just let me know, If I hurt you Regina Okay."

Pushing in further he got onto his forearms, and then he started thrusting into the brunette who felt incredibly amazing she wanted more and so Regina gripped his butt Encouraging Emmett to go deeper and a little harder which he obliged soon enough Em found a Rhythm that both he and Regina seemed to enjoy at the moment soon enough moans were heard throughout their room.

* * *

" God I forgot how tight you were."

Bed squeaking and moans were heard, Regina had scratched down Emmett's back leaving signature scratches it was too good to stop now but her Orgasm was fast approaching and she knew Emmett could tell also she felt his hand sneak between their bodies and touch the most sensitive part of her body.

" Emmett...I'm cumming Ahhh."

Of course the man felt his woman's, inner wall tighten around him and that meant he was not too far behind her giving three precise thrust Emmett Stiffened and Spilt his seed into the latex barrier that was currently wrapped around his Cock feeling himself become flaccid he pulled out slowly and laid next to Regina.

Both had fallen asleep after a couple of hours, Regina had woken up and saw that Emmett had the cover's around his waist she smiled and went to the bathroom coming back she felt the familiar tingle and decided since they would be leaving why not take the Advantage of their Nakedness.

Regina climbed back into the bed, and saw that Emmett had turned onto his back with his arms folded behind his head showing off Forearm tattoo's along with the blonde arm pit hair she couldn't help but laugh and pulling the cover back & climbed into his lap she felt his Flaccid Penis between them she felt Emmett stir placing his hands on her waist.

" Good morning someone's a little more excited than others."

Em went to sit up when he felt, small hands push him back down he looked up Regina who then she proceeded to grab his Semi-flaccid Penis she watched the man reach for another Condom but stopped his hands lifting up a little she sank down making them both Moan at the feeling Regina place her hands on his Muscular chest and rode the Poor man slowly.

 **( Emmett's POV )**

Is it wrong that I know we should have had a condom yeah but she feels too amazing for me to stop Okay Swan this is the last time we go without one.

God she is the world's most beautiful woman, How did you get so Lucky Swan she's an amazing person and a amazing mother and hopefully she will be to our children some day...Wait Was That Too Soon To Say or even think about

After a few seconds Regina and Emmett had finished and both were cuddling post coital She put her head on his chest as they both tried to regulate their breathing and heart rates at that moment.

Moving his hand he tangled their fingers, together and they fit perfectly Emmett Felt Regina lift her head off his chest and look up into his eye's there were no words Just silence he leaned to her and made contact with her Lips Em felt Regina pull his head closer pecking each other's lips a few time's she leaned back and opened her mouth.

" I love You Emmett Swan."

" And I love You Regina Mills, also HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

* * *

 **Finally after all that waiting and it was romantic since Emmett did take her to a romantic dinner and I loved how Regina was the one to tell him she was ready and Loved how crazy in love they are Cannot wait to see what's waiting for them when they get back of course they Miss their favorite Smaller brunette.**

 **AS USUAL PRIDE AND PASSION COMES NEXT & A CERTAIN BLONDE COMES FACE TO FACE WITH A CERTAIN OLDER WOMAN….?**

 **Next chapter or so we hear wedding plans for Graham and Zelena and a possible surprise birthing maybe and also Possible SQ Baby talk who knows but Thank you Guys for sticking with me on these last few chapter's I can't believe I Just wrote chapter 27 that's crazy….. Tell me what you think**


	28. Bliss & Chao's

Chapter 28 : Bliss & Chao's

 **A/N : Oh my goodness thanks for all the love guys and I too cannot believe how fast these chapters have came really I am appreciating all the love and reviews also & to those who Just discovered both my stories WELCOME…!**

THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE SUPER LONG

 **How cute were Emmett and Regina last chapter it was more so romantic on his part taking her away for her birthday Do not worry No Swan Queen babies are making an appearance Just yet ;D But a surprise will be happening this chapter wonder what it is?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

How long does Internal Bliss Last?

that 's what a certain blonde was wondering Emmett felt like, nothing could bother him ever since he came back from spending time with the woman He Loved who was currently cuddled up next to him with the sheet wrapped around her body.

Soon the Brunette woman who was, sleeping blissfully next him started waking up she looked up from Emmett's chest and smiled before moving to sit up making sure to hold on to the sheet that was currently wrapped around her moving closer she heard him take in a deep breath.

" Good morning or is it great morning?"

Emmett said while Regina sat up to she watched, the sheet fall onto his lap barely covering his Chest and Matching Jewels they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes before leaning closer Em was about to cover Regina's mouth with his when she put a finger onto his lips.

" Babe I have morning breath."

He smirked and pulled them woman under the cover's, that earned him a shriek and then a laugh Emmett got between Regina's legs and started kissing around her neck he moved her hair to the side before they could continue the bedroom door busted Open and a certain four year old came running in and Jumped onto the bed.

" Wake up...Wake up I wanna, makes you guys breakfast."

Both Adults laughed and moved to get out, the bed Regina reached for her Silk robe and followed her son down the stairs while a Certain Blonde Surfer staid behind cleaning up the bedroom he also found a certain Brunette's lace Underwear that she had been looking for earlier this morning.

* * *

Meanwhile over on the other side of town, Graham was currently contracting business he needed someone to look over his Kennels and home back In Hawaii while he staid in Los Angeles until Zelena had given birth to their Daughter.

" No I'm Just looking, for someone reliable to take over. Hmm...for a few months."

Speaking of Zelena the heavily pregnant redhead, was trying finish believe it or not put together their wedding of course Graham told her she could be worried about that after the baby got here which why they knew they needed to discuss finishing up the nursery before they became new parents.

" Babe the wedding planning can wait, I gotta finish the nursery & help you. Pick out a name for our Daughter since we have yet to come up with one."

Zelena smiled and walked over to where, he was standing and pulled his face towards hers pecking his lips she always loved it when he said their daughter he was right wedding planning could wait.

It was going in on being a few hours later, and Graham dropped Zelena off at Regina's that way it gave him time to work on the nursery with some help from his favorite person which was Emmett the guys would be flying in tomorrow to help also.

" Sooo… Zelena told me, what happened for Regina's birthday."

Emmett stopped what he was doing, which was painting the furniture and looked up at his friend he knew he forgot to call him back and tell him what went down when he had taken Regina away for her special day smirking he waited for a question.

" Yeah I wanted to do, something romantic Ya Know?" Just to show her I appreciate her giving me a chance."

Em looked back up and saw that Graham had a raised eyebrow. " What did I do something wrong?"

" What no Em you didn't, It's Just the Old you probably would have laughed. At what you Just said and did for Regina but now I'm proud of the man you have become."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guys finished for the day they even had, Henry helping them but then he got worked too hard and passed out on the couch of course Emmett picked up the sleeping four year old and a door was heard closing looking out the window Regina was helping her sister out the car.

" I hope Graham didn't work you both, too hard Henry is knocked out."

Regina smiled and asked if she needed to put Henry, into her car and Emmett told her yeah he had something to do at his rental house & that he would meet her back home pecking on the lips he watched them both leave the driveway.

" Listen Graham I will see you, tomorrow right thank you for the Advice."

Jumping into his car Emmett drove off, closing the door Graham turned around to Zelena giving him a knowing look that quickly turned lustful she started walking towards the bedroom turning around she motioned her finger with a come hither movement not having to think twice Graham put some stuff away and raced to where his Beautiful and pregnant Fiancee Just had disappeared to closing the door in the process laughter and then a moan could be heard coming from the inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett went out of town for his business which meant, he was back in Hawaii this time he had went alone because first baby Humbert would be making an appearance soon but of course Zelena wanted a traditional baby shower since this was her first child & never been to one not even when Regina was pregnant with Henry.

" I promise I will be back probably not in time for the shower."

Flying back home always made him feel at peace, Emmett's plane had landed don't get him wrong he liked L.A. but he Loved Hawaii being able to take time to surf was always his favorite part about business trips especially the one's he made going back home.

" It's been a while Little Bruddah we miss you around here."

Spending time with his closest friends always relaxed him, Em met up with Ruben and August at Granny's diner they welcomed him back like he had been gone forever they all laughed and talked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The baby shower went off without a hitch of course, Zelena had been nervous, because she didn't know what was entitled in a baby shower so after doing a little research on theme's she had thought of an Idea she liked so with the help of her Younger sister she had a beach themed baby shower of course Mal & Katherine plus Lily helped also.

" I just wanted to thank you all, for coming out to my baby shower. And for all the lovely gifts that i am most positive will be used."

Of course the shower was held at Regina's, that was just perfect for Graham, because that also gave him the chance to put the finishing touches to their baby's nursery he had hand painted a few things thanks to Emmett who helped before he left making sure everything was dried Graham showered & got dressed heading to Regina's place.

Emmett was still in Hawaii he knew that, he wasn't going to make it back, to the baby shower but he did know he had ordered something special for his friends & was hoping it was going to get there in a few day's he was also missing Henry and Regina she kept sending him pictures which he loved Em was really hoping to be done so he could get back to L.A. making it to his house both his dogs greeted him as usual and thought about bringing them back again so Henry would have two bigger playmates.

* * *

After the shower Regina and the ladies, helped Zelena move the gifts, into the car that Graham was driving her due date was getting closer and closer which made everyone anxious especially the main person but the highlight of the party was when Henry asked why was their a party to just shower babies.

" I am officially tired, and also thank you dear sister for this."

They hugged and went their separate ways, Graham drove them back to the house, and helped his pregnant fiancee' out the car and then he went back to picking up all the gifts and walking back inside making at least five trips finally done he & Zelena settled on the couch before he turned to look at her.

" I was going to wait, but guess what the nursery. Is officially done wanna see it?"

Making almost to the room a knock came, to the front door and both Adults, wondered who it was Graham raced down to the stairs to the door looking through the peephole he turned to Zelena and said.

" It's your mother."

Zelena told him to open it which he did, wondering what Cora was doing at her house, the door opened and the well dressed woman was standing in their doorway holding her purse in front of her she had a small smile on her face looking up at her daughter.

" mother what are you doing here?" so late at night did you drive?"

" I'm here to see you & my unborn grandchild, is it okay if I come inside?"

Stepping aside she was allowed in and stopped mid walk, she smiled at Graham and walked up to her eldest daughter hugging her something she never had done which made Zelena wonder did something happen or was this her real mother."

" I brought gifts also, they are out in the car if you do not mind."

Giving both Mills women time to talk, Graham went to the car & saw the back of the car, was filled with nothing but wrapped boxes smiling to himself he grabbed what he could carry and smirked.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It been just a couple of days and Emmett was flying back, to L.A. he had done what he needed to do, done packing a few bags he whistled and both dogs came running from outside making them both sit he placed their collars on & made them get into their kennels yup they were making a trip also a cab van pulled up and drove him & the dogs to the airport.

" Mama when is Emmett coming backs?"

Meanwhile in L.A. a certain four year old, was missing the best person in his world, which happened to be Emmett of course Henry never liked it when he had to go out of town even if it was for a couple of days or even a week but he always had gotten excited when the Blonde surfer made it back.

" Not sure baby, but tell you what how about we wait up."

And waiting up they did well one of them did, Henry's eyes became heavy, so he had fallen asleep on the couch Regina was watching T.V. when she heard a soft knock at the door she got up to look out to see who was at her door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett was starting to love mornings, at the mills household he felt bad about, knocking on the door so late last night but then Regina had opened it and jumped him she said that Henry tried to stay up until he came but couldn't Em was glad the dogs were at his rental place putting his bag down he picked up the sleeping four year old and followed his mother placing Henry in his bed closing his door halfway Em walked to Regina's bedroom closing the door completely.

" I missed you a lot."

Smiling he pulled the brunette woman, closer to his body so that she could, feel their heart's beating in sync with each other Regina placed her hands on Emmett's chest looking up into the tall man's eye's brown was met with lust filled darker green eye's placing his hands around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck their lips met in the middle.

" I take it back I think, I missed your body more."

Regina had said to him while still, riding the man into early morning, Em kept rubbing his hands up and down her naked back Yup like he thought before morning's were his favorite now eventually they both felt their Orgasm's approaching Emmett quickly switched making her moan once again.

Eventually both Adults were spent, climbing off the man's lap, or more like sliding Regina wrapped the sheet around her chest while Em got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to dispose of the used Condom that was currently hanging off his penis flushing the toilet he walked back out the bathroom & went to reach for his pants so he could go downstairs and make them some breakfast but a certain brunette wasn't having it.

" Where are you going ."

Emmett stopped dressing midway, and turned to look at Regina who looked more than beautiful even after having sex.

" I was going to go downstairs, and make us something to eat."

Moving from the bed Regina crawled over, to where he was standing, and pulled at his belt loop making Emmett move back towards the bed he smiled before crossing his forearms and standing in front of a naked Regina.

" It's 5:30 am breakfast can wait, and Henry's not up at this time."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

She was right so Emmett had taken off, his pants and climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over them but making sure he had on some underwear just in case said four year old busted through the door again he pulled Regina closer and went back to sleep but that didn't last long when Henry came running into the room.

" Emmett you came back's for me."

Both Regina and Emmett sat up when Henry climbed, into the bed with the biggest smile, he didn't move into his mother's lap like he normally usually did he went into his friends and sat down his mother noticed that it was almost time for a haircut Em ruffled his hair and looked over at the Brunette mother before climbing out the bed playfully grabbing Henry and hanging him above his head.

" Hey Buddy how about, you and me go make breakfast for your mom?"

The man kneeled and allowed the four year old, to climb onto his back walking out, the room and heading down to the kitchen he placed him back down and went into the pantry and fridge grabbing ingredients to make homemade pancakes for the three of them.

* * *

After having somewhat of a success, in making breakfast Emmett was cleaning up, when Regina came walking down the stairs with now a smile on her face walking back into the kitchen she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" we aren't moving too fast again are we?"

Emmett said before turning around to face Regina, who then let go of waist, she had a furrowed eyebrow look going on he just wanted to make sure she was still comfortable he was right after their Tahiti trip but it was up to her not him.

" Emmett I love where we are right now."

Smiling down at her Em leaned closer, and pecked her red lips, then went back to washing the dishes while they waited for Henry to finish getting dressed since he was the one that wanted to go to the Aquarium because he said he knew that Emmett had missed his home back in Hawaii.

So the clan had made it to the monterey bay Aquarium, of course Henry could not wait, to go inside getting out the car he took Emmett's hand on the right while Regina took the left walking up the door he paid for their tickets and went inside.

" Mama look at the Seel Lyon's."

She always loved how excited Henry, would get whenever he saw, a new animal but her new favorite thing was seeing Emmett spending time with him and watching how good he was with the four year old sighing contently she walked over to where her boys her but then she heard Emmett answering his phone.

" Yeah Graham what's wrong?" wait you serious no...no, I will tell her & we will be there see you soon man love ya."

Wondering what was going on Regina, moved closer to Emmett, seeing that he had a worried look on his face & that only made her wonder what was exactly going on she touched his arm making him look at her.

" That was Graham and he said Zelena's in labor He thinks ."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The trip to the hospital wasn't too bad, but having to explain to a, four year old why they had to leave early was Henry was beyond upset because he wanted to see other animals but of course Emmett told him that once this was over they would go somewhere cool the kid wasn't in actual school yet.

" Has auntie Zee had's the baby yet?"

" No sweetheart that's why we're here."

Eventually the nurse directed them to what floor, and where the maternity ward was, making around the corner they saw Graham who was pacing around in the hallway he looked their way and smiled before going over to Regina and hugging her, Emmett took his oldest friend's hand shook it and the last was Henry who couldn't help but climb up into his arms.

" she's in the early stages, which is good it's a waiting game for now."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina told Henry he could stay with Emmett, while she went to see his aunt, shaking his head she kissed the top of and walked into the room where her sister was sitting up with all types of monitors hooked up to her clearing her throat Zelena opened her eyes and reached for her younger sister.

" I am so glad you are here, Labor sucks period."

While the sister's inside talked Emmett & Graham, were outside doing some talking, while watching Henry sitting in one of the chairs reading one of the books left out for the younger kids it was clearly an interesting book being only four he was still a smart kid.

" I can go to the house, and get you whatever you want."

" No I'm good for now, but I did talk to Neal & the other's. They will be here late tonight since my daughter is making a slow entrance into the world."

* * *

Throughout the day nurses and including the doctor, kept coming in and out, the room which made the first time expecting parents nervous but they kept being reassured that it was normal for a baby to take its time making a appearance it was getting a little late but friends started showing Mal and Katherine had made it including Lily all waiting in the area Emmett asked Regina if she wanted him to take Henry home.

" But I want you here, for Graham he's about to be a first time dad."

They agreed that if it gets too late then he would, take Henry home to get some rest, the guys had flown in from Hawaii and made it to the hospital hugging Graham also and hugging Regina before sitting down asking questions they were just as excited for the new arrival soon a noise made them all turn and look it was Cora & Henry Mills walking out the elevator Regina moved from where she was sitting and made over to her parents.

" what are you guys doing here, mother I thought you weren't going to come."

Henry Sr took Cora's coat as he sat down, and then watched his wife, with their youngest daughter walk off somewhere a little more private he may not be Zelena's biological father but he has always considered her a daughter & he wasn't going to miss the birth of another grandchild.

" we are here to await, the birth of our granddaughter."

Soon the nurses asked Graham if he wanted to come back, and he told his friends he would be back, following the nurses into the room just a few seconds later a older woman and gentleman showed up in front of the group of course all the guys recognized who they were the man and woman were Graham's parents who he had be estrange with for some years.

" Sorry for Intruding were the Talberts, and we are looking for our son Graham."

Inside the room Graham was standing next to Zelena, rubbing her hand and comforting her, when the doctor showed up he had a smile on his face and asked Zelena how she was feeling grabbing his gloves the man went under the thin sheet and lifted her robe trying to see where she was in Labor.

" Well Zelena looks like, you're in active labor which means. Contractions will be concentrated."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Their doctor explained that with active labor, it can last normally, from two to three and half hours it depends and that she would need to practice her breathing exercises and the nurses will be in and out checking the monitors and ask for an Epidural if needed.

" thanks doc and we will ask when we need one."

Graham walked out the room for a moment, tired is what he and the others, were but they all wouldn't have it any other way but then he squinted and saw two people he didn't want to even acknowledge his parents.

" what the Hell are you guys doing here?"

An hour after talking to his parents Graham saw, nurses rushing into Zelena's room, which made him do the same he saw that she looked like she was in pain so he went straight to her side letting her reach for his hand wondering what was going on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

" she's now in Advance labor, it's time to ask would she like an Epidural?"

He looked over at Zelena and she nodded her head, making the red hair woman sit up, one of the nurses came behind her with a huge needle telling her to take a deep breath and so she did and felt the needle basically touch her spine and allowing her to lay back down.

" If she want's to walk around, she can until the drug kicks in. and we will be back with the Doc so he can see if she's ready to push or not."

Leaving the room Graham looked over at his woman, she looked up at him and smiled, before trying to get out the bed so the drugs wouldn't kick in too fast helping her out she walked around the huge room & felt a little more pressure in her pelvic region he put her back in the bed when a knock came and in walked ."

" how are you feeling?" let's see if we have made any progress okay."

Putting on a glove he asked Zelena to put her legs, in the stirrups which she did, and he lifted the cover's raising an eyebrow he called for his nurses and made sure he had room making Graham put on scrubs and a hat.

" Looks like we are about to have, a baby are you guys ready?"

He asked Zelena to push for a few seconds, and then to stop which she did, checking again he saw the baby was coming quicker than expected he asked the father if he wanted to see Graham being nervous went on the other end and saw hair that he knew wasn't Zelena's making his way back to her.

" Ya know you can Squeeze my hand, it is my fault you're in pain babe."

She smiled and went back to looking at the doctor, he came up from between her legs, and and told her two push a little longer this time doing so she heard the doctor say the baby's shoulder and head was out quickly a nurse brought a suction clearing her air way.

" alright Zelena one last big push, and your baby will be right out."

* * *

Listening to his words she sat up and reached for Graham's hand, and pushed harder this time, letting out a scream she felt a little more pressure and everything went quiet until both her and Graham heard the most magical thing ever the sound of their daughter letting everyone know she did not like this cold world.

" Congratulations Guys it's a girl, dad do you want to cut the cord?"

With their daughter placed on her chest, Graham nervously took the scissors, and was pointed where to cut waiting for the Umbilical cord to stop pulsing once it did he cut the last remaining thing that connected his fiancee' and daughter soon the nurses came and picked her up cleaning her up and weighing her.

" 8 pounds, six ounces and 19 inches."

Graham meanwhile walked out the delivery room, he saw that pretty much everyone was there, including Granny taking off his scrubs he made his way to his friends and smiled and let out the biggest sigh before opening his mouth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

" She's here I'm officially a dad."

The waiting room area erupted in cheers and hugs, Emmett was the first to hug his oldest friend, and then Regina followed by the guys granny of course kissed his cheek and hugged him a nurse came out the room and searched for Him.

" Hi sorry to interrupt, she is asking for you & has delivered the placenta."

Excusing himself Graham went back into the room, and saw Zelena cleaned up and watching, their daughter move around her chest he knocked slightly and made his way back to his new family moving closer he rubbed his daughter's naked back she had on a fresh new diaper.

The nurse also filled out the paperwork & birth certificate, both Zelena and Graham signed it and then saw where it said name was blank being left alone the new parents were still thinking of one when Zelena looked up to Graham.

" She's going to need a name."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually after things settled down a little, Graham asked Zelena if she was ready for guests, nodding yes he smiled and walked back out the room going to where everyone was sitting he saw Emmett and Regina watching a sleeping Henry.

" Hey guys if you wanna see them, you can Regina she was asking for you."

Moving from their seats both Adults followed Graham, into the dark room both silently walking, towards the bed where Zelena was holding the new addition to the family she looked up to meet their gazes Regina was the first to move closer kissing her oldest sister on the side of her head.

" Oh Zee she's beautiful, she looks like you both."

Emmett made his way to where Regina was standing, and looked down at the newborn, she was holding before smiling at both his friends he asked if she had a name yet & Graham looked over at Zelena.

" She does it's, It's Peyton Aoloa Humbert."

* * *

 **Finally baby Peyton is here and who's excited I am and do not worry I will reveal the year and what month it is next chapter and who's loving Emmett and Regina's domesticated ness I am for sure it's cute that Henry wanted to take his friend to the Aquarium but now that there's a new baby in the family wonder how he's going to act ….**

 **UP NEXT : IS A PRIDE AND PASSION UPDATE HOPEFULLY…..HOMEWORK & PROJECTS ARE THE WORST…!**

 **Thank's again for being patient I just have been crazy busy and the time i do get to myself I'm trying to catch up with work projects are the one's that take most of my day and I have due really soon but I wanted to finish this and post it….hope you all Loved this Chapter….!**


	29. Up's And Down's

Chapter 29 : Up's and Downs

 **A/N : I'm literally sorry guys, it has been forever since a new update has been posted school and work have been kicking my butt more and more but it's worth it and also trying to write a sentence little by little thanks for sticking with me along the way!**

 **Where we left off was Zelena & Graham's daughter was born and a lot of you were wondering How Henry would react to not being the only child of the family well let's read and find out**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nothing else was existent, at the moment well at least that's how, Graham and Zelena felt ever since baby Peyton was born she was, pretty much the whole universe to them both, being only almost two weeks old her parents hadn't let her out of their sites.

"babe she's fine it's a bassinet, and were sleeping right next to it."

Graham tried to reassure Zelena, every time she placed their daughter, in her bed that she would be alright next to their bed but being a new mom, Zelena wanted more than reassurance, eventually she calmed down and slept next to her fiance while they both watched the most beautiful thing in the world sleep without a care in the world.

On the other side of town, a certain four year old wanted to sleep with his two favorite, people in the whole wide world Emmett and Regina, were currently in bed snuggling and stealing, kisses from time to time when a knock came to the door.

" Mama I saw's a monster again."

Both adults stopped what they were, doing and looked towards the locked door, which came in handy since after the last incident, where Henry walked in on them, and asked how come his mother didn't have any clothes on & they had to come up with a clever excuse Regina sighed and looked over at the blonde surfer.

" I'm coming bud okay don't worry."

Emmett reached for his sweats and a shirt, before unlocking the door he opened it, and saw that Henry was standing on the other side, holding his new stuffed animal, which happened to be a giant killer whale smirking Em picked him up and closed the door back again put Henry down the squirmy four year old moved through the cover's until he got closer to his brunette mother.

" I love you my sweet...sweet boy good night Henry."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days or so, Em had some things to do, and that meant Regina did also, both of them hated to leave Henry but it was, getting closer to the major holidays, which also meant that Zelena was back to planning the wedding since now she has given birth.

" Graham help me please, this can't just be my wedding it's your's also."

The laid back man was taking care of business, even though he had someone else, looking after his important stuff back in Hawaii, but of course Emmett was flying back, in a few days hopefully they would get done filming really soon.

" I'm sorry babe...now what were you asking?"

Zelena sighed and handed the man, the floorplanning where everyone, was going to sit for the wedding she also hoped that her sister, would be over soon to help her out, but in the meantime this gave her more time to take a nap with Peyton whenever she felt a little more sluggish than usual.

Life with a new family member, was definitely a dramatic change, well it was a change for his friends but Emmett couldn't, have been more happy for them, especially Graham he practically helped Em become the person he is today and that he will forever be grateful for.

" I know Regina trust me, I hate flying out for business also."

Emmett said while following the brunette, woman around her kitchen she looked sad, but she also knew that he had business to take care of, because he was his own boss, and he needed to get this movie shooting very soon so she some what understood why he needed to fly out again.

" how about you and Henry, come with me this time please?"

She sighed and made it over, to the couch folding her legs up under her, she looked into those green eyes she loved so much and sighed, before looking over where Henry was, he was content playing with his toys Regina looked back up and nodded her head yes but she too needed to be back soon also.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Making it back to Honolulu, wasn't a problem at all at least, Regina thought so the flight was relaxing and she got the chance to, watch her two favorite people snore, laughing a little she watched Emmett pick up the sleeping four year old and follow right behind her.

" sooo...are we headed, to the hotel suite or my place?"

They decided to head to his house, and of course Emmett drove home, pushing a button and letting the gates open he pulled into his driveway, and parked the car Regina said, she would get the sleeping four year old while he got their bags following closely behind her they made it inside.

" I was thinking we order in, and watch a movie sound good?"

Later on Henry had woken up from his nap, he followed the smell of pizza, and went down the stairs where his mother and Emmett were sitting, Em grabbed Henry a plate and sat it down, right next to his they enjoyed watching a not so scary movie since halloween was coming up.

* * *

Meanwhile back in L.A. Graham let Zelena, take a nap while he watched over, their daughter who was proving to be a daddy's girl for sure, he couldn't stop taking his eyes, off her ever since she came into the world but also they hadn't had any trouble with her sleep pattern just yet.

" Hey babe I'm about to feed, Peyton the bottle you fixed her."

Of course being a new mom Zelena, had read up all about the benefits, of breastfeeding she had half her milk frozen and some made up, already in bottles ready to go she refused, to feed her daughter formula just yet but Graham did tell her once her milk dried up she would have to switch eventually but until then Zee kept pumping whenever she got the chance.

" thank you make sure, you warm the bottle not make it too hot."

Daddy Graham had fixed her bottle, and went back into the nursery with Peyton, sitting down in the finished rocking chair he had built , he lifted her head and watched her latch onto the nipple, suckling greedily on the bottle taking it away every few minutes so she would slow down and then letting her go back into town on the milk.

Emmett was beyond busy and working hard, he had been at his studio all day, and told Regina that a driver would take her and Henry wherever, they wanted to go which was the big island, so of course that is exactly where they went while Em finished with what he needed to do before catching back up with them.

" I'm for one more day, so that way I can spend time. With you and Henry before we go back to L.A. so that you can help Zelena with your niece."

A certain four year old wanted to go, see where Jurassic park was filmed, and of course Emmett was just the man to take him which gave, Regina the chance to go to the surprise, Spa day Em had set up for her while the boys went to play with dinosaurs she also got the chance to face time Zelena.

" she's growing everyday we're in love, definitely going to need your expertise. On somethings when you get back Peyton says hurry auntie Gina."

After the face time session with Zee, Regina couldn't help feel a small flutter, she missed how small Henry use to be and how he depended, on her for everything until the day he could talk, and walk now he's off having an adventure with her boyfriend she really missed the baby day's with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett and the mills family were flying, back to California business was done, and Em knew that Regina was missing her sister of all people, flying back Henry who usually sat close to his mom, was now up under Emmett which made Regina even more sad which in turn made her baby fever continue to grow.

" Babe are you okay?" you've been quiet since we left."

Landing back in good Ol'e Los Angeles, Graham picked up his friends and drove back, to his and Zelena's place the first through the door of course, was Henry he couldn't wait to tell his aunt, all about his adventure but she was busy his new baby cousin.

" auntie Zee guess where I've been?"

But his aunt was too busy with his new, cousin who let out a small whimper making her, jump up and pick up from the portable crib, of course Regina was right there with her, Zelena passed her daughter to her sister and watched a professional at work meanwhile Emmett went into the kitchen with Graham sitting down to catch up and talk about everything that has been going on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything eventually started slowing down, including in the Huntsman household, which meant that a certain redhead could, get back to planning her wedding and getting in shape, which she was doing thanks to her younger sister.

" what about this floral arrangement?"

Nodding her head finally they were able, to agree on at least one of things on her list, and then it came down to what her theme, was going to be now to check off the seating arrangements, that Regina knew she wasn't going to argue about.

A cry was heard off in the distance.

Zelena went up to the nursery, and came back down with her daughter, she went back to sit down but looked over at Regina handing, Peyton off to her aunt who became, in love all over again seeing the adorable newborn only fueled Regina's baby fever but of course she knew that Henry was just enough for her right now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Halloween was right around the corner, and Regina was trying to help Henry, pick out a costume but lately he wasn't himself which made her, concerned about whether or not he was jealous, of the new family member she did feel like she had been ignoring him.

" I'm serious Emmett have I've been a bad mother?"

Emmett moved from where, he was sitting and got closer to Regina, he made the brunette woman turn her head towards him, and look at him directly in the eyes.

" Hey listen to me, you are a amazing mother. And Henry's lucky to have you plus you aren't the only that's been feeling terrible about ignoring him."

Later on at night while Regina showered, Emmett went into Henry's bedroom, and picked up the sleeping four year old and walked back, in the bedroom Regina came out the bathroom, wearing her PJ's she saw the cutest thing Emmett had fallen asleep with Henry lying closely next to him she smiled and climbed into the bed turning the lights out only light snoring was the only thing heard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up super early Emmett moved, throughout the kitchen grabbing utensils, he had eggs, flour, milk, sugar and other ingredients, lying on the counter turning on a hot pan, he cracked a few more eggs and got to making his famous omelet's grabbing three plates he walked back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

" good morning I made breakfast."

This was something new for the both of them, Emmett for sure since he wasn't the type, to stick around for any woman and cook for her, especially when it came to one nightstands, and Regina for sure because she hadn't had a man cook for her since Daniel but something about having this amazing sexy blonde man cook for her did it smirking she raised an eyebrow at him.

" Is my kitchen still intact Swan?"

Regina slid out the bed grabbing her silk robe, and looking back to see that Henry, had woken up and was also following the blonde downstairs, she couldn't believe her eyes, the living room table had every breakfast meal imaginable and plus leaves scattered along with a pitcher of orange juice and apple Henry of course ran to sit down while she turned to look at the gorgeous man standing right behind her he winked at her and followed the four year olds lead.

* * *

Both Regina and Emmett were trying to, make sure that Henry didn't feel left out, which is why after breakfast he asked for the both of them to get dressed, because he had a Henry day planned, out for them hearing footsteps rush up the stairs he turned to the beautiful brunette mother and smiled she went and wrapped arms around his neck.

" You are more than Incredible ya know that?"

Em smirked and wrapped his larger hands, around her waist pulling her closer, he leaned down and watched her eyes follow his lips before, meshing them together, thinking it was only to be a small peck he felt her pull him tighter making sure he knew that she felt his erection.

" Mmm...Babe I am enjoying this, but shouldn't we get ready?"

Separating not because he want's to, but because they needed air Emmett watched, Regina turn and walk up the stairs making sure a certain blonde, was paying extra attention while she left, Em sighed and went to clean up also so that they could leave right on time.

Driving to the secret spot, well more like a secret for Henry Emmett knew, where they were going because he's the one that picked it out, but he didn't want to spoil it for the kid, eventually they had pulled up into a parking lot parked the car an excited four year old strained his neck to see where they were his eyes grew huge when he had saw the sign.

 **" LEGO LAND "**

Parking the car Emmett had gotten out, first and then Regina she went to unbuckle, Henry who was beyond excited getting out the car and walking towards, the front of the park Em, picked up the tickets and given their wristbands before going inside Henry was ready to ride rides.

" alright bud pick a ride, any ride I will get on it with you."

That's exactly what they did, while Henry and Emmett rode rides, Regina followed them around watching them get on every single ride imaginable, eventually the park was closing, it made one boy in particular very sad but Emmett told him there was other things on the list he hadn't so but he would need to wait until tomorrow they went to eat at a restaurant and headed back to the house where a sleepy Henry had finally tired out Em kissed the top of his head and shut his door partially before going back down the stairs where a lustful eyed brunette was waiting for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina had slid off of Emmett's naked waist, pulling the thin sheet along with her, she too was trying to catch her breath both were sated, and spent especially Emmett she jumped him, and one thing led to another and clothes were thrown around the bedroom moving to sit up Em sighed and went to throw away the used Condom.

" not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She moved towards the blonde man, and got in his face making him, look down their lips kissing a few times she eventually curled up next to him, and listened to each other's heartbeat, soon after Henry came running in thankfully both adults were partially dressed.

" where's are we goings today?"

Leaning forward Emmett scooped Henry up, and placed him in between them, he looked at both his mother and then back at other most important, person in his life making both adults smile at each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doing like they did yesterday, Em had them get into the car, and he drove them to the next destination which happened to be every kid's, favorite place knott's berry farm, maybe second to Disneyland but don't worry Emmett had that planned out too.

" Mama's I wanna pet the goats….Pweeeasseee?"

They watched Henry run to the gate, and walk into the pen all the animals, flocked towards him while he enjoyed the animals Em was enjoying, a certain brunette's company at the moment, she had her hand on his thigh while he whispered in her ear Emmett went to pick henry up when he bumped into a woman excused himself only to look up and have his eyes go wide because he recognized who he just bumped into it was Nicole the same Nicole he had been sleeping with before meeting Regina.

" Oh my goodness I'm sorry, wait Emmett Swan is that you?"

Regina came up next to the six foot surfer, making both people turn to look Emmett couldn't believe out of all the places he would see his Ex- again, feeling a little nervous for some reason, he turned to look at Regina and then back at nicole.

* * *

 **Awhh love how much Graham and Zelena are in love, with their newest addition and you all were right little Henry was a little jealous that he wasn't the baby anymore but I loved how Emmett let Regina know she wasn't the only one that felt bad about ignoring the cutest kid in the world don't worry things will be going back to normal..!**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND CLIFFHANGER HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER**

 **Seriously I'm so so sorry for this chapter it's my shortest, ever but school has been seriously coming down like i said before my updates would be a lot slower but i would be still writing which I still am plus PRIDE AND PASSION IS MY NEXT UPDATE SINCE I UPDATED ON MY BIRTHDAY**


	30. Cherish What Is

Chapter 30 : Cherish what is

 **A/N : Oh man thank you for all the love, not only for my stories and the updates but also for school you all have been amazing & can you believe it Just a couple of more chapters left for taking chances….But Guess What I got a New story In the work's cannot wait to share**

 **AND YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL ALSO….STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER STORY ( once schools done & everything has settled ) **

**Haha love all the Reviews that I got for the last chapter and I loved how most of you caught on with Regina's baby fever yeah she's definitely got it bad this Chapter I might be skipping a little Just to spend things along….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It's literally been exactly two months since, little Peyton was born, and now everything was somewhat going back to normal, at least that's what Graham had thought, Zelena told him that he had been gone too long and needed to get back to work of course he knew he could never win an argument with her.

" promise to be back in time to get married."

They both smiled and Zelena, watched her fiance and the father, of her child pack his bags and leave for Hawaii once again she also dialed, Regina who currently was going, through the same situation beside's the baby part Emmett had, business to take care of and left, around the same time Graham did.

" He's coming back in a few days."

Regina said while holding her, adorable new niece which she, had been doing a lot but also made sure she was spending enough time, with her own son who currently, was trying to decide what he wanted for Christmas even though, it was a month away but telling, a four year old to wait is almost impossible.

" so when will Henry have a new sibling?"

Regina was stunned at her sister's question, but it did get her thinking about, what kind of future she wanted now that she had Emmett, who was beyond incredible with Henry, she knew he would make an amazing father someday.

" me and Emmett haven't talked about yet-"

And that was the truth neither, adult had brought the subject, especially not Regina right at this moment she was perfectly content, with the one toddler she had, even though it had taken blood, sweat and tears to get him she wouldn't trade on how she conceived her son.

" Okay fine let's help me finish up the plans for my wedding."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of days had gone by, and Emmett was on his way, back to L.A. and back to his two favorite people which happened to be, Regina and Henry he knew that, the four year old was missing him terribly.

" I've still got a lot, of business to take care of. But Henry's been missing so I gotta go see my main man for a few days."

Grabbing uber Em gave the driver, the directions and sat back, he smiled after seeing he had gotten a text message from a certain somebody, asking him if his plane had, finally landed so of course he had texted back it did.

" thanks man and keep the change."

Climbing out the car Emmett, grabbed his two traveling bags, and made his way through the gates and onto the front door where, he had knocked and was now, waiting for an answer which did not take long the door flung open & a certain four year old jumped into his arms.

" did you really miss me?" how are you bud."

* * *

Last night consisted of a home, cooked meal and also movie night, it had gotten late so of course Emmett was invited to spend the, night at Regina's smiling he knew, that he could never say no to this beautiful woman.

" so..I have another deal I'm closing."

Regina looked up from where, her head was resting which, happened to be Em's muscular chest she could not help the smile that graced, her lips before she leaned down, and gave him the biggest kiss catching him off guard at first.

" I am so proud of you."

Emmett moved and looked down at, her he did the same smile, and slid from under her and came back to face her which made, her confused until he pulled her, closer to him and laid between her legs Regina did something she never, normally did which happened to, be begging she made sure Em felt her need for him which became extremely evident.

" I need you Swan and do not hold back am I clear?"

Exhaustion had finally taken over, both adults after nearly about an hour, Emmett did what she asked and kept up his stamina until neither, one of them could hold back, any longer Em had reached between her legs and swiped, her nerve endings making the older, brunette woman cry out while he felt her wanting squeeze his appendage tighter than usual.

" remind to leave town more often."

Both of them laughed and sighed, before either one could make a, statement the sound of familiar stomping could be heard coming, down the hallway which indicated that, a certain someone was up and making his way towards them, the bedroom door swung open, & Henry came running into the the room and jumped onto the bed thankfully they were dressed.

" morning's Mama, morning's Emmett."

Emmett smirked and move to sit up, a little further he looked at Henry, and then all of a sudden he reached and grabbed the smiling four year old, who then let out a laugh, because he was being tickled to death by his friend.

" wanna make breakfast with me?"

Sitting back up Henry looked at his friend, and then at his mother before, nodding his head and climbing out the bed he waited, at the door and watched Emmett, climb out the bed and follow the four year old down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halloween came and went which, wasn't a problem for the adults, but more so for our favorite four year old Henry was sad but happy, at the same time because he, been taken trick or treating with his favorite person who dressed up to match, Henry's power ranger outfit, thanksgiving and Christmas were weeks away.

" Thanksgiving is soo much...fun because you get to eat all the desert you want."

The blonde surfer was telling, the Kidlet who currently was, sitting up on the couch watching old cartoon movies and one happened to, be Em's favorite charlie brown, he too was sitting on the couch currently next to kid watching it with him.

" but I do's that anyways."

Of course Emmett laughed, before ruffling the smaller, brunette's hair and getting up off the couch he made his way into the kitchen, and looked to see what, he could fix him and Henry while Regina was out and about with her sister and niece.

" Emmett can we have's pizza's please."

And that is exactly what, they did ordered pizza, and a movie until they both had fallen asleep on the couch and Regina walked in, she called both their names, and smiled when she saw where they were sleeping.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Besides being focused on, the wedding for December, Zelena also had another main focus and that happened to be her adorable, two month old hazeled eyed, newborn who currently was getting her breakfast directly from the source, Zelena was thankful that, she was able to breastfeed Peyton although the bottle came in handy also but now they were at the doctor's office for her two month check up.

" ms. Mills please follow me."

Of course her and Graham, had decided on the best OBGYN, in the states and she happened to be it thankfully it wasn't much, of drive for neither parents, moving her daughter around a little they followed the nurse into the room.

" Dr. Rossi said he would be with you."

Thanking the nurse she smiled, and watched the door be closed, before she looked back down at her now sleeping daughter who looked, perfectly content with a full belly, eventually a knock came to the door.

" Hi guys how have we been?"

Doctor rossi had walked into the room, and was smiling before she, closed the door and placed her clipboard on the exam table before, making her way over to the adorable newborn.

After the doctor visit Zelena, had asked doctor Rossi questions, some were about Peyton and of course breastfeeding and then the, other questions were about, her and Graham becoming intimate again since they hadn't been since the birth.

" remember you & do not have to rush."

Zelena smiled and placed her, daughter back in her carrier and, walked back out the office she had heard the good doctor but at the same time, it's been almost two months, since she had any part of that man inside of her reaching for her phone she called her sister.

" I will be dropping her off tomorrow."

The next night Graham had flown, in and headed straight home, getting inside he saw that it was dark so he called out Zelena's name, but got no answer so he made, his way up the stairs failing to notice the petals on the stairs leading to their bedroom.

" Babe are you in here?"

Opening the door he was greeted, by the most tantalizing sight ever, on the bed laid a very sexy lingerie wearing red head she also, had the biggest smile resting upon, her face moving off the bed she made her way over to the light brown haired man & looked him directly in the eyes.

" welcome home ."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile her parents were, busy getting reacquainted Peyton was, spending her time with her aunt Regina who was warming up, a bottle of Zelena's breast milk, holding the baby closer to her body she squirted some of the milk, onto her wrist testing it out, before going over to the couch and sitting down.

" she is adorable that's for sure."

Looking over to her right, Emmett was also sitting down, but watching Regina feed the baby he couldn't help smile himself, she looked over at him also, before handing her niece off to the muscular blonde who wasn't sure at first.

" Just relax she's not going to break."

Eventually he did and the, the newborn was finally in his, arms he made sure to support her head after a few moment's Peyton, settled down and closed her eyes, and finished off the rest of the bottle and then Emmett learned to burp her also.

Soon after Peyton was finally, asleep and so Regina told, her uncle Emmett to follow her to the portable crib that came with her, and so he did and placed her down, for a long nap he closed the door slightly and followed Regina back out.

" I'm headed to bed are you coming?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett hadn't had any, good rest since last night, because peyton decided that she wanted to wake up every other hour and she wasn't, silent about wanting to eat, also so three bottles had been prepared just in case she had woken up.

" Babe are you sure three bottles are enough?"

He had been reassured that, three bottles were plenty, when it came to milk eventually little Humbert finally was resting a little, longer since this morning, she was still content with the last bottle he had given her.

" she's napping right?" three bottles are just right.

After spending a few days, to themselves Zelena and Graham, were ready to have their daughter back so they had driven to Regina's, parking the car they got out, and knocked on the door not too long after Regina had opened the door and smiled before letting them both in Henry came running down the stairs.

" auntie Zee's you're here."

Nodding her head she moved, further in and picked up the four year old, making her way towards the living room she smiled at the scene, Emmett was asleep on the couch, but he wasn't alone sleeping on his chest was a now full bellied and content two month old.

* * *

 **Awwhh how cute was this chapter I loved it...Regina's baby fever is really hitting home and how awesome was Emmett with Peyton cannot wait till they have their own little Swan-Mills he's already so good with Henry….**

 **P.S PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT FOR AN UPDATE BE ON THE LOOKOUT**

 **SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT...THANKSGIVING VACATION HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED AND I WILL BE LEAVING TO GO OUT OF TOWN BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A UPDATE BEFORE THEN….**


	31. Coming's and Going's

Chapter 31 : Comings and Goings

 **A/N : crazy to be writing chapter 31...and I just wanted to say thanks again guys for following both stories and if haven't yet you can check out my other three stories on Archive of our own My screen name is OUAT_Nicole…**

 **I have been getting messages and reviews, that everyone is ready for a certain brunette to fall pregnant well at least for her and a blonde surfer to start trying trust me they will be baby fever can only last so long….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

These past few weeks have been, pretty calm for one Emmett Swan, he wasn't running around with Regina whenever Zelena called, or texted her asking her to stop by, at one of seven wedding shops she had picked out and take a look, around he was beyond grateful for that, sighing he had been at his rental house for a day or so finalizing some papers.

" no thank you sir, I will be keeping in touch."

Hanging the phone up and moving, to leave his office he walked out, and walked into the massive kitchen he turned on his espresso machine, standing up against the counter, he didn't feel the set of eye's bearing into the side of his head that is until a throat cleared.

" Babe you scared me what's up?"

Wearing only a shirt was, Regina she moved around and stood, right in front of the blonde surfer she had a knowing smirk on her face, moving just a little closer she, felt his morning flag making an extra special salute.

" someone has his flag raised early this morning."

Smirking Emmett pulled her, closer making Regina place her, hands on his shirtless chest she couldn't get over well in shape he was, she kept sliding her hands up, and down his chest while he bit his lip and then leaned down capturing her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Mama I want's breaksfasts-"

Pulling their mouths away from, each other both Adults looked down, and saw that the four year old was standing right in between them, of course Em picked up the kid, and kissed his cheek and said good morning before placing him back down.

" what do you and Emmett want to eat?"

Being both growing boys somewhat, Regina fixed everything that she could, think of and placed two plates in front of her guys and one plate, in front for her she eventually, sat down too and started eating.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile over at the Humbert, household well soon to be Humbert, little Peyton wasn't so little anymore she had grown over these, past few weeks and the doctor's say, that she was on the right track & that Zelena should keep doing, what she was doing which what, she was doing which was breast feeding and spending time with her.

" Hey baby have you seen P's pacifier?"

Graham said while holding, his now three month old daughter, who was now starting to look just like a mix of her father and mother she had, sandy hair and the most fair complexion, along with the brightest of blueish eye's she also had dimples.

" I am currently washing them, but I do have a bottle made up for her."

Smiling and still holding Peyton, he made his way into the kitchen, and saw what she was talking about a pre made bottle filled with, warm breast milk straight from, the source reaching for it Graham headed to the couch and sat, down holding his daughter correctly, he placed the nipple near her mouth and watched her go to town.

" I know it's not the nipple you want, but trust me kid mom needs a break for the moment and you will be back to getting straight from your mom-"

* * *

A morning/ noon hike was always, good for the body especially, when your body looks like a certain blonde surfer's Emmett decided to, go out for one while wearing a, weight suit and also carrying a four year old on his back while running, sweat was running off his face, but thanks to his little assistant he was still able to go on.

" alright bud I'm going to turn around and head back."

Doing so Emmett made sure, that Henry was still secure, and made his way back down the hill smiling and waving at the passers by, he couldn't help but laugh at, how friendly the four year old most one's he knew were a little shy.

" Emmett can i have's pizza?"

The boys headed back down, and it wasn't long before a certain, four year old was knocked out even though he hadn't done much but, be on the back of his best friend, they finally made it to where the cars were parked Em placed a sleeping Henry in his booster seat and drove them back to the house where a brunette mother was waiting.

" some one is zonked out so the run was a success?"

While the four year old, was taking he noon nap the Adults, decided to get somethings done like Regina with laundry even though, she had employee's for that, she still liked to wash a few things herself while she was doing that, Emmett said he was going to, shower first and then answer two important phone calls he had missed.

" Babe give me an hour and then we will have our alone time."

So off the both of them, went their separate ways and hopefully, so that they could meet up in the bedroom while a certain smaller, brunette was taking his overdue, nap Emmett grabbed his phone and went outside into Regina's backyard recalling that same missed number.

" Hi..Hello this is Emmett Swan, someone had called me from. This number and I was wondering who it might have been?"

After talking to a receptionist, and then the actual person that called, him Em found out it was the executive officer and chairman, of GQ magazine Mr. Robert Sauerberg Jr He wanted to speak to, Emmett about possibly putting him on the cover of his his magazine.

" No that's great I'll get back with you thank you-"

Emmett hanged his phone up, went searching for Regina right, after the phone call he found her bent over in her short shorts, sorting out Henry's laundry he grabbed, her and pulled her towards the bedroom where they had time have a quickie right before a certain 4 year old had woken up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina had to go into her, office for a couple of hours which, left Emmett with his favorite smaller brunette who was currently, trying to fix himself a PBJ sandwich, Em of course supervised the cutting of the squares and edges.

" geez kid I could swear you're mine."

Meanwhile speaking of offices, Regina had made it clear across, town and walking into her building she was greeted by the usual, people including Belle and then, she saw some new faces that she suspected her mother had hired while she had taken a break.

" welcome Miss. Mills my name is Shana."

Smiling at the newcomer Regina, welcomed her and then made, her way into her office and closed the door on her desk sat a least, a pile of folders and stacks, of important paper's she sighed and sat down behind it.

" miss Mills your mother just called and she wanted you in her office."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zelena wasn't sure who was, more nervous her or Graham, because in a few short weeks her and her love would be having the, wedding of their dreams well, more so Zelena which is why she asked him to join her along with their beautiful daughter to make a gift registry.

" what about this cool dining room set?"

The light brown haired man, said while pushing Peyton, around and looking at all the neat stuff he also showed her the stuff, but she could honestly care less, all she really need to worry about when was when she going to be fed.

" we have five of those & plus we will have a toddler soon."

Placing the item down he, did wonder what his kid will be, like the older she get's will she be like him because he had gotten, into plenty of mischief growing up, but at the same time he was a laid back person or maybe she, be just like Zelena of course all, the stories she had told him Peyton could be both.

" once this house deal closes won't we need new things?"

Graham asked while picking up Peyton from her stroller/carseat.

Speaking of moving Emmett, had gone back to the rental, house to shower and change clothes even though his woman insisted on him, keeping some spare clothing, at her house but he would always tell her he didn't want to intrude on her and Henry's space.

" maybe I have a permanent solution -"

Em was busy drying off, his Adonis like body while, still talking on the phone with the beautiful brunette when she told him, that she may have had a more, permanent solution to them not missing each other so much he wondered what it was.

" I have never said this in my life, but move in with us that way. You won't have to make a back and forth trip from my place to your's and a certain four year old won't have wonder if you are ever coming back & it feels really amazing waking up with your arms wrapped around my body-"

To say he was shocked, was an understatement of course, it would be a lot easier that way he could rent it out and still be able, to fly to and back to his house, in Hawaii without wondering if he should stay at his rental property or a hotel and for Regina to even ask him also made him feel honored.

" Umm...wow babe maybe we should think on it first?"

Emmett wanted to give her, time to really think about what, she just had suggested he should do.

* * *

Regina was still thinking, about what she and her blonde lover, had discussed and that was him moving in with both her and Henry, of course she knew that the, younger brunette would love it if Emmett got to live with them she decided to pay a visit to her friends and hopefully hear what they gotta say.

" what did he say after you asked him?"

Of course Regina had told, her friends what she had asked, her blonde lover and if she was honest with herself she was still thinking, about it also he did say that, they talk about it first but she already knew that one person would be beyond thrilled.

" he just said that we should think about it first."

Eventually they were enjoying, some snacks that Katherine had, pulled out from her fridge and of course a few glasses of wine had, joined the party also this is what, she missed just being able to enjoy her friends but she also enjoyed her time with Emmett also.

" so how is that adorable niece of yours doing?"

It had been a few days, and of course Emmett felt bad, about not getting back with Regina regarding the question she had asked him, his younger self probably would have, ran by now but that's not him and plus she did give him great advice, why stay at his rental property, when he can rent it out all while staying with them so he went to get some advice from his oldest friend.

" Regina suggested moving in with you wow?"

Since Neal and the others, weren't flying into L.A. until friday, he had went over to Graham and Zelena's while mama Zee, was out Peyton was currently being, baby sat by her father who at the moment was still learning new things.

" she said I would be saving myself money-"

Placing little Peyton down, on her play mat the guys, went over to the couch and sat down Emmett couldn't help the smirk that, came upon his face he admired this, little human that is completely dependent on the Adults that surrounded her.

Talking for a couple more, hours Em came up with the idea, of taking Regina out to one of her favorite places so that they, could actually sit down and discuss, what they both wanted he knew what she wanted and he was pretty sure he wanted the same thing.

" thanks man I will see you tomorrow night right?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dropping off a certain curious, four year old was nothing new, Emmett had thanked both Zelena and Graham for agreeing to watch, Henry for a couple of hours, they it was going to be busy with a three month old and then now a toddler.

" Regina said thank you and she owed you."

After a good while Em, left the house and texted Regina, asking her if she was ready to go out with him she sent him back, a smiley face and, then a winkey face it had been a minute since they had actually gone out since both adults have been beyond busy pulling up into Regina's driveway he waited.

" took you long enough Swan."

They had headed to Regina's, favorite eatery and Emmett had to, admit it even when she dressed down the woman looked amazing, after ordering drinks and then a, few appetizers Regina and her blonde Romeo just talked half the night, and then neither adult could keep, their eyes off of each other but more importantly they also got the chance to talk and make an executive decision.

" yes I will move in, with you and Henry I want to. Wake up every morning next to you and of course make you breakfast in bed, everyday and even though I still have. To go out of town for business it will be still be fun to come home to the both of you so Yes I Emmett Swan am honored to move in."

* * *

 **How cute was this chapter and Regina being the one to ask Emmett to move in with her is a complete twist and of course how could her blonde say no and what about Graham and Zelena they are just loving on little Peyton also a wedding is coming up soon who is ready and a few more surprises maybe even the pitter patter of little feet who know's ….so be on the lookout**

 **PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT FOR A UPDATE….!**

 **Again sorry guys about the slow update's trust me once exams are done and i have had some time to really relax I will be updating my stories a little more and what would you all like to see in the sequel for this story…!**


	32. Weddings, Christmas & Family

Chapter 32 : weddings, Christmas and family

 **A/N : I'm sorry guys...my updates have been crazy but i promise that after the holiday's everything should go back to normal I will be going out of town for a few weeks to spend time with family but I promise to write while I' away….**

 **The wedding is here and of course the bride wants, everything to be perfect what woman wouldn't and of course Emmett's enjoying his time with his favorite two people and a certain smaller brunette is beyond excited to have his favorite blonde closer**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was shining in. and a certain blonde was enjoying the extra time. Emmett was currently sleeping against the headboard. He looked down to see that a certain

brunette. Was sleeping against his chest and she had the sheet wrapped around her body.

" it's creepy to stare at someone."

Smirking he watched Regina move. And make her way to her own pillow. Still holding the sheet to her body Em made his way over to her. Of course she turned her head and smiled at him. She could feel that his flag was almost at full salute.

" someone is having a good morning-"

They turned around around. To each other and smiled before leaning closer. Regina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. Laughing and then a low moan was heard. Before anything else could happen of course came knocking.

Both adults moved away from each other. And Emmett watched his brunette woman. Grab her see through robe and go open the bedroom door. When the door opened Henry came running in. he had the biggest smile on his face before climbing into the bed.

" I wanna's make's breakfast mama can I?"

Emmett climbed out of the bed. But not before grabbing the four year old. And heading down the stairs along with Regina following behind. Finally making it into the kitchen he put him down. And asked Henry to grab a bowl while he grabbed ingredients.

Eventually all food items were out. And Em and Henry were mixing food. Or something like it inside the large kitchen while Regina sat down. And watched while her two favorite boys. Fix them something to eat.

While the four year old ate. Emmett had finished eating first and went looking for Regina. She was back upstairs on her phone. Clearing his throat he made her look up & smile. Moving some paperwork and her phone away. Em crawled back up on the bed and into her space.

" what can I do for you ?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas was right around the corner. And so was a certain wedding Zelena was trying to. Get everything finalized before their big day. It had proven to be a little difficult especially when. You have a now four month old in the mix.

" Graham can you just do this please?"

He had been trying to help well. As much as he could even though Zelena. Was the one that was all over the place he knew what she wanted. Grabbing his keys he asked if he needed to take Peyton. But he was reassured that he didn't have to.

" I'll be back babe, need anything else while I'm out-"

Before leaving the house Graham kissed. His adorable daughter who showed a toothless grin. He smiled back and jumped into the car. Heading to pick up Zelena's name placers for the wedding. Sighing to himself he knew that she was. Just trying to make sure nothing would/will go wrong.

Driving to his fiancee's friend house. Graham pulled up into the driveway and got out. Running to the door he knocked first and waited. Not soon after the door opened a young woman answered. She smiled and told G to follow her. They walked further into the house until she handed him what Zelena wanted.

" you are a lifesaver for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile Emmett had just finished a call. And spending a little more time with Regina. Going into the shower he has not stopped smiling yet. It had been a few weeks and he was still happy. But that wasn't the only thing that was making him happy. He was also thinking about the conversation that he and Regina had a few weeks ago.

" babe I'm heading over, to see Zelena and possibly help her."

Coming down the stairs with only a towel. Em stopped mid way and made sure Regina saw him. He watched her bite the corner of her lip. He knew that wouldn't want to go anywhere now. But he told her that they could continue later on.

Regina grabbed her purse. And kissed both Henry and a half naked blonde man. Before leaving the house and heading over to her sisters. Eventually Emmett walked back into the shower. And got dressed before going back down to where Henry was.

Emmett was also trying to get. Both dogs from Hawaii he was missing them a lot. He moved over to the couch that the adorable four year old. Was sitting on and pulled him closer to his body. Before ruffling his hair making them both laugh.

" Is my mama coming back?"

It hadn't gotten cold yet. Which was a very good thing but it also meant. That Em could go do what he loved which was hitting the water. Of course Henry wanted to come to so he did. The guys were flying in from Hawaii a little so that meant. Extra time spent with the most incredible kid ever.

" remember bud be careful, and wait for me to finish waxing my board."

And of course Henry did just that. He had waited on his friend to finish waxing. Before he felt a strong hand on his back turning his head. He saw that Emmett was walking into the water. Eventually they had walked in ankle deep. & Emmett made sure his wet suit was warm enough. Before he placed Henry on his board.

Regina had came home after while. And saw a note on her fridge smiling & reading it. She learned that Emmett had taken her son to the beach. And they would be back sometime later on. She changed into her bathing suit and jumped. Right back into the car before heading where her boys were.

" that's right bud, easy does it don't be scared-"

Back over on the beach Em. was giving the four year old his first official L.A. surfing lesson. He wasn't too far from him and made sure. That Henry wasn't standing up and he made sure that his board wasn't able to float away.

" hey Henry look who's here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wedding was in T-minus. three days and while that was being handled. A certain some body wanted a christmas tree at the same time. Henry begged his mother for a real one. And of course he had some help from one blonde surfer. Who had currently went out of town to deal with business.

" he want's you and him, to go christmas tree picking."

Emmett of course was all the way. Back in Hawaii dealing with a number of things. His business being one of them and then the dogs. As of right now he was currently talking to Regina. He had to smile to himself because he knew that. Zelena was also worried that he wouldn't make it back in time.

" I promise to be back, before any of the event's happen."

The countdown was slowing down. The venue that Zelena had picked. Was perfect she was beyond excited about it even though she knew that. Graham wanted to have the wedding. In Hawaii but opted on wherever she picked Zee was going to. Make up for it as soon as they were husband and wife.

Regina had been feeling a little off. And not wanting to alarm him. She told Emmett to call her later and so he hanged his phone up. She went downstairs to find Henry. He sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite movies. Reaching for a blanket she kissed the top of his head and watched the movie alongside her son.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Graham's and Zelena's wedding day. Was here and everyone getting dressed. And preparing for the bride of course Regina was with her sister. While the boys were somewhere else. They opted to change at Regina's which was a good idea.

" if one more person asks me, if I'm nervous I'll cry."

Some people say it was normal. To be nervous on your wedding day. But the redhead was beyond that she was petrified for sure. Here she was about to start a new life. With someone who made her equally happy and gave her a beautiful baby girl.

" do you think Graham feels the same?"

She didn't have to answer her. Because it wasn't a question more like a. Statement which wasn't a lie Graham was over at the other Hotel suite. And he was pacing back and forth. Along with Emmett, Henry, Neal, August and Ruben plus Killian. They tried everything to get him to relax and finish getting dressed.

After a few moments he was calm. And the guys finished getting dressing. And waited for the next directions that would come from Regina. Speaking of Emmett had gotten a text. Opening the message he smiled and looked at the guys. Their suits were a soft burgundy along with a blue handkerchief in the pocket.

Meanwhile back over at Zelena's Hotel room. The bridesmaids had arrived thankfully. They included Mal, Katherine, childhood friend Milah and Lily. among a few other women also. Eventually they had gotten dressed and were ready to go. Before Zelena could get into the car. Regina pulled her over to the side and handed her something.

" Oh...Regina I couldn't, mother gave this to you."

She smiled and shoved it back. The sisters stood in front of each other. For second before Zee yanked her younger sister into her arms. They had hugged for the longest time. Until they were yelled at to get a move on guests would be waiting.

" you two can cry, after the ceremony and after. I have had a few glasses."

Jumping into the other limo. The bride party was on their way. While riding Regina looked over at er older sister and grabbed her hand. Giving it a big squeeze she smiled. Eventually after a almost one hour drive they had finally made it. Although Mal provided entertainment inside. Wondering why neither one of them had wanted a celebratory party.

" it was Graham's choice, and he didn't want one."

They guessed that he didn't want one. Since now he was a father and things change. Which was sort of true making inside Regina guided her sister. To another room where they waited. Which gave them time to actually sit down and talk like sisters usually did.

* * *

The wedding was starting. And guests were moving into their seats. Music started playing and the first to walk out was Graham. He smiled and walked down the aisle. He then turned around and did like he did for wedding rehearsals.

And the music Zelena had picked. Started playing everyone had turned their heads. And watched as each one of bride and groom's group. Walk down the aisle next to each other smiling. While doing so the first couple to walk was Mal and Killian. And then it was Katherine and August. Lily walked alongside Ruben and the last to walk down. Were of course Emmett and Regina. The guests smiled at them each individual stood where they were suppose to.

All of a sudden the music stopped. And all the guests stood up from their seats. Classic wedding music was played and the doors opened. The smallest of helpers walks in little Peyton. She wearing a flower girl's dress while Cora held her. Walking down the aisle pretty soon after Henry followed behind closely everyone couldn't help the smiles that came upon their faces.

Just a few seconds after. Zelena stepped into view she saw. Everybody taking out their camera's but as soon as she saw Graham. Nothing else mattered besides him. Henry Sr came into view and held his arm out for her to take it. Walking down the aisle sniffles could be heard. Henry also had tears in his eyes until they came upon the wedding group.

" and who is giving the bride away." Henry looked over at Zelena, and said he was handing her off.

Eventually everybody sat back down. The wedding party watched both. The groom and bride Graham had a smile along with tears. The wedding officiant cleared his throat. And asked for the rings and that's where Henry came in. he walked over and lifted the pillow up. Both Regina and Emmett looked at him with loving eyes.

" now our loving couple, will exchange vowels."

Facing each other both Zelena and Graham. Had tears and smiles on their faces. Both of them sighed and Graham asked her if she wanted to go first. Being nervous she had a cue card in hand. Zelena moved back a little and lifted the card to her face and said her vows.

Graham reached into his coat and. Pulled a piece of paper out he unfolded it. And moved closer to Zelena who then did the samething.

" if someone would have said, you would be getting married. In six years they would have heard me laugh but I see that now this is what, I have been waiting for someone like you that get's me that doesn't care that I'm not perfect and that will hopefully stick with me and Peyton until the end."

Rings were exchanged and of course. The officiate pronounced them. Mr & Mrs. Humbert making everyone yell out snap photo's. As the new husband and bride shared a kiss. They started walking back down the aisle along with the group. Eventually they all headed to the outside venue. Where everything was waiting for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guests and the wedding party. Had all gone into the venue. And waited for the new bride and groom to come in meanwhile the guests. All mingled amongst each other. Emmett was talking to other people smiling while doing so.

" please enjoy the snacks, and the drinks that are provided."

Maid of honor Regina & some of the. Bridesmaids had changed clothes. And were heading outside of course she walked outside to the guests. Out the corner of her eye. She saw Henry playing with some of the younger kids. He smiled and ran over to Emmett. Who then stooped down and caught the smiling four year old.

" ladies and gentleman, please welcome the new Mr. & Mrs. Graham Humbert."

Graham was holding on to. Zelena's hand as they went to the floor. Turning around he wrapped his hand around his wife's waist. He knew that it was going to take time. To get use to Zelena looked up at her husband as music started playing.

" I love you ." Graham whispered to Zelena.

( Natalie cole- this will be )

 **Oooh...**

 **This will be an everlasting love**

 **This will be the one I've waited for**

 **This will be the first time anyone has loved me**

 **I'm so glad you found me in time**

 **And I'm so glad that you rectified my mind**

 **This will be an everlasting love for me**

Graham had spun Zelena. Making them both laugh and smile. He then pulled her closer to his body. They continued to dance closer. Holding hands while doing so.

 **Loving you is some kind of wonderful**

 **Because you showed me just how much you care**

 **You've given me the thrill of a lifetime**

 **And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh!**

The song ended making the couple. Separate and listen to the claps. Eventually they walked back over to the table where their party. Was sitting along with their friends. Zelena grabbed Graham's hand who turned and leaned over to kiss her.

" alright so it's time, for a toast will the best man come up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett smiled and got up. He handed Henry off to his mother. Before saying he would be back and walked down to the floor. He was handed a mic and moved a little closer. Everybody had turned their bodies towards his direction.

" Hi everybody I guess it's, time for a speech."

Em smiled and waved before looking back. At the wedding table which consisted of. Graham, Zelena, Mal and August along with Neal and Katherine. He even looked over at Regina. Who then made eye contact also smiling while doing so.

" Okay as most of you know, I am the best friend/best man. To the groom today has been a magical moment has it not?" I remember when G took me in. and showed me that i was not alone and for that i'm beyond grateful, he always been that guy. That you loved to hate and hate to love. Graham thank you for being there for me, and thank you for allowing me. To attend such a amazing milestone in your life Congratulations again."

Everybody raised their glasses. And gave a toast to the newlyweds. Emmett handed the mic off and went to sick back down again. He moved over to Regina and sat down. She slipped her hand into his making their hands fit perfectly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the music still played. All the guests got up to dance. Meanwhile Henry was running around with the other kids laughing. Regina went to grab a glass of wine. But something in the back of her mind made her place it down. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was none other than Katherine.

" he has got to be, to the most perfect man in the world.

The two women watched. The blonde surfer chase the kids. And then he had caught up with Henry. Who was giggling and climbing. All over the man who laughed. He then moved and picked up the four year old.

Regina excused herself from Katherine. And made her way over to the boys. Emmett placed the kid back down and looked up at the brunette. Raising an eyebrow he smiled. And watched as Henry went back to playing with the other kids. Both adults turned to each other. Em grabbed Regina's waist pulling her closer to him.

" Gina...remember what you had asked me?"

Of course what she had asked him. At was just a few weeks ago. She had asked him something that was very important well more so. Something that would change all three. Of their lives if her and Emmett would go through with it.

" I'm ready...Gina...you just, say the word and I am so ready."

I know this chapter was crazy, and I'm pretty sure I left out a few things about the wedding but it would have been longer than it should have and I also wanted to get Graham's and Zelena's wedding out the way I hope you all loved it….

* * *

 **And OOooo...what do you think Emmett is ready for could there be another baby on the way for our favorite couple or is Regina already carrying the blonde surfer's Spawn already?**

 **! PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT FOR AN UPDATE !**

 **NO MORE UPDATES THEY WON'T BE HAPPENING UNTIL I GET BACK FROM VACATION I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOU UNTIL I GET BACK….!**


	33. Holidays And New Beginnings

Chapter 33 : Holidays...and the new beginnings

 **A/ N : can you guys believe we're on chapter 33 already, it's been amazing journey for me when it comes to writing and i know this story needs some serious, editing which it will get along with pride and passion excited for what's to come…**

 **Last we left off Zelena and Graham, were officially married and Emmett confessed to Regina. That he was ready so what did it mean? We all know Regina's been having baby fever while watching her adorable niece so what does that mean for our favorite Couple?...**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas was officially official. Well in at L.A. it was for one four year old. Henry got out of his bed. And made his way downstairs. Making it down he had the biggest smile. Under the 25ft tree were presents.

" mama wake's up now, Santa's was here & there are presents."

A loud came to the door. Regina sighed and moved from the bed. But not before she touched Em. the blonde surfer woke up. He turned his body sitting up smiling also. The sheets pooled around his possibly naked waist.

" someone is up super early wonder why?"

Throwing just a shirt on. Emmett opened the bedroom door. he was met with a smiling Henry. Smiling himself he smirked. And grabbed Henry making him laugh. The muscular blonde man walked down into the living room carrying the four year old.

" did Santa bring you all this Squish?"

Henry nodded his head first. And went over to the large christmas tree. Footsteps could be heard. And that meant only Regina. She came down also wearing her silk robe. While her adorable son dug through gifts she smiled at Emmett.

Emmett moved and sat next down. He sat down next to his number one fan. Who was way too busy. Of course couldn't help but smile. And then make her way into the large kitchen. Since she gave the kitchen staff time off Regina decided to make breakfast.

" Emmett's what did Santa, brings you for Christmas?"

The gifts were unwrapped. And thrown pretty much every where. Emmett cleaned up first. And then went into the kitchen. He saw Regina wearing her an apron. Smirking the sexy blonde made his way over to the beautiful brunette.

Regina felt the strong arms. And she completely turned around. She was met with green eyes. She pressed her body closer. Em smirked and pulled her against him. No words were exchanged but Regina and Emmett met halfway kissing passionately.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since the mills house was busy. Another one was also the same. And that happened to be Zelena's. The newlyweds did celebrate. But they hadn't gone on a honeymoon. Not wanting to miss out on Peyton's first Christmas.

" how are we taking, family photo's Z for Xmas?"

Graham was making breakfast. And Zelena was bathing Peyton. The new mother was thinking. Zelena wanted the perfect pictures. And Graham was just in it. Eventually Z had picked out her adorable daughter's first christmas outfit. And they waited for the professional photographer to show up.

The photographer eventually. Showed up along with her equipment. Zelena was the first to speak. And told her what she wanted. Smiling the young woman whose name. Was reese smiled before setting up everything for the pictures.

" you all do what's natural to you-"

Making sure the flash worked. Reese smiled when saw Peyton first. And the baby smiled right back. So she snapped a quick photo. Graham sat down right behind Zelena. And she moved to sit down on. The first photo's were taken. And after that the Humbert family was free to do whatever.

" these aren't Christmas pics, they are more so first family photo's."

* * *

Back over at Regina's place. All three of them were sitting down. And enjoying breakfast together. Of course Emmett complemented. And Henry did the same thing too. The brunette woman smiled and grabbed their dishes ready to wash them.

" babe wait i know you, usually have kitchen staff do it. But it's the holiday's let me?"

Em moved the table and chair. He grabbed all three of their dishes. And walked into the kitchen. Regina listened for a moment. And smiled when she heard water. Moving from her spot also she made her way to where he was.

Regina leaned up on the wall. And watched her man clean up. Em had his back turned also. And didn't notice Regina watching him. Making her way over to him. Regina smirked and then wrapped her arms around his trimmed waste.

" Regina hey you, is something wrong?"

This time Emmett turned. And he came face to face with Regina. Her pupils were dilated. which only meant only meant one thing. She was feeling a certain way right now. And of course Emmett knew what she was feeling it was lust.

" babe….Gina look at me, we can't Henry's in the next room."

She loved it when Emmett. Would always think about her son. Especially when she was around him. Sighing for an extra moment. Regina moved from the blonde's body. Which had been pressed deliciously close to his body.

Once everything was done. The couple made time for a kiss. A slow passionate kiss that is. Em had his hands around her waist. Pulling her back over to his body. Which she did wrapping her arms around his neck she felt what she was doing to him.

" you are kind of, making things hard right now ( No pun-intended)."

Breaking apart once again. They hadn't had any alone time. Since Emmett had been back. So naturally Regina texted Zelena. Asking if she could watch Henry. Tomorrow night while they went out for a little while.

" Henry are you okay baby?"

They hadn't heard anything. For a few moments so naturally. Regina became a worried mother. Removing herself from Em. the brunette mother walked away. And made it into the large play area where her son currently was.

" i'm okay's mama, just playing wif my toys."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas was ending soon. So naturally the two families were invited. By their mother Cora Mills. She had called and invited. Both Zelena and Regina to Christmas dinner. They had been gradually getting along with their mother.

" are you sure babe?"

Emmett asked while driving. Of course Regina wasn't sure at first. But decided to go anyways. She had forgiven Cora back in July. and ever since then they've been good. Everyone got along at Graham and Zelena's wedding & when Peyton was being born.

Regina nodded her head. And so they were off to her mother's. Placing Henry in his booster seat. Em jumped into the car also. Driving both he and Regina to Cora's. Regina also had been texting Zelena wondering if they had left yet.

" Zee says they're leaving now-"

The car came to a stop. Which signaled that they had made it. Emmett was the first to get out the car. And he grabbed Henry. Who had been sleeping the whole Regina got out and smiled when saw Emmett waiting for her.

* * *

Regina of course knocked. And pretty soon the door opened up. And a older woman answered. She also was the first to greet. Standing aside they made their way in. speaking of inside Emmett couldn't help but let his mouth drop.

Looking around everywhere. The house was immaculate for sure. The inside was like rustic color. They walked further inside. Their coats were taken away from them. Pretty soon they came in the large living room type area.

" welcome to my humble abode."

Both adults turned their heads first.

Cora smiled at all three. She then walked over to where Regina was. Kissing her cheek as usual. And then she stooped down. Towards her grandson kissing on his head. Looking up she was met with a pair of familiar green eyes.

Before she saying anything. A loud knock was heard at the door. Which meant Zelena had made it. The door was opened again. Zelena, Peyton & Graham walked in. their coats were taken also just like Emmett's and Regina's were.

" thank you for coming, it's good to see you."

Cora had spoken to him. And then she went on to greet guests. Familiar faces were all around them. And some were new ones. But of course Regina's girlfriends came. And they couldn't help but fawn over little Peyton and Henry he was wearing a bow-tie.

" look at him...Gina, can he get any sexier?"

Doing what Mal said. She turned to see Emmett smiling and talking. He did look like he belonged. Em also had shaken hands. And introduced himself to some others. Regina moved from her friend and made her way over to him.

" Hey babe what's up?" I'm just talking to these lovely ladies."

Of course she knew them. And she did not trust any of the four. She smiled and grabbed him. Pulling Emmett away from them. He wondered where they were going. Eventually they made it upstairs into one of them empty bedrooms.

" Regina...why are we in here?"

Without any words. Regina unzipped her dress behind her back. It fell very slowly to the floor. Stepping out of it. Emmett meanwhile watched with lust filled eyes. She then smirked and made her way over to the blonde-god-like man.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Downstairs was the party. But upstairs there was also a party. Well more like a sexy party right now. Regina was wearing Lingerie . Standing in the middle of the bedroom. She also had ripped open Emmett's fancy new shirt.

" i know it's been a minute."

Emmett was trying to reason. He knew that if they had sex. Then Regina wouldn't so quiet. She was extremely vocal sometimes. And there were people downstairs. He didn't want her mother or any guest catching them in a compromising position.

A whistle was heard. Which naturally made Emmett turn around. When he turned his eyes widened. Standing before him. Was a very much naked/sexy brunette woman. Regina had taken her last items of clothing before she was naked.

" I….I."

Not a single word. Emmett couldn't think of anything really. He knew it had been a while for them. Smirking to herself. A naked Regina moved closer to Emmett. His hands slid up along her warm body and their lips made contact.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Uh...ahh…"

A groan was heard, inside the occupied bedroom.

A hand shot up first. And Regina slid off of her man's naked lap. She also grabbed sheet. Trying to cover up her modesty. Although what they just finished doing. Was nothing far from modest Emmett allowed the cover he had to slide into his lap.

" you owe me, a new pair of underwear ."

Regina said before smirking. Emmett leaned over to kiss her again. She gladly accepted said kiss. Lips smacking could be heard. Of her blonde casanova reached for her. But Regina moved away she knew they wouldn't be able to stop.

Her Adonis blonde god. Moved off the floor letting the cover fall. Which meant he was naked. Biting her lip Regina got dressed. Emmett searched for his tight underwear. Finding them he slowly slid them back on while enticing Regina.

" ready to go back?"

Emmett asked the brunette. Smiling she nodded and walked out. Em then followed right behind her. The music was still playing. Both adults tried to mix in with people. But unfortunately for them they had been watched the entire time.

" Emmett my good sir, can i borrow for a second?"

Henry had walked over. Em nodded and told Regina he'll be back. While the tall blonde walked away. Regina went for a drink. But instead she got pulled off to the side. She was about to yell at whoever it was until she saw the smirks.

Katherine, Mal & Ella. were all standing around each other. They also had their arms crossed too. The door was closed. And Regina looked confused at first. But she already knew that they were about to say something.

" I already know you three, have questions go ahead."

Neither said a thing. They just couldn't help but look and smile. They weren't sure what to say to her. But of course Mal did. She moved away from Katherine and Ella. and made her way over to her oldest friend.

" Just wanna say I'm proud."

" uhh...yeah Gina, we sort of heard you two."

Regina just rolled her eyes. And began walking back out the room. The party was still going on. She also saw Emmett among them. Talking and laughing to some men. Sliding her hands down her outfit Regina made her way over to where her mother was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas came and went. Cora's party was a success for once. And Henry had an amazing holiday. Meanwhile the newlyweds. Had their honeymoon flight booked. Of course Zelena was adamant about leaving Peyton for a week.

" I promise Zee Peyton, won't notice you guys are gone."

So of course they left. And Emmett had the first babysitting shift. Diaper changes and warm bottles. That was just in a day. Em held Peyton close to his body rocking her. Regina would come home and take over giving the businessman a break.

A certain four year old. Was not feeling Peyton being there. So naturally Emmett took him out. And bought him some treats. Just a little attention went along way. Pretty soon the week was ending and Graham and Zelena were coming back.

" do we have plans, for news eve and day babe?"

Regina wasn't listening. She was busy rocking her niece to sleep. But then she looked up at him. They didn't have plans. Usually her and Henry would watch movies. And that would be there day and watching the ball drop.

" since you don't, how about we go to Hawaii?"

* * *

So it was decided. Regina, Henry and Emmett were going to Hawaii. At least for a few days or so. No one was more excited. Than Henry he went to pack/fold his clothes. But his mother reminded him that they had a week or so before leaving.

" i know's mama, but it's good to pack early."

She kissed his head. And watched him go back into his room. Sighing she went to sit down. While Emmett made dinner. After dinner was a bath for little Henry. At first he fought his mother for a minute until his favorite person asked him.

The next morning. Emmett had to run and take care of business. And Regina had to do the same. But this morning. She didn't rush cause she been feeling off lately. Shaking it off as something she had ate out of the fridge Regina left for work.

" i need a ginger ale please."

Hearing her boss. Belle did what Regina asked going to a market. Jumping back into her own car. She also made it back. Walking into Regina's office with her drink. The brunette beauty had her head on her desk when the knock came.

" Ms. Mills it's Belle, I have that ginger ale you wanted?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina finished early. And left her office to her friend Mal. of course Katherine was worried. So she left a minute later too. She also had texted the brunette again. Hoping that her friend was okay driving to her house.

A knock came to the front door.

" Ginaaa….it's Katherine, open the door please?"

She did just that. Regina stepped aside to let Katherine in. the darker blonde walked to her friend. Smiling they hugged. Before they went into the kitchen. While Kat sat down at the kitchen island Regina walked over to boiling water.

" what's going on Regina?" your assistant said you early."

Regina made some tea. And then she sat down next to her friend. Katherine could tell she was tired. Both sipped their tea. Before either one of them said anything. Regina finally opened her mouth to talk.

" I think I'm pregnant Kat."

* * *

 **Boom...Cliffhanger don't hate me please, I wasn't going to stop at pregnancy, but i also didn't want to give anything away just yet of course, I will be putting in Regina taking a home pregnancy test but first it's a Swan-Mills vacation….**

 **I had some Idea's for the Hawaii chapter, being that Regina could possibly be carrying Emmett's baby and but also I wanted to include Henry, giving him and his favorite blonde surfer some bonding time….**

 **PRIDE AND PASSION UPDATE SOON…..!**

 **WHO'S READY FOR BABY SWAN-MILLS BOTH THIS STORY AND PRIDE AND PASSION BOTH HAVE BABIES ON THE WAY I HAVE ALSO BEEN THINKING ABOUT DOING SOMETHING YOU ALL WILL PROBABLY KILL ME FOR**


	34. In this together

Chapter 34 : In this together

 **A/N : I am so sorry for the late update guys, my life has been completely busy it's been insane so I am beyond happy you all are still with me for sure and do not worry after next week I won't be as busy and hopefully I can update more….**

 **Now where did we leave off again, oh yeah Regina telling kat that she think she's pregnant, I a lot of you thought Regina wasn't happy she might be pregnant trust me she is it's just a shock i wonder what Emmett's going think….WHO'S READY FOR THE PITTER PATTER OF A LITTLE SWAN-MILLS BABY OR BABIES…...FEET**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina still hadn't taken a pregnancy test. Of course Kat had asked if she was sure at first. And at first she wasn't actually sure if she was. But going back she thought about when she and Emmett had sex they hadn't been using protection lately.

" I'm 1000% sure Kat, but I do know what being pregnant feels like."

The two friends had sat around the house. That is until Kat and Regina drove to pick some up. Regina had picked up several clear blues. Coming back home Katherine brought her friend enough water and told her she would wait.

Anxiousness is what Regina Mills was feeling. Sighing she drank the gallon of water and waited. Patience was not her actual strong suit for sure. After a few moments her bladder got the best of her.

" Gina...I'm right here, let me know if you need anything."

Back inside the bathroom she grabbed a test. And went to take the stick out of the box. Moving towards the toilet she went to squat and pee. After a few moments Regina finally came back out holding the stick.

Katherine was sitting over on the couch. When she heard Regina walking back towards her. She saw what her friend was holding in her hand. Both women said nothing while the other sat back down on the couch sighing.

" what did the test say?"

The truth is Regina hadn't looked yet.

" I dunno Kat i haven't looked, it's like my mind is telling me not to."

Of course Kat sympathized with Regina. Sighing they waited for the test to beep or something. Indicating that it calculated if she was. After a few more minutes it did just that and they ended up both jumping Regina reached for the clear blue.

" Pregnant 2-3." which meant they had conceived right around the holidays.

And just like that Regina's stomach dropped. How was she going to explain this to Emmett. Sure they had discussed giving Henry a sibling. But now she wasn't sure he'd be ready to become someone else's father even though he was amazing with Henry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Regina dealt with her surprising news. Emmett had been busy himself with his own business. He had been flying out to Hawaii a few times. Dealing with some building contracts and then working on another movie.

Him and Regina had not talked in a minute. And he was worried she had changed her mind for sure. She had been acting weird towards him. So he decided to take care of some business before both Henry and her would come out to him.

" where have you been?"

Turning around Emmett saw his old friend. Besides Graham of course Timmy was another one. They had grown up around/ near each other. Even though Em was the youngest they always said he was wisest out of the group of guys.

Usually when he flew back to Hawaii. Emmett enjoyed not just surfing but relaxing with friends. Finished with doing what he had to. The taller blonde decided to relax for the moment and of course hit the waves and surf for a little bit with his friend.

" so this Regina woman, is she the one that has your heart?"

The guys were paddling out to the water. When Emmett turned to face his good friend. And nodded letting him know that Regina was the one. Although at thirty most guys would say he was crazy but Em was in love and he wasn't afraid to say it now.

* * *

Speaking of Regina and being in love. She was processing that she was now pregnant. At least that's what the clear blue test was saying. Finally breathing in and out she called a friend who happened to be an O.B and asked for a favor from her.

" shouldn't Emmett be coming?"

Regina had asked Katherine if she could. And of course being that friend she went with her. The two women were waiting in the O.B's office. Finally being called into the back they both felt nervous Regina was asked to change into a gown.

A few seconds later a knock came first. And then the door opened a blonde lady walked in. she smiled and walked over to shake hands. Of course Regina and Kat knew who was her name was Alicia Michelson a well known O.B.G.Y.N.

" it's been a while Regina, what it's been four years since Henry?"

The beautiful brunette mother nodded.

" and it says here you took a test, and it said you were pregnant congrats."

Alicia moved to get everything set up first. Calling in one of her trainee nurses to come help her. Meanwhile Regina was ready to pass out. Eventually everything was hooked up and they asked for Regina to do a pee test first & then a blood test next.

" we wanna make sure right?"

After what felt like forever Regina came back. Sitting back where she was before on the exam table. Katherine meanwhile was being supportive. She knew that Regina wasn't sure what was going to happen next since she hadn't been pregnant since Henry.

" well Regina I've got news, you're Hcg levels are through the roof which means my friends that you are in definitely pregnant wanna take a look see how far you really are?"

The ultrasound machine was hooked up first. And then the lights were turned down really low also. Alicia grabbed some Gel putting on her belly. The room became quiet while Regina held Kat's hand and after a minute the sweetest and most distinctive noise was heard a heartbeat.

" and there is the baby, it's got a pretty strong heartbeat everything looks good so far and you're about 6-7 weeks so i recommend taking folic acid right about now."

Alicia gave them a few moments to process. And then set up another appointment for another week. Just to make sure that baby swan-mills is good. A copy of the ultrasound was printed and Regina thanked her friend before leaving the office she stared at the photo of her unborn child scratch that of her and Emmett's unborn child she hoped he would feel the same way she did right now excited and scared at the sametime.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Em had flown back to Cali earlier than expected. But he was excited that he was headed back home. Before heading to Regina's he stopped for flowers. And then had the driver take him to the house getting out he grabbed his bags and went to knock on the front door.

" mama's someone's at the doors."

Henry yelled at his mother, who was currently inside her office working.

" please look before answering, and if it's aunt Kat or aunt Zee let them in."

The little four year did what she asked of him. Climbing on a chair he looked and saw who it was. Smiling he raced to open the door at record speed. Opening it up Emmett braced for a impact by his favorite little boy Henry jumped into his favorite person's arms.

" what's up little man, how are you?" let's go inside first."

Letting Henry down Emmett walked inside. Throwing his bags down he picked Henry back up. And they made their way to where Regina was. Knocking first he opened the door and saw a hard working beautiful woman sitting at her desk Emmett went to grab her and pull her up towards his body his arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up at him the couple shared a kiss.

* * *

Henry wanted to help make dinner for them. Meanwhile Regina was still feeling a little nauseous. Of course no one would blame her she's pregnant. But she hadn't told the other most important person in her life yet that their lives were about to change forever.

" so who's ready for our trip?"

She had almost forgot where they'd be going. Emmett had finished stirring the marinara sauce. Looking up he saw the look on Regina's face. He wondered if she wanted to go back to his homeland to spend New years with him.

While a certain little boy went to wash up. The adults downstairs were setting up the table to eat. But of course Regina remained quiet also. Em sighed and finally gave in he walked over to her and asked her if he did something wrong.

" is it me Regina?" am I intruding on you and Henry."

Regina looked up to see a sad looking Emmett. God she never felt bad in her entire life until now. She didn't want him to think he was intruding. Because he wasn't she loved having this gorgeous man all to herself & she loved how respectful he was towards her son.

" of course not Emmett, I'm sorry it's just works been chaotic lately."

Before he could respond to her about work. Henry came running back down the stairs smiling. He was beyond excited for their trip back to Hawaii. Climbing in the chair he got help from Em who couldn't stop smiling himself.

The three of them ate their entire meal. And naturally Emmett said he would stay and help out. After the dishes were cleaned they watched a movie. It had a been a few hours and Henry was knocked out so he picked up the sleeping boy and tucked him into bed before heading back out that is until Regina stopped him.

" don't leave please stay, I don't want you to go."

Emmett had let Regina led him to bed. While he stripped off his shirt and pants he waited for her. Eventually she came out the bathroom. Wearing a light purple negligee that stopped mid thigh Em couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat.

Moving closer Regina put a hand on her stomach. She hoped that Emmett hadn't noticed it too. Lately her morning sickness had gotten worse. So she was hoping by the time they leave for Hawaii it would have settled down a little bit.

" hey Gina...are you okay?" babe are you listening."

Before she could even give her man an answer. Regina rushed from the bedroom into the bathroom. She emptied her stomach contents all night. A little after thirty minutes Regina peeked and saw that Emmett had fallen asleep on his back closing the door she slipped into bed and onto his naked chest which made him look up and see her cuddled up next to him he sighed and went back to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days or so it seemed. But Emmett felt like and Regina were back on track again. They were also getting ready to leave. Their flight would be leaving out of LAX early in the morning so naturally a certain someone had been packing also all day.

" but mama's I can pack too, see all my stuffs is already zipped up."

Smiling she watched her son stuff his suitcase. She loved that at 4 he wanted to be independent. So she left him alone to finish at least for now. Meanwhile she had texted Emmett and got a response back saying he went to see Graham & Zelena for a minute plus little Peyton.

Speaking of a little Peyton she was growing. Turning four months she was Zelena's twin for sure. Time was flying by already for them of course. Graham had been flying back to Hawaii a few days out of the week checking up on his business and hoping to open another one in California.

" so what time are you guys leaving?" Zee wants to wait till the summer."

Emmett smiled at his friend.

" we are leaving super early, oh yeah that way we can all go this time."

* * *

Emmett made back to Regina's a little later. His clothes were already packed thankful for that. Inside the house he saw that Henry was fast asleep. So he went looking for his beautiful brunette mother he found her inside her bedroom taking a nap.

Letting his two favorite people rest up. Em made sure their bags were ready and waiting at the door. Deciding on taking a quick nap himself. Eventually alarm clocks went off and that meant that they'd needed to be at the airport & ready to hop on a plane.

" but mama my puppy isn't here."

Henry had been frantically looking for it. But thankfully his favorite person had thought ahead. Emmett reached into his own carry on. And produced said stuffed dog he had gotten him a few months back.

Em had decided they would take his jet instead. And that they did after going through security first. Henry was the one that was most excited of course. Sliding into his own seat the four year old looked out at the other planes waiting for them to take off.

" Henry sit down please, we are about to take off."

And that's exactly what the adorable 4 year old did. Sitting back he felt the jet move and take off. The plane was up in the air in a matter of seconds actually. And they were off to tropical paradise again

The jet had landed at the right time and moment. Emmett looked over to see a sleeping/content kid. Henry was still passed out which was too cute. Meanwhile Regina hadn't been feeling all to great so she spent half the time inside the bathroom.

" little Squish hey wake up, guess what bud we are here."

A tired Henry opened one eye before closing it. Smiling Em picked up the tire four year old himself. They left off of the jet while a team grabbed their bags. Finally they were on land again Regina's stomach had finally calm down long enough for them to get into a car.

Normally Regina would have picked out a hotel. But her man had other plans for the three of them. Emmett had another house on the big Island. A size bigger than his other house she was impressed when their car came upon the gates

" welcome to Casa De' Swan, well part two actually this house is my second home."

.

Regina just laughed and pushed Emmett aside. The group walked into the furnished house. And of course the lights turned on once they were inside. Henry was the first to race past both adults and headed towards the kitchen of course.

Before they had even left Regina's house. Em made sure his fridge would be packed with food. Smiling he followed where Henry had went. Carrying their bags into whatever room they wanted to be in for the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next few days they enjoyed the Island. Henry wanted to go horseback riding & then surfing. Which is exactly what they had done for a day. Well the boys did Regina opted on relaxing and doing a little shopping before they had to go back.

Meanwhile Emmett was enjoying his time with Henry. The adorable four year old was laughing. And having a good time he also wanted to learn to surf also. So naturally Em got him a boogie board first to practice on which was beyond adorable for sure.

" mama...mama look at me, I'm learning to catches waves."

Regina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. Her adorable baby boy was having a blast. She also couldn't help but think about her and Emmett. And what the new little surprise that was currently gestating inside her womb meant for them.

It was almost time for lunch and heading back to the house. Henry wasn't a fan of not going back in. but with some persuasion by his all time favorite person. He gave in and the three of them went to enjoy a nice hot meal at one of Em's other favorite places.

The tall blonde Adonis god like man watched them eat. At least Henry eat because his mother hadn't. Which started making Emmett actually wonder/worried. The guys August and the other's had met up with them at the restaurant which gave Em time to ask the beautiful brunette if he could talk to her somewhere private.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the guys kept the littlest Mills entertained. Emmett had taken his mother somewhere else. He had been worried ever since they got back here. So they made it to one of the outside bungalows and Em closed the curtain sitting Regina down.

" are you okay Gina…?" I mean you've been a little off lately."

Regina knew she couldn't hide this pregnancy. At least not forever especially not from Emmett. She knew that now was the best time to tell him. Sighing Regina moved closer and looked into those greenish-blue eyes she loved so much and opened her mouth to speak.

" you are right about me being off, there is something I need to tell you. That I have been keeping to myself over these past few days-"

Emmett raised an eyebrow and wondered.

" I'm pregnant Emmett, and before you ask yes it's yours trust me. We haven't been as careful as you and I thought and you have to remember your tahiti trip we went without protection."

Emmett looked at her with his wide open. The blonde surfers heart just melted and erupted again. He was about to be a father/dad himself. Green eyes looked up at brown ones before he smiled.

Seeing the way this gorgeous man was smiling. Made Regina sigh with not just relief but also grief. She thought he would be beyond furious with her. But instead here he was looking at her with those big doey green eyes again.

" I..mean are you sure?" that's wow I'm gonna be a dad."

Emmett couldn't stop repeating himself over again. And then he jumped up grabbing Regina's waist. She grabbed his arm making him sit back down. Wondering why she looked so worried he moved closer to her until he had her hands.

He had asked her why she had waited for so long. But she finally told him that she was afraid. Taken back by what his beautiful and pregnant girlfriend said. Em reassured her with a simple passionate kiss and then he hugged her of course.

" I'm not mad or upset Ginaaa…, I'm going to show you what kind of a dad I'll be."

Hearing those words come from this incredible man. Made Regina fall in even more love with him. Heading back to his place the guys offered to take Henry. So that gave Emmett and Regina time to themselves for at least a night….the couple had made very passionate love until the sun almost came up Regina laid against Emmett's with a sheet wrapped around her chest leisurely feeling him slide their hands together back and forth a sigh was heard.

" So what do you want?" I mean are you wanting a little brother for Henry. Or a little girl that is going to be exactly like her mother that you can call your own."

* * *

 **The pregnancy is out….and now we can now focus on Regina's growing baby bump and how devoted papa Emmett's going to be now that he's about to be a father himself how do you think Henry's going to react to not being an only child anymore… and I wonder how everyone else will react to the news when they tell them….! Especially CORA**

 **OF COURSE I HAVE MY TWO SEXES PICKED OUT FOR THE UNBORN SWAN-MILLS BABY**

 **QUESTION IS WILL REGINA BE CARRYING ONLY ONE CHILD OR WILL THERE BE A SURPRISE WAITING FOR OUR FAVORITE COUPLE…..!**

 **STAY TUNED PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT FOR AN UPDATE ALSO CHECK OUT MY ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T OUAT_ NICOLE IS THE NAME I HAVE FOUR STORIES I'M CURRENTLY WRITING….!**


	35. Are We Sure

Chapter 35 : Are We Sure

 **A/N : I know I know my updates are still crazy, please forgive once again some days My day is not so busy and then all of a sudden I'm working a little later than usual but I promise that I am still writing for both stories and honestly I am not sure how many chapters this story will be until I finish it won't be too long I am also looking into doing a Sequel MAYBE?**

 **So pregnancy is in the air for our favorite couple, now that Emmett knows he's about to become a father for the first time everything is of course changing especially for a certain brunette since this will be her second pregnancy how will their friends and family react to the news and How will a certain Small brunette feel about not being the baby any more…..**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two long arms stretched upwards in the air, and then a soft Yawn was made in the darkened bedroom.

Emmett stretched once again on the bed. Eventually the younger blonde got up and out the bed. He searched around for his discarded PJ's. groaning when he had found his pants that were thrown across the bedroom finally semi-Dressed he headed downstairs.

Em came downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the large fridge door he grabbed all food items. And tried to come up with a breakfast idea. Sometime later pots and pans were everywhere and Emmett had finished making breakfast for a certain brunette and her Mini Me.

He smirked and headed back upstairs.

Regina had woken up a few minutes later. Smirking she heard her bedroom door open again. And That meant that a certain blonde was back. Reaching over she grabbed her grey silk robe and Walked out the bathroom and back to where he was.

" Well...Good Morning, what is all this ?"

The taller dimpled blonde man smiled. And watched the beautiful woman walk towards him also. Regina tied the robe tight against her. She watched as he placed the food and the tray down onto her bed before grabbing her and bringing their bodies together.

The couple smirked at each other, and he leaned down before their lips came together.

" I wanted to make breakfast, Ya Know for the woman growing my child."

The couple connected their lips again. Before it became too passionate Henry came downstairs. Which made them break from kissing. The adorable four year jumped the last step and went straight for his favorite person who happened to be blonde.

" Goods morning Mama, and Goods morning Emmy."

Regina smiled and kissed his fat cheeks. Meanwhile Emmett squatted down and picked him up. Which in turn made Henry laugh out loud. He also wrapped his small arms around the muscular man's neck who held him closer to his chest squeezing him.

" Well hello little Squish, are you ready to eat breakfast with us?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast was eaten and everyone was finished. Emmett wanted to go with Regina to the doctors. Their 11 week check up was scheduled for today. Of course Em had questions this would be he and Regina's first ultrasound together.

" let's drop Henry off, my appointments not like 3:30."

Emmett finished with a little work business. Meanwhile Regina had text Zelena asking about Peyton. And also to see if she would watch Henry. Of course the older red head could not refuse watching her only Nephew for the moment.

And she also wondered what was going on. Zelena watched her younger sibling kiss her son bye. Leaving the house they would talk later on. Eventually the pregnant brunette had made it to the OB's office she was just waiting on a certain blonde.

" Sorry Gina I'm sorry, the guys had an issue on set I had to deal with."

She smiled and watched Emmett follow her inside. A much younger woman was at a desk smiling. Handing them a chart which told them to sign in. since there were not that many people it went by Fast before they were called into the back themselves.

" Since you have switched OB's, Dr. Frazier will be in to discuss everything for you."

* * *

Regina and Emmett watched the nurse leave. Which gave them time to let a long & waited sigh out. This of course would be Em's first time himself. He decided to order every book known to man about pregnancy every since Regina told him she was pregnant.

" Do we ask questions?" I mean this a different OB doctor Gina…"

The beautiful brunette woman smiled at him. She knew that Emmett was possibly nervous like her. This would be there first child ever as a couple. But this wasn't her first Rodeo/pregnancy she wanted to make sure he was in this for the next 18 years.

Before she could turn and talk, a knock came to their room door.

A younger woman walked into the room. She smiled and went right over to shake their hands. Moving around the room she got gloves. Before she did anything to Regina she looked over the brunette woman's chart and everything that had been written into her file.

" Hi I am doctor Anna Frazier, I am beyond grateful you choose me."

Both of them nodded and said yes to her. Of course she continued looking over Regina's chart again. Waiting a few moments she called a nurse. The ultrasound machine was brought back into the room where everything was darkened before she handed Regina a gown to change into once again.

Waiting a few minutes Emmett texted Graham. Eventually Regina came back into the room changed. Smiling she walked back over to sit on the table. Once the machine was hooked up she asked for some warming gel instead of the typical stuff they used.

" Now before we even begin, we won't be able to determine the sex today."

Of course she knew they wouldn't be able to. Their kid was only probably no older than 10 weeks. The Dr. put the warm gel on Regina's stomach. Waiting a few moments everyone became silent and watched the screen hoping to hear a sound that change their lives again.

" _**Woosh Woosh, Woosh, Woosh."**_

A distinctive sound was heard around the room. Emmett couldn't help but lean in a little closer. The smile that came upon his face was no expected. He turned to face the woman whose body is where the noise was coming from he kissed her knuckles.

" that right there is an heartbeat, he or she is growing good heart sounds good-"

Before Regina could say anything to her man. She saw the doctor squint for a moment/second. Typing in a few words she looked at the screen. Dr. Frazier then looked over at the expecting parents which made them nervous at first.

" What's going on Doc?"

Clearing her throat she smiled, and turned the screen towards them."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett and Regina were very worried now. Especially since their OB seemed a little off now. The expecting couple hoped nothing was wrong. But she turned the screen towards them and they wondered what was going on right at this moment.

" Well as you can see, we have detected a second gestational sac."

Of they both knew what detected meant. But Em and Regina were still trying to figure it out. That is until papa Em moved to look at the screen. His eye grew wide because he could see his child on the screen but He/She wasn't alone right behind him was a second little shadow which meant only one thing.

Regina looked at her lover's expression.

" Babe what's going on?"

Coming out of his shocked stupor he smirked at her. And then pointed at the screen making her look Just as close as he did a minute ago.

" Congratulations , and of course also to you Mr. Swan."

Twins that's what she was currently carrying. Anna gave them a moment before leaving the room. Of course they were both shocked like she was. Regina placed a hand on her stomach and thought back to when she had a stronger urge to throw Up very different than when she was pregnant with Henry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was set up even before leaving. Regina would be back in another two-three weeks. It was typical for a woman who was carrying twins. Of course that still had some getting use to since neither Emmett ( that he could think of ) nor her had a history of twins in their family.

They rode in silence back to pick up little Squish. And to also think about their future as of now. Em Kept looking over at the still shocked brunette. She still was trying to Process the fact that they were To become the parents of not only one Child but two.

" So what's going to happen?" I mean babe were having Twins."

Regina looked over at her riding companion/lover. She knew that he would never abandon them. Especially since he loved Henry like he was his own. Which is Something she loved about this blonde Adonis he was amazing with Children.

Em drove up to Grahams and Zelena's place. Stopping the car he kissed Regina's knuckles again. He got out of the car first and opened her door. Regina smiled and got out herself before heading to the front door and knocking.

" Henry look who's back."

Graham came back from downstairs. He was holding Peyton who was turning five months soon. And guess who was following closely by. Henry came running down holding his superman backpack also the four year old rushed towards his favorite person which was Emmett of course.

* * *

Emmett went back to work as usual. But would check up on Regina when there wasn't an meeting. Meanwhile she was doing the same. They were living together but she too had a few things coming her way besides her unborn children her business became busy like usual.

" Miss Mills excuse me, but Mr. Swan is on line six for you."

She smiled and thanked her receptionist. Picking up the phone she held it to her ear first. Naturally thinking that it was one of her clients. The phone pressed to her ear Regina smirked when she heard a very familiar and sexy voice on the other end.

" Well hello Miss Mills, I have been missing you-"

Regina waved off bell before smiling. It had been a few days since they talked of course. Although they were living under the same roof. Em was still needed out of town most times he was hoping to get his studio up and running in a few weeks that way he can spend more quality time with Regina and of course Henry.

The couple decided on a quiet dinner. Well once a certain blonde came back from his business trip. He asked Regina to pick a eating place. They talked for another hour before she told him that a meeting was coming up and she had to go.

" I promise once this is done, I am on the next flight back to guys."

Exactly a few days later Emmett was back. The younger blonde had put August in charge for once. He wanted to spend time with his woman. And his unborn kids plus a certain four year old that looked up to him like a superhero.

" Henry Daniel come here now!"

That's what Emmett could hear right now. Regina sounding a little mad at her adorable son. Which was rare since Henry listened all the time. Giving himself a moment he knocked and waited for someone to come to the door which someone did.

One of Regina's workers did, she smiled and looked back before yelling.

A pregnant Regina came to the door. Smiling she thanked her and stood aside for him to come in. Em smiled himself and kissed her cheek. Walking inside he saw that she had paperwork scattered around her living room table Emmett put his stuff down.

" Emmy you're back-"

Henry came running from his playroom area. Of course Emmett braced himself and waited for Him. The adorable four year old smiled and jumped. They embraced he tickled the giggling kidlet for a moment before setting him back down.

Of course he couldn't stop smiling once again. Em followed the pregnant brunette further in. he could tell her body was changing in a good way. He had been reading books on what their kids were doing to their mother she was also officially coming into twelve weeks which meant another Ultrasound soon.

" There's My Squish."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days since he'd been back. Of course a certain brunette was happy he was back. And a also a certain smaller brunette was too. Em and Regina talked about the progress and how developed their kids were.

" Hey Gina...Babe, when do you wanna tell your family?"

Regina was having lunch/brunch made for them. She walked out from the kitchen holding a glass. She hadn't thought them telling anyone just yet. Naturally she had read up that some couples wait Until they are out of the first trimester.

Smiling she moved towards the blonde Man.

" can we wait first?" I didn't wait when I was pregnant with Henry."

They agreed together that they'd wait for now. Well at least until Regina hit her second trimester. Emmett was okay with it since it was her body. Naturally the new found father ran to his suitcase and brought back a few books for the both of them.

" Can I say something first, I know I have a past trust me I do. But I wanna let you know that I'm here Gina whatever you need I will get it you can wake me up and tell me to go to the store because you have a craving even if it's at 2am I'll do it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning's wasn't always a certain blonde's favorite. But lately he had started to appreciate them. Regina was sleeping curled up against his sexy body. Lately he hadn't jumped up as usual he had been sleeping a little longer just to feel her next to him.

" You do know staring is creepy?"

Em smiled and moved from current situation. The beautiful and pregnant woman was beneath him. His dimples became prominent he leaned down. Before kissing the mother of his unborn children Emmett just looked her in her soft brown eyes.

Smiling while looking up at the perfect man. Regina couldn't help but rub up and down his arms. Neither one of them say anything in the room. Before long their lips connected Emmett maneuvered himself pulling the covers back to get between her legs.

Regina looked once again into his soulful green eyes.

" Make Love to me Emmett."

Naturally the younger male blonde was hesitant. He hadn't up on what sex would to their kids. But Regina had reassured him that they were okay. Em moved a little and slid her nightgown off her shoulders before pulling all the way off her gorgeous naked and Tanned body.

" God you're beautiful."

Emmett went to put a little weight on top. But thought about whether or not he was squishing them. This whole pregnancy was definitely new. Sensing his distraction tan arms wrapped around his neck making him look back down at his woman.

A hiss was heard first.

" Woah babe hey you okay?"

She nodded and told him her breast were tender. Something that is to be expected especially now. Eventually he moved around for a few moments. Before grabbing his erection and sliding into home this time he heard Regina moan and she was already wet surprisingly.

Raising off his muscular arms he pushed in. it definitely had been too long since they had sex. Giving himself a moment Emmett waited for her. Looking down again she gave the signal and he pushed further making them both moan this time eventually thirty minutes in Em had set a Rhythm for the both of them.

" God Emmett yes...yes, I missed this and you-"

Smirking Em could feel that she was close. Put a hand between their intertwined bodies. He went looking for something and soon found it. At least the sound she made made him sure he did soon after he felt her tighten around him and that triggered his release panting and exhausted the young couple sat up against the headboard smiling again.

" Good morning to you Miss Mills ."

* * *

 **Who is ready for the Twins it definitely going to be exciting, especially for Emmett since this will be his first time becoming a dad and then Regina's carrying Twins Uh oh how is Henry going to feel about not being the only child anymore….and then they haven't really told anyone Just yet How will Cora React to the news? They haven't even told Zelena nor Graham how will everyone take the news that Two Little Swans will be coming Soon?...**

 **PRIDE AND PASSION IS NEXT FOR AN UPDATE : BUT WARNING YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR EMMA AND REGINA FOR THE NEW CHAPTER…..**

 **Thanks again for all the love and support who is ready for the Twins….I am going with twins for this story Now Just trying to figure out the sexes and names for the SWAN-MILLS Babies don't worry I have an Idea on what they will be….once I figure everything out I will let you all know what Regina is carrying she could be carrying Two Girls or Two Boys or even a boy and girl ( I am going to try to surprise you )**


	36. Let's Take The Hand & Flip It Over

Chapter 36 : Let's Take The Hand & Flip It Over

 **Another Update I'm telling you all that work has definitely gotten me crazy tired but I promise to finish this story through especially since it's been a year since I started writing this story how crazy is that I am beyond grateful that you all stuck with me this far….Thank You from the bottom of my heart & Be on the lookout for a sequel Soon**

 **Last we left off Emmett & Regina learned that they were going to be parents to Twins something of course the blonde Savior was amazed that he's about to be a dad for the first time I might possibly reveal the Sex of The babies either this chapter or the next Also Something Things from The past come back to Haunt our favorite Couple Next Chapter…..**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Mills household Regina was very busy. Besides the fact that she was currently carrying twins. She still was running a functioning empire. Naturally she had been working from home of course because with carrying twins her belly was growing a little bigger than a normal one carrying one baby.

" Mama I want brwfeast."

Not to mention that she was already a mother. Henry hadn't noticed a change in his mother just yet. But she was hoping they'd talk to him before. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and into the much larger & spaced kitchen.

" Hello my sweet prince, can you give mama a second?"

Henry nodded and climbed onto the stool. He held onto the new stuffed animal he had just got. Regina smiled and went into the kitchen. These past few days she was glad that her four year old had yet to pay attention to her growing belly.

Her baby belly wasn't that/too big. But her once flat stomach wasn't as flat she was growing a bump. Which meant they were growing. Emmett loved every minute of it because he would come back into town with something new for their babies.

" Little prince wanna help mama?"

Nodding his head he got down, and walked over to where his mother was.

The first thing she grabbed were the bowls. She asked her adorable son to grab some eggs also. Henry walked over to fridge and got them. Eventually the kitchen was smelling like an actual breakfast place Regina decided to teach Henry how to make an Authentic Sicilian breakfast.

" What do we do next?"

Regina told him that they were finished cooking. She watched him go over to the table begin eating. Of course she had to remind not open his mouth. Smiling Regina grabbed her plate also and walked over to sit next to her son & eat their homemade breakfast.

Henry helped his mother with the dishes. And then a screen popped up and the alarm went off. Which meant the front gates were open. Regina kissed the top of his head and looked at the screen she had a mega watt smile on her face because she knew who was pulling up to their house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett parked his car at the garage doors. That's the reason why Regina had started smiling. She Knew that it was Em that was driving up. In the backseat he wasn't alone both his dogs Kalea and Keanu were both anxious to get out he had just picked them up from the airport.

" Alright you goofballs, take it easy relax for a second."

Em had their crates and food bowls already. But he needed to get them both new harnesses first. Which meant pet store shopping of course. And he hoped that a certain four year old would want to Go with him to pick out the boys new stuff.

Grabbing their leashes and of his bags also. Em walked over to the large door knocked and waited. He made them both sit just in case of course. The door opened and a pregnant Regina was standing there both dogs got excited again wanting to jump up but Emmett kept a tight hold on them so they couldn't.

" Emmett you're back early, you can let them go ya know."

And that's exactly what he did, both Kelea & Keanu raced into the house.

" Emmy your back guess what? Mama made me brwfeast this morning."

* * *

Em smiled and squatted down picking him up. Henry wrapped his smaller arms around his neck. They walked further into the large spaced area. Eventually he put him back down and turned his attention to the other brunette in the room.

Regina bit her lip and watched his movement. Emmett walked right in front of her smiling as usual. He loved much taller he was compared to her. Em wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards his rock hard body she placed her hands on his chest.

" I missed you guys, and I definitely missed you ."

They both could tell the difference in her body. Regina wondered if Emmett could feel the bump. Well the bump that was starting to form now. But before she could ask him the question he gave an inquisitive look before she nodded her head and felt his much larger hand rest on their babies temporary home.

" And I definitely missed you Squish-"

Emmett reached around grabbing Henry. The four year old laughed and got onto his back. Opening the back door the dogs headed outside. And so did Henry which gave Regina and Emmett a few seconds to watch the boy laugh and have fun with the two dogs that were size of horses.

He knew how cautious she was with him. Especially when it came to other animals even dogs. They followed him outside and sat on chairs. Of course Em couldn't help himself and so he stared at Regina who then turned to see him looking at her which made her laugh for a brief moment.

" I have an ultrasound coming up, it's in another week or so."

The couple had been persistent naturally. After reading about what the risks are being with twins. Em of course was the most nervous actually. But Regina reassured him that all three of them were fine she was more worried about telling Henry that he was going to be a big brother soon.

Meanwhile Em was excited again. He had been wondering how big his kids maybe getting already. The came running back to him. Em rubbed behind their ears and then pulled Regina's pedicured hand close to their heads to do the samething.

" Babe they are huge, but neither one of my boys would bite you."

Keanu bumped his head against her, Regina sighed and scratched their scruffy chins.

Regina smiled when she saw Henry. He was rolling in the grass while one of the dogs did the same. Pretty soon he wouldn't be alone. Sighing she called her adorable son and he came running over with his two new friends that he had met before.

" Henry sweetheart Mama, has something she has to tell you."

Both Emmett and Regina looked at him first. It was now or ever since her belly was growing some. Smiling and oblivious to what was happening. They went inside along with the dogs they made into the living room where Regina had went to sit down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been literally a few hours. Since Regina and Emmett had told Henry about his two new sibs. He took it better than some. Of course he asked what a typical four year old would ask how did the babies get into his mother's tummy in the first place.

Henry - ( " did you and mommy hug?" )

Naturally that's what they told him. Shrugging his shoulders he went over to his mother's belly too. And began rubbing her stomach. They both smiled hoping that he understood that he wasn't about to be the only kid in the house.

" But remember my prince, I love you so much Henry."

She kissed the top of his head, and Emmett ruffled his hair up a little bit.

Emmett was the first to Sigh first. Regina couldn't help but smile and go back to cleaning again. She got a text from her favorite big sis. Zelena was dropping by with little Peyton while Graham went to big sur for the day to conduct some new business.

Normally she had staff to clean up. But lately Regina had been wanting to clean her house herself. Something a Mills rarely had did. Smirking she felt two arms come around her waist turning around she faced her gorgeous blonde lover who had a adoring look on his face he told her he couldn't to see what their kids looked like now especially since it had been a few weeks since the last time he went to the Ultrasound.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The driver pulled into the driveway. Stopping the car he climbed out and headed to the back doors. Of course Zelena was with Peyton. The adorable little girl was now officially four and a half months which meant time was flying by truly and she was looking more and more like both her devoting parents.

Holding her fourth month old close. Zelena rang the doorbell and waited for her sister or nephew. The door opened and it wasn't them. Em smiled and stood aside but not before Zelena hugged the much taller blonde male.

" I didn't know you were back, Graham's still in big sur."

Henry and Regina heard Zelena's voice. The four year old came running downstairs after changing. But he wasn't alone of course as usual. Both dogs had been following Henry like a hawk ever since they got to the house Regina came from inside the kitchen.

" Auntie Zee lookie, I gots two new friends you see them-"

Regina smiled and walked over, she kissed her sister's cheek & Peyton's also.

Zelena handed her daughter off to Regina. And squatted down picking the adorable four year old. She couldn't help but place kisses on him. Eventually Regina walked in doing her best to hide the not so small baby bump that was continuing to grow.

* * *

The two sisters went into the dining room. While Emmett took Henry and the dogs out for a bit. Zelena was still wondering about the dogs. She knew that the blonde god like man must have promised her sister something in exchange for them coming from Hawaii to her house.

" He is living here Z, and besides Henry loves his dogs."

Zelena watched Peyton sleep, and then looked over at her smiling sister.

" Okay so what's going on?"

Of course Regina wanted to tell her sister. But she also wanted to wait for when Emmett got back. Her and Zelena had always shared secrets. Well most of the time they still had a fare share of them that neither sister knew/know about yet.

Zelena's phone began ringing, she smiled and went to answer it.

Meanwhile Emmett and Henry were back. Henry ran over to his mother and climbed into her lap. Em smiled and walked over sitting down. Zelena came back and told them that Graham would be coming over since he had finished early and made back into L.A. sooner than he had expected.

" How about we order Pizza, I mean unless you want me cooking."

The group nodded and Emmett left them. But before he left he wrote down whatever one wanted. He knew that Regina had some cravings. And so he considered that Henry of course wasn't that much of a picky four year old.

While and handsome ordered. A knock came on the door and Regina went to answer it. Looking through the peephole of course. She smiled and unlocked all the locks before the door opened Graham smiled also hugging his best friend's girl.

" It's so good to see you, where is that handsome little man."

Just like he had radar hearing, Henry came running into the living and into Graham's arms.

" Uncle G guess what?" Emmy ordered pizza and auntie Zee is here."

He walked further into Regina's living room. He saw Zelena sitting on the couch with her sister. Walking over he kissed his beautiful wife first. And then went to see his sleeping daughter when hearing a throat clear he turned and saw his best friend/ brother.

Emmett and Graham hugged each other. They went to sit somewhere else and let the sisters talk. Em was hoping that she hadn't told them. But she reassured him that she was waiting for when Graham showed up so they could tell them together first.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pizza had came as soon as Graham did. A little after that Zelena and G knew something was up. Especially since Regina had been whispering. So they decided to confront them both and ask what was going on with the of two them.

" What's going you two?"

Emmett looked over at Regina, they looked up at both Zelena and Graham again.

" We were going to wait, Emmett insisted that we did. But I wanted to let you two know first were pregnant Peyton's going to have two new playmates in the next seven months or so."

" Ahhh my little sistah, wait I thought you two were using protection?"

Graham and Emmett hugged it out. Meanwhile Regina explained to Zelena that sometimes they did.

" So I'm an uncle, wait she said Peyton will have two new playmates, are Yo...u is Regina carrying twins?" that means she's carrying two swans Congrats Kid."

They talked for another hour, and then Zelena and Graham left with their adorable daughter.

* * *

It had been a few days or a week maybe. Emmett of course was suppose to be heading to Hawaii. But pushed going back out of town again. Because he wanted to go with Regina to the ultrasound to see how his kidlets were doing…

" Mama can I come's too."

Of course Henry wanted to come also. He had been talking to his mom's belly ever since he was told. Naturally his mother found it adorable. But explained to him that the babies hadn't developed ears yet but she was sure they knew he loved them.

Regina and her boys made it to the office. But not before Em made sure paparazzi hadn't followed. Going inside he picked up a tired Henry. As usual the couple signed in and waited for a minute before being called into the back rooms.

" Dr. Mathers will here soon, please undress and wait for her."

After a few moments she jumped up. Waiting on the cold table Regina watched Henry look around. Smiling a knock came to their room. The door opened and Dr. Mathers walked inside she welcomed the couple and then saw the newest person in the room.

" Hmm..let me see, you must be little Henry right?"

He nodded at her shyly, and watched as she brought out a folder.

A nurse knocked and walked inside too. She was pulling the ultrasound equipment along with her. She smiled and began setting all of it up. Meanwhile the OB did her usual tests on the Pregnant brunette writing down what she wanted.

" Well as usual, everything sounds good tests are good. Now let's get you settled and see how our two babies are doing if I'm correct you should have hit your second trimester already which is most exciting."

The Ultrasound machine turned on, Regina reached over for Emmett's hand.

" Now like always Regina, the gel is a little cold let's hear a heartbeat."

After waiting a few moments…..

 **" Wooosh, Wooosh Thump...Thump Thump…."**

The room became silent once again. The babies heartbeats could be heard loud and clear this time. Regina gripped her man's hand again. On the screen you could see baby one sucking on his or her thumb while baby number two was sleeping for now at least the couple watched as Henry gave a inquisitive look and turned back around pointing at the screen and moving closer to his mother who kissed the top of his head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ultrasound went perfect as usual. The OB said that Regina was fourteen weeks which meant. That her risk of miscarriage was low. And that both babies looked good they were developing at the Right rate she had asked if they wanted a prenatal testing to determine the sex of the babies Regina decided on waiting but told Emmett that he could if he wanted to.

" What If I find out, I promise not tell you okay."

So they agreed he could find out. Which was all more exciting since of course she had nursery idea's. But what she did not know also. Was that although her house was built like a mansion Emmett was looking for a much bigger house somewhere quiet and that had a lot of acres for both Henry, the dogs and whatever else they would have.

Besides the decorating and nursery. Regina had been going through baby books for new names too. She wanted them to be simple names. But she also wanted to give her babies father a chance to come up with something himself they were also thinking about having a little get together so they could tell their friends and the rest of her family about the unborn babies.

" I mean let's have one, that way I can get the guys here."

It was settled there would be a party. Now that was out of the way Regina focused her love on Henry. She still didn't want him feeling sad. Which he wasn't cause at his age he was more focused on either cars, hanging out with his second favorite person or playing with the dogs she knew that once the babies came he would need to get adjusted to not being the center of his mother's attention and she hoped that it would be an easy transition her and Zelena's transition were completely opposite especially when Cora had brought the younger brunette home from the hospital.

* * *

 **Ahhh everything is getting real now, especially since Henry now know's he's going to be a big brother I was basically put the reaction that Henry had on my cousin when they told him he was going to be big brother kid was alright up until his new siblings came so hopefully Henry won't be too sad and also Now that Zelena & Graham know it's going to be hopefully a lot easier to tell everyone else INCLUDING CORA ( HOW DO YOU THINK SHE'LL REACT )**

 **FOR THOSE WONDERING THE TWINS GENDER MIGHT GET REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER CROSS YOUR FINGERS REGINA MIGHT BE CARRYING TWO BOYS OR TWO GIRLS WHO KNOWS WHAT THE TWO NEWEST SWAN-MILLS BABIES WILL BE YOU CAN THROW IN YOUR GUESSES…..!**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING LATE... I HAVE BEEN BATTLING A TERRIBLE COLD AND IT'S TAKEN A TOLL ON ME FOR SURE I HAVE BEEN COUGHING FOR ABOUT THREE WEEKS ALMOST HOPING IT DOESN'T TURN INTO PNEUMONIA**


	37. A World With Nothing But Love

Chapter 37 : A world With Nothing But Love

 **Sorry Again for the late updates for both stories I have definitely been trying to write as much as I can whenever i get the chance and it has been limited these past few weeks but i have had Idea's come into my head and that means I need to write**

 **Last where we left Regina and Emmett had told Henry about the babies, and then they told Zelena and of course Graham so now they're planning on telling the other's in the group how will the guys and the women of the group react to the new's And how will a certain older Mills patriarch feel as well….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina yawned and got out of bed late. Smirking this would be a first since she was a early bird. Reaching over she felt a empty spot. Sighing she figured that Emmett had gotten up sometime in the Morning and had either left or he just slept in the bed until she had fallen asleep.

She heard laughing and voices, so of course grabbed a robe.

Downstairs in the kitchen she smiled. Standing in the kitchen was her adorable son he was laughing. Looking she saw her Emmett cooking. Clearing her throat she Made the two most important in her Life look up Henry quickly jumped down and went over to his pregnant mother.

" Mama were's cooking, Emmy said we had to surprise you."

She couldn't help but feel special. Regina kissed her adorable four year old on his head lovingly. Eventually she went over to Em. who looked beyond sexy wearing Nothing but sweatpants and a apron he smiled as well and turned around to face the pregnant brunette who he then wrapped his Arm's around before sharing a Loving kiss.

" Good morning beautiful, how are you guys feeling?"

Emmett moved away to flip the pan first. He was currently making breakfast for both of them now. Which only made Regina fall for him more. Henry wearing his Matching little apron climbed back on The chair making sure the pancakes didn't burn.

" I'm feeling good, other than wanting to eat of course."

Em couldn't help but smile at her and cook. Of course the stove top was turned off he helped Henry. Who climbed off his seat once again to help. Regina's kitchen Looked like a five star restaurant food Was everywhere pancakes and fruits along with nuts were placed around the large family eating Table he motioned for Regina To sit so he could serve her.

Regina was handed her plate, looking down the presentation alone was amazing.

Eventually Emmett had sat down too. Henry was the first to dig in and then the oldest Mills did too. The breakfast was beyond amazing. Regina watched her adorable Son practically swallow his meal When Emmett told him he didn't have to eat so fast.

" Okay you go with Squish, and I'll be washing the dishes."

Regina nodded and followed her son. Inside the large living the expectant mother decided to sit too. But she was also listening of course. Em had picked up all the Plates and washed every dish like he Had been taught back in Hawaii even though at his house he had a large dish washing machine.

Emmett had finished washing dishes. Regina smiled and patted one of the cushions for him to sit on. Em smiled and did the exact thing. Sitting down he felt her Warm body lean against his solid form of Course he couldn't help but see the subtle changes her body was officially going through her Normally flat stomach was now Starting to stick out just a little and of course her skin was Practically glowing which was something that happened to most pregnant/expectant mothers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pregnancy was not going to stop her. Regina had been needed to come into her office for a meeting. Naturally she accepted and dressed. She came downstairs and Saw that Henry was sitting on the Couch watching cartoons and Emmett was doing something on his laptop she cleared her throat.

" Hey Mal called me, I'm needed in a meeting. Can you watch Henry?"

Regina kissed Henry's head first. And then she kissed Emmett before getting into her personal car. Em smiled and closed the door. He looked over and saw that Henry was into new a cartoon which Meant he too could do some at home work on his laptop and apple tab.

Beside's finishing up some work. Em had been thinking about knowing about the sex of their kids. Regina said she wanted to wait. But he couldn't at first but before The O.B. could tell him Emmett had Changed his mind and decided on waiting like his woman.

" Hey Squish wanna watch a movie?"

Henry and Emmett had did just that. After the movie Henry being like his mother ordered for them. Well more so lunch had been made. Lunch consisted of Homemade grilled chicken sandwiches and Grilled cheeses also pizza which Henry ordered twice.

While Henry watched another movie. Emmett began typing on his computer to one of his investors. Who had given Emmett another offer. James cameron the director For Avatar and all the other Movies had heard about his success in filming and directing so he wanted an actual face to face Meeting with the younger blonde to Discuss business.

" Hey max it's Em, what no man tell James let's have it."

* * *

Speaking of investors and meetings. Regina had successfully convinced one of her's not to drop her. It had been a longer than needed one. There also had been a Miscommunication at least on the Mill's side something her mother unfortunately wouldn't have accepted and everyone probably would have been fired.

" Believe Mr. Jacks I'm sorry, but 5% is what I can and will offer."

The older gentleman looked worried. Leaning over to his side he spoke to two other men as well. They looked at each other then her. Jackson or Mr. Jack's as he's Sometimes is called agreed to Regina's term's since she was the shark when it came to her family.

With the meeting over for the day. Regina decided to grab something to eat before she headed back. For once her stomach wasn't upset. Which meant that her Second trimester wouldn't be as bad as Her first at least that's what the doctor said.

" Ms. French I'm leaving, if mother calls tell her I'm gone."

Regina was getting ready to leave. But a sharp like pain on the side of her stomach stopped her first. Of course naturally she worried. And then she remembered When she was pregnant with Henry The Ligaments in her uterus were stretching to accommodate both her growing babies.

Carrying twins was still shocking. Since this would be a first for her side of the family also Emmetts. But at the same time it was exciting. She did want Henry to have Someone else to hang around and Have fun with like a sibling but now he was going to be a big brother to not one but two new Siblings of course right now none of This fazed him yet.

" Hi guys I'm home."

The door had closed right behind her. Walking further into her house Regina could hear the T.V. on. Smiling she walked towards the den. On the couch were two Bodies Henry was knocked out but Laying on Emmett's chest while said blonde had his arms protectively over the four year old.

Regina cleared her throat, Emmett jumped a little moved to get up.

" Hey you're back already, how did the meeting go?"

Em moved the sleeping four year old. Moving off the couch as slowly as he could not waking Henry. He made his way over to the brunette. Regina smirked and felt His hands wrap around her waist the Couple shared a quick kiss.

" Per usual another client, wanted a different amount in the stakes."

Emmett noticed the look on Regina's face. So he asked her what else happened while she was away. Knowing her man she knew he'd worry. She decided on telling Him about the sharp pain she had Felt earlier which only made him touch his kid's temporary home out of concern hoping nothing Was happening to his kidlets.

" We have a upcoming visit."

Of course they were going. Em wanted to make sure that both Regina and his babies were both okay. He had been reading a lot. And one of those words he read was PreeClampsia something that was Deadly to both mother and babies or in Regina's case babies so if she wasn't feeling okay he wanted To know if she wasn't.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their appointment had went well. Of course Henry didn't come to this one this time like he wanted. But Em promised him the next one. The couple got to see their babies on screen once again the doc Measured both unborn babies she let the expectant parents know that the twin's were developing Right on schedule.

" The babies look good, I want to see you again in two weeks."

On every visit they got a picture. The pregnant couple took time to look at their babies photo again. Their faces were becoming clear. Emmett had asked Regina if she Had recorded everything Henry Did when he was in her stomach and she told him that she did document everything with Daniel Before he had passed away.

" So are we telling?"

Regina sighed and looked over, of course her and Emmett had been discussing it a lot.

Of course they wanted to tell. Especially Regina she hadn't never kept anything from other's ever. Their hands fitted perfectly. Em rubbed his much larger hands Across her knuckles reassuring her That he was with her and their unborn-children no matter what.

" Are you hungry?", I can pick up Henry and we can go out."

Regina nodded and so they left. Making it back to the house Emmett went to let his woman out first. Smiling she took his large hand. Naturally the brunette mother Would never have left her son alone Ever so she had a very reliable and well spoken about young woman watching her only four year old Son.

Henry was on the couch, and did not hear the front door open.

* * *

Naturally Henry was beyond excited. He got to see the new ultrasound of his twin siblings again. Regina's heart had also melted again. Even though they weren't sure What the sexes of the babies Were Henry kept saying his baby sister and little brother.

" Henry baby come here, You think they are a boy and girl."

Being four he just smiled and nodded. She did love that he was enthusiastic about the new siblings. But now they had to do something else. Telling their group of Friends Emmett had came up with a Few idea's that was until Regina had the last say…

" Babe just something small, Ya know it's not the baby shower."

So the expectant had both agreed. Just something not like a party possibly dinner maybe for them. Just something small but simple. So Em called in a few favors and A old college friend agreed to let Emmett borrow his restaurant for a dinner.

Regina caressed the bump. She had been doing it a lot lately even though she was now 3 months. Which meant one thing. They were in the track for the twins birth Which also meant that Regina's Belly would be growing at a different speed than when she was carrying Henry.

" So we have that, are you okay babe?"

Nodding she followed Emmett. He too was keeping track with the twins daily progression for now. His kidlets were right on track. At least growth wise this would be His first time becoming a dad Which is why he had been doing a lot more research on Regina and her pregnancy as much as he Could since work usually called him to Go out of town most days.

" I'm not leaving, Just heading to a producer's meeting."

Regina had been irritated, she apologized to him everyday.

Emmett left not before they kissed. Swan Song productions had been asked if he would partner up. Which meant he would Co-produce. Lucas films and JJ Abrams Had sent out an email to his personal Account asking if he would be interested.

" I'll be back later, pick out some movies and pizza."

What Regina wanted was to plan also. If they were going to have the dinner they needed some ideas. It wasn't that much of an actual party. Just something to show The others that they didn't want them To be mad about finding out their pregnancy this late.

All this was new but not for Regina. Of course she had been in a serious and committed relationship. But this was all an actual first for Em. they both knew that when He and she hooked up back in Hawaii and when he came to L.A. just to find her it was just this had been more exciting since Daniel Had been the cautious one more Predictable.

" Mama comes watch T.V."

Smiling the pregnant brunette did. She was trying to get as much time as she could with her son. Especially now and before the kids. It was adorable on how helpful The four year old was trying to Be but Regina wondered how he would actually feel once the babies were born which was coming Up sooner than anyone thought.

" Henry my sweet boy, did you wanna help with a party."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett had came from his meeting. Naturally he told Regina what secret he had been holding on to. Of course she was beyond excited. Especially since Henry had Discovered star wars and he now had Became a fan himself just like Em.

" So for this party, what are we serving them Gina…"

She Smiled and handed him a list, " live to a Mills to go above and beyond." he had thought to himself.

So little Henry and Emmett also. Had done most of shopping even though it wasn't just for himself. Regina was checking herself out. Lately with her growing not one But two human beings her body Has been changing more rapidly It was more so her breast size and clothes.

" Gina Hey you okay."

She turned with tears in her eyes, and nodded no furiously at the blonde male.

" It's the hormones, I'm really more hyper sensitive now."

Em smiled and got behind her. He waited for permission to place his much larger hand on her belly. Which made Regina turn to him. She wrapped her hands around His neck pulling him closer to her Lips the expectant couple shared a loving and passionate much deserved kiss before separating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything for the party arrived. Regina being Regina ran around like a mad woman checking stuff. She wanted everything perfect. Or at least to Mills standards Which was a lot since Emmett had read Up on what a typical Mills party was like before he had rescued Regina from Robin.

" Don't touch that Imbeciles, I needed that table moved."

Of course Emmett was watching. He smirked and continued helping some of the kitchen staff also. He knew that it was the babies. The backyard had tables placed on The decorated deck candles were Hanging and some musicians were suppose to be on their way.

Emmett went to save the workers, he guided the pregnant brunette away.

" Babe listen to me, it's not the baby shower it's just dinner."

Regina looked into those green eyes. She sighed and then felt her body and babies began to relax. She felt his hands around her waist. So she wrapped her arms Around her neck she was feeling a Little bad on how she was treating her staff for this small get together.

The couple shared a kiss, and Emmett pressed his forehead against hers.

" Relax okay for the babies, I'll make sure everything is done before four."

And that's exactly what he did. Emmett went around the house and checking up on the kitchen staff. They felt more at ease with him. Some of the food was ready to Be set up and the musician had came Right at the time he said he would.

" Hey man I'm Emmett, you can set up over there somewhere."

The woman started showing up. They had been the first to drive into Regina and Emmett's house. Mal and Katherine had been first. And then Lily along with Belle Had also began to arrive of course Graham along with Zelena just had pulled up also with little Peyton in tow.

Eventually so did the guys also. They hugged their dearest and youngest friend before they went in. Em walked them to the backyard. August saw Graham first and Ran over to hug his friend they Hadn't seen each other since the wedding.

" What's up G how are you?" look at her she's growing."

Graham looked at his daughter. He still couldn't believe he made this beautiful and perfect little girl. She was starting to change looks. Her eye's were becoming a Lighter mix between her mother and Father but that hair was changing to Zelena's Peyton looked up at her father with amazement.

He hugged his best friend. And August got to hold little Peyton who would not stop smiling at him. The food was ready to eat. Regina came back down wearing a Large sweater which made Mal and The other's suspicious of her.

" Everyone please enjoy, Me and Emmett are happy you all are here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All they had invited had came. Emmett was sitting around a table with his friends laughing/joking. Regina had been doing it too. She smiled and just held onto her Adorable niece when the back doors Opened and none other than Cora Mills walked through them.

" Will you excuse me?"

She walked away from the ladies, and made her way to her parents.

" Mother & Daddy you're here, I'm happy you could come."

Emmett excused himself as well. And went over to greet his unborn children's grandparents again. Of course they didn't know yet. Henry moved away from his wife And gripped the much taller blonde's hand he was always happy to see Emmett Cora hugged the man while doing the same.

The dinner party went perfectly. Well at least at Regina's standards it did because she was Regina. Sighing she was thankful for sure. Everything was over and Everyone just sat around Em walked Over and put his arm around her waist and whispered something into her ear she nodded and They walked into the center of the Back yard.

" Thank you all for coming, But there is a reason that you all are here. We wanted to wait until it was safe tell everyone that in a few short months there will be two new family members making their grand appearance probably in late August early September **Were Pregnant!** that's what we have been keeping secret."

* * *

Of course everybody was silent. That is until Mal and the other's ran over to expectant mother to be. Regina hugged her friends first. They were all surrounding her Asking her the typical mother Questions she had been asked when she got pregnant with Henry.

" I'm fine you guys I'm fine, and no we don't know the sexes yet."

Meanwhile the guys questioned him. Emmett did the best he could at answering dad Questions. Since these babies would be his first. Naturally they looked at Graham as he didn't react like the Others so they figured that he must of known before the rest of them.

" It was Regina actually, she wanted to wait until the second trimester."

A throat had cleared among them. Turning around they saw Cora standing with her hands folded. With her usual typical angry look. Emmett watched as his pregnant Girlfriend moved towards both Her parents who all of a sudden embraced their youngest daughter.

Regina turned motioning for Em, who quickly made it to her side.

" Congratulations son two babies, me and my wife are beyond ecstatic."

Of course everyone just talked. Mostly about Regina's pregnancy and what changes will she have. Especially now since there's two. Regina told the girls that her Hormones and senses have become More heightened and also how Henry took the news that he was about to become a bigger brother To two new siblings.

Sometime during everyone talking. Regina sent Emmett a text asking him to meet her inside alone. Excusing himself he did just that. Inside the large home Em Looked around and called out for the Pregnant woman.

" What's wrong Gina…?"

Emmett failed to notice her eyes. The brunette woman's pupils were blown with lust at the moment. And that meant she was Horny. Being that she is currently Carrying babies he had read that her Libido would be off the charts right now.

Em swallowed hard, he felt her hands on his jean zipper.

" I'm horny it's your fault, so get to it Mr. Swan."

Not wanting to disappoint her. Emmett closed the door behind him and undid the rest of his clothes. He also watched her undress. Regina removed her bra and Tossed it to him before laying on top of The covers before he crawled between her legs Emmett finally got the chance to actually see her Bump more clearly his kids Were currently cooking in there.

Regina annoyed with him, sat up and pulled him by his boxer briefs.

He felt his underwear come off. Before he could protest Emmett felt all too familiar hands grab him. Which actually got his attention. And it also made the blonde Male Adonis moan Em reached for his Erection and carefully slid inside the warm tavern that was apart of Regina's body that he loved like a lot Regina gripped his Shoulders which signaled to him to go faster but he wasn't sure at first.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were both sated for now. Emmett slid out of the bed looking for the underwear she had tossed. Meanwhile she was dressing. Turning his head he got the chance To see what his kids were currently Doing to their mother's body.

" My breasts are getting big, and I feel more tired actually."

Regina spoke to him while dressing. Of course she turned to see her man looking at her for a while. Smirking she went to walk back out. And after a few moments so Did Emmett actually after he had Found his missing boxers.

Back in the backyard once again. Katherine and the others spotted a seemingly disheveled brunette. Which only made them all smirk. Mal being the boldest waited For her friend to catch up with them Before she opened her mouth.

" Someone looks relaxed, and quite frankly satisfied."

Pretty much the party ended. And everyone started leaving including the guys and Katherine also. Regina arranged a luncheon. Emmett told the guys he would be Hawaii in a few days to spot some Of the Junior surfers for the early competition.

Emmett and Regina waved, and headed back inside but Em had stopped her.

" I love you Regina, I can't thank you enough for carrying my kids."

* * *

 **Awwh the twins are steadily growing, had to laugh at Horny Regina her hormones are out of whack and it's only going to get worse up until them babies are born ( Can Emmett handle it ) also I am glad I went with the first reaction for both Cora & Henry Sr learning about their future grand babies Can't wait to write more…..**

 **I'm sorry guys literally have had this chapter half done for the past few weeks and I have been beyond busy and finally got some time to finish writing and I also don't want to rush Regina's pregnancy because i also wanna show Emmett being a supportive dad/baby daddy to Regina Any ways I hoped you like this chapter…..**

 **PREPARE FOR A NEW PRIDE AND PASSION CHAPTER I Am currently writing down the next chapter as we speak and then working on my AO3 profile has been crazy but I am thankful to have such patient readers…..**


	38. Nothing's Better Than Love

**Chapter 38 : Nothing's Better Than Love**

 **A/ N : So am I officially the worst person ever I have been trying to keep up with this story and pride and passion & my other four stories on another site please don't be made if my updates have been crazy lately I have been writing on off whenever I get the chance and I am happy that you all are still reading I also hope to go back and edit them as well very soon…**

 **Last we left off Regina's pregnancy was progressing Emmett was now officially excited about their babies and so a certain four year Old who is a little ready to become a big brother and Cora and big Henry learned they would be becoming grandparents again...**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina's pregnancy was going smoothly. At least that's what Emmett had been reading all the books. Of course Regina didn't need them really. This was her second pregnancy so she knew a little more Than the blonde male but at the same time she was learning new things since this was her first time Carrying twins.

Henry was being the adorable one. Making sure his pregnant mother got breakfast when she asked. Emmett was ready to be back now. Hawaii was home and where he started his business but he was Living in L.A. now & he would soon have twins on his hands he was hoping to have a studio finished And set up somewhere by now.

" I promise you babe, I'll be back before the ultrasound."

They were scheduled for a new one. Emmett had missed one the annuals so Zelena of course went. Along with a little extra small guest. Peyton was growing like a weed she was looking more and More she was looking like her father except the red hair.

Meanwhile Emmett was flying back. The guys said they would be back in L.A. once the twins came. They were still trying to understand. Their other friend was about to become a dad as well of course They were excited but not as much as Em.

" Mr. Swan ready to board?"

Em smiled and texted Regina also. He knew that it would be Henry that was going to be excited also. His bags were put on the jet first. His flight wouldn't get into L.A. until early in the morning he Arranged for a Uber car to be ready.

The plane landed right on time. Avoiding the paparazzi for a second he grabbed his stuff and left out. Of course a car was waiting too. Em got in and gave the younger man his address the car took off Em Sighed and hoped Regina would still be resting.

" Just turn left, and stop right there."

The car came to a sudden stop. Em thanked the man and grabbed his suitcase and got out the car. Smirking he grabbed his keys. When the front door opened he was greeted by the dog's first Keanu whined and rolled onto his back excited to see his dad.

He walked further inside also. Emmett couldn't help but look around at all the amazon prime boxes. Of course he knew who it was. And he was positive that almost half the boxes were of course filled With baby stuff for their kids & also the nursery.

" Hi guys missed me?"

Em scratched both dogs heads. Going upstairs he slid his boots off something Regina actually hated. She expressed that everynight. The first room he checked was of course Henry he peeked inside and Saw the moon shaped night light and a certain little brunette sprawled out in his bed Emmett Walked inside and fixed Henry before kissing his head and heading back out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He finally made it to Regina's room. He slowly closed the door hoping not to wake the brunette first. Undressing he climbed into her bed. Sliding in a little closer Emmett couldn't help but take in a Breath he felt the bump under the covers & it felt like her belly had grown since he had been gone For a few days his kids were growing.

" Hey guys it's me, I'm sorry I've been M.I.A."

Regina stirred from her sleep. Groaning she turned her head to see Emmett sleeping like she was. She couldn't help but laugh. Moving from under his touch she went to the restroom and came back Doing the best she could with a 5½ month pregnant belly full of twins.

Of course Emmett stirred. Turning to face the beautiful brunette he moved a little closer to kiss her. Regina gripped his arms. Em quietly slipped in between her legs and resumed their make out Session which earned him a small moan from the brunette woman.

" I need you Emmett, I mean really right now."

Smirking he moved on top of her. He couldn't help but hold off feeling the swell of his unborn kids. Leaning down they kissed once. Em moved off his arms and hovered over the pregnant brunette Woman who was trying to untie his sweats looking down he stilled her movements and helped His Girlfriend slide his pants down his legs.

Em moved to get his shirt off. Although her body was going towards growing their unborn children. Emmett still loved her body. Sitting only his tight black underwear which Regina reminded him that He was going to need to change if they ever have Other children after the twins that made his heart Swell after both adults were undressed Regina lifted the covers once again and the blonde male Adonis slid under them and got to work making his woman feel appreciated.

* * *

Henry was up before his mother. Of course he didn't know his favorite person had made it back also. Downstairs he made breakfast. Well at least he was trying to since most the ingredients were too High and there was only so much a four year old could get.

" Gotta surprise mama."

Meanwhile upstairs she showered. Emmett was currently on his laptop setting up another meeting. He was hoping to everything ready. The building he had picked out to run as his new studio was Currently being renovated him and the guys had knocked a few things out which was taking longer Than he expected.

Em sighed first, he turned to feel Regina's hands.

" You need a break, isn't that what you tell me."

Smiling they shared a small kiss. Regina finished getting dressed and looked at her baby bump too. The twins were growing perfectly. Even though this wasn't her first pregnancy this was her first Time being pregnant with two babies so she was forever checking to make sure they were Developing correctly.

Before they could say anything. Henry came walking inside the bedroom while holding a food tray. Regina came back out dressed. Rushing over Emmett helped the younger brunette with the heavy Tray naturally he was being followed as well both dogs were making sure anything he spilled they Were there to clean it up.

" What's up bud?, made this all by yourself."

Henry nodded at the blonde male. Em walked over and waited for Regina to sit right back down too. Henry waited for his mom to eat. She smiled and was handed her homemade breakfast that her Adorable son had made for them.

" Thank you my sweet boy."

Regina sat back down on the bed. Emmett made sure that her meal didn't spill before handing it off. Smiling she ate the oatmeal first. With her morning sickness almost gone she was happy to be able To keep this meal down for a change.

Breakfast was a success for once. Henry finished eating everything on his plate so did Emmett also. Of course Regina at her's slowly. She was also reading the next page on a pregnancy blog she had Discovered something she had never done before until now she had started reading it as soon as She found it they were pregnant with twins.

" Hey I'll take your plate."

Smiling she handed it to him, Em leaned down kissing her.

The babies had started moving. Regina let out a gasp as she wasn't sure who was really moving first. But it didn't matter right now. Em came back towards the dining room table and saw the look that The brunette bombshell was giving.

" Hey Gina... you okay?"

Regina looked up nodding, she grabbed his larger hand.

" The babies are moving, I just felt them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em had a last few minute errands. He was also doing a little grocery shopping for the house as well. He also was buying cravings food. Regina's craving were there all along it's just now the closer she Got the more different types of foods she wanted.

" Where's your gelato, & also the pickles too."

He was also doing baby research. At least whenever he got the chance normally he was beyond. Getting everything she asked for. Emmett went to check out when a group of teenager's recognized The blonde male they came running up to him.

Emmett took pictures, and of course signed a few things.

" Listen sorry guys really, but I gotta girl waiting."

Thanking them he left as well. Getting into his car he sent Regina a quick text saying he was coming. He hoped she'd be distracted. Pulling into the the gates he turned his head quick thinking he had seen A flash like from someone's camera.

" Great it's paparazzi."

That was the only explanation. Groaning he wondered if they were looking for him or maybe Regina. Not everyone knew of the kids. Emmett and Regina were trying a very tight lip on this pregnancy Since neither one of them wanted to be stressed out & Emmett definitely didn't want to stress out The pregnant brunette woman too much.

He failed to notice the other car. Walking inside he was immediately greeted by his biggest babies. Kalea barked excited to see him. Of course Henry came and wanting to be picked up raised his Arms Emmett smiled and picked up the four year old pointing to where his mother was occupying.

" Mama thought's you were lost."

Emmett smirked and walked back. Regina and surprisingly Mal was sitting around talking of course. They both looked up smiling also. Em put the smaller brunette male down before heading towards The older pregnant brunette.

" Hey you welcome back, me and Mal were talking."

Mal of course got up, the two blonde's hugged each other.

" I was just visiting, missing you guys."

Em smiled and grabbed groceries. He wanted to give Regina all the time she wanted to talk to Mal. He went into the kitchen himself. Naturally he was putting stuff away when Henry came back in Wanting to help his friend.

Meanwhile the ladies caught up. Eventually Mal hugged her pregnant friend and left the house. Regina walked into the kitchen. Em smiled and turned around he wrapped his arms around her Waist pulling her closer to him.

" You okay babe?" the babies are growing."

They both smiled and kissed. Regina gasped and looked down lately the babies had been moving. And it was just the best thing. Em felt her grab his hand and place it on her now sizable baby bump Waiting for a second he felt a swift kick against his large hand.

" I can't wait to meet you guys."

* * *

It only had been a few days. Regina had a O.B. appointment and she wanted a certain blonde to go. Emmett was in a meeting. But he had sent her a text message earlier telling his woman that he Would not miss their appointment and to head over to the doctor's office he would be on his way.

" I Promise Gina I'll be there."

Em sighed and hung up, he knew she would light into him.

The meeting lasted a little longer. Emmett parked his car and got out pushing his hair he walked in. Of course he got a look before so. A older nurse looked up and gestured for him to follow her since She already knew he was meeting up.

" You're late Swan."

He already knew she was upset. Sighing he opened the door and saw Regina sitting on the table too. She had her arms crossed also. The door closed and Emmett swallowed hard which made his Adam's Apple more noticeable.

A nurse walked inside the room. Regina was handed a gown and told the doctor would be coming in. Doing as asked she sat back down. Eventually their O.B. came in and smiled as she was seeing her favorite couple once again the ultrasound machine was brought in and the room became dark also.

" Alright let's take a look."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was currently silent. On screen were their babies both unaware of the world outside. Their doctor moved the wand. Smiling neither one of them could take their eye's off the screen Emmett felt Regina squeeze his hand tighter.

" babies look amazing, their measurements are good."

All in all the babies were healthy. Regina had urine and blood drawn just to make sure she was okay. It was a precaution doctors used. Normally with mothers who were carrying twins for the first Time and that only made the expectant mother a little more nervous.

Emmett kissed her head, and then let her her dressed.

They both left the office together. But since they had taken separate cars Emmett went over to hers. Of course she had a driver as well. The babies were growing and that meant it was getting harder For her to drive which was something he didn't want her doing right now.

Emmett also felt bad about V-day. Him and Regina had missed it since he had been in town for it at. Valentine's day was always special. But this year would have been even more since now they had Two extra special surprises he was always hoping that since spring break was coming up they Would be able to take Henry somewhere special outside of L.A.

" Hey G no it's good, Just got out the O.B.'s."

Construction was coming along well. The building that Emmett had picked and inspected was great. Everything was in place as he thought. His equipment he ordered Was making it's way in California The guys were flying in from Hawaii in a few days also.

* * *

Things were coming into place. At least that what it seemed like for one pregnant brunette woman. Regina was working on things. All while picking out what color she Wanted the baby's nurseries to Even though she and Emmett didn't know the sexes.

" I cannot decide, and it's frustrating me actually."

Zelena had showed up to help. Being the big sister she was she knew that Regina needed her help. Along with her was Peyton too. The adorable six month old was Giggling and playing with some toys Her mother had brought with her to keep her occupied while she helped her aunt out.

She hugged Regina, picking up a few different swatches.

" Those two I like, it's neutral and soft also."

The color's had been picked. Only thing left was painting the room and getting stuff together as well. The babies cribs were coming. Emmett had ordered them the Latest one's even though Regina Explained to him that a crib would be just fine.

Speaking of the blonde god. A car's lights were seen through the window and that meant one thing. Emmett had finished work. The dogs got excited and ran Downstairs to greet their father along with A certain smaller brunette following behind them.

" What's up guys?" Where's Regina is she upstairs."

Upstairs Zelena helped her get up. Em walked down the hall into his soon to be babies nursery. Smirking he saw of course Zelena. Hugging he went to help his Pregnant girlfriend back up all While Taking a look around the room was currently white but that would soon change.

" Mama's was picking colors, she saids I could help."

Emmett picked up Henry once again. Kissing the side of his head he went and stood next to his girl. She handed him the colors she picked. Smiling he loved them Since they were neutral because they Weren't sure what the sexes's of the twins were yet.

" I love them babe, I'll get to work painting."

They had a few things coming in. Regina had to admit she was excited that she was decorating too. Em and Henry went to get paint. The brunette told them that They didn't have to paint until the Stuff he ordered came in that way they could see where everything would be going.

And like that the furniture came. Henry wanted to help so that's exactly what he did he had helped. The guys came over to help him. Including Graham he had Majored in Graphic design in college and Knew a few things or two about drawing so Em asked his best friend to incorporate Hawaii into to His kids nursery.

" Anything for you Brah, I have something in mind."

Reuben and the other's were done. Em had the furniture put in the place's Regina had wanted them. Smirking they looked around first. Everything came together like she wanted and he hoped she Would love it enough even though they had four months until the kidlets would make their grand Entrance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days or so. Regina had came back from the spa trip she had taken with the ladies. Something she really needed. Walking into the house she didn't Hear anything nor see anyone not Even the two horses she calls their dogs came running in looking around she went into the entertainment room and smiled.

Looking down she just laughed. Henry was currently fast asleep along the body of one certain male. Emmett was stretched out also. Grabbing her phone she snapped a few pictures before touching the Blonde adonis's foot making him slowly open his eyes.

" Hey you're back, how was the spa trip?"

He smirked before getting up. Hoping not to wake the sleeping boy he moved Henry of him slowly. Em made his way over to her. The young couple shared a Passionate kiss which made the current Residents inside their mother push against them.

Emmett touched the belly, he loved feeling them move.

" What up Kidlets, sorry for ignoring you."

Regina smiled and walked away. She put her purse down and headed towards the couch to sit also. Lately her feet have been hurting. That a pregnancy symptom as well that was one of the least she Welcomed it was because she missed wearing her heels so did a certain blonde.

" I love you so much."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This pregnancy was taking it's time. At least that's what Regina thought it felt like because it was. She loved the changes her body had. But at the same time this Time around everything was extra Sensitive like the other night her and Emmett tried to be intimate but her breasts were beyond Tender which made Em wince and Say he could hold off for a minute until she became comfortable Again.

" You're carrying twins, twice the hormones sis."

Zelena was over with Peyton. She was helping her sister around the house since she was pregnant. And because she did the same. Especially when she first had Peyton Zelena needed all the help she Could get since she was a first time mom.

Regina thanked her sister.

" It's just I'm done, these two are my last."

Zelena smirked at Regina, she knew that they wouldn't be.

Eventually she left the house. Emmett came back home and walked around calling out for Regina. He went to take off his shoes. His ear's perked up when he heard Music coming from upstairs so naturally he walked up into the master bedroom everything was dark except some candles lighting The bedroom along with soft music Before he could grab his phone Regina walked out wearing a light purple see through negligee that had Emmett's blood warm right now.

" Baby what's going on?"

She pointed for him to sit. Doing as asked he did so and watched her approach him and smirk also. Em felt himself groan also. It had been a minute since either one Of them had tried to have sex he Thought she would want to wait since the babies were growing at a quicker pace and her body was In overdrive.

" Gina we can wait, I'm in no rush."

Regina stood between his legs. Emmett placed his hands along her waist and around her stomach. He felt proud at this moment. He was watching this beautiful woman who he loved grow swollen With his first children and that kind of did something to his neither regions as well.

The first to go was his shirt. Buttons went flying everywhere which only made him think and laugh. Groaning he felt her hands. This man was about to become a Father to two newborns and yet his Body was beyond any else's comparison she rubbed her hand down his shoulders and across his Amazing Abs.

" You are beautiful."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emmett grabbed her waist and pressed her body against his. Regina put her hands on his chest. Carefully he stood up and lifted The pregnant brunette she Wrapped her legs around his waist and they went over to bed where they fell down onto it With him Being between her legs.

A few god's and oh yes were heard. Emmett was out of breath and laying next to a sated brunette. She looked at the time on her phone. She was still impressed by His stamina hearing the cover's Move she turned and laid her head across his chest their hands meshed together she listened to His Rhythmic heartbeat.

" Gina...can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head to look into his eye's.

" Do you miss Daniel?"

* * *

 **And Boom Just like that Chapter 38 is finished I hope Ya'll can forgive me I know my writing is Slow but life definitely can make anyone busy but I hope you guys love this chapter I tried to make it as much fluffy & Sexual as I could but do not worry the Swan-Mills babies will be making Their grand entrances very soon…..I told myself I would speed up the pregnancy that Way I can give you all a little Emmett & pregnant Regina time as possible Thanks again for loving this story still it means alot ...Oh SORRY FOR THIS BUT NEXT CHAPTER THERE MIGHT BE A CLIFFHANGER LIKE NO OTHER :D**

 **BABIES SEXES : ALRIGHT SO NOW THAT THE LITTLEST SWAN-MILLS BABIES BAKING IS ALMOST OVER WHAT SEX DO YOU THINK THE TWINS WILL BE I'VE GOT TWO BOY'S FROM SOME OR TWO GIRLS**

 **I EVEN GOT A BOY & GIRL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK REGINA IS CURRENTLY CARRYING….**

 **AS PROMISED YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S NEXT TO BE UPDATED THAT'S RIGHT PRIDE AND PASSION AND AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON RE-DOING THE STORIES PROBABLY AROUND THE HOLIDAY'S MAYBE AFTER CHRISTMAS….**


	39. But All In All

Chapter 39 : But All In All

 **A /N : And I cannot believe it's been a while since I last updated Ya'll forgive once more I was hoping to get another update soon but work has been chaotic but I am forever grateful that I am on break right now so I get the chance to come up with new chapters to write**

 **Last we left off, Emmett was working his butt off, and a certain pregnant brunette was getting Closer and Closer to her due date the Swan-Mills babies were officially growing inside their mother Henry is still loving the fact that he was going to be a big brother Something Regina hopes will remain once the babies arrive….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things were going a little smooth. Regina of course was over the whole being pregnant with twins. Emmett was finishing things up. He was trying to work somethings out hoping to spend a little more Time with his pregnant girlfriend.

Emmett talked to a few shareholders. He got approvals for a few amazing Ideas he had on his mind. But there was something else as well. Besides his business Em had a few other things to take care of One was deciding on a home for his family well a bigger home.

" You're house is already big?"

Graham said to him.

He agreed and knew it was true. But Em wanted what was best for the mother of his two children. He also wanted to surprise her. But there was something else he needed to deal with as well in Hawaii there was a tradition where the man before his child or children were born he would leave And go on a spiritual journey by himself something he knew Regina probably would freak out about.

" Don't forget your hele ana."

Emmett smiled and nodded at Graham. He would never forget what had been taught to him. Especially since he had gred up there. Sighing it was now or never Em knew he couldn't Just leave Without discussing it with his woman first.

" Trust me I haven't."

Em and Graham hugged it out.

Speaking of a certain brunette beauty. Regina's belly seemed to have grown over the next few days. At least that's what she had thought. She was nearing the third trimester so naturally her body Carrying Twins would be a little bigger than the average pregnant woman.

" I'm definitely bigger."

She said to her sister."

She Could definitely tell the difference. with Henry she hadn't gain all that much weight until later. But with her carrying two babies Regina's belly grew a little faster. Henry was getting more curious now. especially when he asked his mother if they could hear him. which only made her love her son even more Regina was hoping That he stayed loving his siblings even after they were born.

The babies have been active a lot. Regina told Em it felt like the active one was a definitely a boy. That only made the blonde smile. That was one of the things Em was secretly hoping for a little boy That he would be able to Call his son even though he already considered Henry as his but there was Something about wanting to know if Regina was currently carrying a little blonde mini lookalike of Himself or a exact replica of her since Henry had his mother's looks of course they hoped Baby B Was a little girl as well one of each or both it did not matter.

" They've been kicking, a lot more than Henry did."

* * *

Emmett had been planning something as well. It was more so a plan for the couples baby moon trip. Pretty much a mini vacation before the kids. But instead of no Kids you and your wife or domestic Partner would go somewhere usually while your woman was still pregnant and Just enjoy some Alone Time before you become Official parents either for the first time like him or a second time Like Regina.

Of course he wanted to book something after. Ya know a month or two after the kidlets had arrived. But he knew some couples that did not wait. And with his own short one month Journey coming in a Few weeks he definitely wanted to make sure to have everything laid out before that as well so he Talked to his friends.

" Ya sure you?", I mean I would prefer the beach."

Emmett looked at Neal, laughing at his good friend.

" She deserves it, she is carrying both my kids."

So Emmett began researching places. Places that he knew would be perfect and comfortable for her. He eventually narrowed down a few. Em sighed and decided he Was finished with everything for The day and went to spend a little more time with Regina, Henry & his unborn kids.

But first he bought some flowers.

Meanwhile on the other side of town. Regina went into her office to work on a few things with Cora. Although her mother told her not to. Everyone was trying to Reduce stress off the younger brunette Since she was carrying multiples it was common practice but being like her mother Regina refused To sit at home and Just Watch the time go by.

" I'm fine mother."

Cora knew she wouldn't win.

Especially not an argument with her. So she watched her daughter sit around her desk doing work. Sighing she may not have liked Em. well not at first but he had Grown on her a lot even more so Since he had sacrificed himself when Robin had snapped so she wasn't going to let her daughter Work too hard while she was Carrying this man's babies.

" I didn't say quit, Just rest Dear for now."

Sighing Regina looked up at her. She knew that rest was something she would definitely need now. Typing a little more she finished. Shutting everything down the Younger brunette moved from her Desk with a groan of course and followed her mother out the office.

The Mills women went to lunch. Of course not before calling a certain redhead to join them also. Zelena of course picked the spot. Getting into the third trimester was Becoming a challenge for Regina it felt like the end of the pregnancy but she was only in the early middle towards the end.

" Sorry I'm late, she wouldn't go down."

Zelena said walking in, she was carrying a sleeping Peyton.

Regina looked over at her little niece. Peyton was growing like a weed and looking like both parents. Of course Zelena thought otherwise. She had sprouted as Expected a generous amount of Orange hair like her mother but like before her eyes were all Grahams Zelena was sure of that.

" She's been crying, I suspect she's cutting teeth."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While The Mills women bonded. Emmett was trying to come up with Nursery paint theme Ideas. Regina was the one for all this. That and the babies names sure it Was easy when there is one to be Expected but there are two currently nameless kidlet's residing inside their mother's uterus.

" Emmy I'm hungry."

Henry called out to him, of course he went downstairs.

" I'm coming bud, what do you want?"

Of course Henry shrugged at him. The four year old wasn't as picky of eater like use to be back then. His mother knew who to blame. Emmett had to think of Something simple and quick that said Old Brunette would not know about it.

" I've got an Idea Squish."

The younger brunette smiled.

Emmett ran around in the kitchen. Mixing up ingredients in order to make is own famous breakfast. Of course Henry loved french toast. But Em had created something like french toast that he Personally loved and hoped that Henry would too so he finished fixing it up and handed the plate Over to the four year old food Critic hoping he loved it.

Henry looked at him, and then down at his plate.

" It was Yummy, May I have more?"

Him and Regina had been agreed together. that although Henry wasn't his biologically the kid still at like him. but then she remembered she was carrying two Swans. Who hopefully wouldn't have his appetite. that only made Emmett laugh because it was a definite possibility. thinking about it he knew that he needed to pick up Doing his family research faster because he still knew very little.

* * *

Time was not standing still. The couple had weekly appointments now up until the Babies birthday. Em was present at each one. Regina's due date wasn't too far Away but he was thankful that he had Time to finish a few things for work and let her know about His upcoming Journey.

He was spending time with Henry. His mother wanted to make sure that he getting love as well. They knew that this was all new. Especially now since he wasn't About to be the only child anymore Regina knew that it was going to take some getting used to having his mother all to himself over These past four years.

" You pick Squish, I'm following your lead."

Henry looked up, he was currently on his Ipad.

So the Museum they went, and then to the Aquarium as well.

Regina decided to go as well also. Emmett had Henry on his back making sure he was holding on. Meanwhile a man was watching. He followed their every move in an Inconspicuous way making Sure no one noticed him he then pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

" It's me sir, she's with him right now."

The man spoke to someone, on the other line was an older man.

" Keep me posted."

Meanwhile Regina went to lunch. Along with Henry and her man of course they let her choose. Being pregnant mean't cravings. The beautiful brunette bombshell Decided a burger shack that Surprised a certain Blonde Adonis male.

" Burgers babe really?", guess the kidlets are mine."

She rolled her eyes, of course they'd have his appetite.

They enjoyed eating at the restaurant. That is until Regina ate something that did not agree with her. Morning sickness was in the past now. But somethings still Made her feel sick and so hence the Reason she raced to the bathroom the foods she enjoyed would make her feel a little nauseous most Days but Emmett was right There supporting her.

" Gina...You Okay?"

Regina walked back out, smiling she followed him back.

" I'm fine now, Just somethings upset them."

Nodding they finished their lunch together. Henry was ready to go somewhere else before leaving. So they headed to over to look at the ships. The smallest brunette was interested in the famous Queen Mary so naturally Emmett told him everything he knew.

Eventually the evening crept up on them. Regina along with Emmett carried a sleeping Henry home. Not before they stopped to get groceries. Lunch had worn off and That meant everyone would be Hungry lately a personal Chef has been coming by fixing them meals since Regina's belly had grown too Big to bend over and meal Stuff but for some reason tonight Emmett didn't call their Chef Instead the blonde male decided to cook for both Henry and the gorgeous woman that was Currently Carrying his babies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had Just been a few days or so. Emmett was currently laying up in bed next to a pregnant Regina. Sighing he made not to wake her. Getting out of bed the Younger blonde made his way downstairs Into the kitchen fixing himself a little Coffee and grabbing his sketchbook.

" Let's see my work."

Em was looking at designs, not Just any designs houses.

Besides keeping his Journey a secret. Em was also keeping something else he was building a house. Not Just any house a home for them. He had no problem when He moved in with Regina and Henry But he wanted to give something to the woman he loved all around L.A. houses were everywhere Including mansions that were Already built so he decided on building his own family home Something Henry and his babies could pass down from generations.

" Hey G call me, I've got my designs."

Graham was helping too, so that meant Zelena did not know.

He also needed to baby proof as well. That was something him and Regina would be doing together. Sighing he was still buying baby stuff. Especially baby books that Explained what needed baby Proofing one part said the cabinets so he bought clamps for those. and then was the bathroom and their bedroom of course Regina had Texted him making sure that not even they could get into them.

" Would you relax Bro, the babies are still baking."

* * *

Graham and Emmett went to the site. Much like his houses in Hawaii this house was beyond huge. At least that's what appearance was. The workers were building Everything to plan including the Backyard which was big enough to fit his own restaurant in but he had other plans for it.

" I need this done, and then moved over there."

The cabinets had arrived right on time. Em had approved for the new kitchen to be put in and built. It was beyond bigger than her kitchen. The oven was tripled and Had enough room to cook a family Feast even though the house they were living in already had a enormous kitchen and everything.

With the house being built like he planned. Emmett turned his focus back to deciding on his Journey. Neal and others were wondering his plans. Because in the next Four and half months Emmett is Going to be an official father.

" Are You Nervous?"

Ruben asked his friend.

If he had to be honey with himself now. He would say yes he was nervous since he's never had kids. Or have ever been anyone's father also. But watching Regina's Belly grow with his children has put a New feeling for the young Adonis he also made a promise that he wouldn't do what his parents did To him which was abandon him.

" Yeah man I am, but I'm ready for them."

When September hits things will change. He hoped the twins would hold off being born later on. Sometimes twins come before their date. At least that's what he had Been reading in a few books More specifically the pregnancy books he had been purchased when he found out about the kids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's crazy how a year was coming up. A lot had changed for not Just the blonde but also for Regina. She was thinking about that trip too. If she had not listened to Kat about taking the girls trip to Hawaii she wouldn't have met the most amazing man and she definitely would not be pregnant with Twins by said man as well.

" We need another trip."

Ella said to the women, they agreed with her.

Regina smiled and laughed at them. She too would love to go on another girls trip but not right now. Probably when the babies are born. So for now they planned of Course Hawaii was on the list but Not their first choice Zelena wanted to go somewhere that was not somewhere Common that a lot Of Travelers went to.

" You all plan, I'm heading home now."

Eventually Regina had made it home too. Of course walking in her house smelled like a Restaurant. She followed the smell all the way inside. Smiling the pregnant Brunette got further into her house And saw her adorable four year old sitting at the kitchen counter watching his second favorite Person fixing them something to eat.

Hearing a throat clear, Henry looked up smiling.

" Mama your homes, Look Emmy is cooking."

She smiled and walked over to them. Emmett looked up and smiled at his beautiful pregnant girl. The young blonde cleaned his hands. Walking over to her he leaned Down and gave a quick peck to Her lips before she pulled him in closer.

" Hi.."

They both smiled, Regina bit her lip.

The last hour or so was Just them alone. Of course Henry was present until his favorite show was on. Which only made them both watch him. Imagining the spaces Next to him being filled by either his Little brothers or sister or one of each them Just watching T.V. together and hopefully getting along.

They were thinking of Nursery ideas. Em knew Regina wanted to go with neutrals color for now. Actually she had some colors picked. One color was grey and yellow Another color was Aqua and Teal but Emmett's favorite was this mint green Orange they both picked out after a hour or so of an debate The young couple decided on The Mint green and Orange so Em went with his pregnant Woman to grab the supplies they needed.

" I get to help too, I am carrying them Emmet."

He nodded at her, and watched her shop.

The nursery was now in progress too. Regina along with Emmett went online to find different Items. Stuff to put inside the twins new room. She had to laugh at herself because she knew she didn't have This much problems when she first became pregnant with Henry.

" Mama Can I help?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett was flying into New Zealand soon. So he hoped that a pregnant brunette was up for a trip. Shooting off a text he packed a few things. Of course he thought About Henry and who would watch Him Graham and Zelena were going to since Peyton loved her older cousin.

" Babe you ready?"

Of course she was worried about leaving. The babies didn't have long before they were both born. And then there was the little man as well. Ever she became Pregnant with the kids she's been extra Paranoid especially with Henry.

" I'm not going to lose him again."

Graham looked at Zelena, dropping his head and sighing.

She kissed her adorable son all over. Henry laughed when Emmett picked him and spun him around. Placing him back down they hugged. Jumping into the Uber car they waved for a second and then Pulled off towards LAX.

Their plane took off right on time. Emmett made sure his woman was comfortable until they landed. He was hoping she would be tired. That way he could come up With his plan in order to tell her About his solo Journey he would be on soon.

" New Zealand here we come."

* * *

 **It won't be long for the Twins, Regina is getting closer and closer who do you think will be in the Delivery room when Regina gives birth, how cute was Henry trying to help his mother with his Siblings nursery and then there's Emmett he's nervous like most dads and then he's more so Worried about how his kids are going to turn out since he knows nothing about his side of the Family & Of course The Biggest Question Is WHAT WILL BE THE GENDERS OF THE BABY SWAN-MILLS TWINS…. ? **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG AND I AM ASHAMED TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED WHICH MEANS I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT TO WRITE BUT GOOD NEWS I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY SO DO NOT WORRY….**

 **THE NEXT STORY TO UPDATE IS : PRIDE AND PASSION & THEN MY STORIES ON A03 ( ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ) ARE ALSO BEING UPDATED WHENEVER I GET THE FREE TIME CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HOW THE NEW CHAPTERS TURN OUT AS I WRITE THEM…...**


	40. Getting Down To It

Chapter 40 : Getting Down To It …..

 **Hey guy's like I said before, I'm definitely trying to update like I use to even though I am beyond busy I am also writing too, and I thank you for the new readers who have sent me encouraging words I will be trying to edit this story once this story is finished…..**

 **Okay so last we left off, The Swan-Mills babies were still currently cooking inside their mother Which won't be for too long, Regina and Emmett were currently going to New Zealand not Just for Business….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their flight had landed on time. Emmett was grabbing their bags from overhead and getting out. Regina was waiting for him also. Em got off the plane and smiled when he saw how exhausted his Pregnant girlfriend looked right now.

" Never Tripped pregnant?!

Regina looked up, rolled her eyes at him.

The young couple got their car. Em had everything already set up before they even left Los Angeles. Em then drove off to their hotel. Regina turned her phone back on in order to see if her sister called To let her know Henry was okay.

" Hey Zee Call Me Back."

She eventually hung up the phone. The trip to the hotel wasn't too long and they got their real fast. Honestly she was just ready to rest. Emmett grabbed their hotel keys and helped his woman onto The elevator They went past all the floors and onto the top one.

Regina was the first to walk out. The floor he had them on was what she would say as beyond great. It was amazing in her standards. Emmett watched her explore while he put their bags into the suite Room sighing he reached for his phone and saw he had messages.

"I'll be outside babe."

Emmett walked onto the balcony. He looked at the messages he had got since getting on the plane. Some were Just from his friends. Rolling his eyes the young Blonde walked back into the suite and Went see where his baby mama walked off to.

" Gina…"

He walked further into the suite. Walking into their bedroom he couldn't help but smile right now. Regina's sleep caught up with her. Of course he also figured that Since she was carrying both his Kids her body was getting even more exhausted especially since they were in the Home Stretch Now.

Emmett decided to order in now. Naturally he thought about what she would be hungry for later. Especially since she had cravings. Showering Emmett changed Clothes and went into what he would Describe as the living room to watch T.V. hoping not to disturb the woman who was now his Baby Mama.

… * Sometime later On*

Emmett himself took a nap. Yawning he looked around before going to check up on Regina as well. Inside he heard the shower. Right after waking up like ClockWork there was a loud Knock at their Door he went to see who it was.

 **" ROOM SERVICE."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina had finished her shower. Walking out she couldn't help but laugh at what she was looking at. There was food laid out all over. The brunette bombshell walked over to Emmett he wrapped his Arms around her waist.

" What's all this?!

Smiling She walked right over. Em pulled out a chair and helped the pregnant brunette sit down. Their table had various meals. Regina had to laugh again because she recognized a few of the Items He had sent into their room.

" I order for us, I Know You Have Cravings."

Grabbing two plates, They both got a little of everything.

Eventually they had both ate. Regina watched Emmett groan and Jump to stretch after eating also. The man helped clean up too. This was it for them Regina was in the final stretch of this pregnancy It did not feel like it and they were also coming up on one year of meeting each other.

" Hey babe, Are You Okay?!

Regina looked at him and smiled. She placed a manicured nail onto her stomach and felt them kick. Well she wasn't sure who it was. Biting her lip She cued for him to come over and Emmett did so Carefully she took the man's much larger hand and placed it where she felt their babies kicked.

Neither one of them said anything. Touching foreheads smiling while doing so they shared a kiss. Emmett went and changed clothes. Coming back he decided to go into town along with Regina Just To find some place to eat later on.

* * *

Regina never traveled pregnant. Especially not when she had been pregnant with the smaller Mills. This was something new for her. Yes she was use to going to tropical places and of course wearing Her mini bikinis but now she was deciding if she wear a T-shirt and shorts.

" I'm Getting Bigger."

Emmett came up behind her.

" You are Gorgeous babe."

She chose to wear a simple dress. It had enough room for both her and the current guests she had. They were in the final stretch too. Regina had the 3rd trimester mark a few days ago which meant That both baby Swan-Mills or Mills were getting a lot more bigger and preparing for their grand Entrance in less than Four months or so.

She sighed again.

" You ready to go?!

Emmett had a few things planned. Work of course was what he had needed to do before Relaxing. He arranged everything for Regina. The first thing he had planned was her getting her hair Done And then meeting her at this new spot a associate of his Just opened up and after she would get a Relaxing much needed message.

Outside There Was a Car waiting. Regina turned to look at her boyfriend/Lover with a raised Brow. She wondered what he was doing. Em of course explained that he had a boring meeting to go to and He didn't want his pregnant Girlfriend/baby mama to Just wait around for him so he had Some Things arranged for her until he finished.

The pregnant brunette got inside. Not before Opening the car door and leaning over to Kiss Her also. Regina watched him close it Back. They would be keeping in touch with other until the meeting was Over that way He could Join her for lunch.

" Where To Ma'm?!

Regina turned around, and handed the man directions.

" Take a detour, We don't have to rush."

Meanwhile Emmett was doing business. New Zealand filming Commission asked to speak to Him. Em was already apart of a Film Project. And he didn't want to be included into anything else Until His Kids Arrived.

" Thank You Mr. Swan, For coming to meet us."

Finished with the meeting and with Work. Emmett went to see what his pregnant girlfriend was at. He knew she was at some type of Spa now. He was trying to produce a stress free environment since Reading about how sometimes stress can cause pregnancy problems.

" Hey How are You?!, I am looking for someone."

Em described Regina, The man pointed over his shoulder.

" Thanks Brother."

He finally found the pregnant woman. Regina was currently relaxing in the sun with her belly out. Em hoped that she was a little rested. Sighing he rubbed his hands and made his way over to the Mother of his two children who were currently still Baking.

* * *

Regina had her eyes closed for now. That is until she felt someone standing in her Sun's Path. Groaning she went to Yell at them. Looking up she smirked when she noticed that the Person that Was currently in her space was her Children's father.

" You're Blocking Swan."

Smirking he slipped his shirt Off too. Deciding to sit down next to the Brunette who also Smirked. Regina sat up and turned her body. It was proving difficult since her belly was sticking out a lot More than it normally did Emmett said it meant they were growing.

" Sorry Your Highness."

Their hands slipped in each other. Emmett couldn't help but bring her right hand towards his lips. He kissed the top of her Knuckles. Regina Just hummed and enjoyed being pampered by a man that She had only met a year ago and was having his children as well.

Regina Sighed at first.

" Hey babe, You alright over there?!

That wasn't her worried sigh. It was more so her Content sigh since right now she was Content. Hazeled eyes looked at Him. Sea green met those beautiful eyes and neither could stop staring At Each other biting her lip Regina leaned in closer to him.

Emmett accepted their Makeout. Her chair ended up being pulled closer towards him while Kissing. Regina put a hand on his Cheek. Laughing she could feel the stubble on his face making her pull Away from him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost time to head back. Emmett knew he was only going to be in New Zealand for a second. But he wanted Regina to Relax. With twins on the way and a four year old at him He knew she Needed a few days to unwind before Chaos ensued.

" Thank You For This."

Emmett Looked Confused.

" I needed this, I mean to be able to Relax."

He one more place planned Out. Waiting a moment he then asked if she wanted to eat at New Spot. Regina knew she'd be Starving. With help the pregnant brunette got out her chair and followed her Man back to their Hotel so they could change Clothes.

Eventually Emmett was Ready. He walked out the closet wearing a nice dark suit that looked good. He went to set his watch also. Twisting it around he made sure the time was right but then he Looked up when Regina walked out wearing a very simple/but Sexy number.

" God..I'm fat, Can you zip me?

Emmett laughed first, then walked over to her.

" You are pregnant, Your not Fat babe."

Em wrapped his arms around Her. Regina hummed when she felt his muscular arms encase her. They Just checked themselves out. He placed his chin on her strapless shoulder and asked if She Was ready to go out for a bit.

The restaurant had the perfect setting. The music was playing softly and the lights had been dimed. Em helped Regina they walked Inside. A hostess greeted them both before escorting the Couple to The table Emmett had already picked.

" Your Server will be here."

She smiled walking away.

Regina picked up her Menu first. They both had ordered two simple meals which came out quick. Emmett couldn't help but laugh. Normally his pregnant girlfriend wouldn't want what he was Eating Which was basically a plate filled with a few Vegetables and a whole lot of meat.

" Still Got Cravings?"

Regina Wiped her mouth smiling. She could not deny that the Twins had gave her a new Appetite. She loved certain meats as Well. But nothing like her male Companion who if she let him would have His own butcher shop in the backyard.

" Not as much, but it's still there."

Em and Regina had finished eating. With being pregnant Regina yawned she was ready to Call it. Emmett finished paying for Dinner. Meanwhile Regina walked outside of the Establishment and Waited for the car to pull up.

They made it back to their room. Regina sighed and then groaned after removing her flat shoes. Emmett helped unzip her Dress. Relief is what she felt everything She Owned was fitting a little too Snug for her liking but it was price for carrying two little human beings.

" We'll Just relax, You should call Squish."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Of Course Emmett went to sleep. On his side Regina could hear the male god snoring lightly now. Her hormones were kicking in. That meant she was becoming Horny was the best way to describe What One Regina Mills was feeling right now she also wondered if they had time for a quick session Since they would be leaving in the A.m.

" Emmettt….Wake up."

She Shook Him Hard.

" What?...What's wrong babe?"

He Turned To Face Her.

" I need You, Like right now Swan."

Lucky for her He sleeps naked. Emmett automatically knew what she wanted and sighed sitting up. For them it had been a While. The covers slid back and he made his way between her legs he Wasn't Worried about Condoms since not using them got them both into this situation right now.

" Hang on first, This won't hurt them?"

Sighing Regina looked at him. Almost all men had thought like him that Sex would hurt the kids. Well he got reassurance first. They ended up laughing before getting down to business which Was Satisfying the mother of his children.

Out of breath and Naked also. Regina turned over the best She could and laid her head on him. Listening to his heart thump. They laughed because the both of them knew it had been a while.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just like that they were Back Home. Regina was ready to see Henry since she had been missing him. Their car stopped at the front door. Henry had been waiting and came running out but not before His aunt Zee scolded him for even Opening until she told him he could.

" Mama...Mama..,Your Backs."

He was learning boundaries as well. Emmett had told him that right now he couldn't be too Rough. Henry ran right into his mom's legs. Laughing she squeezed her first born giving him kisses all over His face it had only been a day or two but for her it felt like forever since she had left Him.

" Oh my Prince, I missed you so much."

Eventually night time Came around. Henry kissed his mother goodnight and was then tucked in also. Emmett turned on his favorite light. Sighing the 30 Year old man sighed and headed downstairs Hoping to help his pregnant girlfriend upstairs but looking in the living room he found that She had Already gone upstairs to go to bed.

Looking in the bedroom once again. Em raced back down and grabbed his Cell sending off a Text. Just a few seconds later he had left. It took exactly twenty minutes to get to the destination Emmett Had texted to Graham parking the car He eventually got out the car and greeted his friend.

" Mahola G Thanks Man."

The two cupped hands.

" Anything for Ohana, So this is the Place?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was nearly complete. Emmett nodded and asked Graham if he wanted to take a look. Smiling they went to take a look. Inside the lights came on The first thing they both noticed was How big the living room is of course the house was three stories something rarely seen in California.

" Let's keep looking."

Em was ready for it to be done. That was because he hoped that the house would be ready real soon. The Twins due date was soon. Sadly from the books he had been reading sometimes Twins don't Come when they are expected they come when it's least.

Emmett looked at his friend.

" I'm liking this Swan."

They finished Walking around.

" Am I moving too fast?"

Graham followed his friend, They met up in the kitchen.

" Do You Think so?, I don't trust me I know."

Morning Came Emmett was up. He was making breakfast in bed in order to get Regina in a mood. Em walked up with a table tray. Smiling Regina yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed She Bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

" Something burn up?"

Emmett looked confused, and then began to laugh.

" Relax Babe Relax, Your beloved Kitchen is safe."

The couple got dressed separately. That was Regina's choice since she had Zero energy right now. Regina had got in the shower first. Coming out Emmett rushed over and helped her dry off even Though it was more so for his enjoyment.

But then something distracted him. Regina being herself knew something was up when he staired. Clearing her throat he looked at her. Smiling for one second he moved to finished getting dressed But he sat back down and began to talk.

" Are You Serious?"

Regina was beyond more than furious. Naturally the pregnant brunette was upset about the News. She thought why he waited until Now. Sighing but she also knew that this was apart of his Culture And that meant she could not deny him of it.

She sighed a little, and then the two of them talked.

* * *

 **So Emmett's going to be gone next chapter, You know that means that Regina's going to be by herself technically she will have her sister. Also Could the next chapter be when the Twins Will make their debut or will the cause of a very familiar and unwanted face cause the beautiful brunette to go into early/premature labor….**

 **I was thinking about skipping next chapter, I have been doing my research on twins ( I have twin cousins in my family ) and I learned that sometimes Twins come sooner than they are expected Either by assistance from the doctor or prematurely Of course I'm still doing more Research bare with me….**

 **Thanks again for reading my stories, I am so sorry for the delay I've never taken this long to update a story but Thank you again for waiting for as long as you guys did NEXT UPDATE IS OF COURSE PRIDE AND PASSION…..**


	41. Home Away From Home

Chapter 41 Home Away From Home

 **A/ N : alright so it hasn't been too long, since I updated I am hoping to have all my stories on a regular scheduled update as soon as I can but I am thankful that you all are still interested in this story and all my other stories as well ( One's including on A03 ) I am beyond sad that Once Upon a time is officially over but I'm thankful that through all our imaginations the characters are still much around…**

 **Last I left off Emmett was leaving, of course he and Regina had talked that was after they came New Zealand where they also reconnected ( ; D ) the twins are arriving soon and what will that mean for Emmett and his one month Journey trip….. LET THE BABY SWAN-MILLS COUNTDOWN ARRIVALS BEGIN WILL THEY BE TWINS ( BOY AND A BOY OR TWO GIRLS OR WILL REGINA HAVE FRATERNAL ( BOY AND A GIRL ) :D Since it's father's day Will The Twins Come Early?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett had been in Hawaii for a week. It had also been a week since he had talked to Regina also. The pregnant brunette had been busy. She nearing the end of her Pregnancy and that meant that The doctor was about to put her on bed rest.

They agreed he needed to do this first. Of course Em was a little hesitant leaving his pregnant girl. But listened to his heart before he left. Also Emmett made sure That Graham was checking up on Her when he wasn't busy with Peyton and Zelena.

" I Miss you, and the Kidlets."

They were Skyping.

" Miss you too, and I know they do also."

Beside's this Journey he was on. Emmett was Hoping to convince Regina the twins back in Hawaii. Of course he knew she wouldn't. Regina was definitely all about Her family and she knew that Cora Would probably have something to say.

" Hey babe, Can I ask you something?"

Regina Nodded at his Question.

" Do We have names picked?

She sat up, wondering what he meant.

" Can We Discuss This Later?

He Nodded This time.

They ended their video chat after. Emmett sighed and laid back with his arms right behind his head. Time was coming near for Them. Before Regina and Emmett Knew it their kids would be making Their debut soon and neither one have come up with suitable names.

Someone Knocked at the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He looked through the peephole. Smirking the young blonde shook his head and opened the door. The guys were on the other side. Ruben Jumped his friend and hugged him and then so did August Neal clasped hands with his friend.

" What Up Brotha?"

The guys all walked in his house. Emmett laughed he Automatically knew why the guys were There. Emmett was known for his Skills. Besides his Camera and surfing Skills Emmett had cooking Skills As well it's been proven a few times.

" It's Been forever."

Emmett made Omelets.

" This Is What I Miss."

The group laughed before leaving. August learned that weather was perfect for some quick surfing. Em left ready to surf some Waves. The guys headed to their Typical spot which was off of the big Island but not too far away.

" Finally I needed This."

Emmett was laying across his board. Waiting to catch a few waves Emmett thought about Regina. The Blonde sighed and paddled Out. Em turned his head and saw The perfect wave coming his way.

* * *

While Emmett surfed waves. Regina was in L.A. feeling more and more bloated her belly had grown. The twins had grown as well. This pregnancy was one she ready For it to be over Emmett Swan's Children were reaching Capacity.

" Alright guys, I'm not a Soccer ball."

Their one year was coming up. Of course she wanted to plan something once Emmett got Back also. She hoped not to be Pregnant. On Average twins usually make it To their due dates or sometimes They either come early or late Regina was Just anxious since She was going into 33 weeks.

Zelena Gave Her Tea.

" Don't fret, They won't come early."

Zee had brought along Peyton. The mother of one felt for sister as she was only carrying one Child. Peyton had grown like a Weed. The smaller RedHead climbed off Her mother's lap and crawled over To her aunt looking up at Regina.

Regina Picked Her Up.

" Say Hi Auntie Gina…"

Peyton was speaking a little Bit. The almost one year old was forming babbles but that was Just it. Zelena couldn't wait for the Kids. That was because Peyton would Have playmates to play with Her.

Peyton Showed Two Teeth.

Zelena Called it her two teeth Smile. Hearing her mother the 8 ½ month old turned around to Her. She went and grabbed her Daughter. Of course it wouldn't last Long since Graham's look alike was A Definite busy body.

The pregnant brunette got back Up. Regina was also dreading how Henry is going to really feel after. It felt like they could come any Day. Baby Mills were definitely Making this pregnancy hard Regina Groaned a little when she got into her kitchen.

" Gina?, Are You Okay?"

Zelena Asked Her Sister.

" They Just Kicked."

Some of what she said was true. Thankfully Henry was with his late father's parents right now. Regina groaned loudly this time. She touched the side of belly and felt a warm liquid coming down Her leg slowly Zelena rushed into the kitchen.

" I Called Your'e Doctor."

The two Mills sisters left the house. Zelena had asked if she needed to call Emmett or Call Graham. Regina told her not to Call Just Yet. Zee knew that if Emmett finds Out that they hadn't told them About This he was going to be mad.

They Got To The Hospital.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Hawaii Emmett was on a hike. Earlier in the morning he had sent Regina a few check up Texts. Em hadn't heard back from Her. The male blonde chalked it up to Regina trying to finish up any Work she has to do before the twins arrival.

It had been a few weeks.

" Call Her, see how she's doing."

That is exactly what Emmett did. They had face timed the pregnant brunette's Belly had Grown. Emmett couldn't help but Smile. The blonde kept staring at Regina he Was still in awe knowing That Those were his babies inside of her growing.

" We Miss You."

Emmett and Regina Shared a moment.

" And I, Ke Kuhi nei au iāʻoe."

She couldn't wait for him to be home. Regina hadn't told him what their doctor had instructed Her. Regina was now told she needed rest. The bleeding was the cause Of a small tear inside her Uterus So now she was limited to work she couldn't go into office but she could work from home.

* * *

Emmett ended up on another Island. Away from friends and society for the next few weeks or so. Neal had called it camping of course. Laughing Em packed his bags and the essentials and left them Kaniakapupu is where he ended up.

Em had climbed and hiked for a while. The shirtless and muscular blonde finally got to his Spot. Making it on top of one of the Peakes. Emmett sighed and closed his Eyes listening to the breeze and Watched some birds fly past him.

Emmett looked around.

" Ua maluhia au."

Eventually the sun was going down. It meant that he needed to find a spot quickly to pitch his tent. Which really did not take him long. Em's tent pitching skills were Still how he had Remembered Digging out a small trench in case it rained.

Meanwhile Regina had been resting. The pregnant brunette was stubborn as she wanted to go work. Thankfully Zelena kept her at there. Henry was doing his part as A loving adorable son and big Brother making sure his mother had snacks and making sure to check up on his siblings that were Currently gestating.

" Mama Wants a Snack?."

The Adorable Four Year Old Asked.

Regina Nodded No.

The bed rest thing was Terrible. At least that's what she had been telling the ladies that were there. The women had felt for Regina. Mal on the other hand wanted to Know if her Friend was ready for Her baby daddy to come back so they could have reunion sex.

" When Is He Due?"

Em was due back in another week. That's what Graham had told her when she couldn't ask Emmett. Henry was definitely missing Him. So were their babies the bump Wasn't a bump anymore Regina Had definitely a lot more in the month Emmett had been gone.

" I know you're excited."

Regina Bit Her Lip, She was ready to see him.

Zelena was running errands for Her. Regina was definitely thankful for sister who was helping Her. Their business went as she Planned. The family business was Functioning at least for now without Regina at least she hoped it would be intact when she got back.

" Gina...Everything Is Good."

Emmett's Jet was landing in a Hour. Graham volunteered to pick his friend up so his wife could rest. Em grabbed saw G and smiled first. The two friends clapped hands and laughed of course the Paparazzi wasn't too far away and took some pictures.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They pulled up into the Driveway. Graham climbed out first and then so did Emmett who smirked. He knocked the dogs barked First. Henry went running and Yelled For his aunt Zee and his mother The red head walked out to open the door.

" Emmy, Emmy."

Henry Ran and Jumped.

" Squish, I missed You."

He placed Henry back down. Henry of course headed towards upstairs pulling the blonde with Him. Upstairs he could hear a T.V. Em took a deep breath and knocked before hearing Regina's voice Em Walked inside seeing the brunette sitting up on the bed.

" Hey Babe, How are you guys."

Regina Sat Up Smiling.

" Were good, Definitely missed you."

Emmett crawled into bed. The two shared a small passionate kiss making Regina moan a little. Regina straightened Back. When their eyes opened Em leaned further Down and kissed the Swollen Home where his kids were currently Residing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time was definitely moving. Emmett had been checking up on the house he that he had shown off. The outside had been done. Inside everything was coming how he Wanted it was a big enough house That he wanted to share with his new family.

" Mr. Swan, Hi I'm Kevin Daniels."

Inside the kitchen was done. Emmett walked around and saw that everything was what he expected. Em wanted Regina to See It. The younger blonde headed back To the house to see how she was doing Before he headed into the studio.

Regina slept, Emmett Kneeled near her stomach.

" Hey Guys, it's your dad."

The Twins kicked hard this time. Regina woke up and looked around placing a hand on her stomach. Lately they had been more active. She groaned and got out of Bed heading downstairs into her Kitchen Hoping to get a snack.

Henry nor Emmett were around. Sighing she walked further into the kitchen and towards the fridge. Regina was having a big craving. Bread and marshmallow along With peanut butter was on her Menu feeling her stomach the babies had dropped a little.

" Not Today Kids."

She felt Something Sticky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina recognized it as her plug. The mucus plug was a thick membrane that protected the Uterus. Sighing she went and sat Down. Thankfully She had read that Even when it's expelled it did not Mean the babies would come right away.

" Gina I'm Home babe."

Emmett walked Into The Kitchen.

Inside the kitchen he saw Regina. She groaned a little longer this time This time Emmett heard her. He went over and sat next to Her. Em put his larger hand on her Stomach and felt that her belly had Grown a little harder.

" What Does It Mean?"

She explained what it had Meant. Labor necessarily didn't mean the twins would be coming Now. But that they should be prepared. Regina hadn't told him that her mucus plug had fallen out Her Contractions were moving a little slow.

" I'm Calling Zelena."

Zelena rushed over to her sister. Graham agreed to babysit Peyton until Regina went to the Hospital. Active labor is what she Called it. Now it would be a waiting Game since there were two there was No Telling when she would go straight into real Labor.

" T-Minus 20 days, Until The Swan Mills Twins,"

* * *

 **Oh Boy Oh Boy so the Mills aka Swan-Mills babies will be arriving very soon how Nervous do you think Emmett's going to be. Of course I had decided to skip a few weeks in this chapter to Rush along the impending birth of the Twins….WHO'S READY TO KNOW WHAT REGINA AND EMMETT ARE GOING TO HAVE I HAVE TWO NAMES PICKED THAT ARE MY FAVORITE BUT IF YOU HAVE NAMES HIT ME UP IN THE REVIEWS….**

 **ALRIGHT YA'LL NEXT CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY NOT GOING TO LIKE ME AT ALL THERE WILL BE ANOTHER TRAGEDY IN THE MILLS GANG BEFORE THE TWINS MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE ALSO I AM NO DOCTOR SO I HAD BEEN DOING MY RESEARCH AND GAINING KNOWLEDGE ABOUT A PREGNANCY FROM A FEW OF MY COUSINS ( THANKS GUYS )**

 **NEXT UPDATE AS USUAL WILL BE PRIDE AND PASSION….AND ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN THERE WILL BE SOME UPDATES AS WELL….ALSO LIKE GOOD STORIES I'LL PROBABLY DO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS OR SO BEFORE COMPLETING IT SINCE I HAVE BEEN WRITING SINCE 2016 THAT'S CRAZY…..**


End file.
